


Bonding

by lunediose



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alpha David, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Biting, Bonding, Claiming, EvilCharming, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, Marking, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Regina, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Rutting, Scent Marking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, first heat
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 18:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 124,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12065022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunediose/pseuds/lunediose
Summary: Pan hace una revelación dejando a Regina expuesta al peligro y a una cruel realidad que la reina no sabe cómo enfrentar. La intervención de David podría ser su única salvación o lo que termine por condenarla al sufrimiento por siempre. EvilCharming





	1. Chapter 1

**La serie de Once Upon a Time y sus personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen.**

**ADVERTENCIAS:**

\- Contenido para adultos que puede herir susceptibilidades si piensa que no será de su agrado, por favor no lea.

\- Este es un  **Omegaverse**  y todo lo que conlleva, si no le gusta este tipo de dinámicas entonces este fic no es para usted.

Como ya se menciona en el summary, la dinámica es  **Alfa David**  y  **Omega Regina** , algo propuesto por mi querida  ** _Autunmevil5_**

Espero puedan disculpar cualquier error.

Agradecimientos para  ** _Autumnevil5, P.D._** _Una vez más, aquí esta tu fic ;)_

* * *

Harta. Así estaba Regina, harta de tener que estar conviviendo con los héroes y el pirata idiota que la entregó en sacrificio a Greg y Tamara. Obviamente si eso no se tratara de Henry no estaría ahí, en esa isla con todos ellos.

Se detuvo momentáneamente sin que se dieran cuenta los demás. Se sentía un poco débil, en los últimos días había absorbido una maldición de la muerte, había lidiado con la tortura psicológica que había sido su madre, con su muerte, había sido torturada cruelmente, había detenido el diamante detonador que se suponía acabaría con Storybrooke y ahora corría con los héroes por la jungla de Neverland en busca de su hijo.

No sabía cómo es que estaba viva, lo único que sabía es que tenía que encontrar a Henry a como diera lugar antes de que Pan lo lastimara y en cuanto lo pusiera a salvo podría entonces detenerse a pensar en ella y su salud, de momento no podía hacerlo.

Siguió avanzando lo más rápido que pudo para alcanzarlos, se percató que David le miraba sospecho, seguramente se dio cuenta que se había quedado atrás y pensaba que estaba tramando algo. Le miró desafiante y el príncipe apartó su mirada.

Regina luchó por contener las lágrimas, se sentía tan desesperada porque su pequeño príncipe estaba en peligro y Pan le había dejado un mapa inservible a Emma con un juego absurdo que la "salvadora" no pudo descifrar y ella había tenido que usar un hechizo para llegar hasta él y por consiguiente a Henry, algo que se suponía no debían haber hecho pero era una madre angustiada por su hijo y no le importaba, ella iba a salvar a Henry

\- Nadie está aquí - dijo Snow con la voz cansina tras la reina - Quizá tu hechizo estaba mal, Regina - renegó

\- Sí - volteó a ver a la princesa - Cúlpame… otra vez - por supuesto que iba a culparla de todo lo que pasara como siempre. Ya quería volver a casa para alejarse de los héroes.

Siguieron avanzando tras el mapa hasta un lugar que estaba hacia abajo por lo que tuvieron que ir en esa dirección. Estaban terminado de bajar cuando la rubia se adelantó

\- Esperen - dijo pasando por un lado de David - Es… ese es… ¡Henry! - gritó acercándose a la figura de espaldas que veía traía el abrigo de su hijo

\- Emma, no… - intentó la reina frenarla y acercarse también - Ese no es Henry - pero el príncipe se interpuso en su camino dándole la espalda y no estaba segura si no se dio cuenta que le bloqueo la pasada o si lo hizo para impedirle pasar. Lo rodeo y siguió tras la rubia seguida de todos los demás.

La figura parada de espaldas dio la vuelta revelando el rostro de Pan - Hola, Emma - dijo con serenidad pero burlándose claramente y deteniendo el andar de todos al mismo tiempo - Hicieron trampa - comenzó a andar rodeándolos - Esperaba más de ustedes -

\- Danos a Henry - dijo el príncipe molesto

\- Oh, no… príncipe - dijo el supuesto niño perdido - No es momento de los héroes, solo quiero jugar, déjale esto a la inexperta -

Mientras hablaba y andaba miraba de reojo a Regina. Desde que supo que había puesto un pie en la isla sabía que la reina era la única oportunidad que tenían de vencerlo, no por nada había sido quien sin saber salvó a Henry de que lo tuviera en su poder cuando nació. Para distraer la atención se había centrado en la supuesta salvadora para que Regina se mantuviera al margen pensando que su intervención era innecesaria, pero tal parecía que la ex Reina Malvada no se quedaba tras la línea tan fácilmente.

Era una pequeña rebelde acostumbrada a imponer, a marcar sus propias reglas y a que generalmente se doblegaran ante ella y que inclusive sus enemigos le siguieran si eso era lo que deseaba. La miró fijamente por unos segundos y entonces se dio cuenta… La iba a apartar del camino y de paso se iba a divertir como nunca viéndolos luchar entre sí, unos contra otros.

Atrapó el mapa que flotaba frente a él con su mano mientras les observaba, el príncipe, el pirata, la salvadora, la princesa y la reina, sonrió de lado

\- Solo dame a mi hijo y nos iremos - habló Regina, se escucha muy molesta pero David pudo percibir la desesperación en su tono de voz

\- ¿Cuál sería la diversión en eso, majestad? - dijo Pan viéndola con aires sarcásticos - No debiste usar magia - chasqueó su lengua varias veces como reprobando claramente el comportamiento de la reina - Estaba en contra de las reglas pero sé que estás muy acostumbrada a hacer lo que tú quieres porque piensas que verdaderamente tienes el poder de hacerlo - sonrió con malicia.

Regina no entendía las palabras del niño perdido, estaban fuera de contexto ¿Qué tenía que ver esto con ella? Se había llevado a Henry y quería que Emma salvara el día, tenía en claro que ella no jugaba un papel importante en ese juego pero eso no quería decir que se quedaría atrás esperando a que rescataran a su niño por ella. Daría la vida por Henry si fuese necesario

\- Si tengo o no poder, no es algo que importe en estos momentos. Quiero a Henry. Ahora - le miraba desafiante y su porte era altivo, no se iba a dejar intimidar por él.

Pan desapareció dejándoles a todos confundidos por unos momentos para después aparecer frente a la reina quien dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás porque eso la espantó un poco y los demás sacaron sus armas para atacar si era necesario

\- A los tramposos se les saca del juego, majestad. Lo sabes perfectamente - podía ver que la estaba descolocando porque no tenía ni idea de a qué se refería con todo eso - Haremos algo - habló separándose de ella y rompiendo la tensión del momento - Espero que extrañen el Bosque Encantado y sus… divertidas reglas naturales - sonrió de lado nuevamente al tiempo que se paseaba cerca de todos ellos y los pudo ver abrir los ojos un poco grandes a todos seguramente por la sorpresa

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó Emma frunciendo el ceño, solo había estado una vez en el bosque y no estaba segura de a qué se refería pero sí era esa estupidez biológica jerárquica se iba a aventar al agua de nuevo, había sido la cosa más horrible que vivió allá

\- Eso no nos afecta - dijo Snow muy segura apuntando con su arco y flecha hacia la figura delgada del niño perdido

\- Ya saben que la naturaleza llama - dijo Pan con fingida inocencia

\- ¿Cómo se supone que eso nos afectará? - preguntó el príncipe - Somos tres alfas y dos betas capaces de comportarse perfectamente - volteó a ver a Hook quien asintió lentamente, entonces supo que el pirata no podía controlarse y se sintió inseguro ahora de lo que había dicho porque Emma era una inexperta en eso también, tal cual lo había dicho Pan ya

\- Dejaré que ustedes solos se den cuenta, príncipe - su sombra llegó acechándolos a todos. Se acercó nuevamente a Regina quien le miraba con extrema desconfianza - Tu madre era muy lista, lo único que le importó siempre fue el poder y era capaz de hacer cualquier trato con quien fuera con tal de tenerlo - le dijo, la mirada de la reina se tornó confusa - Acostumbrada a ser la reina… espero puedas con tu realidad - bajó la voz para que solo ella pudiera escucharle mientras la sombra comenzaba a volar en círculos sobre ellos distrayendo a los demás - Y si sobrevives a tres alfas - dijo con énfasis y la vio abrir su boca como sorprendida, tal parecía que al fin estaba comprendiendo lo que pasaba y lo que pasaría - Veré gustoso como pierdes todo tu poder y te someten a una vida de opresión - se alejó de ella.

Una nube similar a la de la maldición se acercaba a ellos, todos se movieron a donde una perpleja Regina se había quedado parada esperando sentir los efectos de su naturaleza biológica en ellos

\- Salvadora - llamó Pan a Emma y le aventó el mapa - Sigue el juego y espero esta vez hagas lo que pedí - y se fue corriendo

\- Muy bien - habló Snow - Mantengamos la calma. Nada pasara. Podemos sobrellevar esto. Solo somos nosotros. Los niños perdidos y Henry no se verán afectados porque son muy jóvenes. Emma, cariño - llamó a su hija - No te preocupes, tu padre y yo te ayudaremos a que te controles como lo hice en el bosque - le sonrió. Afortunadamente ninguno de ellos era un omega porque eso causaría serios problemas, la situación se saldría de control y sería casi imposible controlar a tres alfas.

David podía sentir el pequeño cuerpo de la reina temblar, la espalda de ella estaba apoyada en su brazo izquierdo y no entendía por qué Regina debía estar asustada, era una beta y aunque ellos fueran alfas no corría ningún riesgo.

No sabía qué pensar o qué sentir, su madre la había engañado durante toda su vida haciéndola pasar por una beta cuando en realidad era una omega porque de haber dejado al descubierto su naturaleza jamás habría podido acceder a ninguna clase de poder, una omega no era, bajo ninguna circunstancia, una reina aceptable y ahora lo estaba entendiendo todo. Un trato… de seguro el Oscuro colaboró gustoso con ella. Los odio a ambos, no lo pudo evitar.

Se pegó más a la figura tras ella mientras sentía el pecho oprimido, no tenía educación como omega, no sabía cómo ser una omega, no sabía nada ellos. Solo sabía que si entraba en celo quedaría a merced de tres alfas que la odiaban y que podrían hacer con ella lo que quisieran.

Tenía que alejarse. Comenzó a avanzar hacia los árboles - Regina - escuchó al príncipe llamarle pero no volteó

\- Regina - se escuchó la voz de la princesa.

Se sentía asustada por ella y por su pequeño príncipe, no podía creer lo que iba a suceder y su niño… ¿Cómo iba a poder ayudar a su hijo así? ¿Qué iba a pasar con ella? Se detuvo en seco cuando Pan le apareció enfrente de nuevo, arrojó un polvo extraño sobre ella y Regina pudo sentir claramente como un hechizo era arrancado de su cuerpo

\- ¡Regina! - gritó David pero en ese momento la nube les alcanzó.

Por un momento no vieron nada, hubo un poco de confusión mientras todos iban sintiendo como ese ser dentro de ellos surgía y los olores de todos comenzaban a hacerse evidentes.

El dolor se apoderó de todo su cuerpo y estaba segura que de su alma también, se dobló y gimió audiblemente sin poderlo evitar al tiempo que la nube se disipaba por fin. Se dejó caer de rodillas, se abrazó a sí misma y apretó sus ojos mientras sentía el cambio en ella. Por Dios, era una omega… sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas

\- No… no - susurró levemente sintiendo las lágrimas correr por su rostro. Se arrastró lo mejor que pudo hasta el tronco de un árbol y jadeó entrecortadamente cuando algo comenzó a quemarse dentro de ella y se hizo un ovillo en el suelo apretando sus brazos fuertemente alrededor de su cuerpo.

Los demás se miraban unos a otros respirando un poco agitados como reconociéndose y de pronto se vieron afectados por el fuerte olor de un omega sin reclamar y entrando en celo. Las miradas de todos se tornaron confusas y de pronto David volteó a ver a la reina pegada a un árbol, hecha un ovillo y temblando.

Una omega, Regina era una omega, era la omega en celo y estaba en un grave peligro porque ellos eran tres alfas… sin un vínculo. Por más que el alfa quisiera a su beta entre ellos no podía existir la fuerte conexión entre un alfa y un omega, y el alfa interior de David se crispaba al ver, oler y escuchar a la omega en celo sufrir.

Las feromonas de la reina comenzaron a sentirse más fuertes, les estaba llamando, David intentaba con todas sus fuerzas frenarse, estaba listo para defenderla de ser necesario pero no quería acercarse mucho porque estaba seguro que su alfa no se iba a poder contener, se podía salir de control y no podía dejar que eso pasara. Si todos se mantenían alejados nada pasaría, no había nadie más en la isla que ellos.

De pronto vio que el pirata comenzaba a caminar en dirección de la reina y David se le fue encima sin pensar. Su reacción fue inmediata, era obvio que Hook no se acercaba a ella para asegurarse que estuviera bien y la había dejado hacía... ¿un día, dos? a merced de dos tipos que querían torturarla hasta matarla. Muy seguramente sería muy cruel con ella si lograba tomarla

\- ¡Emma, no! - gritó Snow deteniendo a su hija, la tumbó al suelo y se subió sobre ella - Cariño… Calma - sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. ¿Cómo es que Regina era una omega? Estaban en peligro y en un grande aprieto con una omega en celo. No podía permitir que Emma llegara hasta Regina, no sabía cómo controlarse, podía lastimarla y crear el vínculo sin querer. Además era la ex Reina Malvada, no podía dejar que su hija se uniera a ella de esa forma. Tenía que protegerla.

Los dos alfas se peleaban a unos pasos de ellas, Hook logró herir a David en un brazo con su garfio y el príncipe entonces se levantó y sacó su espada, el otro alfa hizo lo mismo. Se iban a matar…

Podía sentir como el estrés de Regina aumentaba y eso removía algo dentro de David, lo único que tenía en su mente era mantenerla a salvo y cada vez soportaba menos el escucharla y olerla, estaba seguro que peleaba no solo por no permitir que le hicieran daño sino para ayudarla con su celo, su alfa interior se lo pedía a gritos.

Emma salió de debajo de Snow y se abalanzó sobre los otros dos alfas pero cuando llegaba a ellos Hook cayó sobre ella porque David le golpeó varias veces y ambos cayeron al suelo. El príncipe se paró frente a ellos imponente, bajando su espada porque no la alzaría contra su hija y no quería enfrentarse a ella por la omega pero lo haría si era necesario

\- ¡David! - le llamó la beta - Llévate a Regina - le pidió mientras se acercaba a los alfas en el suelo, el pirata intentaba recuperarse

\- Snow… - intentó rechazar la petición un poco inseguro porque lo que pedía no era cualquier cosa

\- Lo sé. Pero tenemos que proteger a Emma - le dijo mirándole un poco suplicante - Y Regina necesita ayuda - debía estar loca para estarle pidiendo eso a su marido pero sabía que había formas en las que un alfa podía ayudar a un omega sin que llevaran las cosas muy lejos y David era un alfa que podía controlarse. Además jamás se perdonaría si su hija o Hook lograban ponerle las manos encima a la reina.

El príncipe agradeció las palabras de Snow y pudo sentir claramente que su alfa interior también porque sus manos comenzaban a temblar y su autocontrol a esfumarse.

Regina temblaba ahora con más intensidad, había escuchado ruido, gritos, estaba segura que habían peleado y el calor que sentía era insoportable, su ropa comenzaba a incomodarle porque cada parte de cuerpo estaba extremadamente sensible. Aferró sus manos temblorosas a su ropa apretando fuertemente, se la quería arrancar. De reojo pudo ver que tanto Emma como Hook estaban en el suelo y David de pie. Se mordió la lengua para evitar llamarle, la omega en ella lo quería, lo podía sentir. Apretó los ojos de nuevo porque le costaba trabajo mantenerlos abiertos.

Escuchó el leve gemido tras él y se acercó rápidamente a la reina, enfundó su espada y se agachó. En cuanto la tocó se asustó, estaba ardiendo, buscó su rostro con sus manos y lo alzó, quería saber en qué estado se encontraba. Ella apenas pudo abrir sus ojos y gimió suavemente, se veía aturdida seguramente por el celo que la había golpeado de pronto, además si no sabía que era una omega lo más seguro es que fuera su primer celo desde… siempre.

Cuando logró encontrarse con sus bellos ojos los vio nublados de excitación y algo dentro de él se encendió inmediatamente y la sensación fue a parar directo a su intimidad

\- D-David - gimió en una súplica débil que escapó de sus labios, el tacto de David hacia contraste con su ardiente piel, se sentía bien y necesitaba más - Por favor - susurró muy bajito y después su cuerpo sufrió un pequeño espasmo

La súplica de la omega no lo dejó pensar más, pasó sus manos estratégicamente bajó ella y la alzó en brazos.

Soltó un lloriqueo cuando se vio levantada en brazos, cualquier movimiento hacía que sus ropas rozaran su piel y estaba demasiado sensible, sentía que sus pantalones y su blusa interior estaban muy ajustados y por Dios, necesitaba más de la piel de él, sentía una necesidad ardiente en su cuerpo, era la sensación más horrible que jamás había experimentado y el único alivio que había obtenido el príncipe lo había proveído

\- Por fa-vor… por favor - jadeó suplicante y comenzó a frotar sus muslos porque lo que sentía se estaba volviendo demasiado, necesitaba que esa sensación se fuera y su cuerpo le pedía alivio de ese tipo así como también la cercanía y el toque del príncipe.

Volteó rápidamente con la omega en brazos hacia los demás, Hook seguía en el suelo, aparentemente la golpiza que le había dado fue suficiente para sacarlo del juego, Snow tomaba fuertemente del brazo a Emma mientras le decía algo y la rubia lo miraba fijamente a él al tiempo que asentía. Su hija estaba aceptando no pelear con él por la reina.

Giró de nuevo y emprendió el rumbo en búsqueda de un lugar apropiado para ayudar a la omega. No podía simplemente parar en medio de la jungla con ella, debía buscar un lugar cerrado, con agua y comida. Siguió andando mientras escuchaba los pequeños lloriqueos, sollozos y gemidos de Regina, estaba seguro que estaba ya muy lejos de su mente y solo estaba guiándose por lo que su cuerpo le exigía. Estaba ardiendo y podía oler su excitación y eso lo alentaba a estar más alerta por si alguien aparecía, no estaba seguro ya de que fueran los únicos en la isla y no iba a permitir que nadie le pusiera un dedo encima a la reina.

Su respiración se comenzó a acelerar conforme avanzaba, estaba muy preocupado por Regina, sabía que estaba sufriendo física y emocionalmente, escuchaba sus súplicas y como le costaba respirar. El estrés comenzó a invadirlo porque no encontraba sitio mientras apretaba más a la omega contra su cuerpo pero no se detuvo, siguió por unos minutos, avanzaba rápidamente gracias a su naturaleza de alfa, hasta que visualizó la costa y el barco.

Subió al mismo y buscó con rapidez y desespero la habitación principal del Capitán, la necesidad de Regina era urgente y honestamente él ya no podía contener el deseo. Tenía una urgencia por tomarla.

Entró a la habitación, y cerró con su pie la puerta tras ellos. Era un lugar no muy elegante pero había una cama limpia, una mesa y algo de espacio.

Caminó con su preciada carga en brazos hasta la cama y mientras dejaba a Regina sobre la misma no pudo evitar pegar su nariz a su cuello y aspirar su delicioso aroma al tiempo que apretaba más el agarre en su pequeño cuerpo, como si no quisiera soltarla por nada del mundo

En contra de su voluntad tuvo que hacerlo pero ella no aflojó el agarre que tenía con sus dedos en sus ropas

\- Por favor - lloró de nuevo y el alfa tuvo que frenarse a sí mismo de tomar a la omega en ese mismo momento.

Respiró pesado varias veces como intentando contenerse, el enojo se apoderó de él porque no soportaba verla sufrir, no entendía qué pasaba, no era la primera vez que había estado en la presencia de una omega en celo y jamás se había sentido de esa forma. Era como si ella estuviera llamando no solo al alfa en él sino a su alma también.

Llevó su mano hasta su muñeca y ella gimió cuando sus pieles hicieron contacto, logró separar los finos dedos de sus ropas y la omega sollozó lastimosamente cuando dejó de tocarla y después la vio estirar su mano temblorosa hacia él, sus ojos seguían desenfocados y el aroma de su excitación incrementaba penetrando toda la habitación.

Apretó los dientes y fue hacia la puerta, no quería hacerla esperar porque estaba sufriendo pero no podía dejar sin cerrar, prácticamente sellar la puerta. Puso el cerrojo y la atrancó con un mueble no muy difícil de mover y mientras estaba en su pequeña pero importante labor los pequeños lloriqueos de la reina se volvieron un llanto audible

\- ¡Duele! - gritó desesperada - Por favor…- necesitaba quitar la ropa de su cuerpo pero no podía hacerlo, sus movimientos eran descoordinados, estaba asustada y muy angustiada porque no entendía qué pasaba con ella - David… por favor - su llanto era desconsolado.

Empujó el mueble en su sitio asegurándose de que quedara todo bien sellado con algo de ira. Los ciclos de celo de los omega duraban tres días, era el tiempo que estaría ahí dentro con ella y esperaba que a nadie se le ocurriera buscarles e intentar entrar porque no se iba a poder contener, mucho menos a responder por sus actos.

Llegó a la cama, tomó una pierna de Regina quien se había hecho un ovillo sobre el colchón y sacó una de sus botas, siguió con la otra. Era obvio que la reina no sabía cómo ser una omega y de ninguna forma estaba preparada para esa situación y él no podía detenerse a explicarle, además que no le entendería en esos momentos porque no era ella misma

\- Te voy a ayudar - le dijo - No dejaré que nadie te lastime y tampoco dejare que sufras - tragó pesado, se inclinó sobre ella para abrir su blusa color vino, con sus manos rompió su blusa interior negra dejando su brasier a la vista, la omega solo gemía e intentaba hacer contacto con su piel.

Acaricio lo que estaba al descubierto de su bello cuerpo y Regina se retorció bajo sus dedos, como si hubiese sido un pequeño toque mágico que había dado sobre su hermosa y suave piel.

Inhalo profundo dejándose embriagar por completo por el delicioso e incitante aroma de la reina. Bajó hasta su intimidad cubierta por los pantalones ajustados y ella jadeó entrecortadamente cuando pegó su nariz ahí aspirando y estaba empapadísima, su excitación era tal que los pantalones literalmente estaban mojados de su esencia y muy seguramente su ropa interior era ya un desastre.

Se irguió de nuevo, tomó sus ajustados pantalones de las orillas y los bajó hasta lograr sacarlos por completo. Podía ver lo desesperada que estaba, su frente estaba sudorosa, estaba totalmente sonrojada a causa del calor y la excitación, su pequeño y escultural cuerpo sufría temblores que ya no eran para nada ligeros. Subió sus manos de nuevo por sus piernas hasta toma su empapada ropa interior y sacarla al igual que los pantalones.

Jadeó suavemente cuando lo sintió acariciar su cuerpo, bajar sus pantalones y gimió quedito cuando la despojó de su ropa interior.

La tomó por los tobillos y la jaló hacia él, al borde de la cama donde estaba parado, podía verla retorcerse y lloriquear llamándole muy bajito, invitándole a tomarla. Se despojó rápidamente de su chaqueta y su camisa gris quedando desnudo de la cintura para arriba.

Cerró sus ojos un momento, sabía que Regina jamás le elegiría a él para lo que iba a suceder pero era el único que podía ayudarla, ella no sabía cómo controlarse y el sufrimiento de no tener un alfa la podía llevar a un estado total de desespero, algo que podía matarla con seguridad porque en esos últimos días le habían pasado mil cosas y ni siquiera se explicaba cómo es que seguía viva

\- H-haz algo - jadeó entrecortadamente con lágrimas en sus pestañas - Haz que pare, por favor. Ya no soporto ¡Duele! - comenzó a llorar abiertamente - No puedo más. David… por favor - le suplicó en medio del llanto y fue suficiente para el alfa. Era todo lo que necesitaba.

Quitó su espada de su cinto y la arrojó al sueldo, abrió sus pantalones y los bajó junto con su ropa interior hasta que quedaron enredados en sus pies dejando al descubierto su hinchado y duro miembro que daba tirones por la anticipación de estar dentro de la omega.

La vio por una última vez para revisar su estado antes de entrar en ella, estaba muy agitada y observaba su erección con sus preciosos ojos nublados y para su sorpresa se mordió el labio inferior.

Sintió que se humedecía más si era posible al ver su miembro erguido ante la anticipación de tenerlo dentro. Lo necesitaba, por Dios que lo necesitaba dentro, era algo que no podía ni quería controlar, su cuerpo se lo estaba pidiendo a gritos y esa sensación ardiente que sentía por dentro la urgía a incitar al alfa a tomarla.

Ella jadeó su nombre nuevamente en un lloriqueo necesitado y entonces David colocó dos dedos en su intimidad y los metió de un solo empujón, fue como si le hubiese dado un latigazo al hermoso cuerpo de la reina que se agitó completamente y gimió de necesidad, estaba lo suficientemente dilatada para poder tomarla y anudarla sin lastimarla.

Sacó sus dedos, colocó la punta de miembro en su excesivamente húmeda intimidad, la sujetó fuertemente de la cintura para mantenerla en su sitio y se introdujo de una sola y firme estocada hasta el final. Oh Dios, su interior era tan apretado que no pudo evitar gruñir por la presión y porque su estrecho canal estaba ardiendo como ella.

Regina gritó y se arqueó violentamente en la cama al momento en que fue prácticamente atravesada por el miembro del alfa. Fue invasivo, le obligaba a ensancharse para él de manera repentina y eso la hizo retorcerse un poco incómoda, no era doloroso pero fue muy repentino y estaba tan llena de pronto que no pudo evitar sollozar quedito al tiempo que su sexo se apretaba de forma involuntaria alrededor de él.

Casi de inmediato comenzó a moverse aferrándola de la cintura sin darle tiempo de nada. La penetraba con ímpetu mientras la escuchaba lloriquear ahogadamente y sonrió porque sabía que era lo que ella necesitaba y él también - Sí… sí - gimió la omega encendiendo más al alfa.

Soltó su cintura para tomar con sus manos su brasier y lo rompió del centro dejando al descubierto sus increíbles y redondos senos que se movían al compás del ritmo que él imponía, ella enredó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura enganchándolas por detrás y comenzó a gemir sin descanso.

Regresó sus manos a su divina cintura y David se esmeraba en introducirse en ella hasta el final para de esa forma crear fricción en su hinchado y necesitado clítoris. La sensación de estar tomando a la omega era maravillosa, podía sentir su ardiente interior aferrarse a su palpitante miembro intentando atraparle dentro. Sentía el calor de su hermoso cuerpo en sus manos.

Aumentó la velocidad de sus embestidas haciéndola gemir dolorosamente, se sentía como poseído, quería reclamarla… Iba a reclamarla, la omega tenía que ser de él

\- ¡Oh, Diooooos! - gritaba Regina. Estaba dándole lo que necesitaba y a pesar de estarla tomando fuerte y duro procuraba darle estimulación a su necesitado clítoris y su cuerpo era atacado por puro y delicioso placer y no quería que terminara nunca, quería seguirlo sintiendo, era la mejor sensación que jamás había experimentado en su vida y era lo que su cuerpo le había estado pidiendo a gritos desde que Pan la dejara a merced de su cruel realidad - David - gemía su nombre de vez en cuando en medio del placer con total abandono.

Cada que decía su nombre sentía que perdería la cordura, estaba fascinado al escucharla, le gustaba que se volviera más audible a causa del placer que él le estaba dando, eso le hacía sentía una pasión y un deseo incontrolable por ella.

La vio alzar su cuello como invitándolo a reclamarla mientras le llamaba con esa hermosa voz característica de los omega, se escuchaba tan necesitada, tan desesperada y lo único que él quería era calmarla, satisfacerla y protegerla pero para eso debía ser suya.

Quería que gritara más fuerte para que quien estuviera cerca escuchara a quien pertenecía. Regina era de él, iba a ser su omega, era a él a quien llamaba y a quien le había pedido que la tomara y no la iba defraudar, iba a darle todo lo que necesitaba. La base de su miembro comenzaba a crecer estirando más el ardiente canal de la reina que se apretaba más sobre él

\- Grita más - le pidió con su voz de alfa que era una orden para la hermosa omega, por más que quisiera evitarlo no podía, era su naturaleza y los gritos no se hicieron esperar, complaciendo su petición - Grita mi nombre - gruñó mientras alcazaba uno de sus senos y lo apretó entre su palma para después acariciar su endurecido pezón

\- ¡David! - gritó Regina casi de inmediato al escucharlo y sentirlo jugar con su pezón - Más - gimió - te necesito… necesito - ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que necesitaba pero sabía que David se lo daría

\- Shhh - le dijo al escucharla, era tan gratificante y sus palabras tenían un efecto poderoso en él - Siempre voy a cuidar de ti - le juró - No dejaré que nadie te lastime y siempre te voy a satisfacer - podía sentir su pecho hincharse orgulloso ante sus propias palabras.

Ella cerró sus ojos y asintió aceptando sus palabras, pudo ver que su expresión se tornó un poco más relajada al escucharle

\- Eso es - le dijo sonriendo levemente, satisfecho de ver su reacción - Estás a salvo conmigo - sentía una urgencia por tranquilizarla. Soltó su pezón y llevó su mano hasta su pequeño e hinchado botón de placer que estaba seguro palpitaba de necesidad y comenzó a estimularlo

\- Siiii - gimió ella gustosa y se arqueó contra él casi arrancando las sábanas de la cama, después las soltó y llevó sus manos a sus brazos y se aferró a él de ahí.

Sus miradas se toparon y ella le miraba con intensidad, con entrega y desespero.

El alfa estaba fascinado con la sensación de estar poseyendo a la omega y ser él quien la satisfacía, ser él quien estaba con ella, sabía que ni Emma ni Hook habrían podido darle lo que necesitaba. Emma no sabía cómo ser un alfa y por consiguiente como satisfacer a una omega y Hook… el maldito pirata la habría tomado sin pensar ni un solo segundo en ella, la habría lastimado y de seguro habría sido muy cruel con Regina.

Además jamás hubiera dejado que ninguno de ellos dos le pusieran una mano encima a la omega, no después de haber sentido su llamado penetrando su alma. Él era la mejor opción para Regina y se sentía responsable de ella.

Podía sentir que el orgasmo de la omega estaba cerca y el nudo en la base de su miembro se hinchaba más, no falta mucho para que llegaran y estaba ansioso y emocionado por verla llegar y reclamarla.

Regina soltó el agarre que tenía en su cuerpo y alzó sus brazos hacia él como invitándolo a que la abrazara y David inmediatamente se abalanzó sobre ella, la omega enredó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello aferrándolo a su precioso cuerpo. Aspiró su delicioso perfume con intensidad, dejando que se apoderara por completo de él, lamió el punto exacto que debía morder, que ansiaba marcar. Ejerció más presión sobre su clítoris y ella se retorció de placer bajó él.

No entendía porque alzaba su cuello ofreciéndoselo al alfa que estaba tomándola pero el sentir el tibio aliento y la lengua de David ahí hizo que su intimidad se sintiera más húmeda y el deseo creciera en ella. Podía sentir que el miembro del alfa crecía, más específicamente en la base mientras la penetraba y la obligaba a ensancharse más y la sensación era deliciosa y reconfortante. Y ella lo quería muy dentro, era lo único que sabía

\- Eres mi omega - dijo apretando los dientes al tiempo que se enterró en lo más profundo de ella, abrió su boca y atrapó su delicada piel entre sus dientes en ese punto exacto en su cuello, mordió marcándola y reclamándola y en ese momento la base de su miembro terminó de hincharse formando en su totalidad el nudo que lo dejó atado a ella.

El estrecho canal que penetraba se cerró fuertemente sobre él y Regina gritó su nombre muy fuerte cuando alcanzó su tan anhelado orgasmo y él gruñó satisfecho al escucharla y sentirla llegar. No dejó de estimular su clítoris mientras comenzaba a derramar su semilla dentro de ella, llenándola, dejando en ella hasta la última gota de su semen

\- Regina… - gimió mientras la llenaba de él y la reina enterraba sus uñas en su espalda provocando que siseara por la sensación.

El pequeño cuerpo de Regina temblaba bajo el suyo totalmente aferrada a él, desecha por su primer orgasmo inducido por su primer celo como omega, algo que seguramente jamás había experimentado. Por su lado David nunca había reclamado a una omega y su alfa estaba emocionado por ese momento, chupó gentilmente y lamió la herida que había causado en su cuello al reclamarla, Regina gimió bajito al tiempo que su intimidad convulsionaba sobre su miembro causando que eyaculara más de su esencia dentro de ella.

Se irguió, la tomó para sentarse en la cama con ella sobre su regazo. Con mucho cuidado comenzó a despojarla de su blazer azul, de su blusa guinda y la interior negra que estaba desgarrada junto con su brasier. Sacó sus propios zapatos y al fin se despojó de sus pantalones alrededor de sus pies.

Regina estaba totalmente desfallecida contra su cuerpo y dócilmente dejó que sacara su ropa dejándola completamente desnuda. Estaba muy cansada pero al menos la horrible sensación de sentir que se quemaba por dentro y que sus entrañas reclamaban por un alfa, por ese alfa en específico aparentemente había cesado.

La aferró más contra su cuerpo estrechándola entre sus brazos. Era consciente de lo que había sucedido, había reclamado a Regina y creado el vínculo con ella cuando era lo que no debió haber hecho, pero no había podido luchar contra su alfa y tampoco pudo dejarla sufrir, habría sido cruel hacer eso. Cerró los ojos aspirando el dulce aroma de la omega entre sus brazos intentando apartar esos pensamientos de su mente.

Estaba en un problema, ahora estaba atado a Regina de una forma en la que no podía estar atado a la beta que era su pareja, lo sabía, sabía lo que eso significaba pero de momento lo más importante era Regina y eso apenas había comenzado, tenía que ayudarla en todo su ciclo de celo y después podría preocuparse por las consecuencias porque aunque ella no lo supiera no iba a pasar mucho para que comenzara a sentir la necesidad en su cuerpo de nuevo y ahora nada ni nadie podría satisfacerla y calmarla más que él.

Se levantó con ella en brazos y se sentó por el otro lado de la cama para quedar recostado con Regina encima de él, la acomodó cuidando de no hacer ningún movimiento brusco, su nudo aun dentro y atrapado en ella desaparecería en algunos minutos, mientras tanto literalmente estaban atados y no quería lastimarla bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Llevó su mano hasta su espalda y comenzó a acariciarla, aún estaba ardiendo y sabía que no tardaría en comenzar a sentir todo de nuevo. Pan había sido muy cruel al dejarla expuesta de esa forma, al haberla inducido al celo y dejarla a merced de tres alfas que seguramente pensaba la iban a destrozar sin pensarlo.

Lo que no sabía es que David jamás hubiera permitido que Emma ni mucho menos Hook llegaran a Regina antes que él, que estaba dispuesto a protegerla y a ayudarla con su celo y por supuesto que le ayudaría a sobrellevar su nueva realidad a la cual podía anticiparse no iba a aceptar tan fácilmente, mucho menos acostumbrarse.

Iba a ser el comienzo de una vida difícil para Regina y él, a pesar de solo haberla querido ayudar, estaba ahora contribuyendo a complicar más la situación al haberla reclamado siendo un alfa con pareja.


	2. Chapter 2

**La serie de Once Upon a Time y sus personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen.**

Muchísimas gracias a todos por sus likes, faves y comentarios. La verdad es que ha sido una grata sorpresa el buen recibimiento que tuvo esta historia a pesar de que sé que no es un género de fic muy conocido, gracias por haberle dado la oportunidad a pesar de ello.

Espero puedan disculpar cualquier error.

Agradecimientos para  **Autumnevil5**  :)

* * *

Los omegas eran poco comunes, no había muchos, la mayor parte de la población eran betas por lo que un alfa era extremadamente afortunado si lograba crear el vínculo con un omega.

David era afortunado porque lo había conseguido. Lamentablemente no era la mejor de las circunstancias y estaba seguro que la situación que se crearía entre todos ellos a consecuencia del vínculo que había creado sería muy difícil, pero lo sería mucho más para la hermosa omega sobre él que comenzaba a inquietarse entre sus brazos.

Eso debía ser una maldición, esa sensación que le quemaba por dentro comenzaba a apoderarse de ella una vez más, nuevamente sentía ese calor asfixiante y la necesidad en su cuerpo que le exigía de nuevo esa clase de alivio que David había proveído.

Desesperada intentó elevar sus caderas en un movimiento que no fue muy delicado

\- ¡Ahmm! - gimió adolorida

\- ¡Hey! - el príncipe la apresó rápidamente de las caderas para impedir de nuevo que intentara levantarlas - Estamos anudados ¿recuerdas? - le preguntó. Le parecía extraño que Regina hubiera intentado separarse de él cuando era bien sabido que estarían así por varios minutos, aunque podía entender que si toda su vida pensó que era una beta y su cuerpo funcionó de esa forma era obvio que jamás había estado anudada - Tranquila - comenzó a acariciar su espalda de nuevo y la sentía estremecerse en sus brazos y lloriquear bajito - Todavía sientes dolor - aseguró. No hacía falta que ella se lo dijera, podía sentirlo.

Enterró más su nariz en el cuello de David. Olía maravilloso, inhalaba rápidamente dejándose embriagar por su aroma que amenazaba con enloquecerla por completo mientras por otro lado sufría porque su cuerpo le pedía a gritos algo que no podía conseguir de momento. Seguía extremadamente sensible, David estaba aún anudado en ella y sabía que sería así por un poco más de tiempo por lo que no había forma en que pudiera tomarla de nuevo.

No pudo evitar que un sollozo escapara de sus labios al sentir todo eso de nuevo y ser consciente de que no podría obtener alivio por parte del alfa. Su clítoris palpitaba dolorosamente y necesitaba tener estimulación. Comenzó a desesperarse e intentó llevar su mano hasta su pequeño e hinchado botón de placer que gritaba por atención pero el alfa la detuvo sujetando su mano.

Sabía que Regina necesitaba que la tomara de nuevo pero no podía hacerlo de momento, hizo nota mental que debía mostrarle que si se tocaba ella sola no obtendría el mismo alivio pero hacerlo en ese momento significaba hacerla sufrir más por lo que lo dejaría para más adelante. Su obligación como alfa era atender a la reina durante su celo por lo que esperaba que de alguna forma la omega entendiera y le dejara guiarla.

David soltó su mano y ella se irguió quedando sentada sobre él, tenía sus ojos inundados en lágrimas y se veía estresada de nuevo - Aquí estoy yo para ayudarte - le dijo llevando una mano hasta su bello rostro para acariciar su mejilla izquierda y la vio cerrar sus ojos al instante - Balancéate sobre mí y aprieta mi miembro - inmediatamente comenzó con los movimientos que le indicó y la vio morderse el labio inferior, sus pestañas estaban húmedas, colocó sus delicadas manos sobre su pecho siguiendo un ritmo cadencioso y delicioso.

Se apretaba sobre el miembro que tenía dentro y se sentía maravilloso, estaba tan llena, no solo por su grande y expandida erección, el nudo la ensanchaba de forma casi imposible y sabía que estaba llena de su esencia. Gemidos escapaban de su boca conforme el placer se fue apoderando de su cuerpo, podía sentir su erección acariciar sus paredes internas mandando olas de delicioso placer, el alfa llevó su otra mano hasta estómago y le acarició ahí, después subió por entre medio de sus pechos y acarició su cuello dulcemente, no pudo evitar echar su cabeza hacia atrás jadeando.

No podía negar que verla así, disfrutando del placer era una de las imágenes más bellas que jamás había visto en su vida. Era bien sabido que los omegas eran hermosos pero Regina era con seguridad, la más bella por mucho.

Sonrió de lado al ser consciente de eso ¿Cómo no se habían dado cuenta que era una omega? Su belleza, su delicada complexión, sus finos rasgos eran claras características de una omega. Una que, para bien o para mal, ahora era de él y era su entera responsabilidad. Regina era suya para tomarla, protegerla y cuidar de ella.

La omega encajaba sus uñas en el pecho del alfa mientras se seguía balanceando sobre él pero necesitaba más. Regresó su cabeza y le miró, su visión era un poco borrosa por las lágrimas, comenzó a moverse un poco más rápido, le apretaba con más fuerza dentro de ella

\- Eso es - dijo el príncipe extasiado viendola fijamente - Concéntrate en mi nudo, apriétame más - movió sus manos hasta sus redondos y bien formados senos para masajearlos con algo de rudeza haciéndola gemir ahogadamente - Haz que termine de derramarme dentro de ti para poderte tomar de nuevo - era inexplicable lo bien que se sentía estar así con ella.

Se irguió para quedar sentado y la miró hacia arriba dejándose cautivar por su preciosa imagen. Toda una belleza, su belleza.

Cerró sus ojos inhalando profundo y mandando al demonio todo pensamiento racional que pudiera haber de momento en su mente. Atrapó con sus labios uno de sus lindos pezones y succionó con algo de arrebato ganándose jadeos entrecortados de la omega

\- Mmhhh ahh - gimió con necesidad al sentir las succiones en su pezón, a pesar de que no estaba tomándola como tanto quería estaba haciendo que todo fuera extremadamente erótico y se dio cuenta de nuevo que David le estaba dando justo lo que necesitaba. Era como si el alfa supiera.

Su mano derecha subió por su delicado cuello hasta descansar tras su cabeza y ahí cerró sus dedos aferrandola de su hermoso cabello mientras su mano izquierda apretaba con fuerza una de sus nalgas haciendo que ese pequeño cuerpo sobre él se sacudiera de pronto.

Se aferró con sus manos a la espalda de David y no pudo evitar encajar sus uñas en su piel cuando él comenzó a mover sus caderas haciendo fricción con su necesitado clítoris y pudo sentir que su orgasmo se acercaba.

Lo anhelaba tanto, le urgía que su cuerpo dejara de incendiarse por dentro, estaba concentrada en su nudo como él le había dicho pero el agarre al que la sometía y los pequeños mordiscos que daba a su pezón ahora la distraían por completo, a pesar de que no la estaba penetrando en forma su cuerpo estaba inundando de placer y quería más de él, era como si necesitara de David y la realidad era que en ese momento poco le importaba, el instinto estaba completamente apoderado de ella y eso era lo único que quería.

Intercambió sus atenciones hacia el otro pezón y le dio el mismo trato mientras la escuchaba gemir y jadear, la sentía hacer lo que le había indicado y ese delicioso escozor que sus uñas en su espalda le causaba le hacían sisear de doloroso placer

\- Ohh, Regina - gimió al soltar su pezón - Eso es, hermosa. Muévete más. Toma todo lo que quieras - lamió entre medio de sus pechos y subió hasta llegar a su cuello y lamer nuevamente el punto que había mordido y chupó gentilmente la marca.

Podía sentirse a sí mismo tensarse con anticipación al sentir su ardiente y goteante intimidad apretandose sobre él. Flexionó sus caderas para aumentar las sensaciones de ambos y en ese momento la reina se tensó sobre él, arqueó su hermosa espalda y le rasguñó la espalda al tiempo que se apretaba imposiblemente sobre su miembro. Su intimidad convulsionaba alrededor de su erección y la omega llenaba la habitación de gemidos haciendo que se derramara de nuevo muy dentro de ella.

Cuando Regina bajó de su orgasmo y se relajó, aflojó el agarre que sus paredes internas tenían sobre su nudo permitiéndole a David liberarse.

Una gran cantidad de fluido cayó sobre ellos pero no les importó. Ambos sentían sus propios sexos convulsionar en anticipación de querer más el uno del otro. Como si no fuese suficiente aun.

Soltó el agarre que seguía manteniendo sobre su cabello e inmediatamente Regina recargó su cabeza en su hombro, acarició su espalda e imperceptiblemente sentía los dedos de ella acariciar la suya rasguñada. Se sentía tan bien estar así con ella, su corazón estaba acelerado y la escuchaba luchar por aliento así como él mismo lo hacía.

La omega enterró su nariz en su cuello haciéndole cosquillas y la temperatura de su piel no bajaba, seguía ardiente y eso por un lado le preocupaba al príncipe porque jamás había estado con una omega en un celo como ese y le mortificaba pensar que lo que él hacía no fuera suficiente para ella.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el campamento de los héroes Emma intentaba descifrar el mapa una vez más pero le estaba siendo imposible por los olores que percibía, era demasiado para ella pero al menos la omega ya no estaba y eso estaba ayudando a su concentración. Aun así no le quitaba el ojo de encima al otro alfa que se seguía retorciendo de dolor en un tendido en el suelo

\- No puedo hacerlo - dijo aventando el mapa que Snow recogió

\- Si puedes, Emma. Eres la salvadora - le recordó sentándose enseguida de ella

\- Bueno, jamás me he sentido como tal y menos en este lugar - dijo tomando el mapa de nuevo - Es esta maldita isla y Pan ha hecho todo más complicado al haber traído esta estupidez biológica a nosotros - explicó claramente frustrada - Ahora estamos divididos - miró de nuevo a Hook

\- David vendrá pronto, en cuanto Regina esté a salvo - le aseguró

\- ¿Por qué le pediste que se la llevara? - preguntó Emma. No entendía mucho cómo funcionaba... eso, pero sí entendía que había algo que Snow le dejó en claro que eran los vínculos y que como alfa debía tener cuidado con los omega en celo por las implicaciones

\- Tienes mucho que aprender - le sonrió la princesa - David es un alfa que se puede controlar y hay ciertas formas en las que él puede ayudar a Regina sin lastimarla ni crear el vínculo - explicó

\- Eres muy ingenua si crees que el príncipe no va a reclamar a Regina, amor - dijo Hook desde su posición - Como beta no puedes entenderlo - se sentó - Pero Emma pudo sentirlo ¿No? - le dijo mirando a la rubia - No nos quería ni a ti ni a mi, lo quería a él - sonrió de lado a modo socarrón - Y David la quería también ¿Lo viste defenderla? Puedo asegurarte princesa, que cometiste el peor error al haberle pedido que se la llevara -

Emma volteó a ver a Snow quien estaba aparentemente perpleja y si su detector de mentiras no fallaba en una clara postura de negación

\- Estaba dispuesto a pelear con Emma, con su propia hija por la omega - se levantó soltando quejas del suelo y dio unos pasos hacia ellas - No nos hagamos tontos, salvadora. Pudiste sentirlo - las vio a ambas tragar pesado - Si David se ha podido contener hasta ahorita, puede que aún estemos a tiempo. Solo debemos encontrarlos y si tanto quieres salvar a tu hija de unirse a Regina, déjenmela a mí - propuso

\- No - dijo Emma mientras Snow comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa.

¿Qué iba a pasar si David había reclamado a Regina? Sí, ella no hubiera querido bajo ninguna circunstancia que Emma quedara atada a ella. Tampoco que el pirata lo hiciera porque podía ser una beta pero no era tonta, Hook habría sido muy cruel con la omega. Era claramente un alfa violento. Pero de eso a preferir que su marido fuera quien quedara atado a la reina no… No era de ninguna forma su plan

\- Tenemos que encontrar a tu padre - le dijo a su hija

\- ¿Ves? - sonrió Hook - Soy el más indicado para mantener en su sitio a la omega - dijo mientras comenzaba a encaminarse hacia donde horas antes se había ido David con Regina. Aún podía percibir el delicioso olor de la omega

\- Tú no le vas a poner las manos encima. Podrá ser una omega, la ex reina malvada y muy mandona algunas veces, pero es la madre de mi hijo - dijo Emma colocando su espada en la garganta del pirata - Necesitamos tanto de ella como de David para salvar a Henry. Es importante que les encontremos pero nadie, ni tú ni yo la vamos a tocar - terminó

\- Ok, amor - respondió el pirata mirándola sugestivamente.

Comenzaron a avanzar mientras Snow seguía perdida en sus preocupaciones, pero las palabras de Emma le confirmaban que de cierta forma había hecho la elección correcta porque de haberla dejado habría reclamado sin dudar a la reina y si lo que Hook decía, que tanto Regina como David se atrajeron mutuamente era cierto, entonces Emma hubiese tomado a la omega en contra de su voluntad.

* * *

David introducía dos de sus dedos dentro de la hinchada y aun ardiente intimidad de la omega que estaba tendida ahora sobre la cama. Curvó sus dedos para estimular exactamente ese punto especial dentro de ella

\- ¡Aaammhh! - gimió audiblemente, sus piernas temblaban incontrolablemente mientras esos dos enormes dedos dentro de ella la estimulaban - Ahí - jadeó casi sin aliento - Ahí, por favor - aun sentía su cuerpo arder, aun sentía esa necesidad incontenible de tener sexo y ahora estaba segura que lo que su cuerpo realmente le pedía era que el alfa la tomara y la anudara, ese justo momento cuando quedaron unidos y él se derramó dentro de ella fue el único que le había proporcionado un completo alivio a su demandante necesidad.

Su mano estaba completamente cubierta de su esencia, su intimidad no dejaba de gotear, estaba empapadísima y sus dedos se deslizaban fácilmente dentro de ella. Colocó su pulgar en su hinchado botón de placer y Regina se agitó completamente al simple toque, ya no eran solo sus piernas las que temblaban sino todo su perfecto cuerpo.

Alcanzó uno de sus senos con su mano y lo masajeó mientras ella aferraba sus puños en las sábanas y arqueaba levemente su espalda. Estaba divina con sus mejillas furiosamente encendidas, su cuerpo cubierto de una ligera capa de sudor que la hacía verse exquisita, tenía su boca entreabierta y sus ojos cerrados con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Jadeaba y le suplicaba por más con sus preciosos movimientos, ni siquiera tenía que pedírselo, él lo sabía y ahora más que nunca no se atrevería a negarle la atención que demandaba porque sabía que ella lo necesitaba y él no podía ni quería dejarla insatisfecha, con dolor ni sufrimiento.

Estaba completamente entregado a la omega que se retorcía de puro placer sobre la cama. Empezó a sentir que su intimidad se apretaba sobre sus dedos con espasmos que de tan solo recordar cómo se sentían sobre su nuevamente endurecido miembro el deseo se apoderaba de él pero quería hacerla llegar primero

\- Eso es - le decía, animándola a seguir pérdida y entregada al placer que necesitaba porque no había otra forma en que encontrara alivio y solo podía rogar porque cuando Regina comenzara a ser un poco ella misma lo pudiera entender. Estaba seguro, por lo que la conocía, que la reina no aceptaría tan fácilmente que era una omega y esperaba que no se sintiera humillada ni inferior por su realidad. Eso iba a ser parte de su trabajo como su alfa, asegurarse que Regina se sintiera cómoda y segura con su verdadera identidad

\- David - lloriqueo su nombre con necesidad - Necesito que me tomes, por favor - habló entrecortadamente porque estaba a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo pero quería que el alfa la volviera a tomar

\- Vente primero, belleza. Vente y te tomaré de nuevo - mientras más orgasmos tuviera podría romper el ciclo más pronto. Esperaba que al volverla a tomar Regina al fin pudiera descansar un par de horas. Ella lo necesitaba más que él pero David sentía que la reina iba a ser su muerte si no le dejaba reposar aunque fuese una hora. Estimuló con sus dedos su punto especial y su clítoris con más ahínco

\- Ohhh… ohh - comenzó a gemir la omega - ¡Oh, Dios! - alzó su hermosa voz y en ese momento alcanzó su orgasmo arqueando su espalda casi imposiblemente alarmando al alfa

\- ¡Wow! - quitó su mano de su seno para dejar que su cuerpo se agitara de la forma en que lo necesitaba. Nunca había estado con una omega tan… erótica, tan sensual y hermosa. Y si no supiera que era vital para la omega que se viniera dentro de ella se habría derramado sobre su precioso cuerpo y la cama de tan solo verla - Muy bien - le dijo ayudándola a bajar de su orgasmo - Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Regina - la veía atento luchar por aliento y al mismo tiempo saborear el orgasmo que acaba de darle.

* * *

\- Sigan por acá - dijo el pirata guiándose por el aroma de la omega, el del alfa era casi imperceptible, pero el de una omega en celo era muy difícil que se le escapara a Hook

\- Debemos detenernos - dijo Snow, se sentía agotadísima

\- ¿Hacia dónde nos dirigimos? - preguntó Emma

\- Supongo que a mi barco. Como alfa debes buscar un lugar que sea seguro, cerrado, con comida y agua - explicó Hook - Es algo básico, salvadora - sonrió de lado sintiendo la mirada pesada de la princesa - Los ciclos de celo de los omega duran tres días y es el tiempo en el que ambos se mantienen en ese lugar solo teniendo sexo - dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior - Delicioso y demandante sexo de una omega necesitada. Regina debe ser exquisita, olía maravilloso - cerró los ojos con una expresión libidinosa en el rostro

\- ¡Basta! - dijo la princesa molesta

\- Calma, amor - le dijo el pirata - Si fueras un alfa estarías de acuerdo ¿No, Emma? -

\- Si no te callas terminaré lo que David empezó - concluyó la salvadora - Dormiremos aquí - se acercó a la que era su madre ignorando al otro alfa - ¿Cómo se supone que seguiremos adelante con el rescate de Henry si Regina no volverá a ser ella misma sino hasta dentro de poco menos de tres días? - preguntó angustiada

\- Ten calma, Emma - intentó apaciguar la desesperación de su hija aunque ella tampoco estaba segura cómo - Posiblemente en cuando Regina tenga un poco de lucidez pueda hacer algo con su magia ¿Qué tal si intentas descifrar el mapa de nuevo? - le sonrió a la rubia y esta asintió sacando el trozo de papel.

* * *

Jamás había sentido tanto placer en su vida como el que David le estaba dando. No sabía si era por su recién descubierta condición, si era por lo que eso implicaba con ella y su cuerpo, si porque él era un alfa y ella una omega o porque la había reclamado y ahora le pertenecía de cierta forma. Si Regina hubiese sido ella misma y no se encontrara completamente dominada por la omega se habría abofeteado a sí misma por tener esos pensamientos.

Abrió sus ojos y los clavó en el alfa que cuidadosamente sacaba sus dedos de su interior haciéndola soltar un gemidito descontento. No la estaba tocando y necesitaba sus manos sobre su piel. No podía pensar en nada más que volverlo a tener dentro, podía sentir su esencia brotar de su aún insatisfecha intimidad. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Se sentía cansada, mucho más de lo que había estado cuando comenzaron a correr por todo Neverland pero la asfixiante necesidad en su cuerpo le exigía no tener descanso, demandaba por el miembro del alfa.

Impulsada por la necesidad y el deseo logró alzarse para quedar sentada en la cama frente a él, pudo ver que lo sorprendió. Sus bellos ojos azules le miraban ¿consternados? Sí, y podría jurar que también preocupados. Eso hacía que su corazón se llenara de un sentimiento inexplicable y solo sabía que era algo que le gustaba, algo que no sentía desde Daniel.

El alfa era muy apuesto. Sentía aturdida seguramente por el celo y la temperatura de su cuerpo pero eso no le impedía admirarlo. David era realmente atractivo y no es que nunca lo hubiera notado sino que no era un hombre libre, pero a su omega eso no le importó, lo quiso desde que percibió su fuerte aroma y cuando entró en celo demandó por él hasta que lo consiguió. El alfa había luchado por ganarla, la había reclamado y se estaba haciendo cargo de ella.

Se abrazó a él dejando su boca en uno de sus oídos, abrió más sus piernas subiéndose a su regazo para restregar su empapada intimidad sobre su firme vientre, podía sentir el miembro del alfa endurecido sobre sus nalgas

\- Tómame de nuevo, alfa - susurró en su oído - Necesito tenerte dentro - a su omega no le importaba pedirle al príncipe lo que su cuerpo demandaba - Reclámame una vez más - jadeó sensualmente.

David podía sentir sus manos temblar, la había abrazado por su esbelta espalda y mientras ella le hablaba podía sentir su autocontrol esfumarse, su miembro pulsante expulsaba liquido preseminal y le urgía a enterrarse dentro de la omega con fuerza, le urgía a hacer que gritara que era de él y que no saliera nada de su preciosa boca más que su nombre.

La tomó firmemente de las caderas, la alzó y movió su pelvis hasta que logró colocar su miembro en su estrecha intimidad y la jaló hacia abajo introduciéndose de una en ella hasta el final haciéndola gritar dolorosamente

\- ¡Aaah! - gritó Regina cerrando fuertemente sus ojos por la abrupta invasión - ¡Nhhg! - se quejó sintiendo su corazón acelerado y su intimidad apretarse a ese hinchado miembro que le penetró sin delicadeza y el alfa comenzó a moverse sin esperar nada haciéndola gemir dolorosamente.

Entraba y salía de ella con fuerza y rapidez, su explícita petición de tomarla y reclamarla lo había cegado por completo y estaba guiado por su instinto. El cuarto estaba inundado de los pequeños gritos de la omega y sus propios jadeos pesados mientras la penetraba. Bajó sus manos para aferrarla de su trasero con las mismas y apretó al tiempo que gruñía, la reina se soltó de él y se dejó caer en la cama.

David entonces la aferró de nuevo de las caderas con excesiva fuerza, estaba seguro que le dejaría marcas, muchas más que solo la que adornaba su precioso cuello y la cual la marcaba como suya.

Impulsado por esa maravillosa sensación que le invadía pensar que la omega era de él, apoyó sus rodillas firmemente en el colchón elevando sus caderas y sus pies de la cama y empezó a penetrarla a un ritmo castigador, fuerte y duro, sin delicadeza, la omega inmediatamente envolvió con sus piernas temblorosas sus caderas mientras lloriqueaba y se retorcía

\- No pares - le pidió - ¡Oh, por Dios, David no pares! - gritó desesperada por él. Le encantaba la forma en la que la estaba tomando, era justo lo que su cuerpo necesitaba y sus dedos encajándose fuertemente en sus caderas la excitaban más. Sentía que el aire le hacía falta por momentos y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas nuevamente ante la desesperación de que lo que estuviera pasando con ella no parara.

Por un lado no estaba segura de poder aguantar más y por otro el demandante deseo hambriento de lo que fuera que le diera el alfa la empujaba a una especie de vacío, como si fuese un punto de no retorno donde no sabía más de ella, solo de la deliciosa sensación de sentirlo entrar y salir de ella con fuerza y un poco de agresividad.

El alfa movió sus caderas en otro ángulo y Regina se arqueó violentamente cuando golpeteo ese punto especial dentro de ella, las lágrimas salieron involuntariamente de sus ojos sin que las pudiera contener, sus jadeos eran ahogados y era tanto el placer que comenzaba a parecerle insoportable, todas las sensaciones que la atacaban la estaban sobrepasando.

Ladeo y enterró su hermoso rostro enrojecido en la almohada como acallando sus preciosos gritos y jadeos algo que definitivamente el alfa no quería

\- No - le dijo sacando la almohada de debajo de ella - Déjame escucharte - le pidió y ella asintió concediendo casi de inmediato, algo que encantó al alfa - Eres tan buena - sonrió enternecido ante la respuesta que obtuvo y disminuyó un poco su ritmo.

La omega volteó a verle con un poco de cuestionamiento en su rostro y no sabía si era por sus palabras o porque había cambiado el ritmo de sus penetraciones - ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó preocupado al ver sus hermosos ojos llenos de lágrimas. No estaba seguro de detenerse por completo, sabía que ya no estaba asustada ni estresada pero sentía claramente que la reina necesitaba llegar al orgasmo con él dentro y eso le incitaba a no parar hasta anudarla de nuevo.

Tragó pesado cuando le escuchó y no pudo evitar voltearle a ver, le había dicho que era buena y eso era algo que Regina jamás usaría para definirse a sí misma. Jamás había sido buena ni suficiente para su madre, ni para el Oscuro y tampoco para el Rey, ni para nadie. Nunca.

No estaba haciendo nada en especial, solo satisfaciendo su instinto de tener sexo y David le decía que era buena solo por atender una de sus peticiones y nuevamente esa sensación que calentaba de manera positiva a su corazón se dejó sentir, a la omega en ella le encantaba que el alfa le dijera esas palabras

\- Más… quiero más… Rápido y... y fuerte - le pidió en un lloriqueo demandante que fue inmediatamente atendido - ¡Mmhhah! - gimió alto y se retorció sin poderlo evitar cuando el alfa aumentó de nuevo sus movimientos y entonces entendió que así como ella no podía negarse a las peticiones del alfa él tampoco a las de ella - Lo haces tan bien, David - las palabras escaparon de su boca sin que las pudiera frenar y comenzó a sentir que el miembro del príncipe pulsaba dentro de ella, el nudo empezaba a formarse y anhelaba quedar atada a él de nuevo

\- Eres hermosa, Regina - le calentaba tanto escuchar sus palabras, le gustaba que la omega fuera demandante, así era como quería verla, cómoda y confiada de pedirle lo que quería y necesitaba, de hacerle saber que le quería a él y a nadie más. Podía sentir su propio orgasmo acercarse, su nudo estaba formándose haciendo que el entrar y salir de ella tuviera cierta resistencia pero por lo mojada que estaba no implicaba que tuviera que forzar su entrada corriendo el riesgo de lastimarla a pesar de que sus paredes internas comenzaban a apretarse sobre su miembro. Era perfecta, como si hubiese sido hecha para él

\- ¡Ahh, ahh, ahh! - jadeaba la reina sin tregua desesperada por llegar, sentía su garganta seca de tanto gritar.

Llevó sus manos al pecho del príncipe y cuando él comenzó a jalarla violentamente de las caderas contra él para profundizar más sus penetraciones, si es que era posible, sintió que todo su cuerpo vibraba incontrolablemente, encajó por instinto sus uñas en él al igual que lo había hecho con su espalda haciéndolo gruñir

\- ¡D-Daviiiiiiid! - gritó cuando esa deliciosa explosión que inundaba todo su cuerpo la atacó haciéndola tensarse, el nudo del alfa terminó de formarse impulsado seguramente por su orgasmo dejándolo atrapado dentro de ella una vez más e inmediatamente comenzó a derramar su esencia dentro de ella haciéndola sollozar con satisfacción por la sensación

\- Ohhh, sí - gruñó el príncipe extasiado al escucharla gritar su nombre durante su orgasmo mientras él se vaciaba en el estrecho y convulsionante interior de Regina. Acariciaba con sus pulgares el vientre de la reina intentando brindarle confort y seguridad hasta que la sintió aflojar el agarre de sus piernas en sus caderas y fue entonces que respiró aliviado al ver que el cuerpo de Regina se relajaba completamente.

Por fin parecía que el ciclo de la omega tenía su primera interrupción lo que les permitiría descansar a ambos, por lo que esperaba fueran un par de horas al menos. Se inclinó para depositar un beso en su estómago haciéndola estremecer levemente. Sonrió de lado al verla luchar por mantener sus ojos abiertos, se le veía agotada pero aparentemente estaba terca en no dormir, algo muy característico en Regina.

Inseguro de incomodarla si intentaba colocarlos a los dos de lado, volvió a levantarla cuidadosamente y dejarla descansar sobre su pecho. Llevó una de sus manos a su espalda y la acarició, suspiró con alivio al sentir que ya no estaba ardiendo, con su otra mano dejó que sus dedos se enredaran en su cabello y le acarició un par de veces. Depositó un beso en su cabeza y aspiró la dulce fragancia que desprendía característica de Regina, olía a manzanas. Sonrió con ironía ante el pensamiento.

Él también tenía que descansar lo mejor que pudiera antes de que el celo volviera a atacar a la reina y todo empezara de nueva cuenta. La respiración de la omega comenzaba a ser más calmada y supuso que debía dormir ya.

Eso lo hacía sentirse tranquilo, habían sido demasiadas situaciones difíciles para Regina en pocos días y mentiría si dijera que en el tiempo en que su esposa e hija estuvieron en el bosque encantado no había aprendido a apreciar y preocuparse por Regina, mucho más de lo que llegó a pensar que algún día lo haría, quizá por eso no había dudado en defenderla de los otros dos alfas y de ahí había nacido su necesidad de reclamarla.

Solo él fue testigo de ver que la reina dejara ir a Henry precisamente con él porque era lo mejor para su hijo ¿Cómo negar que lo amaba sí había hecho lo correcto? También había vuelto a ver al que había sido su prometido y amor verdadero y le había tenido que matar ella misma, aun recordaba su alegría al saber que, el hombre que se llamaba Daniel, estaba vivo, la desesperación e ilusión con la que quería buscarle, su rostro empapado en lágrimas mientras le exigía que le dejara verlo y no le lastimara y se sintió culpable al recordar que la había empujado sin delicadeza. Llevó una mano a su propio cabello y apretó un poco jalando.

Después le ayudó a caer en una maldición de dormir para que pudiera encontrarse con Snow, absorbió una maldición de la muerte y ahora se sentía morir al recordar que nadie fue a ver cómo estaba y no le hicieron sentir bienvenida a la fiesta para Snow y Emma siendo que ella les había salvado porque su hijo se lo pidió.

Después había tenido que estar bajo el tormento que la princesa le había dicho que era Cora, su madre, para después perderla cuando recién la acababa de encontrar. Era duro saber que Regina había crecido con una madre que jamás tuvo corazón, su propia madre había sido la mujer más amorosa del mundo y lamentaba que su hermano hubiese vivido bajo el yugo del Rey George que David hubiese jurado no tenía corazón también. No quería imaginar cómo había sido la vida de la reina en ese aspecto.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar cómo su corazón se estrujó al verla tan indefensa y pequeña sobre esa camilla donde estaba amarrada y había sido torturada. Recordaba que Snow le dijo que no podían dejarla ahí y tenía mucha razón porque Azul después les explicó que la tortura a la que había sido sometida estuvo a nada de matarla.

La aferró más a su cuerpo estrechándola entre sus brazos ante sus pensamientos. Recordaba cómo se apresuró a quitar todos los amarres que la tenían sometida y lo mucho que se sorprendió al levantarla en brazos completamente desmayada, en ese entonces recordaba que pesaba poco y frunció el ceño al pensar que en esta ocasión que pudo levantará nuevamente en brazos pesaba menos.

Ahora entendía por qué se había apresurado tanto en defenderla y no había podido contenerse de reclamarla, porque era la única forma en que podía protegerla y cuidar de ella sin que nadie se interpusiera y a pesar de saber que estaba metido en un lío por eso, de momento solo quería pensar en Regina y su bienestar, después podría preocuparse por lo demás

\- Yo voy a cuidar de ti - susurró dejando otro beso en su cabeza - Me encargare que nunca nadie vuelva a hacerte daño - y por fin se permitió a sí mismo descansar.

* * *

Fuera del barco Pan estaba de cuclillas sobre uno de los barandales observando hacia donde la habitación del Capitán estaba mientras su sombra rondaba por los aires.

Su plan había funcionado a medias. Estaba satisfecho por un lado de saber que un alfa había reclamado a la reina porque le gustara o no, ahora le pertenecía a ese alfa y tenía que someterse a él.

Sin embargo le decepcionaba saber que precisamente el príncipe había ganado, de haber sido el pirata quien estuviera con ella habría sido divertido ver cómo la convertía prácticamente en su esclava, después de todo como omega no tenía derecho a opinar si su alfa no se lo permitía.

Si hubiese sido la salvadora habría sido divertido también, la rubia no sabía ser un alfa ni la reina una omega, lo más seguro es que Regina terminara muerta, aunque si las cosas salían bien entre ellas posiblemente esa hubiese sido la salida más fácil.

Como fuera, la vida de Regina estaba completamente arruinada ahora y la pequeña revoltosa engreída no podría impedir que se saliera con la suya. La ventaja de que hubiese sido David quien la reclamara era que el buen corazón del príncipe jamás dejaría que ella se expusiera al peligro, la iba a sobreproteger y eso implicaba que no le permitiría acercara a él.

Además no era un alfa cualquiera, era uno que tenía una pareja que de seguro no estaría contenta y no cedería tan fácil a la nueva condición entre su alfa y la omega por lo que todo se complicaría de una manera interesante. Quién sabe, tal vez Regina terminaría muerta después de todo.

De momento estaría ahí encerrada por dos días más y si en ese tiempo la inútil de Emma no lograba descifrar el mapa tendría todo a su favor para que Henry le entregara su corazón por él mismo y sin que nadie se interpusiera.


	3. Chapter 3

**La serie de Once Upon a Time y sus personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen.**

 

Agradecimientos a mi querida  **Autumnevil5**  :)

* * *

Despertó de pronto al sentir el cuerpo enseguida de él ardiendo. Volteó a un lado y ahí estaba ella. La reina estaba dormida pero su temperatura corporal había subido de nuevo, respiraba agitada, tenía su ceño levemente fruncido y la boca entreabierta

\- Regina… - susurró intentando despertarla, no quería simplemente comenzar a tocarla sin que estuviera al menos consciente. Estaba sonrojada a más no poder, muy pegada a él y su olor era fuerte, penetrante y era sumamente delicioso para el alfa.

Un poco inseguro llevó su mano a su bello rostro y acarició su mejilla. Su piel era tan suave, tersa y ardiente a la vez, parecía un sueño estar así con ella. Tragó pesado asimilando que jamás se le hubiese ocurrido llegar a tanto con la reina y esperaba que cuando comenzara a ser más ella no estuviera furiosa con él por lo que había pasado… por lo que estaba pasando

\- Hey - intentó de nuevo esperando que al fin abriera sus ojos. Como respuesta Regina dejó escapar un pequeño gemido que era prácticamente un lloriqueo apenas perceptible.

Estaba a punto de sacudirla ligeramente cuando la omega abrió sus ojos desenfocados pero claramente nublados de placer y llenos de lágrimas. Suspiró entre aliviado que ya hubiese despertado y un poco apesadumbrado de que Regina no pudiera salir aún de ese estado

\- Ven aquí - dijo con el afán de tranquilizarla, la abrazó contra él y comenzó a acariciar su espalda mientras ella respiraba contra su cuello y comenzó a besarle de pronto ahí mandando agradables sensaciones a todo su cuerpo. Deslizó su mano por entre las nalgas de la reina y bajó más acariciando todo a su paso sintiendo de pronto la humedad entre sus piernas. Ella gimió cuando alcanzó su entrada posterior que estaba mojada de su esencia y jadeo entrecortadamente al momento que apenas tocó sus pliegues.

No pudo evitar comenzar a mover sus caderas contra él y esa mano que le acariciaba tiernamente y que ahora apenas tocaba su excesivamente húmeda intimidad, le estaban matando de anticipación, necesitaba con urgencia de David.

Fue ella quien le urgió al príncipe a colocarse sobre su cuerpo sorprendiendo al alfa un poco, quien no perdió tiempo al tenerla bajo él y empezó a besar entre sus pechos, la reina se abrazó a su cabeza moviendo sus caderas contra su fuerte y varonil cuerpo. Aferró el cabello de David entre sus dedos y lo guió hacia su pezón derecho e inmediatamente sintió como la boca del alfa se prendía de su ya endurecida protuberancia que demandaba por atención y comenzó a succionar deliciosamente haciéndola gemir.

Era un poco más consciente de todo lo que sucedía y podía sentir claramente que su esencia resbalaba en abundancia de su intimidad y muy seguramente caía en la cama. Sentía su sexo palpitante y ardiendo, alzó más sus caderas buscando fricción en su necesitado clítoris con la piel del hombre sobre ella.

Cambió sus atenciones hacia el otro pezón y con su mano izquierda tomó el que acababa de soltar y lo estrujó levemente entre sus dedos, jalaba un poco haciendo sisear a Regina por la sensación. Era el punto exacto entre placentero y un poco rudo el trato que en ese momento le daba, algo que a la reina le encantaba

\- Ahh - gimió levemente - Encantador… - susurró con un tono de voz completamente erótico que amenazaba con enloquecer a David. Volvió a colocar sus manos sobre su cabeza y comenzó a empujarlo hacia abajo.

Oh por Dios, David tragó pesado al sentir la demanda de la omega. Quería que fuera al sur de su cuerpo, se retorcía deliciosamente bajo él, soltaba unos pequeños gemidos y jadeos que le encendían sin mencionar lo bien que olía y ahora estaba demandante, casi exigiendo que llevara su boca a su intimidad, todo eso era algo que lo tenía ya durísimo y mentiría si dijera que por poco se viene al darse cuenta de las intenciones de Regina.

Hasta ese momento no lo había intentado porque no estaba seguro de que fuera lo correcto. Sí, estaba tenía sexo con ella, algo que sonaba inimaginable para dos personas como ellos pero había algo que le frenaba a dejarse ir completamente con ella. Posiblemente fuera por la responsabilidad que sentía ahora que era su omega, no quería besarla a pesar de que se moría por hacerlo y no había querido tampoco darle placer con su boca por lo íntimo que eso pudiera ser.

De seguro Regina lo iba a querer encender en una bola de fuego cuando fuera consciente de lo que había sucedido pero David pensaba que sería más lógico que entendiera que todo lo que hizo fue por su bien, pero darle placer con su boca y besarla quizá era algo más invasivo y podría resultar incomprensible para la reina.

Un poco desesperado por brindarle lo que necesitaba llevo una de sus manos a su intimidad y acarició sus pliegues tiernamente y todo de ella viendo como se entrecerraban sus bellos ojos y se mordía su labio inferior. Se relamió los labios instintivamente y llevando sus dedos a su pequeño botón de placer empezó a trazar pequeños círculos sobre el mismo

\- ¡Ohhh… mmhh, sí! - gimió la reina de forma audible y se retorció bajo ese toque que provocaba un placer inmenso en su cuerpo. Estaba segura que podía llegar al orgasmo con esos suaves pero firmes movimientos en su clítoris. Comenzó a jadear sin descanso saboreando el momento de la cúspide de su placer que sentía acercarse cada vez más y más, haciendo que su cuerpo temblara por completo.

Desesperada elevó más su cadera, abrió un poco más sus piernas y las dobló dejando todo de ella más a disposición de la alfa quien aumentó la estimulación en su pequeño botón de placer y empezó a besar su torso específicamente bajo sus senos. Besaba y lamía de pronto y chupaba levemente su piel aumentando las sensaciones en su cuerpo

\- David… - logró articular con la voz estrangulada y de pronto se arqueó levemente sobre la cama cuando alcanzó un delicioso orgasmo. No había sido propiamente potente pero fue extremadamente placentero y le dejaba una sensación muy agradable y relajante para el estado en el que se encontraba.

El príncipe se colocó entre sus piernas, las tomó y las llevó a sus propios hombros, estiró sus propias piernas hacia atrás obligando a que las caderas de Regina se elevar sobre la cama mientras él se apoyaba con sus brazos a cada lado de la cabeza de la omega, de tal forma que estaba suspendido sobre ella, con sus tobillos en sus hombros y podía ver su hermoso rostro. A decir verdad le sorprendía la flexibilidad de la omega pero sobretodo lo agradecía enormemente porque esa posición era en particular especial.

La reina le miró fijamente y asintió con lentitud como dándole permiso de tomarla. El príncipe movió su mano derecha para colocar la punta de su hinchado miembro en su empapada entrada y empujó lo suficiente para meter la cabeza de su pulsante erección haciéndole contener el aliento a ambos.

Regresó su mano a su posición inicial para seguirse introduciendo en ella, cerró sus ojos momentáneamente saboreando la sensación de esa estrechez que se amoldaba perfectamente a su miembro y que le quemaba por lo ardiente que estaba. Abrió sus ojos y ella tenía los suyos cerrados fuertemente, se mordía el labio inferior y su ceño estaba fruncido, además estaba divinamente sonrojada

\- ¡Ohhh! - jadeó él mismo al sentir su cuerpo vibrar cuando al fin estuvo por completo dentro y la vio entreabrir su boca, echar su cabeza un poco hacia atrás y llevar sus delicadas manos a sus muñecas para sostenerse de ahí, la sintió acomodarse levemente bajo él y tuvo que hacer gala de su autocontrol para esperar un poco a que amoldara a su tamaño y tomará una posición más cómoda si es que era posible

\- Muévete, David - demandó e inmediatamente las caderas del príncipe comenzaron a moverse sin hacerla esperar, haciendo que su miembro se deslizara dentro y fuera de ella y Regina no pudo evitar comenzar a gemir ahogadamente por la exquisita sensación. El ángulo de la penetración hacía que el alfa llegara más profundo dentro de ella y la curvatura de sus caderas lograban masajear ese punto especial dentro de ella con precisión - ¡Mmmhhn! - gimió más alto cuando el príncipe aumentó un poco la velocidad y cuando menos pensó estaba a punto de alcanzar otro orgasmo.

Abrió sus ojos un poco sorprendida porque era demasiado pronto y tardó un poco en enfocar su mirada en la de él, esos bellos ojos azules le miraban atentos y consternados y le gustaba, esa atención le fascinaba a la omega en ella que aún le dominaba la razón

\- Estoy… p-por venirme - jadeó sintiendo como sus paredes se apretaban de pronto sobre la erección del alfa dificultando apenas el movimiento y era sumamente placentero

\- No te contengas… déjate ir - habló el príncipe entrecortadamente. Había algo poderoso en las palabras de la omega, cada que le hablaba le impulsaba a darle más, a satisfacerla más y era todo lo que quería David quería en esos momentos

\- ¡oh,oh...oh, Dios! - lloriqueó la reina y apretó el agarre que tenía en las muñecas del príncipe mientras todo su cuerpo se tensaba y temblaba de exquisito placer. Ese orgasmo había sido más potente y sentía su cabeza un poco embotada, podía sentir que su sexo se apretaba fuertemente en el miembro de David y de pronto un pulgar le acariciaba el rostro. Abrió sus ojos que había cerrado con fuerza al sentir esa deliciosa explosión y miró de nuevo al príncipe quien le sonreía levemente y no pudo evitar sonreírle igual.

Aún su sexo se seguía apretando intermitentemente sobre la ardiente erección que tenía dentro cuando comenzó a deslizarse de nuevo a un ritmo cadencioso haciéndola retorcer al instante. Se mordió el labio inferior sintiendo ese nudo en su estómago que anunciaba que su orgasmo comenzaba a formarse de nuevo y entonces fue consciente que la posición que David había elegido era una que podía llevarla al orgasmo varias veces y con rapidez antes de que él se viniera.

Subió su mano derecha por el brazo del príncipe y de pronto él siseo apretando los dientes asustándola un poco. Se dio cuenta que tenía una herida en ese punto que había tocado

\- E-Estoy bien - dijo David, le ardió un poco cuando Regina tocó la herida que Hook había causado en su brazo que hasta ese momento había pasado desapercibida para ambos

\- ¡Ah, ah, mmhh Daaavid! - gimió la reina cuando el príncipe aumentó la velocidad de sus penetraciones de nuevo - M-Más fuerte, alfa - la omega quería que fuera todo más intenso porque necesitaba que él se viniera, necesitaba que la anudara de nuevo

\- Aún no - gimió el príncipe pero aun así su voz sonó autoritaria para la omega que soltó pequeños quejidos claramente inconformes haciendo sonreír de lado a David.

Regina definitivamente era una omega distinta, posiblemente se debía a la manera en la que fue educada y como había sido su vida, era demandante, no le importaba decirle lo que quería y necesitaba, así como tampoco se limitaba de hacerle ver que sus elecciones no eran de su agrado. Era un comportamiento típico de la reina y eso lejos de molestar al alfa le estaba fascinando

\- Eso es… - siseó el alfa con deseo - Vente una vez más, mi preciosa omega - demandó cuando empezó a sentir de nuevo esas suaves y ardientes paredes que penetraba apretarse de pronto sobre él en espasmos deliciosos que le incitaban a alcanzar el orgasmo junto con ella pero todavía no quería. Quería que alcanzara ese orgasmo y después llevarla a otro junto con él.

Podía ver que Regina seguía cansada, estaba seguro que solo habían pasado un par de horas y el descanso no había sido suficiente para él muchísimo menos para ella por lo que se estaba esmerando en calmar la necesidad en la reina para que pudiera descansar de nuevo

\- ¡ohh Dios! - gimió cuando la bellísima mujer bajo él se venía una vez más frente a sus ojos y sobre su miembro, era un espectáculo maravilloso.

La omega gritó al llegar de nuevo y luchaba por aliento mientras pequeños sollozos abandonaban sus labios. Sus ojos se cerraban involuntariamente al sentirla apretar fuertemente su miembro dentro de ella como no queriendo dejarle ir amenazando con llevarle directo al orgasmo

\- Necesito sentirte David… - gimió débilmente mientras su mano temblorosa a causa del reciente orgasmo alcanzaba la mejilla del príncipe. Se sentía exhausta y quería dormir pero aparentemente para su cuerpo aún no era suficiente - ¡Mmhg! - gimió cuando el príncipe se movió de nuevo, la sensación era electrizante porque aun habían remanentes de su reciente orgasmo y era como si su cuerpo sufriera pequeñas oleadas de placer que inundaban todo su cuerpo trayendo esa agradable y reconfortante sensación que tanto necesitaba. Esa que no quería que acabara nunca.

Estaba por pedirle de nuevo que fuera más fuerte y rápido pero David comenzó a arremeter contra ella, con fuerza y rudeza, se introducía hasta el final en ella y empujaba más. Llegaba tan profundo que lo único que la omega podía hacer era lloriquear con abandono de puro placer enardeciendo al alfa.

Subió ambas manos para acariciar el cuello del príncipe que tenía una expresión concentrada mientras se empujaba con desespero dentro de ella, su frente estaba sudorosa y todo su fuerte y varonil cuerpo también. Pronto comenzó a sentir que la base de ese miembro que le penetraba crecía y no pudo evitar relamerse los labios en anticipación de quedar unida a él. Sentía sus piernas un poco adormecidas por la posición pero poco le importaba en esos momentos

\- V-Vente David - le pidió en un jadeo necesitado - No me hagas esperar más por ti - lloriqueó cuando el príncipe flexionó levemente sus caderas golpeando con más intensidad ese punto especial dentro de ella, se retorció bajo él y la mandó al orgasmo en ese instante haciéndole lanzar un grito fuerte, sintió como el nudo del alfa era forzado dentro de ella y terminaba de expandirse al tiempo que David soltaba un gruñido de satisfacción mientras se vaciaba dentro de su interior, haciéndola lloriquear más.

Gruñía con los dientes apretados conforme se derramaba dentro de Regina y le sentía convulsionar en su miembro ayudándole a llenarla con su esencia. La omega luchaba por aliento y su respiración era extremadamente agitada. Bajó sus piernas de sus hombros y ella se quejó levemente estirándose a lo largo de la cama.

David dobló sus propios brazos para apoyarse en la cama y poderla acariciar mejor. Pasó su mano tiernamente por su frente sudorosa y se quedó así, solo viéndola y acariciando su bello rostro hasta que Regina se quedó profundamente dormida. Al paso de algunos minutos su nudo bajó lo suficiente para poder salir de ella y se recostó a su lado, no sin antes dejar un beso largo en su frente.

* * *

La siguiente vez que despertó Regina estaba un poco alejada de él y le daba la espalda. Podía escucharla gemir desesperada y lloriquear no precisamente de placer. Tomó aire y se alzó un poco poniéndose de lado tras ella

\- Aquí estoy - susurró en su oído y ella sollozó un poco como con frustración - ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó consternado al sentir el estado de estrés de la omega

\- N-no puedo - sorbió su nariz - Es demasiado y… y no pudo hacer que pare - sollozó de nuevo.

Y entonces se dio cuenta que la reina tenía ambas manos entre sus propias piernas seguramente intentando darse placer. Besó su hombro y pudo sentir la elevada temperatura de su cuerpo en sus labios

\- No puedes hacer que pare - su voz se escuchaba ronca - Habrá veces que prefieras tu toque sobre el mío y viceversa - intentó explicar

\- Sé que estoy cerca pero no puedo llegar… no logro hacerme llegar - habló con desespero en su voz

\- Es porque necesitas de mí - tragó pesado al decirlo, aparentemente Regina era un poco más consciente de su realidad y temía que le rechazara

\- Entonces hazlo tú - pidió - Por favor… - sollozó y de inmediato las manos del alfa estuvieron sobre ella brindándole confort. Cerró sus ojos y dos lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos cuando la mano izquierda del príncipe pasó por debajo de cuerpo alcanzando su seno derecho y su mano derecha se metía entre sus piernas alcanzando su sexo empapado y palpitante - Ahh… David - gimió su nombre con gusto al sentirlo tocarle con precisión en su necesitado clítoris, abrió sus piernas dándole mejor acceso a su intimidad y esa mano comenzó a acariciar todo de ella - Ssssiii - siseó de deseo. Sus caricias eran maravillosas y eran justo lo que necesitaba en esos momentos y no le importaba nada más que el placer que su alfa le daba.

Llevó su mano derecha al cuello del alfa y le acarició mientras él empezó a repartir besos en su cuello, en su mandíbula y bajaba más para mordisquear levemente su clavícula. David era tan pasional, tan entregado y cuidadoso que sentía su corazón revolotear en su pecho de emoción.

Besó tras su oreja haciéndola gemir ahogadamente, era sumamente satisfactorio escuchar sus preciosos gemidos, jadeos y cuando lloriqueaba era la mejor de las sensaciones del mundo. Era simplemente perfecta y disfrutaba tanto que estuviera tan mojada, tan excitada y necesitada de él.

Metió dos de sus dedos, su estrecha intimidad apenas le permitió la intromisión y ella se removió un poco incómoda contra él. Soltó su seno y llevó su mano izquierda también a su intimidad para encargarse de su pequeño botón de placer y en un momento la tenía completamente abandonada al placer que le daba y exigiendo más, su cuerpo se movía al ritmo que sus dedos imponían como intentando tomar más de ellos dentro de su precioso cuerpo.

Besó su nuca y aspiró su aroma que le embriagaba y le hacía sentir una extraña sensación en su estómago. Era algo que hacía muchísimo tiempo no sentía, Regina despertaba algo más en él. Algo que era mucho más fuerte y poderoso que no alcanzaba a percibir qué era…

Tragó pesado y apretó sus dientes jadeando contra su nuca, seguramente era el vínculo que amenazaba con unirles por una eternidad y el alfa en él se enorgullecía del saber que la omega entre sus brazos, que en esos momentos se arqueaba contra su cuerpo alcanzado un orgasmo era de él… de él y de nadie más.

La ayudó a bajar de su orgasmo mientras acariciaba su vientre y besaba su hombro, la escuchaba jadear por aliento y cuando la sintió relajarse se levantó de la cama para buscar un poco de agua y comida.

Regresó y Regina estaba sentada en el centro de la cama como aguardando por él, le miraba atenta aunque un poco adormilada y cansada. Tomó el vaso y bebió un poco de agua pero no quiso comer nada, algo que frustró al alfa un poco, pero sabía que si todavía era mucho lo que el celo causaba en ella no querría comer nada, al menos agradecía que hubiese bebido un poco de agua

\- Quiero que me tomes de nuevo, David - le dijo. El príncipe sonrió de lado, su miembro ya estaba completamente duro después de olerla, tocarla, escucharla y hacerla alcanzar un orgasmo. Estaba más que listo para hacerlo.

Lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló para que se recostara en la cama junto con ella, se colocó de nuevo de espaldas a él dándole a entender que quería que fuese en esa posición, algo que el alfa agradeció porque de esa forma podrían quedarse dormidos inmediatamente y todo sería más cómodo.

Asintió y tomó la posición tras ella, le urgió a llevar sus rodillas a su estómago para tener mejor acceso a su intimidad, acomodó su miembro en posición y comenzó a adentrarse en ella. Ambos gimieron ante la sensación, se estaba volviendo algo tan natural y tan placentero que David de pronto se olvidaba de su realidad y entonces se daba cuenta que seguía sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo. La omega respiraba pesado y abrazaba una almohada mientras él acariciaba sus muslos

\- Sabes que me gusta escucharte - le dijo intentando apartar la almohada de ella, forcejearon levemente pero al fin Regina la soltó y el alfa se acercó a su cuello para olerla, se mordió el labio inferior y la sintió temblar ligeramente cuando comenzó a entrar y salir de ella.

Se empujaba contra su precioso cuerpo con cadencia y a un ritmo firme, pasó su brazo izquierdo tras ella y la abrazó contra él colocando su mano en su hombro derecho. Su mano derecha viajó de nueva cuenta al hinchado clítoris de la reina y comenzó a masajear con algo de fuerza logrando que el cuerpo de la omega vibrara contra el de él y arrancar un precioso lloriqueó de sus labios.

Impulsado por la reacción de Regina empezó a empujarse con fuerza, en esa posición no podía ir tan profundo por lo que debía cambiar un poco el ángulo de su propia posición para poder hacerlo y lograr meter su nudo

\- Avísame cuando estés cerca, belleza - pidió el alfa y la omega asintió entre sus lloriqueos que no habían cesado desde que comenzó a estimular su pequeño botón de placer. Sonrió y se excitó más, si era posible, cuando la vio empujar sus caderas contra él cada que entraba en ella como si estuviera buscando tomar más de él dentro de su cuerpo

\- Más… profundo, Daavid - gimió entrecortadamente la omega.

En respuesta el alfa tomó su nalga y la abrió para exponer más de su intimidad y tener mejor acceso desde el ángulo que penetraba. Sacó su mano de debajo de la omega y se apoyó con el antebrazo en la cama logrando imprimir más fuerza a sus penetraciones e ir más profundo.

El nuevo ritmo que tomó David le obligó a girar su cuerpo un poco hacia la cama y eso permitió que el príncipe pudiera enterrar su miembro por completo en ella, no dejó de estimular su clítoris y podía sentirla acercarse a su orgasmo. Movió un poco sus caderas cambiando el ángulo

\- ¡Aah! - gimió alto - Ahí… - susurró alzando su rostro que por la posición no podía ver pero con solo escucharla sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto - Ahí, David… ahí, por favor - se alzó un poco en sus brazos y sus paredes se apretaban sobre el miembro del alfa intermitentemente pero cuando lo hacían, lo hacían con excesiva fuerza y no podía evitar lloriquear porque golpeaba con precisión ese punto especial dentro de ella y sus dedos masajeaban exquisitamente su clítoris - y-ya… - gimió tragando pesado - Estoy muy cerca -

\- Muy bien - le elogió David por haber hecho lo que había pedido - Dime qué quieres Regina - demandó con su voz de alfa, con esa voz que era una orden indiscutible para la omega

\- A ti… - jadeó con desespero y cerró sus puños en las sábanas empezando a sentir que su cuerpo se tensaba

\- Me tienes - gruñó el príncipe - Pero quiero que me di… - tragó pesado - digas exactamente lo que quieres de mí - su nudo comenzó a formarse y sabía que ambos estaban muy cerca pero quería escucharla pedirle que le anudara

\- ¡Que te vengas dentro de mí! - exclamó un poco desesperada y la escuchó sollozar levemente - Que me des t-tu nudo… p-por... ¡Mmhhaaahhh! - gritó al llegar al orgasmo y al sentir que el alfa empujó su nudo dentro de ella y quedó atrapado en su cuerpo.

Sollozó bajito en cuanto empezó a sentir su ardiente semilla llenarle y se retorció de puro placer a causa de ello y el orgasmo que azotaba su cuerpo. David no dejaba de estimular insistentemente su clítoris y entonces pasó lo que jamás había sucedido, un nuevo orgasmo atacó su cuerpo haciéndole abrir los ojos sorprendida y ningún sonido salió de su boca

\- Eso es - siseó con gusto el alfa al sentir el nuevo orgasmo de la reina. Feliz de haber hecho que se viniera una vez más, sacó su mano de entre las piernas apretadas de la omega - Eres tan buena - susurró David con cariño.

Se recostó de nuevo y envolvió a la omega con su brazo derecho en esa misma posición sintiendo aun las convulsiones de su delicioso sexo en su nudo y su miembro que de pronto dejaba escapar más de su semilla. Hasta que la escuchó respirar con tranquilidad y no supo en qué momento exacto se quedó dormido junto con ella.

* * *

David estaba seguro que fueron otras dos veces que había despertado durante la noche a causa del estrés y la temperatura de Regina que volvía a perturbar su calma y no le dejaba descansar como era debido, la reina no podía encontrar tranquilidad ni descanso hasta que tenía su nudo dentro de ella y el alfa gustoso concedía.

A pesar de poder conciliar el sueño se mantenía en un estado de vigilia constante que le permitía estar pendiente de ella. Se aseguró que la omega bebiera agua de nuevo y que accediera a comer aunque fuese un poco, no podía simplemente seguirla tomando de esa forma en la que ella misma demandaba sin que estuviera hidratada y con algo de energía.

Cuando la mañana comenzó a anunciarse despertó de nuevo con la reina sobre él, besando y acariciando su pecho, para ese momento la omega tenía muy en claro que la exigencia de su cuerpo era únicamente saciada por el alfa y le buscaba de inmediato.

David no perdió tiempo en hacer lo que le correspondía como el alfa de Regina.

* * *

Los héroes despertaron hacía un par de horas, no se levantaron junto con la mañana, se habían quedaron dormidos mucho más de lo necesario, seguramente porque todos lo necesitaban y ahora caminaban un poco apresurados por la jungla en espera de encontrar la costa y por consiguiente el barco

\- Hola, Emma - saludó de pronto el niño perdido - Veo que no has podido descifrar el mapa - rio casi diabólicamente poniéndoles a todos en alerta - ¿Qué clase de salvadora eres? - preguntó despectivamente

\- No lo escuches, Emma - dijo Snow muy cerca de ella - Solo lo dice para hacerte enojar - intentó calmar a su hija quien apretaba sus puños en un claro gesto de impotencia.

Pan miró a la princesa, podía notar su desespero ante la situación en que ella sola se había metido y le gustaba…

\- Te daré una pista - le dijo a Emma - Henry no está hacia el lado que vas - después vio a Snow y sonrió con maldad de nuevo - Solo espero no te arrepientas de lo que hiciste - le dijo y la princesa tragó pesado pero no dejó de apuntarle con su flecha - Porque si tu príncipe reclamó a Regina sabes perfectamente lo que eso significa - retrocedió de pronto - ¡Se están quedando sin tiempo! - exclamó divertido tanto para Snow como para Emma y así como llegó se fue corriendo

\- Bien… - dijo el pirata - Ustedes vayan por Henry yo seguiré el camino hacia el barco - propuso

\- Por supuesto que no - alegó Snow - No debemos separarnos. Suficiente con que David y Regina no estén con nosotros - intentaba como podía mantener la calma pero las palabras del niño perdido habían aumentado su angustia - Tengo que llegar a David antes que sea tarde… - dijo en un susurro siguiendo el camino que el alfa había estado marcando e increíblemente maldijo que Regina fuese una omega porque a causa de ello estaban en ese problema - ¿Emma? - preguntó cuando se dio cuenta que su hija no le seguía, estaba parada mirando hacia la nada

\- V-Voy - dijo comenzando a caminar. No tenía idea de cómo funcionaba eso de los alfas y los omegas pero por lo poco que entendía de los vínculos no podía evitar preocuparse de que la familia que acababa de encontrar se viera afectada a causa de ello y la actitud de la que se suponía que era su madre le confirmaba que no sería nada sencillo.

Por su lado Snow intentaba contener la angustia de pensar que podía haber sido la causante de que su marido en su condición de alfa se hubiese unido a la omega a consecuencia de su estado de celo. Muy en el fondo no se arrepentía porque había salvado a Emma pero le carcomía el pensamiento de que con ello se hubiese creado otro problema que no anticipó. Un problema en su relación con David...

¿Qué iba a pasar con ellos si David había reclamado a Regina?

* * *

Por varias horas durante ese día lo único audible en el barco del Capitán Hook fueron los gritos, gemidos y jadeos del príncipe encantador y la ex Reina Malvada.

El cuerpo de Regina seguía tan exigente como el día anterior, al menos David agradecía que la reina estuviera comiendo y durmiendo constantemente, eso parecía revitalizarla de cierta forma y a pesar de verse cansada no paraba. Le tranquilizaba que su temperatura ya no estuviera subiendo tanto y afortunadamente ya no alcanzaba ese punto donde se estresaba.

David también se sentía un poco agotado, a pesar de haber dormido un poco, en realidad esas horas no eran suficientes para toda la energía que estaban gastando, se estaba frustrando enormemente porque temía tanto no poderle seguir el ritmo a la omega y no poderla satisfacer como debía hacerlo.

Además la preocupación le comenzaba a invadir, poco a poco la reina comenzaba a dar más indicios de ser ella misma, sabía que no faltaba mucho para que ese momento llegara y no había forma de preparar a Regina para ese momento aunque David podía darse una idea de cómo reaccionaría.

Era casi de madrugada de nuevo cuando ambos totalmente exhaustos cayeron sobre la cama y al fin lograron quedarse completamente dormidos.

Por primera vez después de que Regina entrara en celo durmieron durante varias horas sin interrupciones.

* * *

Los héroes siguieron caminando y mientras lo hacían escucharon los árboles moverse anunciando la presencia de alguien y poniéndoles en alerta pero nunca vieron a nadie

\- De seguro es la sombra de Pan - murmuró el alfa

\- En verdad empiezo a creer que no estamos yendo a ningún lado - dijo Snow molesta - ¿Sigues oliendo a Regina? - le preguntó al pirata

\- Por supuesto amor - respondió con una sonrisa socarrona que irritaba a la beta.

Continuaron por algunos minutos más y de pronto se dieron cuenta que habían llegado al mismo lugar donde acamparon la noche anterior

\- Odio esta maldita isla - renegó la rubia.

Decidieron acampar de nuevo por la noche y antes de dormir Emma intentó descifrar el mapa una vez más sin éxito.

* * *

Entrada la mañana Regina despertó desorientada, se sentía acalorada, casi como sofocada, estaba un poco mareada y mientras intentaba despabilar su mente se enfocaba en reconocer el lugar donde estaba… El barco del pirata y específicamente sus habitaciones, no necesitaba un gran análisis para saber que era la cama de Hook porque el lugar se veía más elegante que todo lo demás que había visto del barco.

Intentó levantarse y todo su cuerpo protestó. Gimió mortificada al ser consciente que estaba desnuda y se espantó al darse cuenta que obviamente había tenido sexo, no tenía duda de ello porque inclusive su intimidad estaba adolorida y entonces lo recordó todo… Estaba en Neverland, la revelación que hizo Pan, era una omega, había entrado en celo y se había acostado con David. De entre todos los hombres con los que se pudo haber acostado había sido precisamente el príncipe encantador.

Espantada se paró de la cama que era un desastre, escuchó un ruido en el baño que seguramente era él. Apresurada se dirigió hacia su ropa que estaba en el suelo y maldijo al príncipe porque su brasier y su blusa interior estaban arruinados. Llevó una mano a su frente, estaba caliente pero no estaba ardiendo ni se sentía mal. Quiso invocar su magia para reparar su ropa y poderse vestir pero su magia no le respondió, frunció su ceño e intentó de nuevo pero nada pasó.

No tenía magia…

Escuchó que David se movía de nuevo dentro del baño y alcanzó la enorme camisa gris de él y se vistió con ella lo más rápido que pudo, no quería que le viera desnuda… al menos no de nuevo.

Y de pronto sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas porque recordó a su pequeño príncipe y corrió hacia la puerta e intentó empujar el mueble que se interponía en su camino. Sollozó frustrada al ver que no podía moverlo lo suficiente y la desesperación la empezó a invadir. Empujó de nuevo con todas sus fuerzas y en ese momento la puerta del baño se abrió

\- Regina… no - escuchó la irritante voz del príncipe y volteó a verle furiosa

\- Tú no me dirás lo que debo hacer, encantador - habló molesta y le miró desafiante como siempre lo hacía, deteniendo inmediatamente el andar de David y entonces fue consciente que había sucedido algo más… Su firmeza y determinación flaqueaban al percibir el aroma, escuchar la voz y ver la figura imponente de… del alfa frente a ella.

Tragó pesado mientras llevaba una mano instintivamente a su cuello y sintió la herida ahí. Sus ojos se abrieron enormes y le miró entre sorprendida y horrorizada.

La había mordido, David había creado el vínculo con ella.

Abrió su boca incrédula al asimilar que ahora no solo se tenía que enfrentar a la cruel realidad de ser una omega, sino que... era una omega reclamada.


	4. Chapter 4

_**La serie de Once Upon a Time y sus personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen** _

 

Espero que le guste el capítulo, pronto pasarán los días de celo de Regina

Agradecimientos a  ** _autumnevil5_  **por su apoyo.

* * *

\- ¿Qué hiciste? - preguntó en un estado de completo shock. No podía creerlo, no quería creerlo - ¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?! - reclamó furiosa cuando pudo recobrar un poco la compostura.

Llevó su mano izquierda a su estómago como reflejo, como si esa simple acción pudiera brindarle un poco de calma o le hiciera más fácil el trago amargo que no había forma que pudiera dirigir. Era la omega de David, por Dios

\- Regina, calma - habló el príncipe e intentó acercarse al comenzar a percibir el estrés de la reina

\- ¡No te acerques! - alzó su voz en cuanto vio sus intenciones y él se detuvo tan pronto ella lo pidió

\- Muy bien - habló el alfa levantando sus manos como en son de paz

\- ¿Cómo pudiste? - preguntó con resentimiento y sintiéndose impotente porque era demasiado todo lo que estaba sucediendo y se sentía a un paso de quebrarse.

Henry estaba en peligro, había sido engañada por su propia madre durante toda su vida, le hizo creer que era algo que no era, hizo un trato con el Oscuro, con el maldito y vil ser que no descansó hasta hundirla en la oscuridad.

Era en realidad una omega... una omega y David, el Príncipe Encantador, el amor verdadero de la mujer que ayudó a arruinarle la vida le había reclamado. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía estar calmada?

\- En verdad lo lamento, Regina - dijo el príncipe - Pero estabas muy mal y necesitabas ayuda. Estabas en peligro - explicó.

Desde que tomó en sus brazos a la reina había estado temiendo por ese momento precisamente, sabía que cuando Regina fuera ella misma todo se volvería muy complicado. La reina no iba a aceptar de inmediato su condición bajo ninguna circunstancia, no iba a poder asimilar que David le hubiese ayudado y sabía perfectamente que todo empeoraba por haberla reclamado

\- Y por supuesto que el valiente y bondadoso príncipe alfa se iba a ofrecer para follar a la omega en celo - soltó irónica pero se percibía el rencor en su voz. Miraba al alfa como si quisiera atravesarlo - Me sorprendes, encantador - habló con aparente serenidad - No te importó para nada tu princesa cuando hacías todo ésto - soltó con saña recuperando brevemente su compostura.

David cerró sus ojos al escucharla y tomó aire profundo intentando calmarse. No quería hacer algo que llevara a la reina de nuevo a un estado de completo estrés y no quería que se sintiera acorralada tampoco, necesitaba ganarse la confianza de la omega, de SU omega aunque eso sonara casi imposible porque se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Regina, la ex Reina Malvada. Tenía que encontrar la forma de que eso, entre ellos, funcionara

\- Ella pensó que era lo mejor para ti - dijo con sinceridad abriendo sus ojos y mirándole fijamente. Podía ver la desesperación reflejada en esos preciosos ojos chocolate y le causaba una extraña sensación de angustia verla así

\- ¡Oh, pero por supuesto que Snow iba a decidir sobre mi vida sin consultarme como siempre! - exclamó alzando sus brazos y después llevando una mano a su propio cabello para aferrarlo y jalarlo un poco mientras la otra la colocaba en su cintura en un intento por retener sus emociones

\- Solo queríamos ayudarte - dijo firme y sin titubeo porque era la verdad y necesitaba que ella lo entendiera. La vio llevar sus manos a su rostro tapándolo y la escucho resoplar, después de unos segundos bajó sus manos y le miró con tal intensidad que David tuvo que tragar pesado. Le miraba desafiante y altiva

\- ¿Follarme fue su idea para ayudarme? - preguntó furiosa dejando al príncipe sin palabras - Tú y Snow no saben absolutamente nada. Solo son un par de héroes idiotas que creen que tienen la solución para todo pero lo único que saben hacer es empeorar las cosas - estaba muy enojada con él, con Pan, con Snow, con su madre, con el Oscuro y con ella misma - ¡Tú no sabes qué es lo mejor para mí! Lo único que necesito es llegar a Henry - empezó a sentir que se sofocaba más y su respiración se aceleró ligeramente, el aroma del alfa le inundaba de una forma en la que jamás lo había hecho el de ningún otro, era embriagante en todos los sentidos y eso la ponía en un estado de total alerta porque no podía permitirse a sí misma dejarse llevar.

Veía que el alfa estaba un poco molesto por lo que estaba sucediendo pero a ella poco le importaba, a pesar de que sentía una extraña sensación no podía quedarse de brazos a cruzados a resolver esa situación con él, su hijo necesitaba su ayuda.

Le dio la espalda a David de nuevo y siguió con su labor de empujar el mueble, algo que el príncipe no apreció en lo absoluto

\- Regina… - la voz del alfa se escuchó como en advertencia pero la omega decidió seguir ignorándolo y continuó, el mueble se movió un poco y el príncipe podía sentir que su paciencia se agotaba, respiraba más pronunciado evidenciando su molestia. La reina logró moverlo un poco más y eso fue todo lo que David necesitó.

Caminó hasta ella y puso una mano sobre la puerta empujando para llamar la atención de Regina

\- Deja de hacer eso - le pidió clavando su mirada en ella, se escuchaba molesto

\- Apártate - dijo la reina entre dientes, tenía sus ojos llenos de lágrimas porque quería correr hasta su hijo - Necesito salvar a Henry - su voz se escuchó extremadamente angustiada y desesperada

\- Emma y Snow están en eso - le recordó suavizando un poco su expresión - Tú tienes que esperar un poco más -

\- ¡No tengo por qué esperar nada! - le empujó con todas sus fuerzas y el alfa ni siquiera se movió un poco, solo cerró sus ojos - ¡Abre la maldita puerta, encantador! - le exigió en un tono de voz más alto mientras le empujaba de nuevo sin éxito

\- No - dijo David firme y respirando profundo - No puedes salir aún, estás en celo. No puedes ayudar a Henry así -

\- Sí puedo - dijo con impotencia, no sabía por qué pero sentía algo extraño en su estómago, como un nudo de angustia cada que David le hablaba así, tan molesto, casi enojado. Llevó su mano izquierda a su frente al sentir que se acaloraba y comprobó que su temperatura estaba subiendo de nuevo

\- Necesito que comprendas y aceptes lo que está sucediendo - le dijo observándola detenidamente solo para comprobar que estaba bien - Eres una omega, estás en celo y por el momento no puedes ayudar a Henry así - intentó una vez más convencerla

\- Estás muy mal si piensas que me voy a quedar aquí encerrada contigo mientras mi hijo está en peligro solo porque me mordiste - exclamó molesta, no podía pedirle que no hiciera nada. No tenía ningún derecho

\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer? - le preguntó David recargándose con una sola mano en la puerta y la otra en su cintura y girando su cuerpo hacia ella - ¿Vas a correr tras Pan por todo Neverland y cuando las ganas regresen te harás un ovillo en el suelo mientras intentas ver si puedes sobrellevar el celo? - su tono de voz se escuchó burlesco, algo que no fue completamente voluntario pero el príncipe se arrepintió inmediatamente al ver la expresión dolida en ese bello rostro

\- Regina… - dijo soltando un largo suspiro cansino porque sentía que la situación se le estaba saliendo de las manos. Llevó la mano en su cintura a su rostro para frotarlo un poco en frustración.

Estaba sorprendida que las palabras que había escuchado de la boca del príncipe le hubiesen dolido. No solo por lo que había dicho literalmente, por todo lo que eso implicaba sino también porque ahora sí estaba segura que David estaba enojado con ella

\- Yo no te dije que te quedaras sin hacer nada cuando tu mujer y tu hija cayeron en el portal - dijo mientras sentía como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Se sentía tan impotente, tan cansada y tan angustiada que por momentos pensaba que no podía más - No te estoy pidiendo que me ayudes… solo que te apartes de mi camino, encantador. Déjame salvar a mi hijo - luchaba porque la voz no se le quebrara y por no derramar las lágrimas que se agolpaban en su ojos.

Cerró sus ojos y frunció su ceño intentando calmarse. Ella tenía toda, absolutamente toda la razón, por las circunstancias que hubiesen sido Regina terminó ayudándole, e inclusive arriesgó su vida, para que su esposa y su hija volvieran a él del Bosque Encantado y no es que de ninguna manera necesitara regresar el favor, pero la reina tenía que entender que lo que él hacía era una forma de ayudarle, tanto a ella como a Henry

\- Henry es mi nieto, también estoy preocupado por él y por supuesto que estamos juntos en ésto de salvarlo - dijo - Pero te está pasando algo que te impide en estos momentos salir a ayudarle. No tienes magia - puntualizó alzando su mirada al techo y soltando un resoplido. No quería pelear con ella, quería evitarlo a toda costa

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - preguntó ligeramente sorprendida de que lo hubiese notado.

Al escuchar su pregunta David volteó a verla y Regina estaba casi segura que su corazón se había detenido un segundo porque era tanta la intensidad con la que esos ojos azules le miraban que causaban estragos en ella y en ese momento pudo percibir que la cercanía y la calma del alfa le brindaban cierta sensación de bienestar, algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada para nada

\- Porque de tenerla ya no estarías aquí conmigo y con seguridad no llevarías puesta mi camisa - le sonrió levemente y con un poco de ironía.

La miró un poco, no podía negar que era bellísima y podía sentir claramente que le gustaba la actitud de la reina. En otras circunstancias como alfa, habría intentado doblegar a la omega y no le permitiría hablarle del modo en que Regina lo hacía, pero ella tenía algo distinto, algo que a su alfa le encantaba y David no quería de ninguna forma reprimirla ni doblegarla. Jamás se atrevería a hacerle algo así.

No estaban precisamente pegados pero tenía al príncipe, completamente desnudo, muy cerca de ella. Tragó pesado sin poderlo evitar, David en verdad era… muy, muy apuesto, sus pectorales y su abdomen estaban bien definidos, sus brazos… Oh por Dios, se detuvo a sí misma de mirar más abajo y se sonrojó en cuanto fue consciente que ese hombre ya le había abrazado, que había besado partes de su cuerpo, que ella había besado partes de ese cuerpo tan varonil y habían tenido sexo, mucho para ser exactos. No era muy preciso lo que recordaba pero su cuerpo se agitaba ligeramente al pensarle, cerca y… dentro.

Regina empezó a sentir esa extraña sensación en su vientre de nuevo, como si sus entrañas comenzaran a quemarse e iba subiendo poco a poco en intensidad, abrió su boca ligeramente mientras su respiración se agitaba, la cercanía de David estaba empeorando su estado

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó el alfa consternado al ver que la reina apretaba sus ojos y fruncía su ceño como si estuviera intentando soportar lo que muy seguramente sentía, pero desafortunadamente su pregunta sólo irritó a Regina

\- Aléjate - le pidió abrazándose a sí misma y pegándose al mueble. Podía sentir que su cuerpo le pedía a gritos aventarse a los brazos de David y eso no podía ser. Todo estaba muy mal

\- Necesitas de mi ayuda - habló calmado para no alterarla y casi con temor de ser rechazado por la omega

\- No. No te necesito. Voy a estar bien - dijo con los dientes apretados, sentía sus mejillas arder y el aire comenzaba a faltarle

\- Regina… no seas tan terca - dijo el príncipe como queriendo que aceptara lo que ya sabía, que sería doloroso luchar contra lo que estaba sintiendo y tarde que temprano acabarían teniendo sexo de nuevo

\- No voy a brincar a tus brazos, encantador - se tuvo que morder el labio inferior para no gemir frente a él. Sintió la mirada pesada del alfa sobre ella pero no voltearía a verle porque estaba segura que si lo hacía no podría resistirse a él, olía maravilloso y ella lo quería, tanto que su sexo comenzaba a palpitar de ardiente necesidad y deseo, quería tenerlo, moría por tenerlo

\- ¡Bien! - respondió con un poco de fastidio después de unos segundos - Haz lo que quieras, solo no salgas de aquí - se apartó de ella y caminó hacia la cama entre molesto y dolido. Su omega lo estaba rechazando.

Buscó en los cajones cercanos, sacó un juego limpio de sábanas y comenzó a cambiar las de la cama que eran un completo desastre. Mientras lo hacía miraba de reojo como la reina se mordía el labio inferior, con los ojos apretados y colocaba sus brazos alrededor de sí misma por sobre su vientre.

Maldijo internamente que fuera tan terca porque era obvio que estaba comenzando a sufrir pero iba a cumplir con su palabra de no acercarse mientras ella no se lo permitiera. Era parte del aprendizaje de Regina como omega y aunque él fuera su alfa estaba dispuesto a respetar sus deseos.

Se sentó en la cama frente a ella y la vio empujar el mueble una vez más. Sus preciosas piernas le temblaban ligeramente al igual que sus brazos pero aun así intentaba salir del camarote

\- Basta ya, Regina - le molestaba ver que intentara irse, no porque quisiera tenerla como prisionera, sino que su instinto de alfa no podía permitir que su omega en estado de celo saliera de ese ambiente seguro que había conseguido

\- No porque me hayas follado y mordido tengo que hacer lo que tú quieras - respondió enojada. Todo se estaba volviendo insoportable de nuevo, sus pezones estaban duros, el roce de la tela de la camisa con su piel era irritante y le molestaba en exceso pero por nada se la quitaría, no frente a él.

Abrió sus ojos sorprendida cuando empezó a sentir que su esencia comenzaba a brotar de su intimidad, como clara evidencia de su excitación. Apretó sus muslos y se recargó en la puerta luchando por no ceder al deseo y las ganas que sentía

\- No se trata de eso - dijo frustrado, le enojaba que pensara que quería doblegarla y que se sometiera a él

\- ¿Entonces qué es? - preguntó con resentimiento y un poco de angustia - No tenías que haberme puesto ni una sola mano encima, mucho menos reclamarme - se mordió el labio inferior para no soltar un sollozo al decir eso, por primera vez lo había dicho tal cual era. David la había reclamado como su omega - Te aprovechaste de mí - dijo solo con el afán de lastimar al alfa porque sabía perfectamente que eso era mentira, que ella lo había deseado, que ella había querido que eso sucediera y temía porque lo seguía deseando

\- No seas injusta - dijo David mirándola fijamente desde su posición en la cama, se frenaba a sí mismo de correr hasta ella para atenderla antes de que todo se volviera insoportable, doloroso e intenso. Podía oler su excitación y su propia erección comenzaba a despertar - Estabas en peligro, Hook quería… llegar a ti - se dio cuenta que al hablar del pirata y sus intenciones con su ahora omega sentía un instinto posesivo y territorial que jamás había experimentado.

La omega solo le miraba como con resentimiento pero aparentemente después de escucharle se quedó sin argumentos, por lo que David intuyó entendía que verdaderamente estuvo en peligro y que la idea de que fuera Hook, y no él, quien la hubiese tomado y reclamado no le agradaba para nada y eso lo hacía sentir tan bien y orgulloso

\- Me pediste que te tomara. Tú también lo querías como yo y también lamento informarte que me provocaste para reclamarte - David sentía un nudo en su garganta al hablar, Regina era su omega y que le hablara de esa forma le lastimaba de cierto modo - Así como tú no pudiste evitar pedírmelo yo no pude evitar hacerlo - sabía que era culpable de crear el vínculo pero también era verdad que la reina se lo había pedido en dos ocasiones y la segunda había sido muy explícita

\- Pero te pudiste haber negado - insistió ella intentando aguantar las ganas que le urgían por dentro de estar cerca de él y tratando de evitar que su orgullo se doblegara

\- Por el estado en el que estabas hubieras muerto si no te hubiera tomado - estaba siendo muy directo y la desesperación le estaba ganando - Pan se aseguró que entraras en celo de una forma muy abrupta por primera vez. Lo más seguro es que el vínculo haya ayudado a que aguantaras todo y no murieras en el proceso - la verdad es que no quería ser duro con ella pero sentía que era necesario porque la reina se estaba resistiendo demasiado a aceptar lo que estaba sucediendo.

La reina sollozó, sus piernas comenzaron a perder fuerza y se dobló un poco recargándose en el mueble, la camisa gris se levantó dejando sus muslos al descubierto y David pudo ver claramente que la esencia de Regina se esparcía por sus muslos internos, los cuales tenía exageradamente apretados seguramente buscando un poco de alivio.

Y el olor de la omega, su exquisito y fuerte aroma que prácticamente le intoxicaba le urgía a tomarla, a hacerla suya y reclamarla una vez más.

Frenó su propio instinto de alfa de abalanzarse sobre ella y sin decir más se levantó de la cama y entró al baño cerrando la puerta con fuerza tras él. Le era imposible soportar ver a Regina sufrir y olerla pero no quería tocarla en contra de su voluntad. Esperaba poder aguantar porque le irritaba el pensamiento de dejarla sola en ese estado.

Se debatía porque no quería hacer algo que ella no quisiera, pero tampoco se podía permitir dejarla sufrir. Comenzó a pasearse en el reducido espacio como animal enjaulado intentando aguantar. Golpeó la puerta con frustración con sus puños y lanzó un pequeño grito de rabia por entre sus dientes apretados.

Regina comenzó a llorar cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse porque necesitaba de él y que David se fuera de ese modo dejándola en ese estado le hacía sentir abandonada. Limpió sus lágrimas con la tela de la camisa mientras maldecía ser una omega y el maldito vínculo que la volvía dependiente del príncipe.

Sus propios intentos por calmarse eran en vano, sabía que de nada serviría que se tocara ella misma. Desesperada se quitó la camisa porque ya no aguantaba el roce de la tela contra su piel y esta vez afortunadamente fue capaz de hacerlo por sí misma.

Escondió su rostro entre sus brazos, el dolor se estaba volviendo insoportable y se sentía toda mojada, su cuerpo estaba lubricando en exceso su intimidad así como sus muslos internos y le costaba trabajo procesar que esa era su naturaleza y que debía aceptarlo.

Para ella el sexo siempre había sido un arma, no una necesidad. En algún tiempo de su vida fue un castigo, el peor de todo y solo cuando pudo tomar las riendas de su propia vida lo encontró placentero, pero solo lo hacía cuando ella quería y ahora eso que estaba sucediendo no era su elección, ella no podía quería sexo en esos momentos, su pequeño príncipe estaba en peligro y tenía que salvarlo.

Empezó a jadear sin poderlo evitar, tragó pesado mientras llevaba su mano izquierda a su vientre al tiempo que escuchaba un golpe en la puerta de nuevo y podía sentir que ella misma llamaba al alfa, su cuerpo pedía a gritos por él, quería a David y a nadie más en esos momentos. Lo necesitaba.

La angustia comenzó a invadirla al ser consciente de ello y empezó a entrar en ese mismo estado de estrés, dolor y desespero que estuvo al principio, solo que el dolor era distinto, era como si penetrara su alma y Regina sabía que no sería capaz de soportar por mucho tiempo.

* * *

Snow, Emma y Hook caminaban apresurados por la selva nuevamente, la princesa había incrustado algunas flechas con el fin de asegurarse identificaran los lugares por los que ya habían pasado y no perder el rumbo de vuelta.

Esa mañana ella y Emma discutieron porque el tiempo estaba pasando, el mapa no había sido descifrado y cada segundo era una posibilidad de perder a Henry, Snow convenció una vez más a su hija de que necesitaban encontrar a David y a Regina. La preocupación era doble, por un lado su nieto, tenían que rescatarlo y esperaba que en verdad la reina pudiera hacer algo y por otro la angustia de pensar que su marido hubiese reclamado a la omega.

Siguió andando mucho más nerviosa que el día anterior, necesitaba llegar ya. De pronto Hook corrió dejando a la alfa y la beta atrás quienes de inmediato le siguieron.

* * *

Respiraba rápido y pesado mientras lloraba, su vista era un poco desenfocada pero no había perdido la lucidez, era completamente consciente de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor pero al mismo tiempo las sensaciones la sobrepasaba. Tanto que eso provocó que comenzara a asustarse, a sentirse mal física y emocionalmente porque ese sentimiento de abandono por parte de David le dolía, le causaba una opresión en el pecho que no le permitirá respirar, era como si ella no le importara para nada y eso le lastimaba mucho.

Sollozó y en su desespero hizo lo jamás pensó que llegaría a hacer

\- D-David - gimió débilmente y temerosa de que él no acudiera a su llamado.

Su cuerpo era sacudido por el llanto, fue algo inevitable llamarle, era consciente que se encontraba muy mal y sabía que él era el único que le podía traer alivio. Por más que quisiera negarlo necesitaba de su alfa y Regina ya no podía luchar contra eso.

La puerta del baño se abrió inmediatamente y un desesperado príncipe se apresuró al lado de la reina.

En cuanto escuchó su nombre salió corriendo hacia ella, la verdad es que él mismo ya estaba a punto de salir a su encuentro porque podía sentir que la omega estaba sufriendo y en estrés, tenía sus propios ojos llenos de lágrimas, se sentía frustrado y angustiado por ella.

Regina tenía sus brazos apoyados en el mueble, con su cabeza agachada y su cabello tapaba la vista de su rostro pero podía escucharla sollozar, su cuerpo se sacudía por el llanto y al mismo tiempo temblaba, estaba desnuda de nuevo y David pensó que seguramente se había sacado la camisa en su desesperación

\- Hey - le llamó pero no obtuvo respuesta, un poco indeciso alargó su mano y cariñosamente apartó el cabello de su bello rostro - Aquí estoy - estaba totalmente sonrojada, tenía una expresión de dolor casi agonizante. Pasó su mano sobre su frente sudorosa y pudo constatar que su temperatura era alta pero para su alivio no estaba hirviendo como hacía casi dos días.

Volteó su rostro hacia él al sentir su mano sobre su ardiente frente, se sentía tan bien y necesitaba más de su tacto. Se relamió los labios y tragó pesado mientras abría sus ojos lentamente hasta toparse con esos bellísimos ojos azules, se veía tan preocupado por ella, casi como si de verdad le importara y eso causaba estragos en su corazón.

\- Necesito que… - y sollozó de nuevo apretando sus ojos, incapaz de seguir hablando

\- Lo sé - le dijo, sabía que para Regina era difícil admitir que necesitaba de él y le ahorraría el trago amargo de tener que decirlo. No la iba a forzar porque eso muy posiblemente le haría sentir humillada y eso era algo que David no iba a permitir.

La vio asentir levemente y relamerse los labios, tomó aire y puso su mano derecha sobre su estrecha cintura, la omega se estremeció al instante y jadeó muy bajito, le acarició tiernamente mientras Regina se removía un poco, sabía que sus piernas no iban a ser capaces de sostenerla por mucho tiempo. Pensó en llevarla a la cama pero no quería dar un paso en falso por lo que prefirió seguir hasta donde fuera posible.

Continuó con esas caricias mientras su mano izquierda lo hacía en su espalda lentamente hasta que la escuchó quejarse con frustración dejándole en claro que lo que hacía no era suficiente. Su mano derecha viajó de su estrecha cintura a su cadera y rogando porque ella no le rechazara se aventuró a tocar su trasero y fue recompensado con un hermoso gemido y un pequeño estremecimiento que estaba seguro era de placer.

Confiado masajeó unos momentos su nalga, se movió más hacia su centro, con dirección a su intimidad pero se detuvo antes de internarse

\- ¿Está bien ésto? - le preguntó

\- S-Sí - jadeó entrecortadamente mientras abría sus piernas un poco más. Por increíble que pareciera las manos de David sobre su cuerpo se sentían demasiado bien, tan bien que no quería dejar de sentirlo por nada del mundo y también sabía que necesitaba más, mucho más de él.

Aguantando su propio deseo e ignorando su miembro, que ya estaba duro y palpitante de deseo, rozó con sus dedos por entre las nalgas de la reina y se deslizó tocando todo a su paso hasta que alcanzó su intimidad

La reina gimió bajito al sentir esa tierna caricia e instintivamente movió apenas sus caderas, eso era lo que quería y lo que tanto deseaba, el toque de ese alfa… del que era su alfa.

No podía ver, pero podía sentir lo empapada que estaba, sus dedos se mojaron al instante tan pronto se internaron en su parte más íntima y se entretuvo acariciando con un solo dedo de atrás hacia adelante por el puro centro de su sexo, alcanzaba apenas su hinchado clítoris y la sentía temblar más pronunciado cada que lo hacía y la escuchaba soltar pequeños jadeos que le parecían de lo más eróticos

\- Ohhh - jadeó Regina entrecortadamente cuando dos dedos comenzaron a penetrarla, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo ante la sensación, el placer era demasiado, era abrumador, jamás había sentido nada igual, su cuerpo estaba extremadamente sensible y cualquier toque de David amenazaba con llevarla directo a un orgasmo aunque pareciera una locura.

El alfa abrazó a su omega con su brazo izquierdo colocando su mano en su plano vientre para sostenerla mientras trabajaba sus dedos dentro de ese suave y ardiente interior. Deslizó sus dedos dentro y fuera un par de veces más para después curvarlos con exactitud y estimular ese punto especial dentro de ella y se ganó un largo gemido ahogado que se escuchó precioso.

Cerró sus ojos ante el hermoso sonido que escapó de sus preciosos labios y depositó un tierno beso en su hombro derecho al tiempo que seguía estimulando y el cuerpo entre sus brazos se agitaba ligeramente.

Regina apretaba sus propios labios para no gemir de nuevo, se quiso morir cuando lo hizo porque no se suponía que ella debería querer eso. Era David por Dios, ¿Cómo demonios había pasado eso? ¿Cómo es que era una omega y había sido reclamada por él? ¿Qué iba a pasar con todos ellos ahora?

La frustración la sacó de sus propios pensamientos, era delicioso lo que el alfa hacía pero necesitaba más, lo necesitaba dentro, ya no podía aguantar más

\- Encantador - le habló en un susurró que apenas fue capaz de articular

\- ¿Sí? - preguntó él atento y Regina sintió algo extraño dentro de ella al verlo así, tan pendiente de ella. No podía ignorar tampoco el sentimiento de calma al saber que David acudió inmediatamente a su llamado, había temido que no lo hiciera pero él no titubeo ni un segundo en correr a su lado cuando le habló.

Fueron unos segundos en los que la reina se debatió en su propia mente por pedirle que la tomara, y es que jamás se le hubiera ocurrido querer tener sexo con David, a no ser claro que fuera por venganza, pero estaba muy lejos de ser eso, era un deseo indescriptible que la consumía por completo lo que sentía por él y una necesidad que no había sentido nunca en su vida. Tenía unas ganas inmensas de tener sexo y lo quería con él.

Incapaz de decirle que lo quería dentro se apoyó con firmeza en el mueble con sus manos, abrió más sus piernas y alzó su cadera al tiempo que se mordía el labio inferior, sus pestañas estaban mojadas y rogaba porque la penetrara de una vez y no le hiciera pedirlo. No quería hacerlo.

David se posicionó tras ella, la sujetó de la cadera izquierda mientras que con la derecha tomaba su hinchada erección que palpitaba de deseo y necesidad, masajeó un poco la punta para esparcir el líquido preseminal que ya brotaba y gimió quedito, estaba muy sensible.

Tragó pesado mientras guiaba su miembro a la intimidad de la reina, su hermoso cuerpo temblaba seguramente de anticipación, colocó la punta en su excesivamente húmeda entrada, respiró pesado varias veces para contenerse y no clavarse de una en ella, moría por hacerlo

\- ¿Estás segura? - le preguntó, aunque sonara tonto tenía que asegurarse que era lo que Regina quería

\- ¡Solo hazlo! - exclamó con desespero y el príncipe la aferró inmediatamente de ambas caderas para sostenerle y después empujó con fuerza forzando su erección dentro de ella mientras soltaba un gruñido.

La espalda de Regina se arqueó, abrió sus ojos mirando hacia la nada y su boca en un gesto mudo y sorpresivo.

La intrusión había sido muy repentina, ese miembro se sentía invasivo, muy invasivo dentro, era casi doloroso pero al mismo tiempo la presión que se creaba le provocaba un placer indescriptible. Sus ojos soltaron involuntariamente las lágrimas que había estado reteniendo y soltó un suspiro, su cuerpo sufrió un pequeño temblor y los ojos de la reina se cerraron.

Jadeó entrecortadamente cuando el alfa comenzó a moverse casi de inmediato sin darle tiempo siquiera a asimilar la realidad de lo que estaba sucediendo, la penetraba a un ritmo firme pero suave, acariciando a la perfección todo su interior y ella jamás recordaba haber sentido tanto placer, estaba sumamente sensible y cualquier tipo de caricia o estimulación la hacían jadear y gemir de puro y exquisito placer y por Dios que David sabía perfectamente lo que hacía.

Aumentó la velocidad de sus penetraciones disfrutando de la estimulación que su miembro recibía al entrar y salir de ese cálido y suave interior, las paredes internas de la reina se apretaban de pronto en espasmos deliciosos. Soltó las caderas de las cuales estaba aferrado y se apoyó con sus manos del mueble a la altura de la cabeza de la omega e impulsado por su instinto empujó sus caderas fuerte y duro contra ella

\- ¡Ahh! - un gemido audible abandonó la boca de Regina sin que ella lo pudiera evitar, la estaba penetrando un poco violento, como si quisiera llegar más profundo dentro. Se recargó en el mueble gimiendo sin control, ya no podía frenarse a sí misma, era demasiado el placer y estaba muy cerca del orgasmo.

David se acercó al cabello de la reina y enterrando su rostro ahí gruñó y siseó de ardoroso placer. Inhalaba el exquisito aroma de la omega alimentando su deseo por ella, sus ganas de poseerla de todas las formas posibles. Sonrió con gusto cuando ella empezó a mover sus caderas al compás del ritmo que él imponía, siguiéndole con cadencia, tan dispuesta como él de que eso sucediera.

Sus manos viajaron por su escultural cuerpo hasta que aferró sus senos y los apretó un poco arrancando gemidos entrecortados, los masajeó y apretó sus endurecidos pezones jalando un poco mientras besaba la nuca de la omega e inhalaba nuevamente su perfume. Su alfa no tenía en mente nada que no fuera el sentimiento de que Regina era suya.

Abrió sus ojos al escucharla sollozar, no se había dado cuenta que los había cerrado y aferraba a su omega con fuerza por su torso, la tenía completamente abrazada y mientras empujaba vigorosamente dentro de ella la jalaba contra él. Apenas fue consciente de sus movimientos cuando Regina lanzó un grito y cerraba sus piernas por reflejo alcanzado su orgasmo

\- ¡Mmhgn! - gemía la omega - ¡Oh, oh, oh! - la escuchaba luchar por aire mientras su cuerpo convulsionaba sobre su miembro y entre sus brazos. Era simplemente maravilloso, era la mejor sensación del mundo hacerla llegar. Besó cariñosamente su oreja y las piernas de Regina cedieron al instante

\- ¡Cuidado! - exclamó David saliendo de su pequeño trance sosteniendo firmemente a la reina de su cintura para que no cayera. Salió cuidadosamente de ella y la escuchó quejarse un poquito, la aferró a su pecho y la omega recargó su cabeza hacia atrás en su hombro izquierdo, jadeaba con sus ojos cerrados y su boca entreabierta intentando recuperar su aliento

\- Más - susurró muy bajito y sintió un beso en su mandíbula al tiempo que el príncipe siseaba una respuesta positiva a su petición. Regina tragó pesado al ser consciente que lo que su cuerpo más quería era sentir al alfa derramarse dentro de ella y que quedara atrapado en su interior, donde ahora pertenecía.

La volteó de frente a él mientras le recargaba entre lo disponible de la puerta y la pared, besó tras su oreja arrancándole un jadeo necesitado y pronto las manos del alfa la aferraron de su trasero para comenzar a alzarla por lo que inmediatamente enredó sus piernas temblorosas y cansadas en su gruesa cintura

\- Eso es - le dijo dejando besos por toda su oreja, y subiendo despacio hasta llegar a su sien. Su corazón vibraba cada que David depositaba un beso en su cuerpo, era una sensación nueva, abrumadora y al mismo tiempo excitante.

Se pegó por reflejo a la superficie a su espalda colocando sus manos en los hombros del príncipe al tiempo que él comenzaba a entrar de nuevo, pegó su frente con la de ella con una expresión concentrada en su rostro mientras lo hacía, estaba tan mojada que se deslizaba en su interior con facilidad. Era tan apuesto…

Se quedó sin aliento cuando estuvo por completo dentro y David gimió de necesidad, quería venirse dentro de ella, moría por hacerlo y por hacer que se viniera junto con él. Estaba fascinado con la omega entre sus brazos y poco le importaba lo que estuviese sucediendo afuera en esos momentos. Solo le importaba ella y nadie más.

* * *

Hook llegó al barco primero y subió apresurado, quería al igual que la princesa impedir si era posible que David reclamara a Regina. Abrió las puertas que lo llevaban al interior del barco y hacia donde estaban sus habitaciones, que de haber sido él el afortunado de tener a la omega ahí la habría llevado sin dudarlo.

Al irse acercando podía olerlos, el aroma de ambos era penetrante pero el de la omega lo seguía siendo mucho más y podía percibir su excitación.

Maldijo mentalmente que una omega en celo se le hubiese escapado, todo por culpa de ese alfa que nada tenía que hacer tomando a una omega cuando tenía una pareja.

Llegó a la puerta que daba a sus habitaciones y apretó en un puño su mano sintiendo la impotencia de saber que David estaba dentro con la omega que debió haber sido de él. Escuchaba que la puerta se movía, se acercó un poco más con cautela cuidando de no acercarse demasiado porque el príncipe podría alarmarse si llegaba a percibir su presencia y no sería para nada agradable un encuentro en ese momento.

Alcanzó a escuchar los gruñidos de David y los gemidos ahogados de Regina. Por los Dioses, estaban teniendo sexo en sus habitaciones mientras él estaba ahí de idiota afuera. Intentó descifrar si ya habían creado el vínculo porque entonces no habría nada más que hacer, pero no lograba escuchar nada más allá de los exquisitos gemidos que ahora eran pequeños gritos de la omega.

Dio la media vuelta en cuando se percató que la princesa y la salvadora se acercaban, intentó salir pero ellas ya estaban ahí

\- Salgan - dijo serio porque en realidad no podían hacer nada, sería imposible entrar sin tener que enfrentarse al alfa.

Snow se quedó con la boca entreabierta mientras escuchaba los sonidos que provenían de la puerta a escasos metros de ellos y dio unos pasos acercándose pero el pirata la sostuvo con su garfio

\- Si yo fuera tú, no lo haría, amor - ella logró zafarse de su agarre y caminó un poco más

\- Snow - exclamó Emma acercándose igual provocando que Hook también lo hiciera y de pronto escucharon que todo sonido cesó ahí dentro.

* * *

David respiraba muy pesado con los dientes apretado mientras miraba fijamente a la puerta detrás de Regina quien se retorcía entre sus brazos desesperada

\- Sigue - le pidió sollozando mientras ella movía sus caderas en un intento por penetrarse sola pero el alfa le aferró y recargó su cuerpo pegándose al de ella de tal forma que Regina quedó atrapada entre la puerta y el príncipe, tragó pesado al sentir sus endurecidos pezones haciendo contacto con la piel de David.

Todos sus sentidos estaban alerta, estaban ahí afuera, no muy lejos de la puerta que les separaba, sabía perfectamente quienes eran, podía olerlos y sabía con seguridad que por lo menos un alfa era una completa amenaza. Entrecerró sus ojos cuando sintió que Regina apretaba su intimidad sobre su erección

\- Joder - fue lo único que pudo articular entre dientes, su voz se escuchó un poco amortiguada

\- Es lo que quiero que hagas - respondió ella con frustración en su voz y de inmediato el alfa enterró su rostro en su cuello y ella lo alzó un poco solo por instinto para permitirle acomodarse mejor. Estaba aferrada con su manos de los bíceps de David y encajó un poco sus uñas mientras seguía apretándose en su miembro, quería llegar, necesitaba llegar y que él lo hiciera también.

No se pudo frenar, perdió el poco control que mantenía, poco importaba en esos momentos que dos de las personas que estaban del otro lado de la puerta fueran su mujer y su hija. A su alfa eso no le importaba.

Empujó levemente el mueble para hacer más espacio y recargar mejor a la hermosa mujer entre sus brazos, la siguió sosteniendo de la misma forma contra la puerta y comenzó a penetrarla a un ritmo castigador que la hizo retorcerse y esperaba fuera solo de placer. La omega empezó a gemir abiertamente, casi con abandono y eso incitaba más a David.

De esa forma empujaba todo su peso contra ella y la puerta por lo que el sonido de la misma debía ser perfectamente audible del otro lado, su instinto territorial le urgía a dejar en claro que había reclamado a Regina. Oh Dios, era algo que no podía controlar

\- ¡Ah, ahh, oohh! ¡mmhh! - era todo lo que salía de la boca de la reina al sentirlo entrar y salir de ella de esa forma tan apasionada y desesperada, el alfa empujaba sus caderas con fuerza y profundidad como si quisiera llegar más lejos dentro de ella, apretaba sus nalgas de una forma exquisita. Las lágrimas de placer no se hicieron esperar así como tampoco los pequeños gritos que comenzaron a abandonar su boca, el movimiento de David estimulaba también sus pezones y cada que se clavaba dentro de ella lo hacía con su pequeño botón de placer.

Su intimidad se apretaba en espasmos sobre su miembro, sabía que ambos estaban muy cerca. Era el momento.

* * *

\- Tenemos que parar eso - dijo Emma desesperada al escuchar la puerta y los gritos de Regina. Por Dios, su padre estaba teniendo sexo con la madre de su hijo mientras ella y Snow estaban ahí afuera

\- No hay forma a no ser que quieras enfrentarte de muerte a tu padre - argumentó el otro alfa con molestia

\- Quizá… no la ha reclamado - dijo la princesa tragando pesado

\- Sigue soñando - respondió Hook - Si no lo ha hecho lo hará en este momento. Es obvio que sabe que estamos aquí -

* * *

Confiado que su cuerpo y su otro brazo podían sostener perfectamente a Regina para que no cayera, llevó su mano izquierda al sedoso cabello de la omega, le aferró y jaló un poco para exponer su cuello y la marca que le adornaba, que la marcaba como suya. El cuadro era hermoso y el pecho del alfa se hinchaba de orgullo al verla. La anticipación le estaba matando, su nudo comenzaba a formarse haciendo que fuera ligeramente menos fácil introducirse en ella, no podía perder tiempo

\- ¿A quién perteneces? - preguntó y por Dios que debía estar loco por estar haciendo eso ahí, así en esas circunstancias pero no lo podía evitar, sentía una fuerte necesidad de hacerlo. Regina solo gimió ahogadamente como respuesta pero eso no era lo que quería, quería que lo dijera, quería que la escucharan - ¡Diles! - exigió con su voz de alfa, con esa a la que la omega no era capaz de negarse

\- ¡A ti! - lloriqueó Regina y sintió los dientes del alfa clavarse nuevamente en su cuello, reclamándola una vez más - ¡T-Tuya! ¡Soy tuya, David! - y en ese justo momento alcanzó el orgasmo, gritando de nuevo el nombre del príncipe, del que era su alfa y apretando su intimidad involuntariamente de una forma casi imposible sobre el hinchado miembro que la penetraba. David se retiró levemente de ella para empujar con todas sus fuerzas y forzar su nudo haciéndola lloriquear de doloroso placer por la abrupta intrusión mientras su intimidad se contraía, el nudo terminó de formarse y empezó a sentir como el alfa se derramaba dentro de ella

\- Sí - siseó David respirando pesado y con esfuerzo saboreando su orgasmo - Eres mía, solo mía - dijo mientras chupaba la herida que él mismo había causado, la omega sollozó y se retorció conforme la llenaba de él.

Lo había hecho, había reclamado a Regina como suya prácticamente frente a las personas que estaban ahí afuera, dos de las cuales eran de las más importantes en su vida. Tragó pesado incapaz de asimilar lo que había hecho.

Ya no había marcha atrás, desde que reclamó a la reina sabía que todos se enterarían en algún momento pero debía admitir que no llegó a imaginar que sería de esa forma.


	5. Chapter 5

**La serie de Once Upon a Time y sus personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen**

¡Muchísimas gracias a todos por leer este fic!

Muchas gracias a los lectores silenciosos y también a los que se animan a dejarme algún comentario. En verdad, se los agradezco de todo corazón. Para mí es un placer leer sus comentarios acerca de la historia y lo que la misma les hace sentir, así como sus dudas y todo aquello que quieran hacerme saber.

Espero que este capítulo les guste jeje

Agradecimientos a  **autumnevil5**

* * *

\- ¡Oh... oh Dios! - gimió sorpresivamente la reina al sentir una nueva oleada de placer. Se estaba viniendo de nuevo, solo por sentirlo llenarla. ¿Eso era posible? pensó fugazmente pero de inmediato se perdió de nuevo en las sensaciones que estar con David le causaba, en sentirlo muy dentro de ella, ensanchándola con su nudo y su miembro, llenándola sin descanso con su ardiente esencia mientras el orgasmo azotaba su cuerpo y ella solo podía temblar de placer totalmente aferrada al alfa.

* * *

Snow tenía sus ojos abiertos como platos después de escucharlos, David, su marido, su príncipe encantador exigiendo que Regina, la ex reina malvada, dijera que le pertenecía a él y ella concediendo.

Dio media vuelta y comenzó a salir de ese lugar, su mente era un caos y no podía pensar con claridad, necesitaba aire.

Llegó a la cubierta y miró al rededor sin poder aun creer lo que había pasado

\- ¡Snow! - llegó Emma tras ella

\- Necesito estar unos momentos a solas - dijo la beta mientras bajaba del barco y dejaba a una rubia confundida.

Caminó apenas un poco dentro de la selva y se cruzó de brazos sintiéndose impotente. Había sido muy tonta e ingenua en haber pensado que la decisión que tomó había sido lo mejor. Se sentía molesta y traicionada aunque no podía culpar a David del todo porque fue ella quien sabiendo que eso podía suceder le pidió que se llevara a Regina, inclusive el príncipe intentó razonar y negarse y ella, en su afán de mantener a Emma lejos de la ex Reina Malvada insistió, prefirió que fuera su marido quien quedara expuesto y no su hija.

Ella era en gran parte responsable de lo que ahora sucedida en ese barco.

* * *

David se deslizó lentamente hacia el suelo con la reina aún aferrada a él, hasta que sus rodillas tocaron el suelo y ella quedó sentada sobre su regazo con su bello rostro enterrado en su cuello, podía escucharla luchar por aliento y sollozar muy bajito de vez en cuando.

Y a pesar de ser consciente de lo que había hecho, de los problemas que esa situación obviamente iba a causar en su vida y en la de las personas que amaba su prioridad era la hermosa omega entre su brazos. La respiración de Regina le hacía ligeras cosquillas en el cuello y las uñas de su linda omega se enterraban en su espalda de vez en cuando trayendo sensaciones placenteras a su cuerpo.

Por su parte Regina estaba un poco abrumada asimilando que estaba unida a David literalmente y que no podría separarse de él hasta que su cuerpo cediera y él pudiera sacar su miembro. Jamás había estado en esa situación, el cuerpo de las beta no estaba diseñado para que el anudamiento se lleve a cabo, por consiguiente la reina jamás había experimentado esa sensación en su vida. Movió ligeramente sus caderas constatando que el miembro del príncipe estaba atrapado en su intimidad y escuchó al alfa gemir bajito por su movimiento. Él empujó sus caderas contra ella una vez más y se derramó un poco de nuevo dentro.

Un lloriqueo de placer abandonó los labios de Regina por la sensación. Se sentía llena, muy llena, no solo por el enorme miembro del alfa y por el nudo que la obligaba a ensancharse prácticamente a su límite, sino también por la gran cantidad de semen que el príncipe había derramado dentro de ella y agradeció en el alma que nunca levantó su hechizo anticonceptivo de otra forma muy seguramente habría quedado embarazada en ese inevitable encuentro con él, con… David, el Príncipe Encantador, la persona equivocada.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas involuntariamente ante el pensamiento y es que no había podido evitar lo que sucedió, había constatado de una forma terrible lo que ser una omega y estar en celo significaba. En el estado en que se había encontrado habría sido posible para cualquiera tomarla, para todo aquel que se hubiese acercado a ella para las intenciones que fuera y para ella habría sido imposible poner resistencia o siquiera negarse. Luchó por no dejar salir sus lágrimas porque no quería hablar con David de nada y agradecía en el alma que el alfa estuviera callado.

Lo que Regina no sabía era que el príncipe estaba cargando con la culpa de haberla reclamado prácticamente enfrente de Snow y Emma.

Al paso de algunos minutos al fin el nudo de David bajó y el interior de Regina cedió lo suficiente para que el miembro del alfa abandonara su intimidad. La omega se estremeció ligeramente ante la sensación de sentirlo deslizarse fuera de ella y abrió sus ojos sorprendida al sentir la gran cantidad de fluido salir de su palpitante sexo.

Sin decir palabra se levantó como pudo del regazo de David y éste no se lo impidió, sus piernas estaban temblorosas y le era un poco impreciso caminar pero no quería estar ahí con él.

Caminó sin mirar al alfa mientras sentía la esencia de ambos correr por el interior de sus muslos y deslizarse por sus piernas hasta que llegó al baño y se encerró.

David recargó su frente en la puerta en cuanto escuchó la del baño cerrarse sintiéndose derrotado y atrapado. Su mujer y su hija sabían perfectamente que había tenido sexo con la reina, que le había reclamado y muy seguramente estarían furiosas con él y eso no era todo, Regina, su omega, era más que obvio que no le quería y eso le causaba una extraña sensación dolorosa. Exhaló decepcionado sin saber exactamente qué hacer.

* * *

La noche estaba cayendo cuando la rubia ya no aguantó más y decidió bajar de la cubierta del barco para buscar a su madre, el otro alfa pareció entender que era mejor ser prudente y no seguirla.

Hook observó a Emma bajar del barco y soltó el aire ruidosamente, ambos habían estado ahí toda la tarde prácticamente sin hablar, la rubia se había dedicado a intentar descifrar el mapa o al menos eso aparentó, pero era más que obvio que como alfas estaban molestos de saber que había una omega en celo que ninguno de los dos había logrado ganar y aparte se sentían como en competencia por cierta reina, pero como Emma no sabía ser un alfa era difícil que se diera cuenta y lo aceptara.

La alfa caminó hasta que encontró a su madre recargada en un árbol y se veía pensativa

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó pero claro que la princesa no lo estaba.

Negó sin mirar a su hija y ésta no sabía muy bien qué decir. La sensación de lo que estaba sucediendo era muy extraña, mentiría si dijera que no pensó aunque fuera por un segundo en la posibilidad de ser ella quien estuviera con la omega y no su padre. Pero se frenaba a sí misma en pensar en la madre de su hijo de esa forma.

Se sentía culpable porque sus padres le había querido proteger de cierto modo pero también estaba molesta que hubieran decidido por ella y se hubiesen puesto en esa posición en vez de dejar que ella hiciera lo que se suponía tenía que hacer como alfa. Acababa de recuperar a sus padres, su familia y sentía que todo se estaba destruyendo

\- ¿Qué sucederá ahora? - preguntó la rubia a la beta claramente afectada

\- Esto no es tu culpa - dijo la princesa como adivinando los pensamientos de su hija mientras tragaba pesado porque quizá si Emma no fuera una alfa y si Regina no fuera una omega las cosas habrían sido muy distintas - Mañana por la noche tu padre y Regina saldrán de ese lugar y entonces veremos qué sucede - dijo recuperando su compostura

\- ¿Vas a hacer como si nada pasara? - preguntó Emma - ¡David está follando con Regina allá dentro y tú ¿quieres pretender que todo estará bien después de lo que escuchamos?! - reclamó con molestia

\- Emma… Esto es un problema entre tu padre y yo. Tú no tienes nada que ver - respondió la princesa sorprendida por el reclamo de su hija

\- No te entiendo - habló un poco exaltada - ¿Qué significa realmente para ti y para David, para su matrimonio, para nuestra familia que ellos estén unidos ahora por ese… vínculo? - preguntó mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo recargada en otro árbol con el mapa en sus manos.

La princesa se sintió culpable al ver a su hija así, caminó apenas unos pasos para alcanzarla y se sentó enseguida de ella

\- Lo lamento - fue lo único que Snow pudo decirle a su hija que miraba el mapa

\- Es que… - dijo la rubia alzando su mirada hacia el barco y lo que se podía ver del mar - Todo ésto… - siguió tragando pesado - El pensar que les acabo de encontrar y que todo puede terminar me hace sentir como lo que siempre he sido… una huérfana - terminó con un hilo de voz.

En ese momento el mapa se reveló haciendo a Snow sonreír de lado, al menos algo bueno había resultado de todo eso, a pesar del problema en el que estaban metidos, rescatar a Henry seguía siendo la prioridad

\- Mira Emma… - dijo Snow y la rubia soltó una pequeña exclamación de sorpresa al ver el mapa. Volteo a verla como con culpa y la beta solo le sonrió un poco triste - No importa - le dijo alargando su mano para acariciar la mejilla de su hija - Mi trabajo como tu madre es hacer que dejes de sentirte de esa manera - y ambas se abrazaron.

Corrieron al barco a decirle a Hook que habían logrado descifrar el mapa, éste lo observó un poco y después emprendieron el rumbo en búsqueda de una peculiar hada que el pirata aseguraba podía ayudarles.

Mientras se alejaban del barco Snow pensaba que lo mejor de momento era olvidarse de lo que sucedía, David no saldría de ahí hasta la noche siguiente y ella no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados y no hacer nada por Henry mientras tanto.

* * *

Regina había llorado gran parte de la tarde y ahora que la noche estaba por terminar de caer su mente era un completo lío y sentía una pesadumbre en su corazón porque aunque quisiera negarlo sabía que el alfa tenía razón, que mientras estuviera en celo no podía salir de ahí y por consiguiente no podía hacer nada por rescatar a su pequeño príncipe. Solo rogaba porque los héroes que estaban afuera pudieran llegar a él lo antes posible.

Cerró los ojos un momento maldiciendo nuevamente su naturaleza y a todos los que habían participado en la mentira que había sido su vida. Todo por conveniencia… siempre a la conveniencia de todos a costa de su vida y no sabía por qué le dolía y sorprendía, ella jamás le había importado a nadie realmente, no era nada nuevo saber que había sido usada, que habían decidido sobre su vida sin consultarla, tal cual lo había hecho Snow una vez más.

Se levantó del asiento que había tomado después de que se aseó y hubiera decidido que era momento de sentarse a sacar todos los sentimientos contenidos. Alargó indecisa su mano hasta la perilla de la puerta y la comenzó a abrir muy lentamente sin atreverse a asomarse. Cuando hubo un espacio suficiente la mano de David se asomó de pronto con su camisa gris haciéndola dar un saltito por la sorpresa.

Regina no lo dudó ni un segundo, tomó inmediatamente la camisa y mientras se la ponía se mordió el labio inferior pensando una vez más que el alfa era muy considerado con ella. Aunque eso no debía extrañarle, era David, el Príncipe Encantador, su naturaleza innata de héroe valiente y bondadoso le hacía actuar de esa manera con todo el mundo y aunque ellos fueran… ¿Todavía eran enemigos? Ciertamente no eran amigos y ahora ella era su omega y él su alfa y… ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando?

Tomó aire y se decidió a salir, el príncipe le miró desde la cama donde estaba sentado y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa que causó algo extraño en Regina. No pudo evitar sentirse un poquito decepcionada de verlo con sus pantalones puestos. Entre el shock y las palabras que tuvieron no había podido detenerse a apreciarle como era debido, pero mentiría si dijera que en cierto modo no disfruto mucho de verle desnudo, de poderlo sentir, su cuerpo se agitaba ligeramente al pensarle y ciertamente había estado teniendo muy buen sexo con él, su intimidad estaba adolorida y en general su cuerpo también como prueba de que habían sido muchas veces las que se habían acostado. Pudo sentir sus mejillas arder levemente y pensó que de seguro se veía sonrojada e inevitablemente se sintió un poco avergonzada

\- ¿Todo bien? - preguntó David observando a Regina fijamente quien tomaba asiento en la silla frente a la pequeña mesa al tiempo que sus mejillas tomaban un delicado color rosado.

Había pasado toda la tarde escuchándola llorar, en realidad no había sido toda la tarde pero el alfa lo sintió así. Se detuvo a sí mismo muchas veces de entrar al baño para poderla consolar pero había decidido respetar la decisión de la reina y darle su espacio. Sabía que si comenzaba a ponerse mal él lo sabría y que ella le llamaría, ya no tenía duda de ello y por esa razón se había quedado un poco tranquilo ahí afuera aguardando el momento en que la omega decidiera salir a unírsele de nuevo.

Y mientras estuvo esperando decidió que tenía que hablar con Regina de lo que sucedía entre ellos por lo que optó por ponerse sus pantalones y en cuanto tuvo oportunidad le ofreció su camisa a la reina de nuevo. Estaba seguro que intentar hablar con Regina desnudo no sería lo más conveniente.

La vio asentir mientras se pasaba un mechón de su hermoso cabello tras su oreja y se mordía el labio inferior levemente… por Dios que se veía preciosa. Sonrió al ver que se acomodaba mejor en la silla, tomando una pose elegante, como toda una reina… como la reina que era. Tragó pesado y sintió pesadumbre en su corazón al pensar que la vida de Regina iba a cambiar radicalmente ahora, pero él estaba más que dispuesto a ayudarle a pesar de todo

\- Me alegro que estés más tranquila - dijo con un poco de timidez. Estaba indeciso pero tenía que hablar con ella de todo lo que estaba pasando con ellos, de las consecuencias de que hubieran tenido sexo pudieran causar - Regina… - dijo llamando su atención y espero hasta que la hermosa omega volteo a verle y fijó su mirada un poquito retadora en la de él. Sonrió porque a pesar de todo no dejaba de ser Regina Mills - Quiero que sepas que me haré responsable de todo lo que está sucediendo - comenzó a explicar y pudo ver que la reina frunció un poquito su ceño claramente confundida por sus palabras - No te preocupes por nada, en caso de que estés embarazada…. - e hizo una pausa al verla abrir sus ojos grandes, casi espantados y entonces contempló por un momento la idea de que la reina no hubiese considerado esa posibilidad. Se aclaró un poco la garganta - Me voy a hacer cargo de ti y del bebé… como tu alfa eres mi completa responsabilidad y ciertamente es posible que estés embarazada, eres una omega en celo y nos hemos acostado muchas ve... -

\- Alto ahí, alfa Encantador - dijo Regina interrumpiéndolo - No estoy embarazada y no voy a quedar embarazada - explicó con calma - Así que despreocúpate por eso - cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho al sentir que sus pezones comenzaban a endurecerse, no era momento de eso

\- ¿Cómo? - preguntó el alfa confundido, entre extrañado y molesto. Regina era una omega y la razón por la cual los omega entraban en celo era con la finalidad de… tener bebés

\- No puedo tener hijos - mintió. En realidad era una verdad a medias, podía pero el hechizo le ayudaba a prevenir un embarazo. Sin embargo no quería entrar en detalles sobre eso con el príncipe. Muy seguramente si se enteraba le insistiría en que quitara el hechizo. Tal vez no sabía ser una omega pero tampoco era tonta y claro que sabía como funcionaban esas relaciones entre los alfa y los omega

\- Pero no entiendo… - insistió David - Si entraste en celo es porque es posible - frunció el ceño mirándola fijamente. No quería pensar que su omega le estuviera mintiendo pero existía una gran posibilidad, esa omega no era cualquier omega, era Regina Mills

\- Eso no tiene nada que ver - argumentó la reina arrugando su bella nariz en un gesto que dejó sin aliento al príncipe - No puedo y punto - le miró desafiante rogando internamente porque dejara el tema por la paz. La verdad es que no era conveniente para nadie que hubiera un bebé de ellos de por medio en toda esa situación que aún no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo iban a resolver

\- ¡Ay, Regina! - renegó David claramente frustrado mientras llevaba sus manos a su apuesto rostro y lo tallaba con un poco de fuerza haciendo sonreír a la reina un poco al verlo así.

Por su lado David intentaba calmarse y solo podía pensar en que solo a él le podía pasar eso, se había conseguido a la omega más terca del mundo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, ligeramente nerviosos porque todo era extraño y a pesar de estar unidos por el vínculo no era como que hubiera otra clase de sentimientos de por medio entre ellos. Aunque lo que Regina ignoraba era que David era completamente sincero en sus palabras, en verdad pensaba protegerla y apoyarla como su alfa.

Regina suspiró cansada, la temperatura de su cuerpo empezaba a subir lentamente de nuevo y ya quería que todo eso terminara. No quería pensar en qué iba a ser de todos ellos, de ella en particular con esa nueva revelación, no quería pensar qué iba a ser de su vida cuando volvieran a Storybrooke, solo quería salvar a su pequeño príncipe y el no poder correr a su lado le estaba matando.

Al ver el rostro afligido de la reina David supo inmediatamente que de seguro estaba pensando en Henry y en que no podía salir a salvarlo. Suspiró él también frenando sus impulsos de correr hasta ella para abrazarla y consolarla.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que las ganas que el celo le provocaban a Regina hicieran que sucediera lo inevitable, que se encontrara entre los brazos del príncipe una vez más para calmar la exigencia de su cuerpo.

* * *

El día siguiente transcurrió rápidamente para los héroes quienes habían logrado encontrar al hada y ahora les guiaba al campamento de Pan. Entre las cosas que había dicho fue que el supuesto niño perdido era muy poderoso pero que confiaba en ella, por consiguiente le dejaría entrar al campamento y ella solo ofreció una posible oportunidad de encontrar la forma de dejarles entrar a ellos.

Snow había comenzado a mentalizarse que todo lo que estaba ocurriendo acabaría una vez que regresaran a Storybrooke. Pan había llevado las reglas biológicas del bosque a Neverland pero esas reglas no existían allá por lo que cualquier problema que hubiese, inclusive el vínculo entre David y Regina, quedaría atrás junto con la isla.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el barco fueron al menos otras cuatro veces que Regina y David tuviera sexo de nuevo entre la noche anterior y el día que acaba de terminar.

Regina estaba impaciente sentada en la cama esperando que el tiempo se cumpliera para poderse ir. No sabía exactamente en qué momento se suponía que su celo iba a terminar oficialmente pero estaba esperanzada en que la ausencia de su magia tuviera que ver con eso y no que Pan la hubiese despojado de la misma por completo.

Volteó a un lado para ver al príncipe profundamente dormido sobre su estómago. Tenía la espalda, sus nalgas y los brazos llenos de marcas que ella misma había dejado. Se relamió los labios pensando en todo lo que había sucedido.

A pesar de que sus recuerdos no eran muy precisos sabía perfectamente que el príncipe le había protegido de Emma y Hook, recordaba también las palabras que le había dicho, las promesas que le había hecho, que cuidaría de ella, que no dejaría que sufriera ni que la lastimaran de nuevo, y si era sincera sonaba realmente hermoso... pero era algo imposible. Él era el marido de Snow y ella quizá ya no era la enemiga número uno de ellos pero tampoco era su amiga, no era la precisamente la mejor persona del mundo y desde luego que tampoco era la mejor opción para el príncipe ni para nadie. Nadie querría en realidad estar con ella

\- Eres una idiota, Regina - se reprimió a sí misma bajito por dejar que esos pensamientos cruzaran por su mente. No podía pensar en eso de ninguna forma.

Sintió su magia volver y sin pensarlo limpió y reparó su ropa, se aseó a sí misma mientras se vestía en el proceso y dejaba la ropa del príncipe impecable sobre la cama.

Se paró frente a la puerta e invocando su magia hizo el mueble a un lado, abrió la puerta y no quiso mirar atrás. Caminó saliendo del lugar, dirigiéndose a la cubierta del barco mientras a su espalda la puerta se cerraba dejando a un David tranquilamente dormido sin saber que su omega se había ido.

* * *

En el campamento de los héroes Hook había decidido dar una pequeña vuelta por los alrededores mientras Tinker-Bell, el hada, se mantenía cerca del fuego.

Snow y Emma estaban un poco alejadas, más específicamente sobre uno de los tendidos que habían hecho y a pesar de que ambas estaban confiadas en que pronto salvarían a Henry, el tema de David y Regina, de la decisión de Snow, seguía entre ellas y habían comenzado a discutir de nuevo

\- Podré haber estado afectada por esta estupidez biológica, por los olores de todos y principalmente el de Regina pero sé perfectamente que le pediste a David que se la llevara porque no querías que yo llegara a ella ¿Por qué? - necesitaba una respuesta a esa pregunta que le estaba comiendo por dentro

\- Porque eres mi hija, Emma - dijo Snow mirando fijamente a la rubia - No sabes cómo ser un alfa, no sabes lo que es tener en tus manos a una omega en celo, no iba a permitir que te enredaras con Regina - explicó como si el pensamiento de que ellas estuvieran juntas le ofendiera y eso molestó a la rubia

\- No es como si tu plan hubiera salido muy bien que digamos - dijo Emma con los dientes apretados - Gracias a tu grandiosa idea David reclamó a Regina - argumentó, aunque todavía no sabía muy bien cómo es que todo eso funcionaba pero sabía que eso unía a los alfas y omegas de una manera especial y poderosa

\- Ya basta ¿Sí, Emma? - le pidió molesta - Me podré haber equivocado al pensar que David no llegaría a tanto con Regina pero no voy a permitir que me reclames por haber tomado la mejor decisión para todos - dijo tomando un porte altivo - Cuando regresemos a Storybrooke esta pesadilla acabara - terminó y miró a su hija fijamente dando por terminada la discusión.

* * *

David despertó al paso de casi una hora que Regina se había marchado. Se incorporó sobresaltado en la cama, bajó de la misma en su gloriosa desnudez buscando a la reina por todo el lugar hasta que se percató que el mueble no estaba obstruyendo la entrada.

La ropa de ella no estaba pero la de él sí, impecablemente doblada sobre la cama y maldiciendo un poco a Regina se puso su ropa y salió veloz del barco rumbo a la jungla en busca de su omega y su familia.

* * *

Con la ayuda de su magia Regina no tardó mucho en encontrar el campamento de los héroes, se acercó sigilosamente y maldijo que aún no habían logrado salvar a Henry. Divisó al pirata por un lado del lugar y se alejó lo más que pudo esperando que el alfa no le percibiera de inmediato. No quería que Hook fuese la primera persona con la que se encontrara después de lo que había sucedido.

Comenzó a rodear el lugar hasta que escuchó algo tras ella, volteó un poco asustada y de pronto la conocida figura de cierta hada le apareció enfrente

\- Hola, majestad - le saludó para después soplar de inmediato polvo de amapola sobre Regina quien al momento de inhalarlo cayó inconsciente.

* * *

Al despertar se incorporó un poco desorientada, sus manos estaban atadas pero rápidamente se liberó con la ayuda de su magia. Se percató que estaba dentro de una especie de cueva

\- Ya era hora que despertaras - dijo Tink sentada en una roca mientras la observaba - Ahora que sé estás metida en ésto no voy a ayudar en su rescate -

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Regina totalmente confundida por la presencia del hada

\- Sabes perfectamente qué hago aquí, Regina - habló entre dientes y amenazante

\- No, no lo sé - dijo la reina poniéndose de pie e intentando salir del lugar pero el hada se paró frente a ella impidiéndole el paso y puso una flecha contra su cuello

\- Por tu culpa lo perdí todo. Debería matarte - gruñó molesta y después abrió sus ojos grandes al ver la marca ahí… por Dios, la reina era una omega, una omega reclamada - Eres… - dijo sorprendida - una… - tragó pesado y Regina no respondió - Pero pensé que eras una beta - dijo bajando la flecha claramente confundida

\- No quiero hablar de eso - respondió Regina con los dientes apretados y molesta

\- ¿Quién te reclamó? - preguntó cayendo en cuenta que lo había arriesgado y perdido todo por nada

\- Eso no te interesa - dijo intentando salir una vez más pero el hada se movió rápidamente colocándose una vez más frente a ella y muy cerca

\- Si me interesa - le respondió y colocó de nuevo la flecha sobre su cuello y tragó pesado porque si Regina era una omega reclamada significaba que tenía un alfa y si por alguna razón se enteraba de lo que estaba haciendo era muy posible que no viviera para contarlo - ¿Tu alfa está aquí? - preguntó y escuchó una pequeña risa burlesca de la reina

\- Tienes miedo - aseguró y sintió la flecha encajarse un poco sacándole un quejido de los labios

\- Por supuesto que no - gruñó el hada amenazante - Estoy segura que cualquiera que se haya atrevido a reclamarte lo hizo por error -

El corazón de Regina se apretó al escuchar esas palabras porque era verdad, había sido un completo error que David le reclamara, el solo pensamiento dolía y no sabía por qué

\- ¿Dónde está tu alfa? - preguntó de nuevo encajando un poco más la flecha y la reina cerró los ojos jurando que si ejercía un poco más de presión inevitablemente atravesaría su piel

\- Aquí estoy - se escuchó la varonil y amenazante voz del Príncipe Encantador y lo único que Tink supo al tiempo que escuchaba esas palabras era que una espada le apuntaba por la espalda en el punto exacto donde estaba su corazón.

Abrió su mano sorprendida dejando caer la flecha mientras Regina observaba David, estaba muy molesto, se le veía extremadamente enojado seguramente porque el hada había estado amenazando su vida.

Casi se muere cuando logró encontrar a la reina y vio que alguien sostenía una flecha contra su cuello. Rodeo lentamente al hada hasta que se paró frente a Regina claramente protegiéndola, escuchó la pequeña exhalación ruidosa de inconformidad que lanzó la omega a su espalda

\- Largo - le dijo al hada quien rápidamente dio vuelta pero eso hizo que la reina se desesperara

\- ¡No! - le pidió rodeando al alfa y caminando hacia ella, David le tomó del brazo deteniendo su andar con un poco de fuerza. Regina volteó a mirarle como ofendida pero él no cedió en su agarre y no le miraba a ella, tenía la mirada asesina clavada en la figura del hada y seguía con su espada en alto.

Se había atrevido a amenazar de muerte a su omega y eso era algo que David jamás le iba a perdonar a esa mujer quién quiera que fuera

\- David - intentó Regina zafar su brazo sin éxito - Ella puede ayudarnos a llegar hasta Henry -

El hada soltó una pequeña risa burlesca por el cuadro y salió de ahí sin decir más rumbo al campamento.

Al fin el alfa le soltó y la reina le miró molesta

\- ¿Por qué te fuiste sin decirme nada? - preguntó David enojado

\- No te pertenezco, encantador. Puedo hacer lo que quiera con mi vida - y salió tras el hada seguida del príncipe.

Cuando menos lo pensaron se encontraban ambos en medio del campamento donde por primera vez después de lo que había ocurrido se encontraron todos

\- Al fin se dignaron a salir - se burló Hook mirando lascivamente a Regina, algo que no pasó desapercibido por David, éste clavó su mirada en el pirata quien rápidamente apartó su vista de la omega.

Snow y Emma estaban paradas frente a él mientras Regina estaba cruzada de brazos un poco alejada, el hada y el pirata en otros puntos lejos de la reina para la tranquilidad del príncipe.

La beta avanzó hasta él y David tragó pesado al verla acercarse

\- Snow… - le dijo y en ese instante la mano de la princesa se estrelló contra su mejilla haciendo que todos soltaran una exclamación de sorpresa.

La reina sintió angustia al ver a Snow abofetear al príncipe y no sabía si era la culpa porque ella era parte de la causa o si era porque como omega estaba viendo que golpeaban a su alfa, en otras circunstancias se habría doblado de la risa al ver esa imagen pero la realidad era que sentía un horrible nudo en su estómago ante la escena que tenía enfrente.

Sin decir más Snow comenzó a caminar hacia los tendidos del lugar y un vacilante príncipe le siguió, esperaba que no fuera más allá donde tuviera que perder a la omega de vista porque estaba seguro que si eso pasaba no iría tras la princesa. No iba a dejar a Regina con dos alfas y una mujer que quería matarla.

La reina caminó hasta un árbol, se quitó su blazer azul ante la atenta mirada de los tres alfas y Tink, lo colocó en el suelo y se sentó sobre el mismo.

\- Lo lamento - fue lo único que David pudo decir en cuanto encontró las palabras, sabía que la bofetada que le había dado Snow la tenía más que merecida

\- Yo también - dijo ella refiriéndose al golpe pero también a la situación - No pensé que esto fuera a ocurrir - tragó pesado - Subestimé las cosas. Solo pensé en proteger a Emma y no pensé en lo que significaba para ti, en el riesgo de que esto pasara - David solo asintió

\- Lamento también lo que tuvieron que escuchar - dijo aclarando su garganta mirando a la princesa y de reojo a la reina

\- No quiero hablar de eso - respondió la beta - Preferiría que no habláramos del tema. Cuando volvamos a Storybrooke todo esto desaparecerá. Allá no existen estas reglas biológicas por lo que podremos dejarlo todo atrás. Pediremos al Oscuro o a Regina, que estoy segura querrá cooperar, algo para que todos olvidemos Neverland y lo que aquí ha sucedido - exhaló ruidosamente mirando a su hija y después a la omega.

Y contrario a lo que ella esperaba, al ser consciente de eso David sintió una punzada en su corazón, por un lado sabía que era lo mejor, por otro la idea de olvidar que Regina era su omega le lastimaba un poco y se sentía culpable por toda la situación

\- Si Regina está embarazada… - comenzó Snow pero el príncipe no le dejó seguir

\- No nos tenemos que preocupar por eso - dijo tomando su mano y la princesa le miró dubitativa - Hablé con ella y asegura que no es posible - le sonrió con tristeza y la beta asintió. Era lo mejor que les podía pasar, no estaba segura de qué habría sucedido si Regina quedaba embarazada en ese encuentro, un bebé no podía pasar desapercibido, no había forma de olvidar con una poción que existía ni de donde venía y al igual que el vínculo, uniría a su marido y a la ex Reina Malvada para toda la vida aunque no hubieran reglas biológicas en Storybrooke.

Se sentía desesperado porque a pesar de que sabía que era lo mejor para todos algo dentro de él lamentaba con su alma el que Regina no pudiera seguir siendo su omega y que no hubiera posibilidad de tener hijos con ella.

Antes de que todo eso pasara, tanto él como Snow no habían pensado en la posibilidad de otro hijo, acababan de recuperar a Emma y apenas se estaban adaptando a la realidad de ser los padres de una mujer adulta y era una completa ironía que ahora él estuviera pensando en tener hijos con la reina y no con su esposa.

\- Así que el príncipe encantador - dijo con burla el hada mientras se sentaba enseguida de Regina quien al verla renegó bajito - Un completo error ¿no? - preguntó

\- ¿Qué quieres ahora? - le preguntó con fastidio, le molestaba tanto que le restregara en la cara que lo que había sucedido entre ella y David era un error. Por supuesto que lo sabía pero dadas las circunstancias escucharlo le lastimaba y mucho

\- Disculparme - dijo para sorpresa de la reina - Todo este tiempo te juzgue creyendo que habías cometido un error al no haberme hecho caso y cerrarte a la posibilidad de amar de nuevo -

\- No te entiendo - dijo Regina mirando incrédula al hada - Pensé que habías dicho que por mi culpa lo habías perdido todo -

\- Lo dije - respondió - Pero fue antes que supiera que eres una omega - se mordió el labio inferior con culpa - Jamás debí de haber intercedido más allá de salvarte la vida. No debí de intentar forzarte de cierta manera a que eligieras cierto camino -

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver que sea una omega con todo ésto? - preguntó

\- El polvo de hadas jamás se equivoca - argumento Tink - Sin embargo el polvo buscó una posibilidad para una beta, no para una omega. Eso quiere decir que ese camino no era el tuyo - tragó pesado - Que tú hubieras tomado habría destruido la vida de muchas personas - terminó

\- ¿Qué me dices de lo que ahora sucede? - preguntó Regina con pesadumbre en su corazón porque a pesar de todo en ese momento estaba atrapada en un camino que no era el suyo

\- No tengo polvo de hadas para saber cuál sería tu camino correcto como omega - sonrió el hada - Solo es cuestión de que le des una oportunidad al amor y a tu corazón, Regina - se levantó dejando a una reina pensativa.

No estaba segura de lo que eso significaba, solo sabía que lo que el hada decía era absurdo, no podía darle una oportunidad al amor cuando estaban hablando de un hombre que no le pertenecía y que jamás lo haría.

Y con esa agridulce sensación se dirigió al elegante tendido que había invocado con su magia para ella y se dispuso a intentar dormir.

Era la primera noche que pasaría sin David y la sensación era extraña, no es que se hubiera acostumbrado a él pero… Mentiría si dijera que la cercanía del alfa no la llenaba de paz, seguridad y tranquilidad.

Se abrazó a sí misma y se acurrucó en el tendido sin darse cuenta que desde un tendido un poco alejado, David le miraba con la esperanza de que ella volteara siquiera a verle.


	6. Chapter 6

**_La serie de Once Upon a Time y sus personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen._ **

En verdad lamento todo lo que han tenido que esperar por un nuevo capítulo. Como ya lo mencioné en  _The Thing he desires most_ , han habido situaciones últimamente que no me permiten escribir como normalmente lo había estado haciendo.

Les agradezco a todos sus kudos y reviews, de todo corazón, en verdad. Me gusta mucho leer sus comentarios y pensamientos respecto a la historia.

Espero que les guste el capítulo y que puedan perdonar cualquier error.

Agradecimientos a mi queridísima  ** _autumnevil5_**

* * *

\- ¡David! - se escuchó el chillido histérico amortiguado por los dientes apretados de Snow quien estaba claramente molesta, por no decir furiosa.

El príncipe abrió los ojos tan pronto como la escuchó y de inmediato se dio cuenta que estaba abrazando a… su omega.

Y entonces lo recordó todo...

_La noche anterior se había quedado mirando fijamente a Regina por un largo rato hasta que ella por fin se dio la vuelta en el tendido y pocos segundos después volteó a verle._

_No pudo descifrar qué clase de mirada era la que le estaba dedicando, pero con seguridad no era la que el alfa esperaba. Tan pronto como volteó a verle dejó de hacerlo, David cerró los ojos, suspiró derrotado y se decidió a intentar dormir._

_Habían pasado un par de horas a lo mucho cuando David despertó de golpe y su primer instinto fue buscar a Regina con la mirada. La reina se removía un poco en su tendido por lo que, algo alarmado, el alfa se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a nadie en el campamento, sobre todo a Snow._

_Para su desagradable sorpresa se topó con que el otro alfa se había movido de lugar y lo único que David podía pensar era que estaba más cerca de su omega. Frunció el ceño molesto y llegó hasta donde estaba la reina._

_Se hincó enseguida de ella, tenía una expresión de angustia en su bello rostro, su boca estaba ligeramente entreabierta y se removía inquieta. Se inclinó un poco sobre ella y se percató que estaba dormida, soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo, todo parecía indicar que era solo una pesadilla._

_Consternado e impulsado por su instinto de protegerla se recostó enseguida de ella e inmediatamente la pegó a su cuerpo abrazándola con cuidado_

_\- Shhh - susurró extremadamente bajito solo para ella, pero cuidando de no despertarla - Todo está bien - se atrevió a acariciar su espalda ligeramente esperando a que se calmara para poderse ir de vuelta a su lugar._

Tragó pesado al ser consciente de lo que había sucedido, se quedó dormido junto a Regina, quien se había tensado entre su abrazo y ahora con justa razón la beta estaba molesta, muy molesta.

Estaba en problemas.

La reina estaba congelada en su sitio, escuchó la voz furica de la princesa y abrió sus ojos de inmediato solo para percatarse que a su espalda estaba el príncipe y le abrazaba por la cintura firmemente pegándola a su bien formado y musculoso cuerpo

\- ¿Y bien? - preguntó de nuevo la beta e inmediatamente David quitó su mano de la estrecha cintura de la omega y se puso de pie encarando a su esposa

\- No es lo que piensas - se atrevió a decir. No quería que hubiese más problemas, no quería haber causado más problemas, pero es que la noche anterior no pudo evitar acudir a su omega, su alfa jamás hubiese permitido que la dejara en ese estado, el haberlo hecho era ir contra su naturaleza y era algo extremadamente complicado por no decir imposible, sin mencionar el bendito vínculo que podía sentir le ataba a ella de alguna forma.

En cuando David se levantó, Regina lo hizo también y comenzó a caminar hacia los árboles para perderse un poco, no se iba a quedar ahí a ver como los encantadores se peleaban. Ese asunto no era de ella

\- Hey, hey - se apresuró el príncipe al ver a la reina caminar lejos de ellos, de él - Regina… - intentó avanzar hacia ella, pero Snow le tomó del brazo deteniéndolo

\- Explícame ¿por qué estabas aquí? - preguntó de nuevo

\- Porque Regina tuvo una pesadilla - respondió mirándola con los dientes apretados. Estaba molesto porque su omega se estaba alejando sin decir nada y estaba molesto con la beta porque le estaba impidiendo ir tras ella

\- David - la princesa llamó su atención - ¿Podrías intentar no hacer esto? - el alfa solo cerró sus ojos tragando pesado.

No, no podía.

Respiró profundo un par de veces y entonces fue consciente que su hija, el pirata y la mujer que había querido asesinar a Regina les miraban, más específicamente a él.

Su hija lo hacía como juzgándolo, Hook sonreía burlesco y David tuvo que hacer gala de su autocontrol para no golpearlo porque sabía perfectamente que estaba esperando cualquier oportunidad para aprovecharse de la omega, no era tonto, y la supuesta hada sin alas le miraba curiosa y el alfa podía jurar que hasta un poco… ¿esperanzada?

* * *

Por su parte Regina se detuvo en cuanto estuvo segura que nadie podía verle, llevó sus manos a su rostro y lo tapo momentáneamente.

Todo estaba muy mal, ni siquiera quería saber por qué David había amanecido abrazado a ella, aunque la respuesta era muy lógica. Recordaba que tuvo una pesadilla y muy seguramente el alfa acudió a ella para reconfortarla, algo que era más que obvio funcionó porque sentía que había descansado muy bien.

Se abrazó a sí misma y alzó su rostro mirando a la nada. Todo era tan extraño y tan confuso porque lo que David había hecho era algo natural, era lo que correspondía y a Regina eso le hacía sentí extraña en una manera positiva, sin embargo, sabía que estaba mal porque David tenía una vida y una familia, una que era la misma de su hijo y que de seguro la iba a odiar porque sin quererlo ahora era una amenaza potencial de destruir la familia perfecta de Henry.

Cerró sus ojos tratando de aguantar las lágrimas que se agolparon en sus ojos sin querer. Debía guardar la compostura y no dejarse llevar por las emociones que estaba experimentando, debía mantener la cabeza fría porque a pesar de todo, pasara lo que pasara, Henry seguía siendo la prioridad y la razón por la cual estaban ahí

\- Vamos, Regina… - se dijo a sí misma - Esta no eres tú - no podía dejar que los sentimientos y la situación la dominaran y sobretodo que la doblegaran.

Dio media vuelta dirigiéndose al campamento y mientras se acercaba podía escuchar que seguían discutiendo

-  _No le va a pasar nada_  - alcanzó a escuchar que soltó con fastidio la princesa y no pudo evitar torcer sus ojos

 _\- Snow… por favor -_ el alfa se escuchaba estresado y como por instinto Regina aceleró el paso, como si le urgiera verle y que él viera que estaba bien

\- ¿Ves? - dijo Snow mirándola en cuando estuvo a la vista de todos y Regina le regresó una mirada poco amigable a la beta - Ahí está y está bien - le dijo a David quien se veía claramente molesto por la situación y lo único que podía pensar la reina era que no tenía tiempo de lidiar con los problemas de los dos idiotas

\- Para tu no muy grata sorpresa, lo estoy, Snow - respondió Regina cruzándose de brazos y mirando a todos altiva. No por ser una omega iba a agachar la cabeza, eso jamás

\- Créeme que a todos los alfa nos complace saber que estás muy… bien, amor - habló el pirata mirando a la reina de pies a cabeza con mirada lasciva.

La omega tragó pesado al escucharlo, no se iba a dejar intimidar por ese alfa ni por ningún otro, pero no podía evitar sentir un nudo de angustia en su estómago cada que ese hombre le hablaba y le miraba así. Volteó a verle con la mirada fría, seria y penetrante

\- Vuelves a decir algo así y te encenderé con una bola de fuego - le amenazó y el pirata sonrió de medio lado divertido

\- No necesitas de fuego para encenderme, am... -

\- ¡Suficiente! - se escuchó la voz amenazante de David y comenzó a andar hacia el pirata mientras que a Regina le tomaba por sorpresa la escena, ver que el príncipe estaba tan dispuesto a defenderla pese a todo y sin ningún titubeo

\- ¡Basta, todos! - gritó Snow deteniéndolos a todos en seco. Lo último que necesitaban era que se comenzaran a pelear por la omega de nuevo - Esto se está saliendo de control, debemos tranquilizarnos y mantener la calma - y pudo ver que la reina torcía sus ojos a modo de fastidio y la princesa se sintió un poco indignada porque Regina era la que estaba causando todo el problema y se atrevía a fingir que no era culpable - Cuando regresemos a Storybrooke todo esto quedará atrás, todo volverá a la normalidad y podremos hacer como si jamás hubiera sucedido - dijo respirando un poco agitada, no le hacía bien hablar de ese asunto - Solo les pido que nos comportemos y nos llevemos bien -

\- No te preocupes, Snow - habló Regina dirigiéndose por primera vez a ella desde que oficialmente se convirtiera en la omega de su marido - No estoy interesada en nada más que no sea salvar a Henry - le miró fijamente.

La beta parpadeó un par de veces, asintió mientras tragaba pesado, apretaba los puños y bajaba la mirada como siempre lo hacía

\- Hay que concentrarnos en salvar a Henry entonces - habló la rubia quien hasta ese momento se había mantenido callada.

La situación se estaba volviendo de lo más incómoda para todos, inclusive para ella, por sus padres, por la omega y por eso dentro de ella que le impulsaba a hacer algo que no estaba segura qué era, pero sabía que tenía que ver con Regina.

* * *

Llevaban un rato caminando por la jungla puesto que después de que el hada les abandonara al saber que no contaban con un plan de escape de Neverland, Hook les guiaba hacia la antigua casa de Neal pues era el único que había logrado salir de la isla y esperaban encontrar una pista ahí para conseguirlo ellos también.

Era poco lo que hablaban los unos con los otros, hasta ese momento Regina no había cruzado palabra con David y eso la hacía sentir… mal, como un malestar general, sin embargo, tal parecía que, y con justa razón, la princesa no quería que ella se acercara al alfa y viceversa, y a decir verdad Regina tampoco quería estar cerca de él porque no quería hablar de lo que estaba sucediendo con ellos, no quería sentir más de lo que ya sentía, lo único que quería era salvar a Henry.

Tal como lo pensaba la reina, la princesa estaba tratando de evitar por todos los medios que el príncipe estuviera cerca de la omega, era suficiente con que insistiera en no perderla nunca de vista, algo que Snow estaba tratando de respetar porque entendía lo que el vínculo significaba, porque sabía que era difícil luchar contra eso, pero no iba a permitir que su marido se fuera con Regina así nada más como así y mientras tanto se seguía mentalizando que todo acabaría tan pronto como volvieran a Storybrooke.

Sin embargo, el pirata caminaba muy cerca de la reina, demasiado cerca para el gusto de David y mientras había acordado con Snow mantener su distancia con Regina le era imposible tolerar que otro alfa quisiera estar cerca de su omega y no se equivocó.

Hook no perdió el tiempo y en cuanto le fue posible se acercó a la reina, alargó su mano para apresurarse a ayudarla a pasar donde había un montón de ramas y quiso aprovechar para posar su mano sobre el brazo de Regina y de pronto una espada estaba sobre su única mano

\- No hagas eso… - dijo el alfa respirando pesado - A no ser que quieras otro garfio para que hagan juego -

\- Basta ya, encantador - habló Regina autoritaria haciendo que David bajara su espada de inmediato - No necesito que me estés cuidando, ni de él ni de nadie - le habló firme y casi con desprecio, no porque en verdad lo sintiera, algo que le sorprendía a la reina, sino porque sabía que era necesario, debía evitar que el príncipe se aferrara al vínculo. Además, la verdad le era difícil aceptar y tolerar que David, el Príncipe Encantador estuviera pendiente de cada paso que daba, era abrumador, sobretodo porque la familia de él estaba presente, pero también porque no estaba acostumbrada a que alguien le quisiera proteger, era extraño y le asustaba un poco.

Y al mismo tiempo no quería necesitarlo de ninguna forma y aunque fuera una omega estaba dispuesta a luchar contra su naturaleza y el vínculo para no acabar perdida en algo que no tenía futuro y arrastrar al príncipe en eso. Porque esa era la realidad, su unión con David no tenía futuro y para su pésima suerte el solo pensamiento dolía.

El príncipe se sintió un poco impotente al escucharla, sabía que tenía que dejarla ir, que no debía aferrarse al vínculo, al hecho de que Regina era su omega, sabía que debía mantener la distancia por respeto a su mujer y a su hija, pero le lastimaba que la reina le despreciara de esa forma.

Regina sintió la garganta apretada al ver la decepción en su apuesto rostro y esos preciosos ojos azules tornarse un poco tristes. Miró de reojo a Snow quien les miraba con una expresión de satisfacción y alivio en su rostro

\- Sigamos - les apresuró Emma y todos le siguieron.

* * *

Para mala suerte de todos, la única forma de salir de Neverland era un mapa que solo Neal era capaz de leer y el susodicho estaba muerto por lo que seguían sin un plan de escape.

Regina sentía que la angustia la estaba consumiendo, Pan seguía jugando con ellos mandando a su sombra o a los niños perdidos para que les hicieran malas pasadas y la reina sentía que no avanzaban en nada para rescatar a Henry, comenzaba a pensar que en verdad no lo lograrían y que perdería a su hijo.

Además, sentía un estrés que no recordaba haber sentido en muchísimo tiempo y sabía que se debía a la situación, a la tensión que sin querer había entre todos ellos dadas las circunstancias.

Hacía un par de horas que intentó enseñarle algo de magia a Emma y ésta antes de lograr el cometido le dijo que era un monstruo e inmediatamente David se molestó y Snow armó un drama porque padre e hija estaban poniéndose en contra por… la omega, es decir, ella.

Y ahora todo era aun más incómodo de lo que había estado siendo sin mencionar que no podía evitar buscar al alfa con la mirada, como si él le llamara de manera involuntaria y Regina no podía hacer otra cosa que maldecir su condición de omega y el vínculo porque sabía que se debía a eso. No le gustaba sentirse de esa forma.

Tomó aire decidida, tenía que salir de ahí, alejarse de ellos, alejarse del alfa en particular, temía tanto que su condición de omega le impidiera salvar a Henry, que esa fuera la verdadera razón por la cual Pan hizo la revelación y la dejó expuesta para que alguien la reclamara, sabía que David, como su alfa, no dejaría que ella se expusiera al peligro y no había forma de enfrentarse al niño perdido sin correr riesgos

\- Ya he tenido suficiente de los juegos de Pan - dijo llamando la atención de todos - y de todos ustedes - no pudo evitar cruzar su mirada con la de David, quién se veía preocupado, pero después comenzó a caminar alejándose

\- ¿A dónde vas? - preguntó Emma al tiempo que el príncipe se ponía de pie y ambos se acercaban un poco a la omega seguidos de la beta y el pirata

\- A rescatar a nuestro hijo - le respondió molesta

\- Debemos mantenernos unidos - dijo la rubia mirando a la omega con una expresión seria, algo estaba sucediendo con ella, podía sentirlo

\- No, no tenemos que hacerlo - le sonrió ligeramente irónica y eso molestó a la alfa, algo que no pasó desapercibido para Snow y David, quien estaba intentando contenerse y no intervenir, no detener a su omega, no pelear con su hija

\- Déjala - dijo Snow con voz serena a su hija, la verdad es que para ella eso era lo mejor, quería a Regina muy lejos de su marido.

Pero la rubia podía sentir un deseo inexplicable de obligar a Regina a que se quedara, a que hiciera lo que ella quería que se hiciera y se asustó por un momento porque ella no era así.

La reina podía percibir ese ligero cambio que estaba sucediendo con Emma y no se iba a quedar a ver qué era lo que podía pasar con una alfa que no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo ser uno. Así que comenzó a andar de nuevo sin mirar a nadie más y el príncipe ya no pudo más, avanzó tras ella desesperado sin decir palabra, sin embargo la beta le alcanzó deteniéndole una vez más de ir tras Regina

\- Snow… - volteó a verla y tomó las manos de la beta cerrando sus ojos y bajando su cabeza un poco tratando de calmarse - Por favor - le pidió, necesitaba que entendiera que la desesperación de ver a su omega desaparecer en un lugar tan peligroso como esa isla le llenaba de angustia

\- Se puede cuidar sola - respondió la beta mirando a su marido como si con eso fuera a calmar lo que estaba sintiendo - Nosotros debemos permanecer juntos, como familia - dijo intentando hacerle desistir, que entendiera que ese era su lugar y no con la omega.

David se sentía entre la espada y la pared, tenía miedo de que algo le pasara a Regina, pero también lo tenía de perder a la familia que acababa de recuperar y temía que si se aferraba a lo que le pasaba con la reina les perdiera de nuevo y para siempre. Sabía también que Snow estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por mantener la calma y que solo era cuestión de volver a Storybrooke para que todo regresara a la normalidad.

Dio un largo suspiro intentando contener las ganas de salir corriendo tras la reina, solo esperaba que ella se mantuviera a salvo.

* * *

No se le ocurrió otra cosa a Regina que buscar al Oscuro, si alguien podía ayudarle a vencer a Pan era él.

Le encontró sentado en una roca con… ¿Belle? Torció sus ojos al ver lo tontamente que le miraba y platicaba con ella. Alzó su mano y comenzó a asfixiar a la figura con forma de mujer

\- ¡No! - gritó Rumple acercándose a ella para detenerla - ¡Déjala! - le exigió

\- Voy a mostrarte con quién estás tratando - dijo Regina sin dejar de sostener por el cuello a la supuesta Belle hasta que se reveló la sombra de Pan dejando al Oscuro sorprendido - ¿De verdad creíste ese cuento? - le preguntó incrédula y molesta

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Rumplestiltskin

\- Para empezar, estoy salvando tu… - pero no pudo seguir porque el Oscuro le interrumpió

\- ¿Quién te reclamó? - preguntó acercándose ligeramente a ella de nuevo para tratar de percibir el aroma del alfa que se había atrevido a hacer a Regina su omega y por instinto la reina retrocedió un poco haciendo reír de medio lado al que alguna vez fuera un maldito diablillo.

Rumplestiltskin era un beta, pero el Oscuro era un alfa, uno del que Regina sabía no debía tener miedo como beta, pero como omega no estaba segura de qué tanto peligro corría

\- Más bien dime ¿Por qué ayudaste a mi madre a ocultar ésto? - preguntó

\- Pan se deshizo del hechizo - afirmó el alfa sonriendo y al mismo tiempo negado un poco con su cabeza - Sabes muy bien por qué, querida - le respondió

\- Porque como omega no te servía - dijo tragando pesado e intentando contener las lágrimas que se estaban agolpando en sus ojos.

Odiaba cuando se ponía así por esas cosas que no debían afectarle porque llevaba toda una vida siendo manipulada al antojo de todos, no debía ya doler

\- Como omega eras extremadamente valiosa, Regina - respondió el Oscuro para sorpresa de ella - Precisamente por eso accedí a ayudar a tu madre - vio la confusión en el rostro de la reina ante sus palabras - Cora pudo haber hecho el trato más beneficioso contigo, pudo haber conseguido lo que fuera, cualquier alfa hubiese pagado el precio más alto por tenerte, por poseer una omega.

Podrías haber sido reina de cualquier forma, pero indudablemente habrías causado muchos conflictos, hubieses ocasionado guerras entre reinos, y al final no habrías sido la clase de reina que tu madre quería que fueras, tampoco la que yo necesitaba - explicó pacientemente - o podrías haber acabado a merced de cualquier alfa que te ganara y sabes que hay muchos que son crueles, que solo usan a las omega… sabes a lo que me refiero - le miró insinuante - Algo que tu madre jamás hubiera permitido y yo no podía correr ningún riesgo - concluyó

\- Por tu estúpida maldición - soltó con odio e impotencia

\- Ah, ah querida, no vas a negar que tuviste una buena vida siendo una beta - reviró el Oscuro

\- ¿Buena vida? - preguntó con ironía - Tú y otros más se encargaron de que mi vida fuera un completo infierno - dijo con rabia, recordando los tiempos en los que prácticamente fue entregada al Rey para vivir años de martirio a su lado

\- Oh no, majestad, infierno hubiera sido que cualquier alfa te hubiese tomado como esclava, porque sí sabes que eso es lo que normalmente les sucede a las omegas, ¿cierto? - le preguntó burlonamente

\- ¿Cómo lo hiciste con Belle? - se atrevió a preguntar Regina sin meditarlo mucho, estaba muy enojada y quería herirlo como él lo estaba haciendo con ella

\- No metas a Belle en ésto - habló amenazante avanzando por impulso hacia la reina y ésta retrocedió un poco de nuevo.

Se detuvo en cuanto la vio como lo que realmente era, una omega como su adorada Belle y tenía razón, ellos eran un claro ejemplo de lo que decía, él la había pedido a cambio de mantener la paz en su reino y la joven omega le fue entregada como trato. La única diferencia fue que le dio un trato digno a la doncella, tiempo después Belle se ganó su oscuro corazón y la convirtió en su omega porque ella quiso.

Regina solo le miró tratando de que no notara lo mucho que le afectaba todo eso. Quizá debería estar agradecida de que le hubieran ocultado su verdadera naturaleza, porque de lo contrario tal vez hubiese terminado con alguien mucho peor que Leopold, si es que eso era posible.

El solo pensamiento hizo que su estómago se revolviera porque estuvo cerca de sucederle algo así, si David no hubiera intervenido quizá Hook hubiese sido quien la tomara y terminara reclamándola. Conocía historias de lo que los piratas alfa hacían con las omega y... No, no quería siquiera imaginarlo.

Tomó un largo respiro tratando de despejar su mente y llevar la fiesta en paz con Rumple, de cualquier forma, lo hecho, hecho estaba y no podía cambiarlo

\- Necesito de tu ayuda para salvar a Henry - dijo la omega después de unos segundos

\- La única manera de detener a Pan conlleva que yo muera en el proceso - respondió al fin

\- No vas a morir a manos de nadie más que las mías - dijo Regina. Tomó aire, caminó un poco ante la atenta mirada del alfa, algo que la ponía ligeramente nerviosa y si no le conociera estaba segura que sentiría miedo de él - Tal vez no tengamos que matar a Pan, solo contenerlo de alguna forma - pensó en voz alta

\- Tengo algo en mi tienda que quizá nos pueda ayudar - dijo Rumplestiltskin aceptando trabajar junto con Regina.

Todo lo que él quería era recuperar a Henry para entregarlo directamente en los brazos de su Bae, reunir a padre e hijo como correspondía y que éste le perdonara.

* * *

Las horas pasaban y los héroes estaban ahora dispuestos a iniciar el plan de rescate, habían encontrado y salvado a Neal, quien estaba vivo y por fortuna estaba en la isla y también habían logrado convencer a Tinkerbelle de volver con ellos.

David se debatía internamente, estaba a punto de sucumbir a su deseo incontenible de buscar a Regina. La angustia por saber si estaba bien lo estaba consumiendo por dentro sin mencionar que estaba odiando con todo su ser el hecho de estar con Snow en esos momentos, algo que le parecía imposible porque era la mujer que amaba, era su esposa, la madre de su hija, su amor verdadero.

No debía dejarse llevar por sus impulsos, pero le estaba siendo imposible porque para rescatar a Neal cada uno tuvo que confesar su más oscuro secreto a una rara cueva y eso complicó la situación más de lo que David creía que era posible.

Todos intentaron con una mentira, pero la maldita cueva lo supo y al final, todo estaba relacionado con Regina para el poco gusto del alfa.

Hook trató diciendo que le gustaría salir de Neverland y jamás volver, algo que la cueva ignoró, por lo que terminó diciendo que le gustaría que la omega fuera de él. David cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, eso no era ningún secreto, él lo sabía perfectamente y la cueva, esta vez respondió.

Su hija había confesado que quería ser la única madre de Henry, la cueva la tomó como una verdad a medias por lo que la rubia tuvo que confesar que le hubiera gustado haber follado con Regina y David solo sintió que se lo ponían los nervios de punta con ambas revelaciones.

Para variar la princesa confesó que quería tener otro hijo con David, la cueva no respondió, ni siquiera la tomó como una verdad a medias y entonces dijo que le gustaría que la reina desapareciera de sus vidas de una vez por todas, algo que enfureció al alfa por completo al ver que la cueva respondía favorablemente. Su esposa quería deshacerse de su omega.

Y él, intentó confesar que le gustaría volver al bosque para estar con su familia, pero la maldita cueva lo supo como era de esperarse, así que no tuvo más remedio que confesar que no quería que Regina dejara de ser su omega.

Por lo que después de eso a David le era difícil estar con su esposa e inclusive con su hija. Estaba enojado con ambas y muy seguramente ellas con él también por las confesiones y por los intentos de mentira.

La beta estaba molesta de nuevo y no dejaba de recordarle que todo terminaría cuando volvieran, que ese era su lugar, no con la omega y eso estaba colmando la paciencia del príncipe porque quizá era verdad y eso no iba a durar, pero por el momento no podía ya contener su instinto de proteger y cuidar a Regina.

Tenía muchísimos años de no ser un alfa, de no sentir esa sensación de autoridad, de poder y de dominio que ser un alfa significaba, solo que ahora había sido prácticamente bendecido con la dicha de haber podido crear el vínculo con una omega que ahora era su entera responsabilidad y era algo que jamás había experimentado, eso era nuevo para él y le era muy difícil mediar entre su necesidad de estar con la reina y su familia.

Se levantó decidido a buscar a Regina, ya no podía más y no quería darle explicaciones a nadie. Pudo ver que la beta frunció el ceño con enojo al tiempo su hija suspiraba cansina y Hook reía mientras Neal y el hada miraban confusos, pero David ya no estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que todos esperaban que hiciera.

Estaban por comenzar una discusión antes de que el príncipe se alejara cuando escucharon que alguien se aproximaba, sacaron sus espadas, Snow apuntó con su flecha, todos listos para atacar a quien quiera que estuviera acercándose a ellos cuando la conocida figura de la reina apareció de entre las ramas y les miró sorprendida al verles con sus armas en alto.

El príncipe soltó su espada de inmediato y corrió apresurado hacia ella en un movimiento que no dio tiempo a nadie de que reaccionara. Llegó hasta Regina y la envolvió entre sus brazos estrechándola fuertemente contra él, intentando apaciguar la angustia que vivió durante todas esas horas que no supo nada de ella. Suspiró sobre su perfumado y sedoso cabello.

Estaba tan aliviado de verla bien y de poderla tener segura entre sus brazos una vez más, gran parte del tiempo estuvo asustado de que algo le hubiese ocurrido, sabía que la reina era terca, testaruda y que era capaz de sacrificar su propio bienestar con tal de lograr lo que se proponía y más si se trataba de Henry, ya no tenía ninguna duda que Regina amaba a su hijo más que su propia vida y por eso no había podido estar tranquilo.

Regina estaba abrumada por la situación, sin embargo, no se movió, no le abrazó de vuelta, pero tampoco le empujó lejos de ella, el abrazo que le estaba dando era tan reconfortante, le traía una paz y tranquilidad que no recordaba haber sentido en muchísimo tiempo, tal vez cuando fue una niña pequeña y su papá la abrazaba para consolarla y mimarla.

Tenía sus ojos cerrados y su rostro enterrados en el pecho del príncipe y no pudo evitar aspirar su delicioso aroma que se sentía… familiar y entonces se dio cuenta que durante ese tiempo que no estuvo con él lo había extrañado. Apretó un poco más sus ojos intentando disfrutar lo poco que sabía que ese momento iba a durar.

Y no se equivocó, a los pocos segundos el alfa se separó de ella mirándole de una forma indescifrable

\- Lo siento - le dijo porque sabía que no debía haber hecho eso, pero no había podido evitarlo y ya no sabía qué hacer, se sentía tan culpable por no poderse frenar, por sentir lo que sentía, por no hacer lo que su familia esperaba que hiciera.

Sin dejar de mirarla comenzó a retroceder y pudo ver la confusión en esos bellos ojos chocolate que le veían como heridos por lo que hacía y David pensaba que debía estar loco, que de seguro estaba alucinando esas emociones en la hermosa reina, muy seguramente ella deseaba con el alma deshacerse de él

\- ¿Ella está aquí? - preguntó de pronto Neal a Emma como con reclamo, no mencionó que esa mujer estuviera en la isla. No le agradaba que la Reina Malvada fuera madre de Henry y tampoco le gustó escuchar que la rubia quisiera tener algo con ella - ¿Y es tu omega? - lanzó esa pregunta a David - ¿Cómo? - tal parecía que toda la familia quería follar con esa mujer

\- Por un error - respondió la beta y tanto Regina como David sintieron que se les apretó el corazón al escuchar eso - Pero pronto esto acabara - dijo altiva y muy segura de sus palabras

\- Por supuesto - se escuchó la voz del Oscuro y de pronto apareció por el mismo lugar que había llegado Regina - El Príncipe Encantador es el alfa ganador… - rio burlesco y el príncipe posó su mirada asesina en él.

No se le ocurrió que Regina iría a buscar al Oscuro, su omega había estado con el alfa más peligroso que pudiera existir, por Dios, no quería imaginar todo lo que pudo haberle ocurrido a la reina y él no hubiera podido impedirlo ni hacer nada porque no estaba ahí, porque la dejó ir.

En unos segundos pudo sentir que se llenaba de estrés y angustia por lo que pudo haberle pasado a Regina, algo que no pasó desapercibido por nadie en especial por la omega que avanzó preocupada unos pasos hacia él, pero al ver que Snow se acercaba a David y le abrazaba se detuvo.

De pronto la princesa tomó el apuesto rostro del príncipe y le besó haciendo que Regina dejara de respirar por un segundo. La reina volteó su rostro con dolor, le lastimaba ver esa escena, se sorprendió porque no pensó que algo así pudiera llegar a ser… doloroso.

Y entonces pensó que lo mejor era volver a Storybrooke lo antes posible. Necesitaba dejar de ser una omega, de ser la omega de David.

* * *

Afortunadamente pudieron rescatar a Henry.

Pan había encerrado a Rumple en la caja de pandora que Regina y él habían logrado recuperar de la tienda en Storybrooke y para mala suerte de todos su pequeño príncipe había sido lo suficientemente ingenuo para darle su corazón al niño perdido.

Fue entonces que Emma mostró humildad ante su desesperación y dejó que Regina, como madre de Henry que era, fuera quien liderara el rescate de su hijo a pesar de las protestas de Neal.

Al final Regina fue quien derrotó a Pan, recuperó el corazón de Henry y la caja donde el Oscuro estaba preso.

Ahora estaban a bordo del Jolly Roger a punto de zarpar rumbo a Storybrooke, la reina colocó con todo el cuidado del mundo el corazón de Henry en su sitio y esperaron a que el pequeño reaccionara, fueron los segundos más angustiosos para la omega porque su hijo no se movía hasta que por fin lo hizo.

David fue testigo de la sonrisa más hermosa que esa mujer que era ahora su omega podía tener, su rostro se veía lleno de felicidad y alivio mientras abrazaba a su hijo y no pudo evitar suspirar al verla, tan bella... y estaba a punto de dejar de ser de él

\- Lo siento - dijo Henry abrazando a Regina y a Emma - Quería salvar la magia - argumentó

\- No pasa nada mi pequeño príncipe - respondió la reina besando los cabellos de su hijo - Ya estás a salvo - volteó a su alrededor y ahí estaba él, mirándole entre feliz y nostálgico y sabía perfectamente por qué, ella se sentía igual y a pesar de que sabía que era lo mejor no quería que sucediera.

Nunca se había sentido como lo había hecho cuando estuvo encerrada con David, donde por momentos no existía nadie más que él y todas esas promesas que le había hecho, que sabía eran sinceras, pero desafortunadamente el príncipe no podía cumplirlas. Fue una de las ilusiones más maravillosas que había experimentado en su vida, el permitirse pensar que todo eso podía ser real le trajo una sensación de alegría, seguridad y felicidad que no sentía desde hacía muchos, muchos años y que había sentido muy pocas veces.

Solo esperaba que el príncipe entendiera por igual que el dejar de estar unidos era lo mejor para todos y en especial para él.

El alfa tenía una familia que lo amaba y no valía la pena echar todo a perder por ella.


	7. Chapter 7

_**La serie de Once Upon a Time y sus personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen.** _

¡Muchas, muchas pero muchas gracias a todos por sus increíbles reviews y los kudos!

Muchas gracias también a los lectores silenciosos.

Como siempre se los digo y ya sé que parezco disquito rayado, pero me fascinas sus reviews, todas sus preguntas, teorías, opiniones y de más. Me encantan y gracias por tomarse el tiempo de mandarlos.

Espero que les guste el capítulo y que puedan perdonar cualquier error.

Agradecimientos a mi queridísima ** _autumnevil5_**

* * *

Regina caminaba a paso inseguro hacia las habitaciones principales del Jolly Roger. Hook había ofrecido muy "amablemente" sus aposentos para que Henry descansara y en el preciso momento que habló, la reina y el príncipe cruzaron sus miradas incrédulos ante esas palabras, como si fueran  _dos_ cómplices, ellos precisamente, la Reina Malvada y el Príncipe Encantador.

Tragó pesado al entrar al lugar y ver cómo había quedado todo después de que ella y David estuvieran ahí, teniendo sexo sin freno alguno por tres días completos. El lugar aún olía a ellos y la cama era un completo desastre.

No pudo evitar que imágenes del alfa sobre ella, aferrándose a su cuerpo, besando su cuello, sus pechos, muy dentro de ella en esa misma cama agolparan su mente. Su cuerpo se estremeció ligeramente y sus mejillas comenzaron a arder ante el recuerdo e inmediatamente llevó sus manos a su rostro para taparlo reprimiendo un gemido mortificado.

Se apresuró a dejar la habitación impecable con su magia, le había solicitado solo un momento a su pequeño hijo y los demás estuvieron de acuerdo sabiendo perfectamente el porqué de esa petición.

Cuando acabó, se quedó mirando la cama fijamente y se mordió el labio inferior mientras sentía que sus mejillas se encendían levemente al recordar que lo último que vio ahí fue el perfecto y varonil cuerpo del alfa tendido y profundamente dormido en ese mismo lugar. No, no podía acostar a su hijo ahí.

Dio media vuelta decidida a salir y solicitar otra habitación, aunque no estaba segura que hubiese otra en el barco, cuando Henry entró

\- ¿Ya puedo dormir? - le preguntó, su voz era somnolienta y antes de que la reina pudiera oponerse se subió a la cama recostándose.

La omega suspiró un poquito cansina por la situación, pero estaba muy feliz de tener a su hijo sano y salvo y quien además afortunadamente no se había percatado de la situación en la que se encontraban. Aún era muy pequeño para que su verdadera naturaleza se mostrara y de cualquier forma pronto todo eso acabaría por lo que era mejor que no hiciera preguntas.

Se acercó a la cama y se recostó enseguida de Henry quien le miró con sus ojitos a medio cerrar. Movió su mano sobre el corazón de su pequeño conjurando un hechizo

\- ¿Qué es? - preguntó Henry haciendo una pequeña mueca de incomodidad

\- Es un hechizo para que nunca nadie pueda tomar tu corazón de nuevo. Jamás - respondió Regina

\- Gracias, mamá - dijo el niño tomando la mano de su madre

\- Descansa mi pequeño príncipe. Pronto estaremos en casa - se inclinó para depositar un beso en la frente de su hijo quien cerró al fin sus ojos para dormir.

Regina salió cuidadosamente de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras ella, después se recargó en la misma alzando su rostro mirando hacia el techo, era hora de volver a Storybrooke y dejar todo lo que había ocurrido en esa isla atrás.

Caminó un poco rumbo a la cubierta, pero detuvo su andar, como insegura de seguir adelante. Sentía una especie de angustia desesperante que comenzaba a crecer dentro de ella al ser consciente que pronto dejaría de ser la omega de David. Sabía que era lo mejor, lo correcto, que el hecho de que ellos estuvieran unidos por el vínculo había sido un completo error que debían remediar, pero podía sentir su corazón apretarse porque algo muy dentro de ella no quería que fuera así.

Apretó sus manos en puños armándose de valor y dio apenas unos pasos hacia la cubierta de nuevo cuando escuchó algo proveniente de la habitación y regresó enseguida sintiendo que la angustia la invadía por su hijo

\- ¡Henry! - entró apresurándose al lado de su hijo ignorando la presencia del Oscuro - ¿Henry - lo sacudió un poco casi al borde del pánico hasta que por fin el pequeño abrió sus ojos

\- Estoy bien - dijo un poco agitado

\- ¿Estás seguro? - preguntó ella intentando revisar si efectivamente estaba bien

\- Es un chico fuerte, Regina. Lo criaste bien - habló Rumple a sus espaldas.

Cualquier elogio de ese tipo traía sensaciones extrañas en la reina, porque jamás, por más que se esforzó, nunca logró tener aprobación por parte de su madre y de quien fuera su mentor.

Tragó pesado al escucharle, volteó y le dedicó una pequeña pero agradecida sonrisa y salió del lugar seguida de él.

Llegaron a cubierta y no fue sorpresa encontrar a David más que alerta, como si estuviera preparado para actuar de ser necesario. Le clavó la mirada al Oscuro quien le ignoró y después posó sus penetrantes ojos azules en Regina y le observó detenidamente haciéndole sentirse expuesta y vulnerable, casi desnuda con esa mirada que le dedicaba.

Siguió avanzando tratando de no hacer evidente que se veía afectada por ello, ya estaban a nada de salir de la isla y dejar de ser alfas, betas y... omega, una omega reclamada.

Cerró sus ojos un momento maldiciendo internamente ante su suerte de ser una omega, no pudo haber sido que su realidad fuera ser una alfa, no, por supuesto que no, tenía que ser una omega y al menos agradecía profundamente que en Storybrooke las cosas no funcionaran así.

No quería imaginar qué sería de ella de ser así, desafortunadamente era una omega, Storybrooke tenía muchos alfas que eran sus enemigos y por supuesto que estarían gustosos de poder tenerla a su merced de ser posible, como venganza...

\- ¿Estás lista? - la alfa la sacó de sus pensamientos. Asintió mientras intentaba brindar calor a sus propias manos.

Liberaron la sombra de Pan, le lanzaron una bala desde uno de los cañones para dirigirla hacia la vela del barco y Regina le retuvo con su magia haciendo que se fundiera junto con la tela para que así el Jolly Roger pudiese volar hasta Storybrooke.

El príncipe estaba embelesado viendo a su omega, podía sentirse a sí mismo orgulloso de tan solo verla ayudando a salvar el día, mucho más de lo que alguna vez llegó a sentirse de Snow para su sorpresa.

El barco comenzó a elevarse por los cielos y entonces David pudo sentir esa asfixiante opresión en su pecho que le hacía querer gritar de desesperación al saber que perdería a su omega, que dejaría de ser un alfa y que el vínculo no existiría más porque en Storybrooke las reglas biológicas no existían.

Tuvo que voltear hacia el mar recargándose en la orilla del barco intentando respirar y en menos de un parpadeo la beta estaba con él, sobando su espalda e intentando calmarlo, pero Snow no entendía que ella no podía hacer nada por brindarle confort.

La quería a ella, la necesitaba, quería correr hasta Regina, tomarla entre sus brazos y no dejarla ir nunca más. Se mordió el labio inferior hasta el punto de casi hacerlo sangrar para no gritarlo, sabía que era lo mejor, pero se estaba sintiendo como el mismo infierno.

Los ojos de la reina estaban llenos de lágrimas mientras veía a su alfa. Estaba sufriendo y ella trataba de guardar la compostura, pero le estaba pareciendo imposible, se estaba volviendo insoportable, la angustia se había instalado en su corazón ante el pensamiento de que todo eso terminara y sentía un horrible nudo en su estómago.

Y la sensación se incrementó cuando les vio abrazarse, el príncipe ocultó su rostro en el hombro de Snow mientras se aferraba a ella

\- Y bueno, me equivoque una vez más - dijo una voz enseguida de ella, era el hada - Al final la Reina Malvada logró amar a alguien - pero Regina no podía apartar su mirada de David.

El alfa levantó su mirada triste hacia ella y solo en ese momento la omega apartó su vista de los encantadores. Ya no quería nada de eso, era extrañamente doloroso y no sabía cómo hacerle frente a esa situación y tampoco tenía por qué hacerlo, estaba a nada de terminar.

Así de pronto como todo empezó por el hechizo de Pan, todos dejaron de sentir su naturaleza y fue en ese momento en el que Regina sintió que podía respirar de nuevo sin dificultad, dejó de sentir la angustia y la desesperación en su cuerpo

\- Parece que sí - respondió al fin sintiéndose libre de alguna forma de todo lo que ser una omega implicaba. Se abrigó debidamente porque las nubes estaban muy frías y se sorprendió de que no lo sintió antes. Las sensaciones que inundaron su cuerpo ante el pensamiento de dejar eso que tenía con David no le permitieron ser consciente del frío a su alrededor

\- Sabía que había algo bueno en ti - dijo Tinkerbell sonriéndole amenamente y Regina solo sonrió un tanto escéptica.

No estaba segura que realmente fuera buena, tan solo había hecho lo que tenía que hacer para salvar a su hijo y también sabía que lo mejor era separar cualquier vínculo con el príncipe. Quizá Snow tenía razón y lo mejor era que todos olvidaran lo que había sucedido para que pudieran seguir con sus vidas con normalidad.

Y mientras David también sentía de cierta forma la liberación de ser un alfa y estar atado a una omega que jamás debió haber reclamado, todos ignoraban que en la pequeña lucha de la cual solo el Oscuro fue testigo, Pan había cambiado su suerte con la de Henry.

* * *

Cuando al fin llegaron a Storybrooke había una gran cantidad de personas vitoreando el regreso de los héroes.

Henry y Emma fueron los primeros en bajar, seguidos de David y Snow, todos ellos fueron recibidos con calurosos abrazos. Regina bajó después intentando no mirar a nadie en particular y seguida de ella el Oscuro quien inmediatamente se encontró con Belle.

La situación era sumamente incómoda para Regina, lo único que quería era irse ya. Ella no tenía nada que celebrar, lo único que quería era estar con Henry, pero su niño al igual que los Encantadores estaba siendo abrazado por todos aquellos que lo amaban y que le estuvieron esperando.

No supo a cuantas personas abrazó, pero él solo podía observar con la mejor discreción que le era posible a su ome… a Regina. No se veía completamente feliz de estar ahí, más bien parecía nostálgica, se veía ligeramente triste y muy cansada. Recordó que los últimos días la reina había pasado por situaciones que pusieron su vida en grave peligro y que no se había preocupado por su salud en ningún momento.

Encima de todo nadie estaba a su lado, no era como que alguien se preocupara lo suficientemente por ella como para hacerle ver que debía preocuparse por su salud y por primera vez el príncipe reparo en lo sola que Regina estaba, solo tenía a Henry y tragó pesado sintiéndose culpable por haberlo separado de ella durante el tiempo que Emma y Snow estuvieron en el Bosque.

Sí, la reina había tomado la mejor decisión para su hijo dejándolo ir con él porque estaba comenzando una lucha consigo misma para ser merecedora del amor Henry, pero en ningún momento renunció a él y recordó con tristeza y dolor que de una forma muy cruel le negó ver a su hijo las primeras veces que ella lo solicitó.

Buscó a Henry con la mirada y le vio con Emma y Neal, sus padres y por primera vez pensó firmemente que ese no era el lugar de su nieto, era con su madre

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Snow al verlo tan contrariado

\- Sí - respondió el príncipe - Me siento bien - mintió. Se sentía extraño, sabía que no podía percibir las emociones de Regina por la ausencia de las reglas biológicas, sin embargo, había algo que le seguía llamando a ella, pero era imposible que fuera el vínculo.

Tal vez todo se debía a lo que vivieron en Neverland, al menos por unos días la reina fue su entera responsabilidad y al ser quien él era algo le impedía deslindarse de ello tan fácilmente. Sí, eso debía ser

\- Hablaremos con Gold para que nos ayude a olvidar - dijo la princesa y en ese momento David se dio cuenta que estaba mirando fijamente a Regina. Soltó un suspiró cansino mientras cerraba sus ojos y asintió. Era lo mejor.

Estaba perdida en sus propios pensamientos, sintiendo la pesadumbre de estar ahí como si en realidad no fuese así, no era que estuviera esperando que alguien se alegrara de verla, pero le dolía ver que su pequeño hijo estaba con sus padres, él era lo único que tenía en el mundo y en verdad le hacía feliz verlo feliz, pero… tragó pesado intentando no pensar más, solo se atormentaba a sí misma y de pronto lo sintió, su alf… David, David, solo David, el Príncipe Encantador, esposo de Snow, no era nada suyo, le estaba observando.

Estaban alejados sin embargo alcanzaba a ver que David se veía un poco triste, algo que causó pesadumbre en su corazón y se extrañó por ello, no podía ser el vínculo, con seguridad solo era que su estúpido corazón de alguna forma se quería aferrar a lo que sucedió en la isla, a las promesas que el príncipe le hizo en esa habitación.

Vio que la princesa le decía algo y después David cerró sus ojos asintiendo. Apartó su vista inmediatamente y metió sus manos a sus bolsillos. Tenía que olvidarse de todo lo que había pasado en Neverland, de todas esas hermosas promesas y sobretodo de lo que sucedió entre ellos

\- Y se lo debemos todo a ella - era la irritante voz de la princesa, la reina volteó extrañada y se dio cuenta que hablaba de ella - Regina ayudó a salvarnos a todos -

Se quedó perpleja al escucharla y vio como todos los presentes voltearon a verla comenzando a aplaudir, más específicamente a ella y la reina solo asintió aun incrédula en agradecimiento.

David besó la cabeza de Snow murmurando un gracias por lo que había hecho, que en realidad la princesa solo lo hizo por él, por demostrarle que no importaba lo que hubiera sucedido en esa isla, quería que siguieran adelante como pareja y no quería que Regina fuera un impedimento para ello de ninguna manera.

Si de momento el que la reina ganara reconocimiento hacía sentir bien al príncipe, estaba dispuesta a ello con tal de que no quisiera hacer nada más por Regina. Moría porque ya todo eso terminara.

* * *

Luego del caluroso recibimiento, que la mayoría tuvo, fueron a la tienda de Gold para que Henry, quien parecía inquieto por el asunto de Pan, estuviese tranquilo de que el niño perdido jamás pudiera volver para hacerle daño. El Oscuro sello la pequeña caja bajo el suelo de madera de su tienda argumentando que solo él podía romper dicho sello y que no estaba interesado en que Pan saliera de ahí.

Después todos se encaminaron a Granny's donde había una celebración por exitoso rescate, por el regreso de todos y porque nuevamente el bien había triunfado.

Snow intentaba por todos los medios distraer a David, trataba de actuar con total normalidad y el príncipe de un momento a otro se dejó llevar, queriendo acallar ese sentimiento con el que cargaba relacionado con Regina.

Neal estaba encima de Henry, emocionado porque tenía a su hijo de vuelta y porque aparentemente el niño quería estar con él y con Emma y no con la bruja Malvada. Era cuestión de que la rubia quisiera estar con él de nuevo para que pudieran ser el Tallahassee que Emma alguna vez soñó. Solo ellos tres, como siempre debió haber sido y pensó fugazmente que todo sería más fácil si las leyes biológicas y naturales del Bosque Encantado estuvieran presentes en Storybrooke.

Por su parte Regina estaba sentada en la barra acompañada de Tinkerbell, estratégicamente dándole la espalda a los encantadores, a… David. No quería verlo con Snow.

Desde que llegaron a Storybrooke no habían cruzado palabra, solo una que otra mirada, pero estaba segura que no era nada fuera de lo normal y desde que pusieron un pie en Granny's la princesa había arrastrado consigo a David a una mesa un poco alejada y no parecía quererse apartar de él ni un segundo. Bastó con verlos darse un beso para que no quisiera saber más.

Que estúpida era… No era como si se hubiera besado con David, sus recuerdos de esos días no eran muy precisos, pero estaba casi segura que no se besaron. El príncipe estableció muy bien los límites del encuentro que tuvieron, seguramente buscando que ella no se confundiera y no pensara que entre ellos habría algo más, aunque eso no justificaba que la hubiera reclamado.

Mientras que, del otro lado de la barra, desde su mesa, David miraba a Regina no muy contento de estarla viendo con un trago en la mano acompañada de esa mujer que la quiso asesinar en Neverland… y de pronto reparó en lo que estaba haciendo, no debía ya preocuparse de esa forma por Regina, ella podía cuidarse sola y ya no era su omega, no era su responsabilidad, él tenía una esposa y una familia, pero por Dios que no lo podía evitar.

* * *

Cuando menos lo pensaron ya era tarde. Emma se acercó con Henry a Regina con la intención de que el niño se despidiera para irse al apartamento con ella a dormir, pero para su desagradable sorpresa Henry quiso irse con la reina, algo que extrañó y causó una rara sensación en la rubia.

Snow se acercó hasta Emma cruzada de brazos mientras veían a Regina salir con Henry

\- No te preocupes. Seguramente solo quiere pasar su primera noche en su antiguo cuarto - le dijo y Emma asintió, aun sorprendida y ligeramente dolida por esa decisión de su hijo

\- ¿Qué sucede? - les alcanzó el príncipe que había ido al baño un momento. Instintivamente buscó a Regina con su mirada y frunció el ceño con preocupación al no verla

\- Henry quiso irse con Regina a pasar la noche - respondió Emma con un poco de resentimiento. No podía evitarlo, hasta antes de que eso sucediera Henry solo quería estar con ella, vivía ahora con ella y sus padres y le parecía casi imposible que después de Neverland lo primero que su hijo quisiera hacer era irse con Regina

\- ¿Se fueron ya? - preguntó David y ambas asintieron - ¿Solos? - no pudo evitar que la preocupación y la sorpresa estuvieran impregnadas en su voz. Aunque por un lado estaba feliz de pensar que su nieto quiso quedarse con la reina, muy seguramente eso la haría sentir feliz y tranquila

\- Pues sí - respondió la princesa con fastidio al escuchar sus preguntas. Era obvio que estaba preocupado por Regina - Mañana mismo hablaremos con Gold - les informó a ambos

\- Por favor - respondió la rubia - Muero por olvidar todo lo que sucedió - hizo una mueca de horror al recordar que escuchó a su padre y a la madre de su hijo follar, a Regina gritando que era de David y no pudo evitar sentir un poco de… celos. No solo porque su padre pudo follar con Regina cuando a ella le hubiese encantado poder hacerlo, también sentía unos celos extraños de que Henry se hubiese querido ir con la reina y no con ella.

* * *

Era inexplicable la sensación de felicidad que invadía Regina al poder llegar a su Mansión con su pequeño príncipe de la mano. Lo llevó hasta su cuarto y lo dejó solo dándole tiempo a que se diera un baño y se alistara para dormir.

Mientras tanto ella se encaminó a su habitación para hacer lo mismo. Lo primero que hizo fue quitarse la bufanda que había llevado todo ese tiempo alrededor de su cuello, después procedió a desvestirse hasta quedar solo en su ropa interior y de pronto pudo ver su propia silueta en su espejo de cuerpo completo.

Entreabrió su boca al ver que tenía estampadas evidencias del paso de David por su cuerpo, en su cintura, sus caderas, sus muslos, su torso y… se quedó perpleja al ver su cuello.

La marca...

Pasó sus dedos instintivamente sobre la mordida bien definida que David había dejado al reclamarla y resopló molesta al ser consciente de todo lo que el príncipe había hecho. Intentó tranquilizarse razonando que era una herida y que obviamente iba a llevar su proceso de sanación, algo que era fácil de curar con su magia.

Llevó su mano a ese lugar en su cuello, invocó su magia sobre la marca, pero ésta no despareció. Frunció su ceño extrañada e intentó de nuevo obteniendo el mismo resultado, la marca seguía ahí.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Cuando lanzó la maldición se aseguró que todo rastro de las endemoniadas reglas biológicas del Bosque no estuvieran presentes, inclusive se aseguró que las omegas reclamadas no llevaran la marca en sus cuellos, entonces ¿Cómo era que la de ella seguía ahí y no podía desaparecer con su magia?

Lanzando un pequeño gruñidito se dirigió a tomar un baño mientras pensaba que tenía que hablar muy seriamente con Rumple al día siguiente.

Una vez que estuvo ataviada en sus ropas de dormir regresó al cuarto de su hijo y lo encontró revisando sus cosas, como si estuviera reconociendo el lugar que había dejado para irse a vivir con los encantadores.

Su corazón se llenaba de alegría al tener nuevamente a su hijo en casa, solo ellos dos, como había sido siempre desde que lo tuvo en brazos por primera vez y antes de que la rubia llegara a sus vidas

\- Es hora de dormir - le dijo desde la puerta

\- Mamá, tu bóveda… - dijo Pan volviéndose hacia ella - ¿La trajiste contigo? - preguntó mientras se sentaba en la cama y la reina se acercaba un poco extrañada por su pregunta

\- Sí - respondió al escucharlo pudo ver que el libro de cuentos estaba abierto en las páginas donde se veía claramente la maldición - Tú sabes eso - le miró con extrañeza

\- ¿Con tu magia? - preguntó el niño perdido

\- ¿A qué vienen todas esas preguntas, Henry? - replicó ella cruzándose de brazos y entonces Pan se dio cuenta que podía descubrirse si seguía por ese lado

\- Es que necesito magia para poderme proteger de Pan - respondió mostrándose vulnerable, intentando que el amor que la reina sentía por Henry fuese suficiente para distraerle y hacerla caer. La necesitaba para acceder a ese lugar

\- Cariño - dijo Regina - No puede lastimarte. Gold lo encerró en su tienda - le recordó sentándose en la cama

\- Pero ¿qué tal que logra escapar y viene por mi de nuevo? - sonaba tan asustado que eso causó estragos en la reina al ver a su pequeño así

\- Henry - cerró el libro - Yo te voy a proteger, no importa lo que pase - le habló con suavidad intentando calmar la angustia de su hijo - Es hora de dormir - le dijo colocando el libro en uno de los muebles y ayudándole a meterse bajo las cobijas.

La reina besó su mejilla y le sonrió acariciando su rostro para después darle las buenas noches, apagar las luces y retirarse a su habitación.

* * *

Regina se acurrucó bajo las cobijas de su propia cama, sintiendo una especie de alivio y seguridad al estar por fin en casa con su hijo a salvo bajo el mismo techo.

Abrazó una de sus almohadas tratando de apartar cualquier pensamiento sobre el apuesto príncipe y se maldijo a sí misma por no haber hecho algo ese mismo día para olvidarlo todo.

Cerró sus ojos intentando dormirse y acallar ese pequeño pero latente sentimiento de querer que David estuviera con ella. Resopló con fastidio por sus propios pensamientos, llevó una mano a su cuello para sentir la marca… y de pronto reparó en que Henry no preguntó por ella, seguramente su hijo pensó que era una herida que se había hecho en la isla y por eso no había preguntado.

Se abrazó más a la almohada pensando en que esa marca era lo único que ahora tenía de él, eso y sus maravillosos y a la vez tormentosos recuerdos de todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos en esa habitación del barco en Neverland.

Mientras en otro lugar de Storybrooke, en el apartamento que era el hogar de los encantadores, David estaba despierto mirando el techo con Snow profundamente dormida a un lado y lo único que el príncipe tenía en su mente era ella, la preocupación que sentía por ella, habían pasado ya horas desde que Regina se fuera con Henry a su Mansión y si algo malo le hubiese sucedido ya lo sabrían ¿No?... Entonces ¿por qué no podía dormir? Tenía un extraño e inexplicable presentimiento respecto a la seguridad de la reina que no le permitía tener paz.

Y mientras Regina y David se debatían en sus pensamientos y la mayoría de los ciudadanos del pueblo dormían, desde la habitación de Henry en la Mansión, Pan liberaba su sombra de la vela del Jolly Roger para ejecutar su plan.

* * *

David se levantó muy temprano al día siguiente, le costó muchísimo conciliar el sueño y estaba seguro que solo había dormido un par de horas.

Llevó sus manos a su rostro restregándolo un poco, había soñado con Regina, con la hermosa y enigmática reina aferrada a su cuerpo mientras pedía y suplicaba por más, despertó a causa de ese sueño apenas el cielo comenzaba a aclarar y corrió al baño a descargar la excitación con la que había despertado y ni siquiera se molestó en mirar a Snow.

Tomó una fruta como desayuno y salió del apartamento rumbo a la orilla de la playa a buscar un poco de tranquilidad para su mente y su corazón. La ansiedad de saber de Regina le estaba consumiendo, pero no podía simplemente ir y pararse en su casa a tocarle la puerta, de seguro se iba a burlar de él.

Con seguridad ella no estaba pasando por lo mismo que él, todo había quedado atrás junto con la isla y no podía seguir así, temía tanto que con todo eso que le atormentaba perdiera a Snow y a Emma si no lograba sacarse a Regina de la mente, pero no podía frenar ese sentimiento de preocupación hacia ella

\- Hola - su hija lo sacó de sus pensamientos

\- Hola - le saludó un poco desanimado

\- ¿Todo bien? - preguntó su hija y David negó con su cabeza

\- Lo lamento - suspiró un poquito cansado - Todo lo que sucedió allá, ha sido demasiado para mi - tragó pesado - Snow está intentando ser de lo más comprensiva y no quiero lastimarla, no quiero lastimar a ninguna de ustedes dos - tomó una de las manos de su hija

\- Pronto todo pasará - intentó darle ánimos a su padre - Pronto nos olvidaremos que eso sucedió y tú y Snow podrán seguir adelante con su matrimonio sin ningún obstáculo - y sintió la mano de su padre tensarse, pero lo vio asentir.

Le molestaba que hablaran de Regina como si fuese un estorbo, como si lo que hubiera pasado en Neverland fuera sencillo y sus sentimientos no fueran válidos

\- ¿Te llamó Henry? - le preguntó tratando de cambiar el tema e intentando saber algo de la reina

\- No - respondió afligida soltando la mano de David

\- ¿Sucede algo? - intentó indagar al verla como molesta

\- Es que no puedo creer que se haya querido ir con ella - renegó

\- Emma… - soltó David comprendiendo - Regina es su madre, es quien lo crio hasta que tú llegaste - le recordó

\- Es que estaba tan ilusionado con que Neal hubiese llegado a nuestras vidas y tener a sus padres juntos - volteó a verle - Así como yo lo estoy de haberlos recuperado a ustedes - le sonrió - que me parece imposible que se fuera con ella así tan fácil - espetó con algo de recelo.

Por su parte David trataba de disimular su molestia al escuchar a su hija, Regina era la madre de Henry y no podía arrebatarle ese derecho, así como así, sin embargo, también se veía positivamente afectado al escuchar que Emma estaba feliz e ilusionada con haberles encontrado

\- ¿Cuál es tu verdadero problema? - preguntó Emma sacándolo de sus pensamientos de nuevo

\- Estoy…preocupado por ella - dijo en un susurro - y no entiendo por qué - miró a su hija quien solo asentía con una extraña mirada en sus ojos.

* * *

David y Emma regresaron al apartamento y encontraron a una no muy feliz Snow lista para ir a Granny's a almorzar donde afortunadamente encontraron al Oscuro acompañado de Belle

\- Necesitamos que nos ayudes a olvidar - solicitó Snow y la bibliotecaria les miró extrañada

\- ¿Por qué haría eso? - respondió Rumple. Él no tenía ningún problema con recordar lo que había sucedido allá, de hecho, el sentirse nuevamente como un alfa le había hecho recordar lo mucho que amaba a su omega, extrañaba el aroma de su adorada Belle, sentir esa extraña pero llenadora sensación de que ella le pertenecía.

Cuando preparó todo para que Regina lanzara la maldición convenientemente le había hecho ver que lo mejor era no llevar las reglas biológicas a Storybrooke, algo que para su sorpresa la reina ya pensaba a pesar que pensaba que era una beta y no verse tan afectada en esa jerarquía

\- ¿De qué hablan? - preguntó Belle

\- De nada, cariño - el Oscuro tomó la mano de la bibliotecaria apretándola ligeramente - ¿Puedes darnos un momento? - le sonrió

\- No - respondió ella soltando su mano de la de él - Quiero saber qué sucede - le molestaba que Rumple siempre le quisiera excluir de todo

\- En Neverland, Pan dejó que nuestras verdaderas naturalezas hicieran aparición y descubrimos que… Regina es en realidad una omega - argumentó Snow y los ojos de Belle se abrieron a su máximo en sorpresa

\- La reina entró en celo y nuestro valiente príncipe la… asistió - soltó con burla el Oscuro mientras miraba a David - y la reclamó - volteó a ver a su novia y pudo ver la cara afligida de Belle

\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? - le preguntó al príncipe con resentimiento.

Ella era una omega, bueno, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo era, pero sabía lo que eso significaba. David no era un alfa libre y reclamar a una omega en esas circunstancias era condenarla a una vida de sufrimiento porque no veía cómo el Príncipe Encantador podría dejar a Snow White para estar con la ex Reina Malvada si eran amores verdaderos

\- Fue algo que se nos salió de control a ambos - se defendió el príncipe al ver la mirada acusatoria que con justa razón le dedicaba la bibliotecaria

\- ¿A ella o a ti? - reviró con un poco de ira y el príncipe se sintió culpable, algo que no pudo evitar que los demás notaran - Como alfa sabes que ella no podía hacer mucho en ese estado y que… -

\- Belle - le llamó Rumple - Calma, Belle - le pidió preocupado al verla así

\- Es que ustedes no entienden. Jamás lo entenderán porque no son omegas - les reprocho a todos

\- Shh - pidió Emma que bajara la voz porque algunas personas voltearon a verles al escuchar la discusión - Gold, solo ayúdanos a que olvidemos todos que eso sucedió en Neverland - y después se retiró casi arrastrando a sus padres con ella a una mesa alejada

\- ¿Por qué no les dijiste? - preguntó Belle sintiendo pesadumbre a causa de esa situación. No importaba que se tratara de Regina, ser una omega era algo muy difícil y tener la suerte de toparse con un mal alfa o ser reclamada por un alfa con el que no podía estar era como un castigo

\- Se darán cuenta solos - le sonrió empático.

Lo que pasara con Regina no debía ser preocupación de su novia, esa mujer había tenido a Belle encerrada y lejos de él durante muchos años, un poco de sufrimiento no le vendría mal y en realidad, él no podía hacer nada, era algo con lo que la reina tendría que cargar.

* * *

La reina llegaba corriendo con su hijo de su mano hasta las escaleras que conducían al convento ataviada en un largo abrigo gris y una bufanda blanca para cubrirse del frío y ocultar la marca en su cuello.

Había pasado una mañana y un medio día tranquilos con su hijo, a pesar de que había pasado una noche terrible, casi no durmió y en las pocas horas que lo consiguió había soñado con David como tanto lo estuvo temiendo.

Regina prácticamente arrastraba a Pan quien torcía sus ojos dejándose llevar por ella, la reina no solo corría por el llamado que le hicieron, estaba ansiosa por ver al príncipe idiota e internamente se burló de la suerte de la pobre omega.

El corazón de Regina se llenó de una extraña emoción al ver de nuevo a David, pero el sentimiento le duró poco al ver que él y Emma cubrían el cuerpo de Azul con una manta

\- ¿Qué demonios pasó? - preguntó preocupada y asombrada por igual mientras se acercaba al príncipe, bueno, al cuerpo de Azul donde estaban todos, pero la verdad era que buscaba acercarse a él

\- La sombra la mató - respondió David poniéndose de pie. A pesar de todo no podía evitar sentirse feliz de verla ahí y de verla bien. Se detuvo a sí mismo de preguntarle cómo estaba y acercarse más a ella

\- ¿La sombra de Pan? - preguntó incrédula - Pero la atrapé en el barco - argumentó

\- Parece que escapó - dijo Emma con su habitual tono de resentimiento

\- ¿Eso significa que Pan puede hacerme daño? - preguntó el niño perdido intentando mostrar a Henry asustado - Tú me vas a proteger. ¿Cierto? - le preguntó a Regina

\- Por supuesto - respondió la reina abrazando a Henry, le dolía ver a su hijo tan asustado y si en verdad Pan estaba en Storybrooke tendría que pasar por encima de ella antes de llegar a su hijo

\- No está seguro aquí afuera - habló David, pero en verdad sus palabras iban dirigidas a Regina, si Pan estaba en el pueblo lo que menos quería era que la reina estuviera en peligro y obviamente tampoco quería que Henry lo estuviera

\- Nosotros buscaremos a la sombra - dijo Emma con fastidio. No podía creer que Henry estuviera buscando refugio en Regina cuando desde que lo conoció había acudido a ella para que le protegiera y salvara.

La reina comenzó a retirarse y por instinto David avanzó tras ella

\- Regina… - le llamó y ella detuvo su andar para voltear a verle de inmediato y su corazón se detuvo un momento cuando sus miradas se cruzaron - Ten cuidado - le pidió dejando escapar un suspiro involuntario y por un momento la reina dejó que sus preciosos ojos chocolate reflejaran una vulnerabilidad genuina que le maravillo

\- David - se escuchó la voz de Snow quien pronto llegó a su lado por detrás de él - Vayan ya, Regina - pidió con fría seriedad.

La reina solo dio la media vuelta, alcanzó a Henry y se lo llevó al único lugar donde la sombra de Pan no podía encontrarlo.

Atrás dejó a un príncipe con la preocupación consumiéndole el alma al saber que había peligro acechando.

* * *

David, Emma y Snow se dirigieron a la tienda de Gold quien iba llegando nuevamente con Belle. Le exigieron que les diera la caja de pandora para abrirla, liberar a Pan y poderlo detener por siempre, algo que a Rumple le pareció gracioso, la salvadora pensaba aún que ella podía derrotar a Pan; no podía estar más equivocada.

Al final lograron convencerlo, llevaron la caja hasta la línea que delimitaba Storybrooke y permitieron que Emma se enfrentara a Pan del otro lado donde no había magia. Cuando le liberaron se dieron cuenta que en realidad no era el niño perdido sino Henry.

Felices abrazaron a Henry en el cuerpo de Pan y de pronto una duda invadió al príncipe: Si él estaba ahí ¿Dónde estaba Pan?

\- Suban a la camioneta - les ordenó a todos corriendo hacia la misma sintiendo su corazón apretado y desbocado. Ese era el presentimiento que estuvo teniendo desde que regresaron a Storybrooke

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó Snow sin comprender

\- ¡Suban ya! - les exigió desesperado.

Era más que obvio que si Pan había intercambiado su cuerpo con el de Henry ahora el niño perdido estaba con Regina en su bóveda y sintió terror de lo que le pudiera suceder.

Regina estaba en peligro y si algo le llegaba a pasar jamás se lo iba a perdonar.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al cementerio David bajó corriendo de la camioneta sin esperar por Snow ni Emma. Prácticamente se estrelló contra la puerta de la bóveda de la reina y se dio cuenta que no podía abrirla.

Desesperado comenzó a patearla, pero no tuvo éxito. Sacó su pistola y apuntó hacía el cerrojo de la puerta listo para disparar, pero una voz le detuvo

\- No importa lo que hagas no lo vas a lograr - era el Oscuro - Está sellada con magia - argumentó

\- Ábrela - su voz se escuchó como una orden, no lo pudo evitar, se sentía sumamente angustiado.

El Oscuro sonrió de lado y de forma maliciosa cuando lo escuchó, le divertía ver como el príncipe dejaba de lado a su familia por la reina

\- ¿En verdad no pensaste en nadie ni en nada cuando reclamaste a Regina? - preguntó burlesco

\- Todo esto es tu culpa - le dijo mirando de reojo como los demás se iban a acercando. No tenía tiempo - ¿Por qué accediste a engañarla de esa forma? - preguntó molesto mientras veía como Rumple fallaba de nuevo en su intento por abrir la puerta y resoplaba

\- Por la misma razón por la cual la reclamaste - respondió siguiendo con su tarea - No podía darme el lujo de caer en la tentación con ella y tampoco que algún otro alfa lo hiciera. La necesitaba -

David abrió la boca para seguir protestando por la forma en la que ese maldito ser había usado a Regina, pero no pudo seguir porque los demás llegaron en ese momento.

Prefirió no mirar a su esposa e hija, sabía que estaban molestas con él por su extrema preocupación por la reina, pero lo más importante para él era saber que Regina estaba bien y después podía preocuparse por ellas.

Un par de intentos más fueron necesarios para que al fin la puerta cediera y como era de esperarse el príncipe entró primero apresurado.

Bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que sus piernas pudieron manejarlo, volteó a todos lados al llegar a la planta baja y sintió que el mundo se le venía encima cuando la vio tendida en el suelo.

Se apresuró a su lado buscando su pulso intentando calmar su desesperación, Regina se veía tan… vulnerable y pequeña así, casi como cuando la encontró tendida en esa camilla después de haber sido torturada casi hasta la muerte. Suspiró aliviado al sentir que estaba viva

\- Regina - la llamó e iba a alzarla un poco, pero se detuvo al percatarse que todos estaban ahí.

Rumple se agachó enseguida de ellos y colocó su mano sobre el bello rostro de la reina conjurando un pequeño hechizo ante la mirada atenta y preocupada de David quien soltó el aire que había contenido en cuando la vio removerse

\- ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó desorientada mientras intentaba incorporarse y de pronto su mirada se cruzó con la preocupada del príncipe, pero ella rápidamente la apartó. ¿Por qué estaba ahí tan cerca de ella?

\- Es Henry - habló la rubia casi entre dientes - Pan intercambió cuerpos con él - y vio como la reina cerraba sus ojos con dolor

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda? - preguntó el príncipe sin detenerse un poco a pensar en lo que su atención hacia Regina podía causar en su esposa e hija

\- Estoy bien - murmuró Regina haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por levantarse por sí misma. ¿Por qué David estaba complicándolo todo?

El príncipe se apartó de ella en cuanto rechazó su ayuda y solo en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido. Sin decir palabra se levantó y caminó hasta su esposa quien le miraba acusatoriamente

\- Estaba tan feliz de pensar que Henry todavía me necesitaba que no fui capaz de ver que Pan me estaba engañando - dijo Regina con dolor

\- Todavía te necesito - dijo Henry en el cuerpo de Pan y se apresuró hasta ella para abrazarla. La rodeó con sus brazos y sonrió

\- Regina… - le llamó el Oscuro - Por favor, dime que no la tenías aquí - le pidió.

Estaban en problemas, era más que obvio que Pan se las ingeniaría para lanzar su propia maldición.

* * *

Regina corría por las calles de Storybrooke buscando reencontrarse con su pequeño príncipe en su cuerpo y con la maldición en la mano. Habían conseguido la varita del hada negra que Azul tenía en su convento y con ella Rumple había logrado cambiar a Pan y a Henry de cuerpos de nuevo.

Sonrió aliviada cuando logro divisarlo y su pequeño corrió directo a sus brazos e inmediatamente fueron alcanzados por Emma

\- Aquí está - le dijo agitado por lo que había corrido y le entregó a Regina el pequeño pergamino con la maldición.

En cuando la reina tuvo el pergamino en sus manos cayó al suelo inconsciente asustando a todos los presentes especialmente a David quien intentó correr a su lado, pero ahora sí fue detenido de la manga de su chamarra por Snow.

El príncipe vio con alivio como Regina se ponía de pie de nuevo y escuchó a Emma insistir que le dijera qué era lo que había visto.

Todos escucharon atentos como la reina les explicaba que al destruir la maldición todos regresarían al bosque sin embargo ella debía renunciar a quien más amaba que era Henry.

Snow intentó animar a Emma pues ella podía escapar de la maldición por ser la Salvadora y al fin su hija podría tener a su hijo y ser feliz con él como tanto lo quería. Al mismo tiempo le mortificaba saber que volverían al bosque, donde las reglas biológicas estaban presentes y todo volvería a ser como en Neverland. Su marido estaba atado a Regina por el maldito vínculo y no había nada que ella pudiera hacer en contra de eso.

Por su parte David se debatía entre el dolor de perder de nuevo a Emma, de perder a su nieto quien a su vez era el hijo de Regina, podía ver que la reina estaba devastada al saber que debía renunciar a Henry y por otro lado sentía una especie de impaciencia al saber que volvería a ser un alfa y Regina sería de nuevo su omega al volver al bosque. ¿Cómo iban a manejar todo eso?

De pronto Pan apareció arrebatándole de las manos el pergamino a la reina y los congeló a todos en su sitio

\- Ah, majestad - se burló - Mi maldición te va a encantar. Tengo un lugar especial reservado para ti. Para la bella y ex malvada omega - rio maliciosamente sin esperar respuesta o gesto alguno, no se podían mover.

Todos fueron testigos mudos de como el Oscuro se sacrificó para detener a Pan y en cuanto el niño perdido desapareció junto con Rumple en señal de muerte el hechizo que les impedía moverse se esfumó.

Belle cayó de rodillas al suelo convulsionando en un llanto desgarrador al saber que había perdido a Rumple, a su aun alfa. Aunque no podía sentirlo con claridad el vínculo seguía ahí, atándole al Oscuro

\- ¡Está aquí! - llegó gritando Grumpy - ¡La maldición, ya viene! -

\- Todo está sucediendo de nuevo - dijo Snow perpleja sin poder creer que perdería de nuevo a su hija, esta vez para siempre y que muy seguramente perdería a su esposo al llegar al bosque, tenía que hacer algo para impedirlo, pero ¿qué?

* * *

Todos se encontraban ahora en la línea de Storybrooke, Henry y Emma debían irse antes de que la maldición de Pan les alcanzara y que Regina destruyera el pergamino deshaciéndose de ambas maldiciones a la vez.

Después de despedirse tanto de Henry como de Emma, éstos se subieron al escarabajo amarillo de la rubia para irse.

La maldición comenzaba a alcanzarles, Regina rompió el pergamino e invocando su magia, alzó sus brazos dirigiendo sus manos hacia la nube de color verde que se avecinaba y comenzó a luchar contra ella.

David tragó pesado mientras abrazaba a Snow, sintiendo su corazón roto en mil pedazos por ver a la reina en ese estado, se veía deshecha, la había escuchado llamarse villana una vez más y eso había hecho que su propio corazón doliera por ella.

Regina era mucho más que eso, para él desde el momento en que decidió sacrificarse para detener el cristal en las minas lo había dejado de ser por completo.

Le dolía también pensar que no volvería a ver a su hija y a su nieto y le preocupaba pensar en lo que ahora sucedería con ellos en el bosque.

Cerró sus ojos resignado al sentir que la magia de la reina les alcanzaba, esperando a que se disipara para abrirlos y ver el bosque. Sintió perfectamente cuando su naturaleza hizo su aparición, poco a poco comenzó a sentir y oler a todos a su alrededor y lo primero que sintió con claridad fue a ella.

Abrió sus ojos asustado, la nube aún les rodeaba, soltó a Snow quien le llamó, pero él solo podía pensar en buscar a su omega, algo había pasado con ella, estaba seguro y no se equivocó.

En cuanto hubo claridad la vio tendida en el suelo de nuevo. Maldijo internamente el no haber hecho nada por detenerla, aunque sabía que no había mucho que hacer, que no tuvieron opción.

Llegó hasta ella y esta vez sí la alzó sobre sus piernas

\- Regina, Regina - le llamó un par de veces - Despierta - intentó, pero no obtuvo respuesta y entonces reparó en que no estaban en el bosque, seguían en Storybrooke.

Alzó su rostro y miró a todas las personas que se acercaban a ellos, todos murmuraban, pero no alcanzaba a escuchar muy bien qué decían.

Un poco más atrás se escuchó una pelea y la voz dominante de Granny se dejó escuchar apoyada por la de Ruby y Neal, aparentemente defendiendo a Belle.

Pudo ver la mirada depredadora de algunos alfa encima de Regina, en especial la del maldito pirata.

No lo pensó siquiera, su prioridad era Regina y habría de protegerla de cualquiera que quisiera hacerle daño. La alzó en brazos ante la mirada incrédula de todos los habitantes del lugar y comenzó a caminar con un rumbo propio hacia el bosque con su omega en brazos.


	9. Chapter 9

**La serie de Once Upon a Time y sus personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen.**

Mil gracias a todos por leer y por los maravillosos reviews que me dejan. Me encanta leerles y saber todo lo que piensan y/o esperan que suceda en la historia, todas las preguntas también me encantan y espero que este capítulo resuelva una que otra.

De verdad, muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que le dan a esta historia.

Espero que puedan disculpar cualquier error. ¡Feliz lectura!

Agradecimientos para mi querida  **Autumnevil5**

* * *

\- ¡Detén el auto, Emma! - chilló Henry con angustia viendo por el espejo retrovisor, la nube se había disipado y todos seguían ahí, pero ellos se alejaban cada vez más.

La rubia siguió conduciendo con los dientes apretados e ignorando a Henry. No, no estaba dispuesta a regresar cuando tenía la oportunidad de irse con su hijo y tenerlo para ella sola como siempre debió ser

\- ¡Para! - exigió Henry y le empujó un poco del brazo. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas porque no se detenía y alcanzó a divisar algunas personas pero no a su mamá y eso le asustaba - ¡Nunca te voy a perdonar si no detienes el auto! - dijo y derramó un par de lágrimas.

Emma casi frenó en seco al escucharlo. Volteó a ver a Henry y el pequeño solo lloraba mientras veía hacia atrás. Cerró sus ojos un momento inhalando profundo y los abrió de golpe al escuchar el cinturón de seguridad de su hijo.

Le detuvo con una mano de bajarse del auto, el niño forcejeo un poco pero al final desistió

\- Henry - le llamó con calma y cuando él volteó, la rubia no puedo hacer otra cosa más que asentir accediendo a su petición de volver.

A pesar que daría lo que fuera por tener a su hijo solo para ella, le dolía pensar en dejar de nuevo a sus padres, esta vez por elección, cuando encontrarlos había sido lo que más anhelo durante toda su vida.

* * *

David avanzaba veloz por el bosque con su omega en brazos, la aferraba con firmeza contra su cuerpo pero cuidando de no lastimarla.

Comenzaba a angustiarse porque Regina no se movía, sabía que estaba viva porque respiraba, pero estaba preocupado porque no despertaba. Le había llamado un par de veces intentando hacerla reaccionar pero no funcionaba. Quién sabe qué era lo que había sucedido para que siguieran en la tierra sin magia y no hubiesen regresado al bosque, pero con seguridad no había sido algo sencillo y temía que eso hubiera perjudicado gravemente la salud de su omega.

En cuando divisó Storybrooke se dio cuenta que estaba haciendo una tontería. Había optado por irse por el bosque porque no iba a pasar con ella en brazos por el medio de todo el pueblo que se encontraba sobre la carretera, lo único que quería era buscar ayuda para la reina pero apenas estaba siendo consciente que no había nadie en la ciudad, de nada serviría llevarla al hospital porque no habría quién le atendiera.

Volteó a verla… por Dios, seguía maravillándose con la belleza de Regina, pero no era momento para eso, tenía una necesidad urgente de ponerla a salvo y asegurarse que estuviera bien.

Así que decidido, caminó rumbo al único lugar donde sabía que, como su alfa, podía mantenerla segura y protegerla.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la línea de Storybrooke todo era caos y confusión. Algunos preguntaban a la princesa por qué David se había ido de esa forma y se había llevado a Regina con él, otros aseguraban que la reina era una omega y pedían saber la verdad.

Se seguían escuchando algunas peleas entre los alfa por las omegas reclamadas presentes. Algunos alfa comenzaron a retirarse con su omega para evitar más conflictos y fue el momento que, Granny y Ruby, decidieron llevarse a Belle antes de que alguien quisiera aprovecharse, además la omega se encontraba completamente destrozada por la pérdida de su alfa.

Azul, quien había vuelto a la vida luego de que Pan y su sombra fueran derrotados, se acercó a la princesa para apoyarla ya que los habitantes estaban exigiendo respuestas del por qué seguían ahí y la jerarquía biológica del bosque se hacía presente.

Snow estaba por empezar a hablar cuando se dieron cuenta que el escarabajo amarillo de Emma se acercaba.

No pudo evitar sonreír aliviada al saber que no había perdido a su hija y a su nieto. Ahora solo debía prepararse para enfrentarse a la realidad porque, aunque estuviera tratando de evitar responder a las preguntas sobre Regina y su marido, sabía que tarde o temprano todos se iban a enterar que David había reclamado a la reina.

* * *

El príncipe llegó a su apartamento y sin perder el tiempo recostó a Regina en la cama de la planta baja, tal cual lo había hecho cuando la rescataron después de haber sido torturada. Apretó los dientes con un poco de rabia ante el pensamiento, pero no era el momento de ponerse a pensar en ello, además Greg y Tamara ya estaban muertos.

Llevó ambas manos al rostro de la reina para tomarlo e intentó reanimarla

\- Regina - dijo su nombre con aparente calma y acarició con sus pulgares las tersas mejillas - Regina, despierta - le sacudió solo un poco pero no hubo respuesta, la reina respiraba pero lo hacía muy, muy lentamente era casi imperceptible. Pudo sentir que el corazón se le apretaba y que las lágrimas amenazaban con agolparse en sus ojos al tiempo que su mente era invadida por mil escenarios trágicos ante lo que pudiera estarle sucediendo a su omega.

Llevó sus manos a su rostro respirando hondo y profundo intentando pensar con claridad

\- Calma, David - se dijo a sí mismo. Buscó entre sus propios bolsillos su teléfono y en ese preciso momento una llamada de la princesa estaba entrando - Snow - respondió con prisa

-  _¿Dónde estás?_ \- preguntó ella al otro lado de la línea, no se escuchaba muy contenta, sin embargo se le notaba un poco preocupada.

David colocó una de sus manos sobre su frente para responder

\- En casa - dijo al fin y soltó el aire que había retenido en cuanto escuchó esa pregunta, pudo escuchar con claridad una queja de molestia - Necesito que traigas a Azul contigo - solicitó - Regina no despierta - y en ese momento volteó a ver a su omega - Por favor - dijo casi con un hilo de voz porque la beta no respondió

-  _Vamos para allá_  - respondió al fin y David dio las gracias cerrando sus ojos con fuerza derramando dos lágrimas.

* * *

Los minutos pasaban y el alfa los estaba sintiendo como una eternidad. Se paseaba por el frente de la cama entre angustiado y molesto. Regina tenía que estar bien.

Se acercó de nuevo al lado de la reina y se relamió los labios tratando de mantener la calma, jamás se iba a perdonar si algo le pasaba, si no despertaba o si… No, no, no podía pensar en eso siquiera, no era una opción. El solo pensamiento le traía una sensación de vacío inexplicable, le dolía el pecho y sentía una opresión que amenazaba con hacer que le hiciera falta el aire.

Cerró los ojos tratando de luchas con las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer de sus ojos cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió

\- ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? - preguntó con un toque de reclamo mientras caminaba hacia la entrada y se detuvo en seco al ver a Emma y a su nieto

\- ¡Mamá! - entró Henry corriendo y se apresuró a la cama donde la reina estaba postrada. Tenía sus ojos y la nariz roja por el llanto que se había vuelto más pronunciado cuando supo que algo pasaba con su mamá

\- Emma… - dijo en un susurró el príncipe y la rubia le regresó una pequeña sonrisa. Se debatió unos segundos en abrazar a su hija o ir tras el hada quien ya estaba a un lado de Regina mientras intentaba apartar a Henry. Snow se adelantó y tomó al niño de la mano para hacerse a un lado junto con él y después le abrazó.

David se apresuró a dejar un beso en la frente de su hija - Me alegra que estén en casa -

\- Yo también - dijo Emma tratando de sobrellevar todo lo que sucedía. No estaba segura de poderse adaptar a una vida con esas reglas biológicas y tampoco lidiar con el problema que había entre sus padres y la madre de su hijo, sin mencionar el problema que ella misma tenía respecto a la… omega y Henry.

Rápidamente David estuvo al pie de la cama observando con detenimiento lo que el hada hacía.

Por su lado Azul, tal cual lo había hecho cuando Regina había sido torturada, comenzó a pasar su varita por todo su cuerpo tratando de encontrar y sanar cualquier daño físico que pudiera haber y comprobando si había algún problema con la magia de la reina.

Mientras hacía su labor sentía la mirada pesada del alfa sobre ella, Snow le había explicado a grandes rasgos lo que había sucedido, que Regina era una omega y que David la había reclamado, que el vínculo había sido creado por lo que no le extrañaba que el príncipe estuviera ahí al pendiente.

Suspiró sintiéndose culpable por todas las veces que le negó ayuda a esa pequeña princesa que rogaba por las noches ser salvada del yugo de su propia madre, si hubiera sabido que se trataba de una omega con magia le habría rescatado sin dudarlo. Si tan solo hubiese sabido que Regina tenía magia la habría salvado, pero Cora se encargó de ocultar todo, sabía que las hadas acudirían a su hija si sabían que se trataba de un ser mágico, para cuando lo supieron, ya era realmente tarde y Azul jamás admitiría que se había equivocado

\- ¿Cómo está? - la pregunta del alfa la sacó de sus pensamientos

\- Estoy intentando estabilizar su magia. Tiene una descompensación severa - comenzó a explicar - posiblemente se deba a todo lo que ha pasado en los últimos días. Una maldición de la muerte, ser torturada, detener un detonador destructivo y… todavía no estoy segura qué fue lo que sucedió para que sigamos aquí - volteó a verle y le sonrió un poco como con empatía - habrá que preguntarle cuando despierte. Pero es obvio que detuvo la maldición de Pan y en el proceso logró mantener casi intacta la maldición oscura. De otra forma no seguiríamos aquí - regresó su atención a la reina - La presencia de las reglas biológicas puede significar que hicimos contacto con el Bosque pero ella logró detener que volviéramos allá o que eran parte de la maldición de Pan y esa parte se mezcló con la maldición oscura -

\- ¿Pero va a estar bien? - preguntó con angustia después de escuchar esa explicación, tenía miedo de que existiera la posibilidad de perderla

\- Sí - respondió Azul terminando de sanar todo lo que pudiera del cuerpo de la omega y su magia - Necesita descansar mucho, físicamente está sanando y su magia debe estabilizarse - guardó su varita y sacó un pequeño frasco con un líquido azul. Se volvió hacia el príncipe - Dormirá hasta mañana y cuando despierte debe beber ésto - extendió su mano hacia él y David rápidamente tomó el pequeño frasco

\- ¿Qué es? - preguntó un poco desconfiado, después de todo no es como que las hadas se hubiesen portado muy bien con Regina, sabía que no la apreciaban ni en lo más mínimo y a sabiendas que la omega terminó siendo la Reina Malvada sólo significaban que esos seres mágicos jamás le brindaron ayuda. O quizá Regina jamás la pidió…

\- Es solo para que no sienta debilidad en lo que su cuerpo termina de sanar por completo - dijo tragando pesado, entendía la desconfianza de David y sabiendo que era el alfa de la reina sabía que estaba en todo su derecho de saber lo que sucedía y que debía tener cuidado porque, a pesar de ser el Príncipe Encantador, era también un alfa que estaba dispuesto a todo por su omega.

David asintió, justo en ese momento la reina soltó un suspiro y el alfa pudo constatar que la respiración de Regina se normalizaba, no como al principio que apenas era perceptible por lo que esta vez fue él quien suspiró con alivio

\- Gracias - dijo por fin y el hada asintió.

Caminaron hacia la sala donde Snow, Emma y Henry estaban sentados

\- ¿Ya está bien? - preguntó el niño con angustia y miedo

\- Sí - respondió Azul - La reina va a estar bien, dormirá hasta mañana y cuando despierte debe beber un revitalizador que le di a David - explicó - No te preocupes Henry - le sonrió al niño - Ella va a estar bien muy pronto, solo debe descansar mucho y reposar los próximos días -

\- Yo me encargaré que lo haga - dijo Henry y corrió hasta la cama con su mamá.

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta y Emma se apresuró a abrir

\- Llevamos a Belle al convento - dijo Neal en cuanto vio el rostro de la rubia - Está muy mal y tememos que pueda ocurrir lo peor - tragó pesado, a pesar de haber estado muy feliz al saber que Emma y su hijo habían vuelto a Storybrooke, no podía ignorar a la omega de su padre, por lo que acompañó a Granny y a Ruby a llevarla a un lugar seguro y no había otro mejor que el convento, las hadas cuidarían de ella en todos los sentidos. Tenían que ver si Belle iba a ser capaz de sobrevivir y de lograr hacerlo, él se haría cargo de ella, pero por el momento la omega corría muchos riesgos y necesitaba de muchos cuidados

\- Ella va a estar bien - aseguró la princesa mientras se mordía una uña. Estaba un poco ansiosa y angustiada por lo que ahora iba a suceder, no sería para nada fácil que se adaptaran en un mundo como ese a las reglas biológicas, habría mucho por hacer. Comenzando porque todas las omegas de la ciudad tenían un trabajo y… lo más seguro era que no pudieran conservarlo tan fácilmente

\- Debo irme - dijo Azul - cualquier cosa que suceda, me llaman - ofreció

\- Gracias de nuevo - dijo David y Snow la encaminó a la puerta

\- Voy a saludar a Henry - dijo Neal y atentó con dirigirse hacia la cama donde Regina y su hijo estaban, pero fue interceptado por David quien le dedicó una mirada poco amigable y el beta entendió por qué

\- Henry - llamó David al pequeño sin apartar su mirada ni un segundo de ese hombre, sabía que la reina no era precisamente su favorita - Tu padre quiere saludarte, ven por favor - pidió.

El niño corrió a saludar a Neal y le abrazó

\- Tenemos que ver cómo acomodarnos para dormir - dijo la rubia y Snow asintió un poco perdida en sus pensamientos. Se volvió hacia su padre y preguntó - ¿La llevarás a su mansión? -

\- No - respondió tajante - No creo que esté segura allá, al menos no hasta que esté despierta y pueda hacerse cargo de sí misma - dijo - Alguien podría intentar aprovecharse - apretó los dientes al decir eso último y Emma frunció su ceño con molestia

\- Si ella se queda aquí no hay espacio suficiente -

\- No importa, cariño - intercedió la princesa - Tú duerme arriba con Henry y… - soltó un pequeño suspiro - Tu padre y yo nos quedaremos aquí abajo vigilando a Regina - tragó pesado y alzó un poquito su barbilla al decir eso. Pudo ver la expresión sorpresiva en el rostro de David al escucharla y sintió alivio, sabía que no podía ponerse en contra de los deseos del príncipe, debía ser cuidadosa y buscar la forma de deshacer esa unión, pero mientras la salud de la omega estuviera comprometida, David no iba a entender razones

\- Pueden quedarse conmigo, Henry y tú - le sonrió a la alfa que le volteó a ver con incredulidad - En casa de mi padre - dijo antes de que Emma rechazara su propuesta argumentando que no tenía un lugar que ofrecer

\- Yo me quiero quedar aquí con mi mamá - dijo Henry - Tengo que cuidarla -

\- Tu mamá no despertara hasta mañana - habló David y se agachó a la altura del pequeño como había visto incontables veces que Regina lo hacía - Yo voy a cuidar de ella - tomó las manos de Henry - y en cuanto sea de mañana puedes venir acá a esperar a que despierte - intentó convencerle

\- ¿En verdad tú la vas a cuidar? - preguntó con sorpresa

\- Te lo juro - dijo sonriéndole con ternura, le hacía sentir tan feliz ver que Henry se preocupaba por la reina, eso demostraba lo mucho que la quería y solo esperaba que Emma no pensara en separar al niño de Regina

\- Vamos entonces - dijo Neal con emoción y comenzó a guiar a su hijo a la puerta seguido de la alfa que no se veía muy feliz.

La puerta se cerró dejando solos a David y a Snow con una reina profundamente dormida ajena a todo lo que sucedia en la cama que ambos compartían.

* * *

Durante el trayecto hasta la casa de Gold, Emma no dijo ni una sola palabra, solo escuchaba como Neal y Henry platicaban casualmente porque el niño no parecía estar muy animado, sin embargo el beta no paraba de decirles a ambos lo feliz que estaba de saber que seguían ahí con él.

Entraron a la casa, cenaron lo que compraron de pasada en Granny's y Henry quiso irse a dormir lo más pronto posible con la esperanza de que de esa forma la mañana llegara más pronto y pudiera ir a ver a su mamá.

Emma estaba sentada en la sala bebiendo un trago pensando en todo lo que estaba sucediendo y lo que de seguro faltaba por venir. Además, le hacía sentir incómoda estar ahí, en una casa con Neal y Henry como si… como si de verdad fueran una familia

\- Tu habitación ya está lista - la voz de Neal rompió el silencio y pronto se percató que la rubia estaba tomando un trago - ¿Puedo acompañarte? - preguntó intentando entablar una conversación

\- Si quieres… - respondió ella sin emoción y bebió un trago de golpe

\- ¿Sucede algo? - preguntó

\- Solo estoy un poco confundida - dijo con sinceridad - Lo que sucede con mis padres, con Henry, con esta estupidez biológica - renegó - No sé cómo ser una maldita alfa, no sé nada de ésto y lo que pasa con Regina - tragó pesado y cerró sus ojos un momento. No quería admitir lo que le pasaba con la omega - De verdad pensé que podría largarme con Henry y olvidar todo ésto - bebió de nuevo y el beta solo asintió comprensivo

\- Y de verdad yo estoy feliz que no fuera así. Me dolía pensar que no les volvería a ver - le sonrió con tristeza

\- Lo siento, Neal - dijo Emma - No es tan fácil que de pronto estés aquí, que estemos los tres como debió haber sido tiempo atrás - tragó pesado - No quiero que haya malos entendidos, yo no puedo… - se mordió el labio inferior incapaz de seguir

\- Te entiendo - dijo él - Lamento todo lo que sucedió, en verdad, solo quisiera que si existe una pequeña posibilidad que seamos aquello que pudimos ser me lo dejes saber - pidió - Nada me haría más feliz que darle una familia a Henry, solo nosotros tres - susurró esto último como temeroso de la respuesta

\- Es imposible - dijo ella - Aunque yo accediera a darnos una oportunidad, Regina siempre estará en medio, nos guste o no, legalmente es la madre de Henry - exclamó con un poco de fastidio. Pensar en la reina le hacía sentir como un nudo en el estómago

\- Si tú quieres, Henry puede ser tuyo - respondió Neal con cautela

\- ¿Cómo? - preguntó la alfa con desconfianza

\- Las reglas biológicas ahora están presentes, pronto la ciudad entera comenzará a regirse por ellas. Sabes cómo funciona la jerarquía, alfas, betas y a lo último los omega y tú, eres una alfa - le miró fijamente en espera de que ella entendiera - y Henry es tu hijo, es tu sangre, en cualquier matrimonio entre un alfa y un omega, no importa qué suceda los hijos le pertenecen al alfa, salvo que éste lo permita el omega puede quedárselos - explicó - Regina es una omega, no es nada de Henry en realidad y ni siquiera es tu pareja - concluyó mordazmente

\- ¿Qui-quiere decir que... Henry es mio? - preguntó con incredulidad

\- Es nuestro, biológicamente es tuyo y mío - afirmó Neal y tomó una mano de Emma aprovechando la sorpresa en ella - Pero como yo soy un beta, Henry es tuyo y en el momento que quieras puedes quitárselo y nadie puede hacer nada para impedirlo - sonrió con un poco de maldad que no fue percibida por la rubia.

* * *

En el apartamento de los encantadores, Snow y David estaban sentados en la pequeña mesa mientras cenaban algo

\- Siento ésto - se disculpó David jugando con la comida en su plato, no tenía hambre, el hecho de saber que Regina no estaba del todo bien le quitaba el apetito y las ganas de… todo

\- Yo entiendo, David - dijo la princesa, aunque no se escuchaba del todo sincera, pero el príncipe no podía reprocharle nada - Todo pasó muy rápido, hubo mucha confusión y lo único que lamento fue haberte puesto en esa posición tan complicada - admitió, no diría jamás que lo que hizo había sido un error, el verdadero error fue que él follara y reclamara a Regina.

El alfa asintió y volteó a ver a su omega que seguía sin moverse pero respiraba tan normal que eso le hacía sentir tranquilidad

\- Debí haberla llevado a su casa y no traerla acá - se mordió el labio inferior culpable y volvió su atención a su… esposa

\- De ninguna manera - dijo Snow frunciendo el ceño - Hiciste lo correcto, tu trabajo como su alfa es asegurarte que esté bien y… entiendo que encontraras nuestro hogar como el mejor refugio para mantenerla a salvo - aunque se retorciera por dentro ante el pensamiento y una parte de ella prefiriera no tener a la reina bajo su techo, entendía por qué David la había llevado ahí y regresaba al punto donde sabía que no le convenía pelear con él a causa de la omega. Además, no hubiera podido estar tranquila sabiendo que su marido se quedaba a solas con la reina en la mansión, prefería estarlos viendo

\- Gracias... Deberías ir a dormir - le dijo a la princesa y ésta negó con su cabeza

\- Tonterías - respondió y alargó su mano para tomar una del alfa - Haremos esto juntos como siempre, te prometo que al igual que tú velaré por ella - no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo y pudo ver la sorpresa en el rostro del príncipe - Regina es tu omega, David, pero yo soy tu esposa, tu amor verdadero, somos un matrimonio con una familia por la cual siempre vamos a luchar. Esto lo hicimos solo porque queríamos mantener a Emma, a nuestra hija, a salvo ¿Cierto? - preguntó un poco desesperada por una respuesta positiva.

Por su lado el príncipe se debatía internamente ante las palabras de Snow. Sí, ella era su esposa, su amor verdadero, la madre de su hija, eran una familia y les amaba, pero ahora él tenía una omega y una unión que lo comprometía todo. No, no había sido por Emma, él pudo haber luchado contra su hija y mantenerla alejada de Regina sin problemas, lo que en realidad sucedió fue que él quiso reclamar a la reina, quiso hacerla suya y nada ni nadie más que ella le importó en ese momento.

Aunque Snow no le hubiese pedido que se la llevara aquella noche en Neverland, el alfa sabía que de cualquier forma habría terminado encerrado en el barco de Hook con la omega. Hubo algo mucho más fuerte que él que le llamó hacia ella y por Dios que no se arrepentía y lo volvería a hacer de nuevo sin pensarlo.

Miró a la princesa quien esperaba su respuesta, sabía que ella estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por no complicar las cosas más de lo que ya lo estaban, y si era sincero el alfa en él desconfiaba del ofrecimiento de la beta de velar como él por su omega, sabía que Snow no lo decía de mala fe y también sabía que la princesa se preocupaba genuinamente por la reina, no por nada le pidió que se la llevara para que tampoco Hook pudiera aprovecharse de Regina, pero nadie cuidaría de la omega como él, era imposible que lo hicieran.

Sin embargo la parte racional del príncipe quería creerle y darle la oportunidad

\- Sí - mintió - Lo importante era proteger a Emma - y vio la expresión de genuina felicidad en el rostro de Snow

\- Estamos juntos en ésto y así es como vamos a salir, ya lo verás - le aseguró y él solo pudo asentir inseguro

\- Voy a… - se aclaró la garganta - a poner más cómoda a Regina - dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento

\- Te ayudo - se apresuró la princesa y caminó más rápido que el alfa, algo que no agradó a David.

Para cuando él logró llegar a la cama, Snow estaba quitando los guantes de las delicadas manos de la reina, David le quitó los zapatos mientras la princesa quitaba la bufanda que traía alrededor del cuello y como era de esperarse se tensó al descubrir la marca.

El príncipe por su lado suspiró aliviado de que la marca que había creado en ese preciso cuello siguiera ahí, marcando a Regina como suya

\- Termina tú - dijo la beta tragando pesado - Iré a levantar la mesa - y se retiró del lugar.

David solo soltó un suspiro intentando que la situación no le sobrepasara y siguió con su labor. Con mucho cuidado retiró el abrigo gris que Regina portaba, dobló la ropa y la puso al pie de la cama, después tomó una manta y cubrió el escultural cuerpo de la reina. No pudo contener su impulso de acariciar su frente y pasar sus dedos por su sedoso cabello suspirando en un momento que parecía perfecto, hasta que las fuertes pisadas de la princesa en las escaleras le sacó de su pequeño trance.

Se dejó caer en la silla a un lado de la cama sintiéndose derrotado porque a pesar de todo quería a Snow, a su familia, en verdad les amaba, no quería renunciar a ellos, pero sabía perfectamente que sería capaz de fallarles por su omega.

* * *

La mañana llegó y Regina comenzó a despertar, le dolía todo el cuerpo y no de la forma en la que le indicaba que había valido la pena. Se sentó y se dio cuenta que estaba en el apartamento de los encantadores. Volteó a verse rápidamente y se percató que estaba vestida, aunque no con toda la ropa que recordaba haber llevado… ¿el día anterior?

\- Buenos días - saludó David haciéndola dar un saltito involuntario, había salido de la nada o al menos así fue para ella porque no le sintió acercarse y al ser consciente de la presencia del príncipe fue que se dio cuenta que las reglas biológicas estaban presentes y entonces ella era… una omega y el príncipe era su alfa

\- ¿Qué sucedió? - preguntó, su voz se escuchaba un poco rasposa y era débil

\- Lograste detener la maldición de Pan y que no se destruyera la maldición oscura. Solo que como podrás darte cuenta las reglas biológicas ahora están en Storybrooke. ¿Recuerdas algo? - preguntó

\- No, yo… - cerró sus ojos y llevó sus manos a su bello rostro sintiéndose mal en general

\- ¿Te sientes bien? - le preguntó David mientras se acercaba y sin preguntar o meditar su acción su mano se posó sobre la frente de la reina tratando de ver si tenía temperatura.

Regina contuvo el aliento al sentir su mano sobre su frente, era tan… tan reconfortante sentirle y abrió sus ojos un poco espantada haciéndose hacia atrás para perder el contacto, algo que pudo ver no fue bien recibido por el alfa, por el que era su alfa.

Soltó un resoplido y sirvió un poco de agua en un vaso sobre el buró enseguida de la cama, tomó el pequeño frasco y vertió el contenido ante la atenta mirada de la reina

\- Bebe ésto - le ofreció el vaso y ella le miró desconfiada

\- No - respondió y se levantó de la cama sintiéndose mareada al instante, alargó su mano tratando de sostenerse de algo pero el brazo del príncipe la rodeo por la cintura sujetándola para que no cayera

\- Es por esto que debes tomarlo - insistió y se detuvo un momento para embriagarse del aroma de su omega. La sintió estremecerse ligeramente y cerró sus ojos un momento.

Regina se quedó paralizada cuando lo sintió sostenerla contra él, olía maravilloso y su cuerpo, su corazón y su alma le gritaban que era ahí donde pertenecía, que estar con él y permitirse entregarse a David como una omega lo hace con su alfa era lo correcto

\- Ya te dije que no - forcejeó lo mejor que pudo en cuanto sintió que tenía la suficiente fuerza para intentar librarse de su agarre y David le permitió zafarse por lo que comenzó a alejarse de él y el alfa le siguió

\- Azul dijo que debías beber ésto para que no te sintieras débil - intentó explicar - Estás en proceso de sanación, debes reposar los siguientes días hasta que te sientas mejor -

\- No voy a beber algo que la polilla azul dejó - le miró como si estuviera loco

\- Ella ayudó para que estuvieras bien y te recuperes pronto por completo - le dijo mirándola serio

\- ¿Por qué estoy aquí? - preguntó tragando pesado mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho y le miraba altiva - No creo que le haga mucha gracia a tu princesa saber de mi presencia en su casa -

\- Ella está de acuerdo - respondió David sorprendiendo a Regina - Quedaste tendida en el pavimento en la línea y te traje acá porque… -

\- Soy tu omega - susurró Regina entendiendo. Era lógico que, como su alfa, el príncipe buscara ponerla a salvo y no había mejor lugar que su casa, nadie iría a enfrentar a un alfa en su propio hogar, era una falta muy grave. Cuestiones territoriales de las endemoniadas reglas biológicas - ¿Ellos, la gente… lo saben? - preguntó dubitativa

\- No lo sé - respondió él - Creo que aún no, pero deben sospechar con seguridad - se acercó otro poquito a ella - No creo que haya una buena explicación para que yo me retirara contigo en brazos más que el que seas mi omega - tragó pesado al decir eso y si lo admitía se sentía tan bien decir que Regina era suya

\- Gracias por la explicación tan precisa, encantador - podía percibir la satisfacción del príncipe al decir que ella era su omega, era un típico alfa - Ahora debo retirarme - dijo pensando en que debía comenzar a buscar la forma de deshacerse del vínculo y dejar de ser una omega antes de que fuera muy tarde, sabía que sería complicado porque el Oscuro había muerto

\- No te irás hasta que bebas el agua - le habló muy, muy serio

\- No - respondió fuerte y claro, negándose a su petición

\- No me hagas forzarte a hacerlo, por favor - pidió el alfa comenzando a molestarse, era por su bien, no le estaba pidiendo que lo bebiera solo por fastidiarla, debía hacerlo para que se sintiera mejor.

Las palabras de David le dolieron un poco, que le quisiera obligar a hacer algo que no quería le traía sensaciones del pasado que la lastimaban y saber ahora que era una omega, una reclamada y que él era su alfa y tenía la facilidad de obligarla a hacer todo lo que él quisiera sin que ella se pudiera negar le dolía mucho, porque el príncipe había dicho que no quería someterla ni doblegarla, pero Regina estaba segura que tarde o temprano terminaría haciéndolo, después de todo era un alfa y ella no estaba precisamente dispuesta a someterse a él ni a nadie.

Se apresuró por su ropa dispuesta salir de ahí lo antes posible tratando de aguantar las lágrimas, se puso sus zapatos y caminó de vuelta con la intención de irse

\- ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan terca? - preguntó David parándose frente a la puerta, no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir

\- ¿Otra vez me quieres retener en contra de mi voluntad? - preguntó herida y el príncipe sintió que se moría al instante que la escuchó

\- No, claro que no - se apresuró a decir y caminó hacia ella con la intención de abrazarla pero en ese instante la puerta se abrió

\- ¡Mamá! - chilló Henry y corrió hasta una incrédula reina, se estrelló con ella y casi la tumba en el proceso pero para alivió de David, logró sostenerse de la mesa, sin embargo soltó las cosas que traía en sus manos

\- Mi pequeño príncipe - le abrazó de vuelta. No lo podía creer, su hijo estaba ahí, no lo perdería por siempre como pensó que lo haría, no sabía por qué ni cómo, pero estaba ahí y ella no podía estar más que feliz por ello, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas - Mi niño hermoso - tomó su carita con sus manos y comenzó a repartir besos por todo su rostro

\- Me da gusto que estés bien - dijo el niño con los ojos vidriosos a punto de llorar - Anoche pensé que… - se abrazó de nuevo a ella incapaz de seguir hablando

\- No llores, mi cielo - besó su cabecita - Ya estoy bien - mintió, porque a decir verdad no se sentía bien

\- ¿Bebiste lo que Azul dijo que tomaras? - preguntó limpiándose la nariz

\- No - se apresuró el príncipe a responder y Regina le fulminó con la mirada - Tu mamá se niega a hacerlo - caminó con el vaso en la mano y se lo dio al pequeño, después se agachó a recoger lo que la reina había tirado al suelo y lo colocó en la mesa

\- Mamá - le llamó Henry, tomando el vaso con ambas manos, lo alzó hacia ella - Por favor, es para que estés bien -

Regina solo pudo suspirar desarmada ante la petición de su pequeño príncipe, no lo quería angustiar y en verdad no se sentía del todo bien aunque no iba a admitirlo. Y, bueno… el hada no la había matado después de ser torturada y no le había matado ahora, así que no había razones para desconfiar.

El príncipe sabía que Henry era la debilidad de Regina y no es que quisiera aprovecharse de mala fe de ello, pero estaba aliviado de ver que la reina tomaría la poción sin necesidad de forzarla, ya se había visto obligándola a abrir su boca para verter el líquido y esperar a que lo tragara. Esa preciosa boca que no había tenido el gusto de probar y… ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?

\- Está bien - le dijo a Henry. Miró al alfa de nuevo y solo moviendo sus labios pronunció un -  _Traicionero_ \- haciéndole sonreír de lado, bebió ante la mirada atenta de su alfa y su hijo - ¿Contentos? - preguntó cuando terminó

\- Gracias... majestad - susurró la última palabra sorprendiendo a Regina un poco y tomó el vaso de su mano procurando rozar sus dedos con los de ella, necesitaba de su contacto.

La reina tragó pesado al escucharlo y una sensación electrizante le recorrió el cuerpo cuando sus dedos se rozaron, se suponía que eso estaba mal, pero entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan bien? Apartando esos pensamientos se centró de nuevo en su hijo que se abrazaba a ella de nuevo y en ese momento fue consciente que Emma, Snow y Neal les observaban con una mirada indescifrable.

Snow se había despertado en cuanto escuchó la discusión entre David y Regina en la planta baja, durante ese pequeño enfrentamiento ninguno reparó en que ella estaba observándolos desde las escaleras. Después llegaron Henry, Emma y Neal y caminó hacia ellos. Estaba ahora convencida que no podía permitir de ninguna forma que el vínculo siguiera existiendo entre su marido y la reina, debía mantenerlos alejados mientras lo conseguían.

Por su lado Neal había observado con recelo como Henry corrió hacia los brazos de esa maldita bruja que había hecho tanto daño y que ahora atentaba contra el matrimonio de los padres de Emma, sin mencionar que su hijo en verdad la quería, mucho más de lo que estaba seguro podría llegar a quererlo a él y eso le causaba rabia. No iba a permitir que esa malvada mujer se quedara con su hijo, Henry debía estar con sus padres que eran él y Emma. No iba a descansar hasta lograr que la alfa le quitara al niño.

Mientras tanto Emma observaba esa pequeña dinámica entre su hijo, su padre y la madre de su hijo y lo único que podía pensar, era que el príncipe salía sobrando en esa ecuación. Le dolía un poco ver lo preocupado que Henry estaba por ella y lo feliz que se puso al verla despierta. El exquisito aroma de la reina inundaba su nariz y le fastidiaba que fuera así, porque eso le recordaba que sus padres habían elegido una vez más por ella, que de no haber intercedido, con seguridad sería ella quien estuviera en el lugar de David. Apretó los dientes con un poco de rabia por toda la situación

\- Debo irme - dijo Regina queriendo romper el momento tan incómodo - Gracias, por lo que hicieron por mí - habló en general y tomó sus cosas de la mesa

\- Yo voy contigo - dijo Henry tomando la mano de su madre y parándose enseguida de ella

\- Vámonos a casa, mi pequeño príncipe - le sonrió a su hijo y ninguno de los dos notó que David corría en búsqueda de algo.

Después Regina se volvió hacia la puerta y comenzó a caminar hacia allá, pero Emma no se movió de su lugar frente a la salida mientras miraba de forma no muy amigable a la reina, por lo que Regina le miró un poco desafiante, ¿acaso la salvadora se iba a poner en su papel de alfa? Iba a pedirle que se retirara, pero la voz imponente del príncipe se escuchó a sus espaldas

\- Con permiso, Emma - miró con seriedad a su hija, había ido por su pistola y las llaves de la camioneta porque no estaba dispuesto a dejar que Regina se fuera sola, pero no esperó encontrarse con que la rubia estuviera bloqueándole la salida a su omega y esperaba equivocarse respecto a lo que pensaba pudiera ser el porqué.

La alfa se debatió un poco, pero al final cedió, no había meditado que tendría que enfrentarse a su padre si intentaba algo contra la reina

\- Volveré pronto, Snow - le dijo a la beta quien solo asintió sin voltearle a ver causando pesadumbre en el corazón del príncipe.

La puerta se cerró y las tres personas dentro estaban molestas, cada una por razones distintas pero todo era a causa de Regina

\- Haré algo de desayunar - dijo la princesa y se retiró a la cocina

\- Pensé que impedirías que Henry se fuera con ella - dijo Neal con un poco de reclamo

\- Lo viste, ¿cierto? - preguntó con incredulidad, ambos hablaban en voz baja para que Snow no escuchara - Tendría que pasar por encima de mi propio padre antes de quitarle mi hijo a Regina - se sentó abriendo sus piernas y recargando sus brazos sobre las mismas

\- Emma… Tú eres la hija de David, los alfa defienden a sus hijos, él no puede negarte tu derecho a tener a Henry, como alfa lo debe entender también - explicó - Además él no quiere realmente a Regina, ama a tu madre y de seguro encontrarán la forma de romper el vínculo antes de que se vuelva más fuerte. Es ahora cuando debes actuar, de seguro él cederá con facilidad - presionó un poco.

La rubia suspiró decidida. Sí, Neal tenía razón, ese era su momento para hacer lo debió haber hecho en Neverland aun en contra de la voluntad de sus padres.


	10. Chapter 10

**La serie de Once Upon a Time y sus personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen.**

Muchas gracias a todos por leer, por sus follows y likes, y muchas gracias también a quienes dejaron su review. Me encanta leerlos, lo saben, todas sus impresiones, dudas, teorías y demás me fascinan.

A quienes tuvieron vacaciones hace unas dos semanitas atrás, espero que se la hayan pasado de maravilla como yo jeje.

 

Lamento que la espera haya sido más larga de lo habitual, pero la vida sucede.

Espero que les guste el capítulo y que puedan perdonar cualquier error.

Agradecimientos a mi querida partner in crime,  ** _autumnevil5_**

 

* * *

Apenas salió del apartamento, Regina se puso la bufanda, más que nada por ocultar la marca en su cuello. Se aseguró que Henry estuviera bien abrigado y después comenzó a colocarse su propio abrigo

\- ¿Listos? - preguntó David satisfecho de ver que la reina se estaba cubriendo del frío antes de salir

\- No tienes que molestarte - dijo Regina tratando de sonar convincente mientras hacía su mejor esfuerzo por acallar ese anhelo dentro de ella por la cercanía del príncipe, no quería que él lo notara

\- No dejaré que te vayas… se vayan solos - se corrigió a sí mismo para que el pequeño no sospechara nada. Era obvio que no sabía lo que estaba sucediendo y aún había que explicarle cómo sería todo de ahora en adelante

\- ¿Es porque mamá aún no se recupera por completo? - preguntó Henry mientras caminaban hacia la salida del lugar

\- Exacto - respondió el alfa sonriéndole al niño - Es peligroso que camine de aquí hasta la mansión. Podría fatigarse - explicó con su porte de príncipe que solo hizo que Regina torciera los ojos

\- Estoy bien - replicó con fastidio.

Alargó su mano para abrir la puerta, pero la mano de David se posó sobre la suya deteniéndole. Estaba muy cerca de ella y la reina podía sentir como su corazón se aceleraba al sentir su contacto, su cercanía, su aliento muy, muy cerca de su oído

\- Los guantes, majestad - habló bajo, su voz se escuchó más grave de lo normal y Regina sintió sus piernas temblar ligeramente y sus mejillas arder un poco por ello. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Recuperó su compostura e intentaba resistirse lo más que podía de hacer lo que él solicitaba. Sabía que David estaba siendo cuidadoso con la situación, el príncipe estaba consciente que a ella le costaba trabajo simplemente obedecerle y entregarse a él, que en realidad no quería hacerlo, pero por Dios que la omega en ella le urgía a satisfacer a su alfa como lo había hecho durante su celo.

El alfa observaba a su omega con detenimiento. Podía ver que se resistía a su petición, entendía que le costaba trabajo acceder tan fácilmente a sus demandas, pero era importante que lo hiciera. Se venían situaciones muy difíciles para la reina en cuanto todo Stroybrooke se enterara que era una omega y él la iba a defender sin titubeo alguno, no la iba a desamparar, pero para poder cuidar de ella y protegerla era importante que Regina aceptara su verdadera naturaleza y que lo aceptara a él como su alfa.

Al final Regina no lo pudo resistir, fue algo involuntario y más fuerte que ella, retiró su mano y tragó pesado al perder contacto con David, era como si su cuerpo le exigiera no dejar de tenerlo. Tomó aire y comenzó a ponerse los guantes como el príncipe lo había solicitado

\- Vamos ahora sí - dijo David con una bellísima sonrisa en su rostro al verla hacer lo que pidió.

Una que dejó a Regina deslumbrada por unos segundos y la hizo dejar de lado la pequeña rabia consigo misma por acceder tan fácil a lo que el alfa había perdido.

David era muy guapo, pero cuando sonreía se veía irresistiblemente apuesto y lo único en su mente en esos momentos era que el príncipe en verdad era… perfecto. Y entonces la reina pudo sentir su corazón palpitar más rápido con la emoción de verlo sonreír de esa manera por algo que ella había hecho.

Oh Dios, estaba en serios problemas

\- Muévete, mamá - urgió Henry con impaciencia porque ella se había quedado como ida y no se movía.

Salieron del lugar rumbo a la camioneta y la reina dudo apenas unos momentos en subir, pero la verdad era que no quería irse caminando hasta la Mansión, no se encontraba del todo bien y no se sentía segura aun de enfrentar a todo el pueblo con su nueva condición, quería al menos estar recuperada por completo para hacerlo. Estaba convencida que todo el mundo reaccionaría mal.

El trayecto a la mansión fue… curioso. Henry no dejaba de hablar, no paraba de decir lo emocionado que estaba por volver a casa, lo mucho que extrañaba su cuarto y sus cosas, pero en especial la comida de su mamá.

La reina escuchaba a su hijo con atención e intentaba ocultar la emoción que sentía al verlo así, no se le escapaba que David volteaba a verlos de reojo de vez en cuando y por momentos Regina juraba que eso le traía un sentimiento de familiaridad que alguna vez, mucho tiempo atrás, anhelo tener.

Henry entró corriendo a la mansión en cuando la puerta se abrió dejando al alfa y la omega en la entrada

\- Gracias… - murmuró Regina pasándose un mechón de su precioso cabello tras su oreja, giró para quedar frente a David

\- Tenía que asegurarme que llegaras con bien a tu casa - le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y la vio asentir como en conflicto.

Le observó apenas unos momentos y reparó en que el príncipe se veía muy cansado, como si no hubiese dormido absolutamente nada

\- Debes irte, tienes que descansar - dijo al fin, desvió su mirada, no podía verlo a sus preciosos ojos azules porque tenía mucho miedo de terminar muy lastimada en esa situación. Le daba miedo lo que el vínculo significaba para ella como omega reclamada por un alfa que tenía pareja, que era su amor verdadero y con quien tenía una familia. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago con el solo pensamiento.

David abrió la boca para protestar, pero Henry le interrumpió

\- Mamá… - llegó hasta ellos - No hay nada en la nevera, ni en la alacena - dijo extrañado y con el ceño fruncido. La casa siempre había tenido mucha comida, jamás hacía falta nada

\- Lo lamento, Henry - dijo Regina volviéndose a él - Debo ir a comprar la despensa - se mordió el labio inferior culpable

\- Yo iré - dijo David con un tono de voz más serio del que le hubiese gustado usar - Henry… ¿Por qué no vas a tomar un baño mientras traigo algo para el desayuno? -

El niño asintió y sin más se fue corriendo escaleras arriba, la verdad era que se estaba muriendo por estar en cuarto

\- ¿Por qué no tienes nada para comer? - preguntó David entre preocupado y molesto, no sonaba normal que una mujer como Regina Mills no tuviera nada en su alacena

\- Porque estaba sola, encantador - respondió un poco a la defensiva volteando a verle de nuevo con el ceño fruncido - Henry no ha estado viviendo aquí desde que… - tragó pesado para continuar - desde que lo dejé ir contigo - dijo con tristeza y apartó su mirada de él - No había razón para tener la alacena repleta -

Y el alfa casi se quiso morir al escucharla. Quería decir que la reina no se estuvo alimentando correctamente desde que Henry se fuera de la casa. Su omega no había estado cuidando de sí misma durante todo ese tiempo.

Entonces recordó las dos veces anteriores a la última que la había levantado en brazos, cuando la torturaron no pesaba mucho, en Neverland todavía menos, las únicas veces que recordaba haber visto a Regina comer fue cuando prácticamente él mismo la alimentó durante su celo.

Tomó aire tratando de tranquilizarse mientras Regina le clavaba la mirada, seguramente adivinando en todo lo que él mismo estaba pensando de la situación y quizá sabía lo que venía

\- Iré por desayuno - se relamió los labios y dio un paso hacia el frente acercándose más a su omega, algo que hizo que la reina se tensara ligeramente, pero no retrocedió - Después iré por la despensa y me vas a prometer que vas a empezar a cuidar más de ti misma - no usó su voz de alfa porque estaba esperanzado en que Regina tuviera ahora razones para no dejarse a la suerte, pero tampoco fue una petición la que hizo - No está a discusión - y se dio la media vuelta antes de que ella pudiera decir algo.

Alcanzó a escuchar el pequeño gruñidito frustrado que lanzó, pero no se volvió. Sabía que iba a ser algo difícil, pero estaba más que dispuesto a cuidar a su omega en todos los aspectos, inclusive de ella misma.

* * *

En el camino a Granny's, David se dio cuenta que las calles estaban desoladas, algo que no percibió cuando iban rumbo a la mansión, seguramente porque su hermosa omega lo había distraído.

Se estacionó frente al local de comida y cuando apago la camioneta recargó su rostro en el volante.

Su omega… ¿Por cuánto tiempo más lo iba a ser? No era tonto, sabía que Regina intentaría encontrar la forma de deshacerse del vínculo, que no quería ser una omega y mucho menos SU omega y su familia… por supuesto que su familia le iba a exigir a él que renunciara a la reina y eso solo le causa un inmenso dolor y pesar, porque tampoco quería perderlos a ellos.

Luego de unos segundos tomó aire profundamente y bajó del auto. No podía ponerse a pensar en eso, a pesar de todo, su prioridad seguía siendo Regina, aunque a ella no le gustara la idea

\- David - saludó Granny en cuanto le vio entrar, aunque el príncipe pudo percibir que el tono no era precisamente de alegría o emoción por verle

\- ¿Dónde está todo el mundo? - preguntó extrañado. El local estaba vacío

\- La mayoría está tratando de asimilar la situación. Ha venido una que otra persona. Tu hija lo hizo anoche - explicó y luego estrechó sus ojos un poco como con sospecha, vio a David tragar pesado - ¿Qué vas a llevar? - preguntó. Era obvio que el alfa no pensaba quedarse a comer ahí

\- Una orden de pancakes y un desayuno, el más nutritivo que tengas, un chocolate caliente con canela, un café cargado y un jugo de fruta natural - y se abstuvo de pedirlo explícitamente de manzana porque no quería levantar sospechas, aunque una parte de él moría por dejar en claro que Regina era su omega, suya y de nadie más.

Pero sabía que era mejor para la reina que, el hecho de que era una omega y que él la había reclamado, se supiera cuando todo estuviera en más calma. Si callaba de momento era porque quería protegerla.

Además, no estaba seguro de que el jugo de manzana le gustara a la reina, él lo pensaba porque… bueno, era Regina, sin embargo no lo sabía con seguridad y en ese momento reparó que no sabía mucho de su omega.

Granny vio al príncipe fruncir el ceño de una manera extraña de pronto, así que se volvió para dejar la orden en la cocina y después regresó su atención a David

\- Podría pensar que es desayuno para tu familia, pero todos sabemos lo que sucedió ayer. Habla - exigió - ¿Por qué te llevaste a Regina así? - preguntó como molesta, pero con un toque de angustia en su voz.

La pregunta tomó al príncipe por sorpresa, aunque la esperaba de alguna forma porque sabía que prácticamente todo el pueblo fue testigo de lo que ocurrió en la línea y lo más seguro era que una que otra persona sospechara o se hubiera dado cuenta.

Le clavó la mirada a la vieja lobo y respondió tratando de disimular

\- Porque necesitaba atención, quedó mal luego de detener la maldición y… - pero no pudo seguir porque una exhalación como de burla e incredulidad por parte de la alfa no le dejó

\- Todo el mundo estaba en la línea, doctores, hadas… - le miró con una expresión que denotaba que no creía lo que decía y que sabía había algo más - Además Regina es una beta, no corría peligro - y observó detenidamente el rostro del alfa para ver si había alguna reacción de su parte y no se equivocó, David se tensó al escucharla - Aunque se corre el rumor que en realidad es una omega - la mirada que le dedicó el príncipe lo decía todo, parecía como si quisiera arrancarle la cabeza y Granny no necesitó más explicación - En un momento estará lista tu orden - y se retiró dejando al alfa solo.

David resopló entre cansino y frustrado, estaba seguro que la vieja lobo lo sabía todo y que así como ella, era casi seguro que otros más lo supieran y por supuesto que el alfa en él se sentía orgulloso e importante, le hacía sentir tan bien el solo pensar que el pueblo supiera que Regina era su omega, pero también se sentía culpable porque tenía un matrimonio y una familia a la cual amaba por lo que su unión con Regina, no sería bien vista.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la mansión, Regina se encontraba sentada en el comedor esperando a que Henry terminara de bañarse o que el… príncipe regresara.

Estaba contrariada, se sentía incapaz de pensar con claridad y si era sincera consigo misma debía admitir que estaba un poco asustada por lo que de ahora en adelante sucedería con ella.

No tenía que ser adivina para saber que en cuanto supieran que era una omega lo iba a perder... todo y tenía mucho miedo de perder a Henry también. Sabía que el pequeño no iba a entender tan fácilmente que ahora ella y David estuvieran atados por algo que era mucho más fuerte que ellos, algo que podía llegar a ser más fuerte que los sentimientos del príncipe hacia Snow y que el amor verdadero que se tenían.

Apoyó sus codos en la superficie de madera y cubrió su rostro con sus manos sintiendo que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Estaba odiando con todas sus fuerzas esa parte de ser una omega, siempre ser tan sensible y vulnerable.

Necesitaba dejar de serlo ya, no podía permitirse seguir así y no quería pensar más en todas las consecuencias que habría con su nueva condición y maldijo nuevamente al Oscuro, a su madre y a Pan por haberla despojado del hechizo que la mantenía como una...

Beta… Sí, esa era la solución, volver a ser una beta era la forma más fácil de deshacerse del vínculo y de todos los problemas que el ser una omega le iban a traer, David dejaría de ser su alfa, podría seguir su vida sin el gran problema de tener una omega y una pareja a la cual sí amaba, y ella, ella podría hacer lo mismo, seguir con su vida tal cual.

Pensó de pronto en que quizá la forma más fácil de solucionar todo era deshacerse de las reglas biológicas y por primera vez se preguntó qué había sucedido para que ahora estuvieran presentes en Storybrooke, el príncipe había dicho que ella logró detener la maldición de Pan y mantener la maldición oscura.

La reina solo recordaba que estaba con el corazón completamente destrozado al saber que no volvería a ver a Henry jamás, tanto que se aferró con su alma a que existiera una esperanza de que no fuera así, de que hubiera forma de quedarse ahí y no perder a su hijo y tal parecía que lo había conseguido, seguían ahí, Storybrooke parecía estar intacto, Henry y Emma recordaban, el único detalle era que ahora estaban las reglas biológicas del bosque. Resopló un poquito cansina, de seguro todo el pueblo la iba a culpar de ello.

Y ahora que lo pensaba, tampoco sabía qué había sucedido con ella porque perdió el conocimiento, se había sentido débil por la mañana y debía admitir que se sintió mejor cuando bebió lo que Azul había dejado para ella.

Ahora se sentía mejor físicamente, así que se mordió el labio inferior, invocó su magia, pudo sentirla fluir por su cuerpo, pero nada sucedió. Frunció el ceño extrañada observando sus manos, intentó hacer una bola de fuego, pero solo obtuvo una pequeña llama que se extinguió casi al instante

\- Maldita sea - exclamó frustrada. ¿Qué había hecho la endemoniada hada con ella?

Buscó entre los bolsillos de su abrigo su celular y rápidamente marcó el número del convento, necesitaba hablar con la maldita polilla azul, le debía una muy buena explicación

-  _Majestad_  - respondió el hada con una suavidad que exasperó a la reina. Esa mujer siempre había sido muy arrogante con ella y más le valía no cambiar su actitud ahora solo porque era una omega

\- ¿Qué hiciste con mi magia? - preguntó molesta

-  _¿No te lo ha dicho David? -_ preguntó el hada -  _Hablé con él muy de mañana, ayer olvidé decirle que no es conveniente que uses tu magia, no funcionará correctamente hasta que te hayas recuperado por completo -_ explicó y eso solo hizo enfurecer a la reina

\- ¡¿Por qué se lo dijiste a él? ¡Es mi magia! - preguntó y debatió, aunque ya sabía la respuesta y por eso mismo de pronto estaba muy enojada y frustrada

-  _Sabes por qué…_  - respondió el hada con calma y suavidad después de una pequeña pausa donde medito si debía decirlo tal cual o no, sabía lo que eso significaba para la reina, pero siendo ahora una omega reclamada debía comenzar a familiarizarse con la situación.

Regina no necesitó más, colgó la llamada furiosa tratando de contener las lágrimas y la rabia que la invadía ante esa situación. Sabía por qué lo había hecho, porque el príncipe era su alfa y él debía enterarse de todo lo que pasaba con su omega. Ni siquiera tenía derecho a saber de su salud antes que su alfa.

Su alfa… el solo pensarlo la hacía sentir rara.

Y de pronto un mundo de preguntas comenzaron a invadir su mente, ¿cómo es que había terminado siendo reclamada por David? ¿Cómo es que ella misma le había pedido que lo hiciera?

No recordaba todo con exactitud, pero tenía algunas imágenes precisas y sí tenía presente que ella había alzado su cuello invitándolo a reclamarla y no entendía entonces cómo había sido tan estúpida de hacer eso, de desear unirse a un alfa que estaba prohibido, uno que jamás iba a quedarse con ella y que ponía en riesgo lo más importante que tenía en la vida que era el amor de Henry, su niño apenas estaba comenzando a confiar en ella y estaba segura que le perdería por esto.

Sintió de nuevo sus ojos llenos de lágrimas por todos esos pensamientos y de pronto el timbre de la puerta se escuchó haciéndola dar un saltito involuntario por la sorpresa

\- ¡Yo abro! - pasó Henry corriendo hacia la puerta.

Regina inmediatamente limpió la humedad en sus pestañas, se levantó de su asiento y cuando giró hacia la puerta, el príncipe ya caminaba hacia donde estaba ella como si realmente estuviera en su casa, algo que no agradó mucho a la reina, pero no podía negar que una parte de ella había estado todo ese tiempo ansiando por su regreso.

Pasó enseguida de ella y Regina no pudo evitar aspirar su fuerte y varonil aroma, cerró los ojos involuntariamente dejándose embriagar y era casi inaudito lo que el olor del príncipe causaba en ella y en su cuerpo. Imágenes de lo que había sucedido en Neverland asaltaron su mente de pronto y abrió sus ojos un poco espantada. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? No podía pensar en David de esa forma.

El príncipe le miraba de una forma un poco extraña y la reina sintió sus mejillas arder. ¿Se habría dado cuenta de lo que le pasaba? David solo aclaró su garganta desviando su mirada hacia las bolsas que llevaba

\- Traje… - comenzó a decir el alfa mientras desempacaba el desayuno - Pancakes para ti - le dijo a Henry poniendo la orden frente al pequeño que ya se había instalado en el comedor - y para ti… - se volvió hacia Regina quien le miraba parada y con los brazos cruzados frente a su silla - Un desayuno nutritivo, no estoy seguro de qué es - le sonrió de medio lado y la vio torcer los ojos

\- Te vas atragantar - advirtió Regina a Henry al ver a su pequeño devorando su desayuno como si no hubiese comido en días

\- Ten - el alfa le extendió al niño su bebida - Chocolate caliente con canela - Henry le sonrió y él le regresó la sonrisa. Luego volteó a ver a la omega quien parecía dudar de sentarse a comer - Debo ir por la despensa - dijo mientras dejaba el jugo enseguida del plato de Regina.

Tomó su café y se dispuso a salir de nuevo de la mansión, pero la reina caminó tras él

\- Necesitamos hablar - le dijo deteniendo su andar

\- Come - ordenó prácticamente y pudo ver la pequeña mueca herida en el rostro de la hermosa omega - Cuando regrese hablamos - y sin más salió de la mansión dejando a madre e hijo solos de nuevo para que desayunaran.

* * *

En el apartamento Snow y Emma estaban sentadas en la pequeña mesa, hacía poco que Neal se había ido a ver cómo seguía Belle.

La princesa miraba su teléfono mientras retorcía sus dedos entre sus manos ansiosa

\- Si tanto te preocupa, llámale - dijo la alfa con un poco de fastidio, la beta llevaba ya un buen rato así, indecisa de hablarle al que era su marido

\- Prefiero esperar un poco más, dijo que vendría - respondió alzando su barbilla, como si estuviera recobrando su compostura, un gesto muy propio de ella al que Emma ya se había acostumbrado

La rubia solo asintió comprensiva, no le cabía ni la menor duda de que esa situación estaba siendo difícil para todos y eso la convencía más de quitarle la omega a su padre. ¿Era así como funcionaba? ¿Solo debía morderla y ya?

Miró a su madre e inmediatamente desechó la posibilidad de preguntarle a ella, Snow iba a saber de sus intenciones y tampoco podía preguntarle a Neal, debía buscar a alguien más para que le explicara

\- ¿Te arrepientes? - le preguntó a la princesa de pronto

\- No lo sé - confesó tomando la mano de su hija - No me arrepiento de haberte mantenido alejada de eso - tragó pesado - Pero sí de haber pensado que nada iba a pasar entre David y Regina - suspiró con cansancio

\- No entiendo - dijo Emma con un poco de frustración - ¿Entonces por qué no dejaste que Hook lo hiciera si tanto te preocupamos David y yo? - preguntó

\- Porque quería que Regina estuviera a salvo, pero no a costa de ti, ni de mi matrimonio con David - respondió y se contuvo de decir que tal vez debió haber dejado que Hook fuera quien llegara hasta la reina.

* * *

David regresó a la mansión con la despensa que había ido a conseguir, tocó el timbre sintiendo esa ansiedad incontenible por ver de nuevo a su omega, pero para su decepción fue Henry quien nuevamente abrió la puerta.

El pequeño le saludo, David le regresó el saludo y luego se asomó por detrás de él para ver si divisaba a la reina

\- Mamá subió a bañarse, me pidió que te esperara - dijo Henry mientras ayudaba a David con las bolsas

\- Hay más en la camioneta - aclaró el príncipe, ambos salieron por lo restante y regresaron para colocar todo en la cocina.

\- Iré a ver a mamá, hace mucho que se fue a bañar - dijo el niño en cuanto terminaron y después se dirigió a las escaleras, comenzó a subirlas y el alfa, sin poder contener su ligera preocupación de que algo le hubiese ocurrido a Regina, le siguió.

Henry caminó hasta la habitación de la reina con David siguiéndole un poco alejado, abrió con cautela y encontró a su mamá dormida en una orilla de la cama con su albornoz de seda gris puesto.

El príncipe se asomó, frunció el ceño al verla dormida, se acercó haciéndole un ademán al pequeño de que guardara silencio, se agachó frente a ella y la observó un poco… Por Dios, en realidad su omega era la más hermosa de todas las mujeres que jamás había visto en su vida.

Tragó pesado intentando apartar sus pensamientos y se concentró en constatar que respiraba con normalidad, algo que indicaba que efectivamente solo dormía. Se puso de pie y comenzó a guiar a Henry a la salida, entrecerró la puerta tras ellos

\- Debemos dejarla descansar - le sonrió al niño quien asintió comprensivo

\- Iré a jugar videojuegos - dijo mientras corría hacia su habitación - ¿Te quedarás? - le preguntó, porque… bueno, él quería estar pendiente de su mamá, pero también quería leer todos esos cómics nuevos que, durante el tiempo que no estuvo en esa casa su mamá había comprado para él.

El príncipe se sorprendió por su pregunta y se debatió un poco porque debía volver a casa, le había dicho a Snow que lo haría, se suponía que solo les llevaría a la mansión

\- Solo hasta que mamá despierte - pidió el niño y el alfa asintió suspirando, la verdad era que él también se sentiría tranquilo si antes de irse veía a Regina despierta.

Henry cerró la puerta de su cuarto y David bajó para asegurar las puertas, inspeccionó un poco la casa y se percató que realmente era muy grande y bonita, el exquisito gusto de la reina se podía percibir en cada detalle de la mansión. Recorrió toda la planta baja asegurándose que las ventanas estuvieran debidamente cerradas, era parte de su instinto como alfa.

Cuando estuvo satisfecho, acomodó todo lo de la despensa que debía ir refrigerado en la nevera y lo demás lo dejó sobre la isla porque no sabía dónde debía colocarlo.

Después tomó aire, subió las escaleras de nuevo y caminó hasta llegar a la habitación de Regina.

Entró y la encontró en la misma posición, caminó hasta ella para agacharse de nuevo y poderla observar, ahora tenía sus preciosos labios entreabiertos. Sonrió enternecido llevando su mano izquierda para apartar unos cuantos mechones rebeldes que caían sobre su hermoso rostro y apenas, con las puntas de sus dedos acarició la frente de la reina procurando no despertarla.

Se relamió los labios al tiempo que pasaba casi imperceptiblemente su pulgar por los tersos labios de su omega y cerró sus ojos conteniendo el impulso y el deseo de besarla.

De pronto se percató que Regina tenía en una de sus manos una pashmina con la que seguramente buscaba cubrir la marca en su cuello y apretó los dientes con un poco de coraje, le molestaba que la reina buscara ocultar que era de él.

Con cuidado y molestia se la quitó de la mano, pero eso hizo que la omega suspirara y se moviera un poco, David se quedó muy quieto ahora, preocupado de que su acción la hubiera despertado, la vio estirarse un poquito, después se volteó dándole la espalda y el príncipe cerró sus ojos tratando de controlarse porque ahora tenía una vista espectacular frente a él.

Tal parecía que la reina llevaba una bata de seda para dormir, por lo que tanto el albornoz como el camisón habían subido lo suficiente para que él pudiera admirar sus preciosas piernas por completo y su divino trasero solo cubierto por la tela de la ropa interior de encaje.

Si las cosas no fueran en realidad tan complicadas no hubiera dudado ni un solo segundo en despojarla de esa prenda que se interponía en su camino y follarla.

Suspiró con decepción, se levantó de su posición y se sentó enseguida de ella por el otro lado, sin poderlo evitar se recostó, quería estar cerca de su omega aunque fuera de esa forma y por solo unos momentos, sabía que no era su lugar y aunque el alfa en él lo quisiera no podía quedarse.

Acercó su rostro al de la reina lo más que pudo y aspiró su delicioso y embriagante aroma, una sonrisa sincera adornó su apuesto rostro al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos, no solo olía a omega y a Regina, olía ligeramente también a que era de él y con ese pensamiento en su cabeza comenzó a relajarse y a pesar de que su plan había sido solo contemplarla por unos momentos se quedó profundamente dormido enseguida de la reina porque no había dormido nada la noche anterior por estar pendiente de ella.

* * *

Emma llegó hasta el Jolly Roger donde esperaba encontrar a Hook y no se equivocó, el pirata estaba bebiendo ron con toda su tripulación.

Sin mucho esfuerzo logró convencerlo de que bajara del barco a platicar un poco con ella

\- ¿Qué es lo que deseas, Swan? - preguntó, se notaba que estaba un poco pasado de copas, pero aún estaba consciente - Lamento infórmate que nunca me han gustado las alfa, solo ha habido una beta en la vida para mí - dijo suspirando con nostalgia al recordar a Milah - y lo único que me interesa ahora son las omegas, las bellas y ardientes omegas que puedes follar a tu antojo. No importa si dicen "hoy no quiero" o "ya no más" - su voz se escuchó un poco aguda y burlesca - Tienen que obedecer y dejarse follar - habló mordazmente, luego se quedó serio y cerró sus ojos como si estuviera tratando de recordar algo - Hace mucho tiempo que no tengo el gusto de enterrar mi miembro en una omega... y anudarlas, Swan, anudarlas y sentirlas apretarse fuertemente sobre tu miembro mientras las llenas, es la mejor parte de ésto - y comenzó a reír como con perversidad

\- Yo tampoco estoy interesada en ti - dijo Emma con una mueca de desagrado en el rostro al escuchar sus palabras y reír de esa forma, Hook volvió a un estado de seriedad y le miró con cuestionamiento - ¿Hay alguna forma de romper el vínculo? - preguntó metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra roja y vio al pirata sonreír de medio lado

\- ¿Quieres a la omega de tu padre? - preguntó con burla, vio a la alfa fruncir el ceño en clara señal de molestia confirmando su sospecha - Deberías quitarte esa idea de la cabeza, Swan - habló con seriedad - Sé que no estas acostumbrada a esto, pero tendrías que estar dispuesta a matar a tu propio padre si quieres quedarte con Regina - explicó

\- ¿La única forma es que David muera? - preguntó incrédula, ¿qué clase de juego retorcido era ese de las reglas biológicas?

\- No - dijo el pirata acercándose un poco a ella, ambos se olieron un poco al hacerlo y a ninguno de los dos le interesaba el aroma del otro - David puede reclamar a otra omega o Regina puede ser reclamada por otro alfa y el vínculo entre ellos se rompería - comenzó a relatar ante la atenta mirada de la salvadora - Pero no creo que tu madre esté interesada en que su príncipe reclame a otra omega y te aseguró que Regina tiene sus razones para no querer que otro alfa la reclame. Si eso pasa, David quedaría afectado y si para ese punto el vínculo es muy fuerte podría morir. Los omega por lo general mueren o quedan en muy mal estado cuando el vínculo se rompe, en cambio los alfa resistimos más, pero si la conexión es muy fuerte podemos perder la batalla también.

Aunque, cualquiera que intente acercarse a la reina con esas intenciones tendrá que enfrentar a tu padre con seguridad - alzó una ceja - sin embargo, la situación es complicada, David ama a tu madre y está casado con ella, no me extrañaría que muchos piensen aprovecharse de la situación, un descuido ¡o qué se yo! - aclaró

\- Entiendo - dijo Emma asimilando las palabras del alfa - Gracias - murmuró y comenzó a alejarse del lugar.

Hook se mordió el labio inferior divertido mientras veía a la alfa caminar, deseando con fuerza que padre e hija se mataran y le dejaran el camino libre como debieron haberlo hecho en Neverlad.

Y ahora entendía a lo que se refería Cora cuando le dijo que si todo salía bien en su plan y elegía quedarse de su lado por siempre, podría compensarle de una manera que le iba a encantar.

Nada le iba a satisfacer más en el mundo que tener a la ex Reina Malvada, la que alguna vez fuera la hermosa e imponente gobernante del bosque encantado como su linda y obediente omega.

* * *

El sonido de un celular perturbó el sueño profundo de Regina, abrió sus ojos de golpe solo para encontrarse con que David estaba en la cama con ella y despertaba como desorientado mientras buscaba su teléfono en sus pantalones.

La reina se sentó rápidamente y el alfa llevaba el teléfono a su oído

\- ¿Snow? - preguntó y de pronto vio a su omega levantarse de la cama y dirigirse a lo que parecía ser el baño y si no estuviera preocupado por eso se habría permitido deleitarse con sus preciosas piernas. Se sentó en la cama escuchando el justo y merecido reclamado de su esposa porque no había regresado como lo dijo - Ya voy - y cerró sus ojos soltando un suspiro cuando la puerta del baño se cerró - Te explicaré cuando llegue - trató de calmar un poco la situación, pero la beta le colgó - Carajo - renegó y se dejó caer en la cama de nuevo llevando una mano a su rostro cubriendo sus ojos.

Era una ironía, saber que lo correcto era lo que estaba haciendo, estar con su omega y cuidar de ella, pero al mismo tiempo era algo que estaba mal porque tenía una esposa, una beta a la cual amaba y una familia que le esperaba en casa.

La puerta del baño se abrió y Regina salió con prisa dirigiéndose a la salida de la habitación

\- Espera… - dijo David siguiéndola, por supuesto que la alcanzó muy rápido, era una de las ventajas de ser un alfa, su fuerza y rapidez entre otras cosas habían aumentado. Sin embargo, la omega no se detuvo, bajó las escaleras y entonces sí la tomó del brazo para detenerla en cuanto estuvieron en el descanso.

Regina se sorprendió al sentirlo detenerla de esa forma, volteó a verle molesta e intentó liberarse de él

\- Tienes que irte - le dijo forcejeando un poco

\- ¿No querías hablar? - preguntó casi con los dientes apretados por verla tratar de alejarse de él. No lo podía evitar, sabía que la reina estaba en su derecho, pero dadas las circunstancias para él era casi como un castigo que ella le rechazara de alguna forma y dolía, le dolía y estaba seguro que ella sabía que lo lastimaba haciendo eso

\- David… - dijo la reina tragando pesado al verlo, sabía que lo estaba lastimando con sus negativas, a ella también le dolía, pero tenían que parar eso. No podían seguir unidos, él podía perder a su familia y Regina no quería ser una omega, mucho menos una reclamada - ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo que pasa con mi magia? - preguntó y vio como los ojos del príncipe se abrían más de lo normal, como si estuviera sorprendido

\- ¿Intentaste hacer magia? - preguntó preocupado, alcanzó su bello rostro con ambas manos y la acercó un poco a él en un movimiento que no dio tiempo a que Regina reaccionara - Azul dijo que no debías hacerlo - comentó observándola y por un segundo se quedó quieto admirando la marca en su precioso cuello.

La respiración de la reina era un poco acelerada, la estaba sosteniendo del rostro y ella llevó sus manos a los brazos de David como tratando de detenerle, él movió con sus manos su rostro haciéndolo un poco hacia la izquierda seguramente para exponer la marca en su cuello, de pronto los ojos de Regina se entrecerraron cuando sintió los dedos del alfa tocar esa zona y la sensación fue a parar directo a su intimidad espantándola

\- No quiero que la cubras… - dijo como si estuviera en un trance, su voz se escuchó profunda y Regina abrió sus ojos de golpe ante sus palabras

\- Basta - pidió muy bajito, temerosa de que le ordenara hacer cosas que no quería. Para su sorpresa y alivio él la soltó, pero no se disculpó como era su costumbre.

Regina no esperó más y siguió bajando las escaleras, llegó hasta la puerta, quitó el cerrojo y la abrió para que el príncipe se fuera

\- No me respondiste - dijo David quedándose en medio del vestíbulo después de las escaleras - ¿Usase tu magia? - preguntó

\- Lo intenté - respondió ella volviéndose hacia él, después subió las pequeñas escaleras de la entrada y se paró frente a él - Pero no pude y la llame, solo para enterarme de que tú ya sabías lo que pasaba con mi magia - recalcó las dos últimas palabras y le miró con reproche

\- Sabes que es lo correcto - dijo con calma, tratando de no alterarla, sabía que eso era difícil para Regina y era apenas una pequeña muestra de lo que venía con su nueva realidad

\- Pero no quiero - respondió ella con impotencia y rabia contenida, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas - ¡No quiero ser TU OMEGA! - le gritó al final, no quería que él tuviera ningún tipo de poder sobre ella. El príncipe no entendía, toda su vida había sido una lucha constante por ser libre, por poder decidir sobre su propia vida.

Durante su infancia estuvo bajo el poder de su madre, luego del Rey, del Oscuro, después de su propia ira y odio con la Reina Malvada, luego la maldición, donde hasta adoptar a Henry fue parte de un plan mucho más grande y ajeno al simple hecho de que ella quería ser madre, amaba a su niño con toda su alma y su corazón y jamás pensaría en que le hubiera gustado adoptar a otro bebé, pero sabía que no había llegado por casualidad a su vida, que todo había sido planeado.

Su madre había regresado a su vida para demostrarle que no tenía el derecho a decidir sobre ella misma, cuando pensó que al fin la tendría como una verdadera madre, la perdió por culpa de Snow y en Neverland, tanto Pan como Snow decidieron por ella una vez más.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que quieres entonces? - preguntó con los dientes apretados mientras la tomaba de los antebrazos con un poco de fuerza - ¿Quieres conseguirte otro alfa? ¿Eh? - preguntó alzándola un poco y acercándola a él, casi pegando su nariz con la de ella. Estaba muriendo de rabia al escucharla decir que no quería ser su omega y no podía contener los celos de pensar que pudiera buscar entregarse a otro alfa solo para liberarse de él, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras veía que ella le miraba de manera indescifrable y lágrimas comenzaban a resbalar por sus mejillas

\- ¡Tú no entiendes nada! - le gritó cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, forcejeó con él un poco y pudo zafarse de su agarre, seguramente su reacción lo había sorprendido. Trató de caminar hacia la cocina, pero el alfa la alcanzó de nuevo volteándola hacia él

\- ¿Qué no entiendo? - preguntó sintiendo un nudo en su garganta

\- No quiero ser una omega – respondió Regina con la voz entrecortada - Quiero ser libre - apenas pudo pronunciar esas palabras muy bajito y comenzó a llorar.

El corazón del príncipe se estrujó al ver y oír a su omega, la abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho dejándola llorar mientras acariciaba su cabello y espada y dejaba pequeños besos en su cabeza. Se sintió culpable por haber actuado de la forma en que lo hizo, pero no lo había podido evitar, era parte de ser un alfa y tener una omega, era su instinto posesivo y territorial sobre ella.

La sentía estremecerse entre sus brazos y David lamentaba profundamente que le hubiera tocado vivir esa suerte, que se sintiera de esa forma respecto a su verdadera naturaleza, pero él no lamentaba que fuera una omega, tampoco el haberla reclamado y no querría jamás que Regina dejara de ser una omega, no quería perderla.

Cuando sintió que se había calmado un poco, buscó su bello rostro con sus manos y lo tomó para alejarla de su pecho y mirarla a los ojos, los tenía rojos al igual que su preciosa nariz, sonrió un poquito de lado al verla así, se veía hermosa como siempre

\- No debes temer ser una omega - con sus pulgares limpió las lágrimas de sus mejillas - Yo voy a estar contigo, cui… apoyandote - se corrigió para no exaltarla.

Regina se había quedado atenta escuchandole, por un momento pensó en todas las promesas que le había hecho durante esos tres días en Neverland, que siempre cuidaría de ella, que no dejaría que nadie la lastimara de nuevo, que estaría a salvo con él, que siempre la iba a satisfacer y la reina quería con toda su alma creerle.

Por inercia llevó una de sus manos temblorosas al apuesto rostro de David, estaba nerviosa pero ansiosa a la vez, se sentía perdida en un remolino de sentimientos, emociones y sensaciones, la cercanía, calidez y aroma del alfa junto con sus palabras y el contacto con su piel, le traían una especie de confort que no recordaba haber sentido con nadie más, quizá alguna vez con Daniel, solo él había logrado traer esa paz y felicidad a su alma que ahora alcanzaba a percibir.

La mano de la omega sobre su rostro lo llenó de una sensación agradable que calentaba su corazón, ansiaba que Regina pudiera sentirse confiada y segura siendo una omega, pero sobretodo que aceptara y quisiera ser su omega, aunque sabía que era una estupidez y que ella tenía razón, que eso no debía ni podía ser.

Tomó aire decepcionado y dispuesto a irse, aun sujetándola del rostro con sus manos besó su frente largamente, cerró sus ojos sintiendola estremecerse, con su nariz acarició desde su frente, bajando por todo el puente de la nariz de ella y antes de que pudiera decir algo, estampó sus labios con los de ella en un beso tierno pero aferrado y por el amor de Dios que David sentía que el tiempo se había detenido, que no existía nadie más que él y la hermosa reina.

Sintió el pequeño jadeo sorpresivo y sus pequeñas manos se colocaron sobre su pecho como tratando de apartarlo, logrando separarlo apenas un poco de sus labios

\- Shhh - susurró David sobre sus tersos labios con una pequeña pero hermosa sonrisa en los suyos y los ojos cerrados, tragó pesado - Por favor… - pidió muy bajito y luego capturó de nuevo su dulce boca en un beso más intenso, podía sentirla temblar y el príncipe solo esperaba que fuera de emoción como lo que él estaba sintiendo. Quiso ir más lejos, aumentar las sensaciones, con su lengua insistió para que la reina abriera su boca y le permitiera el paso.

Sin embargo eso nunca sucedió

\- ¿Mamá? - la pregunta de Henry los hizo separarse de inmediato

\- ¿Henry? - preguntó Regina insegura y asustada, por Dios, les había visto besarse. Su hijo estaba en el vestíbulo de la entrada y no podía descifrar con seguridad qué tanto había visto y escuchado

\- Henry, ven aquí - pidió David con calma tratando de caminar hacia el niño, era momento de explicarle todo

\- ¡No! - gritó derramando lágrimas - ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto mamá? - preguntó con reproche mientras lloraba - P-pensé que habías cambiado, ¡pero me equivoqué! - y entonces salió corriendo aprovechando que la puerta de la mansión estaba abierta.

Escuchaba a David llamarle, pero no se volvió, divisó que el escarabajo amarillo de Emma pasaba por la calle despacio y no perdió tiempo, corrió con más fuerza

\- ¡Emma! - le gritó a su otra madre quien frenó en seco al escucharlo y rápidamente abrió la puerta para que él subiera - Llévame contigo - pidió Henry - No quiero estar aquí con ella - y eso fue suficiente para que la rubia acelerara.

La alfa estaba sorprendida, había ido a la mansión con la intención de reclamar a Regina, pero al ver la camioneta de su padre había desistido. Vio por el retrovisor que David corrió un poco hacia ellos y aceleró más.

David lanzó un gritó frustrado y molesto, ya hablaría con su hija y su nieto seriamente. Dio la vuelta para regresar a la mansión y se encontró con que Regina estaba ahí parada llorando como con culpa a la entrada del terreno

\- Vamos adentro - sugirió David en cuanto estuvo enseguida de ella de nuevo pero la omega no se movió.

Devastada, así era como Regina se sentía, había estado temiendo que eso sucediera y por desgracia había pasado. El príncipe trataba de hacer que caminara hacia la mansión, pero ella se resistió un poco y de pronto empezó a llorar desconsolada, David la sujetó por la cintura mientras su cuerpo se agitaba por el llanto.

Henry se había ido, en verdad se había ido de nuevo con Emma y la reina sabía lo que eso significaba, no era solo que Henry estuviera molesto con ella por haberla visto besarse con David, era lo que significaba que la madre biológica de su hijo, quien era una alfa se lo estuviera llevando ahora que se sabía que ella era una omega, tenía mucho miedo de no volverlo a ver.

Sus piernas flaquearon y comenzaron a doblarse, pero en ese mismo momento se vio levantada en brazos por el príncipe

\- Todo va a estar bien - murmuró David mientras llevaba a su omega dentro de la mansión, la sintió enterrar su rostro en su pecho y aferrar su camisa con sus manos, su pequeño cuerpo convulsionaba en sus brazos a causa del llanto tan pronunciado y su propio corazón se apretó de angustia y dolor por la situación.

Era un idiota, no había anticipado que algo así pudiera suceder, en su desesperación porque de alguna forma Regina le quisiera como su alfa se olvidó que no habían hablado con el niño y que estaba en casa.

Esperaba no pagar muy caro el haber hecho que su omega saliera lastimada de esa forma.


	11. Chapter 11

_**La serie de Once Upon a Time y sus personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen.** _

 

Muchas gracias por leer, por sus kudos y por sus maravillosos y amables reviews. Muchas, muchas gracias a todos.

Espero que les guste el capítulo y que puedan perdonar cualquier error.

 

Agradecimientos a mi querida  **autumnevil5**

 

* * *

David llevó a Regina hasta su habitación y la recostó en la cama con cuidado. La omega simplemente le dio la espalda y se hizo un ovillo mientras seguía llorando.

Tomó su celular y marcó el número de su hija con la intención de pedirle que llevara a Henry de vuelta en ese mismo instante, debían explicarle todo al niño cuanto antes. Sin embargo la rubia no respondió

\- Maldita sea - gruñó entre dientes claramente molesto, le estaba matando escuchar a Regina llorar de esa forma, le ponía mal y que Emma no respondiera lo hacía sentirse más impotente por no poder hacer nada por su omega.

Colgó la llamada y se sentó en la orilla de la cama junto a ella. Seguía llorando pronunciadamente y tenía una almohada aferrada entre sus manos, era doloroso verla en ese estado y saberse culpable lo empeoraba todo

\- Tranquila - se atrevió a decir al tiempo que alargaba su mano con la intención de sobar su espalda, pero la voz afectada de su omega le detuvo

\- Vete - pidió en un sollozo

\- No - respondió el príncipe frunciendo su ceño al escucharla decir esa tontería, por supuesto que no la iba a dejar sola.

La reina se sentó en la cama rápidamente y le encaró. El alfa tenía la mirada preocupada, pero también se veía molesto, quizá por la situación o porque ella le había dicho que se fuera

\- Ya hiciste suficiente - dijo sorbiendo su nariz y mirándole fijamente para que le quedara en claro que sus palabras iban en serio, que quería que se fuera, aunque no fuese del todo verdad. Una parte de ella no quería que él la dejara sola, la omega en ella estaba anhelando el consuelo de su alfa, pero la reina también estaba molesta con él por lo que había sucedido

\- Regina… - dijo su nombre con suavidad, tratando de no alterarla

\- ¿Por qué tenías que besarme? - le reprochó la reina al tiempo que llevaba sus manos a su amplio pecho y le empujaba para que se apartara de ella, pero él la sujetó por las muñecas con sus manos para detener su movimiento.

La reina le miró casi con incredulidad y trató de zafar sus manos pero el alfa solo ajustó más su agarre. Forcejeó un poco más pero él nunca cedió

\- Lamento que esto haya sucedido - le dijo molesto cuando ella dejó de luchar contra él, pero no la soltó. Estaba tratando de contenerse y no ejercer su dominio sobre ella porque no quería empeorar las cosas - Tienes que calmarte. Todo va a estar bien - su corazón se estrujaba al ver el inmenso dolor reflejado en esos bellos ojos color chocolate que causaban estragos en él cada que le miraba fijamente

\- Nada va a estar bien - respondió Regina mientras negaba con su cabeza - Ella me lo va a quitar - dijo con un hilo de voz, después comenzó a llorar de nuevo y de pronto se vio jalada hacia el pecho del príncipe y rodeada por esos fuertes brazos que le habían hecho sentir tan bien durante esos días en Neverland donde estuvo encerrada con él.

David podía sentir sus propios ojos arder un poco con la sensación de estar a punto de derramar lágrimas al escucharla llorar tan desconsoladamente y sabía a lo que la omega se refería con eso, tenía miedo que Emma como alfa y madre biológica de Henry decidiera exigir su derecho sobre el niño

\- Emma ni siquiera sabe que puede hacer eso - le dijo tratando de suavizar un poco la situación y lograr que Regina se calmara un poco. Comenzó a acariciar su espalda con lentitud, tratando de transmitirle seguridad - Pero si llega a saberlo y lo quiere hacer, yo no lo voy a permitir - entonces cerró sus ojos, agachó un poco su rostro y depositó un beso en el cabello de la reina quien ahora solo sollozaba y se estremecía de pronto entre sus brazos.

Siguió repitiéndole que todo estaría bien, dejaba uno que otro beso ocasional en su cabello y poco a poco pudo sentir que la reina se relajaba hasta que la sintió dormirse. Con todo el cuidado del mundo la recostó sobre la cama de nuevo, después se levantó y tomando el otro extremo de la colcha, cubrió su precioso cuerpo.

Cuando estuvo satisfecho, de haberla dejado debidamente arropada y cómoda, salió lo más sigilosamente que pudo de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Suspiró y marcó el número de Emma de nuevo, pero una vez más ésta no respondió. Colgó la llamada, tomó aire profundamente y marcó entonces el número de su esposa quien tardó un poco en responder

 _\- ¿Qué ocurre?_ \- preguntó Snow un poco molesta, esperaba que apareciera en la puerta del departamento, no que le marcara de nuevo

\- ¿Está Emma contigo? - preguntó tragando pesado, si su hija ya había llegado significaba que la princesa ya estaba enterada de lo que acaba de ocurrir entre él y la reina

-  _No, salió hace rato y no ha vuelto_  - respondió la beta -  _¿Está todo bien?_  - preguntó, porque era obvio que algo andaba mal y por supuesto que, lo que fuera que estuviera sucediendo, estaba relacionado con Regina y el dichoso vínculo que ahora le unía a su marido

\- No - respondió David resoplando. Cerró sus ojos un momento escuchando la respiración de la mujer que era su esposa al otro lado de la línea - No creo que vaya a dormir esta noche. Regina no se encuentra bien - ahora fue ella quien resopló entre incrédula y molesta.

Y mientras que por un lado David no podía culpar a Snow de reaccionar de esa forma, por otro le enojaba que la beta se molestara porque él estaba atendiendo a su omega como correspondía

-  _¿David?_  - le llamó la princesa después de un momento de silencio entre ambos

\- Sí - respondió el alfa

-  _Te amo_  - dijo ella y David cerró sus ojos con dolor y culpa al escucharla. Se relamió los labios pasando una mano por su cabello un poco desesperado por todo lo que estaba sucediendo

\- También yo - fue lo único que pudo responder y la beta colgó la llamada sin perder más tiempo.

* * *

Snow estaba tratando de calmarse y convencerse que solo era cuestión de que Regina se recuperara de lo que había ocurrido para que David se le despegara, pero en caso de que las cosas siguieran así, se iría ella misma a la mansión para estar ahí "cuidando" de la omega de su marido.

Llevó las manos a su rostro negando un poco. Dios, el solo pensarlo le sonaba inaudito y sabía que ella era la principal responsable de todo. Si hubiera pensado más fríamente todo habría dejado que la reina pasara los días de celo sin que nadie le ayudara. Habría sido solo cuestión de mantener alejado a Hook y a Emma, entre ella y David pudieron haberlo hecho.

Sin embargo la princesa trataba de acallar lo que su mente le gritaba, que aunque hubieran hecho eso, o lo que fuera, el resultado habría sido el mismo.

Cuando menos lo pensó se estaba mordiendo la uña de uno de sus pulgares, se relamió los labios y en ese momento la puerta del apartamento se abrió

\- ¡Snow! - Henry corrió a abrazarse a ella - Tienes que besar a David - sollozó

\- ¿Cómo? - preguntó la beta un tanto consternada por el estado de su nieto, pero sus palabras le confundian y le alertaban

\- No, chico - dijo Emma dejándose caer en el sillón con mucha menos gracia de la que le hubiera gustado a Snow - No es una maldición, no necesitamos un beso de amor verdadero - se le escuchó como fastidiada

\- ¿Qué ocurrió? - la voz de la princesa se escuchó seria, estaba segura que algo había pasado entre David y Regina y mentiría si dijera que eso no la hacía sentir muy, muy molesta

\- Los vi besándose - respondió Henry separándose de ella, después limpió su nariz - Estoy seguro que mi mamá hizo algo para que David quisiera besarla - apretó sus ojos mientras empezaba a llorar de nuevo. No le cabía en la mente que el Príncipe Encantador quisiera besar por voluntad a la que alguna vez hubiese sido la Reina Malvada y le dolía pensar que su mamá una vez más quería hacerle daño a su familia.

Snow se quedó sin palabras al escuchar al niño, volteó dubitativa a ver a su hija quien solo alzó sus hombros como dando a entender que eso era lo que Henry decía y ella no sabía más

\- ¿Estás seguro? - le preguntó al pequeño quien solo asintió - Muy bien - dijo en automático, porque más bien ella se estaba tratando de convencer que eso era algo que no tenía importancia y que todo podía estar bien a pesar de ello.

Emma resopló un poco e iba a sugerirle a Henry que subiera a tratar de descansar para discutir con su madre sobre lo que debían hacer con el pequeño, no estaba del todo segura pero sentía que era importante que el niño supiera lo que estaba pasando en realidad.

Sin embargo sabía que no era la indicada para explicar, ni siquiera ella misma alcanzaba a comprender todo aún y también tenía preguntas, pero el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta le hizo desistir. Se levantó y abrió, era Neal

\- Hola - saludó alegre de ver a la rubia, pero en cuanto vio a Henry se preocupó - ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó y el niño corrió a abrazarse a él

\- Vio a Regina besarse con David - fue lo único que Emma pudo decirle y vio inmediatamente la expresión de molestia en el beta

\- Vamos arriba - le sugirió Neal a Henry al darse cuenta del estado de la princesa, no se veía nada bien y era obvio el por qué. La noticia debió haber sido muy inesperada y poco bien recibida. Tomó a su hijo por los hombros y subió escaleras con él

\- ¿Por qué trajiste a Henry y no dejaste que le explicaran todo? - preguntó a su hija con un dejo de resentimiento. Estaba ahora entendiendo, si Henry se fue de la mansión creyendo que Regina estaba haciendo algo para que David la besara y su hija se lo llevó, era lógico y obvio que la omega no estaba bien y entonces el príncipe tenía que quedarse con ella

\- Porque me pidió que lo trajera conmigo - respondió la alfa con molestia, estaba sorprendida que la que se suponía era su madre le hablara de esa forma

\- Tienes que llevarlo de vuelta - dijo tomando aire profundamente

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó Emma frunciendo el ceño - ¡No! - exclamó

\- Tienes que hacerlo - caminó hasta su hija y se paró frente a ella buscando su mirada - De seguro Regina piensa que le vas a quitar a Henry, eso la hace ponerse mal y mientras esté así, tu padre no vendrá a casa y ellos se estarán acercado más - explicó desesperada y pudo ver que sus palabras no causaron confusión del todo en su hija, más bien tragó pesado como con algo de culpa - No… - susurró - No estás pensando en eso ¿cierto? - le preguntó preocupada

\- Es mi derecho, ¿no? - preguntó colocando sus manos sobre sus propias caderas y poniendo todo su peso en una de sus piernas

\- Emma… no, no es momento de hacer eso - dijo Snow y se mordió la lengua para no decir lo que pensaba, no podía decirle a su hija que muy en el fondo sentía que podía perder a David si las cosas seguían así

\- ¿Entonces cuándo? - preguntó la alfa, entendía lo que la princesa decía, pero no podía dejar de lado su enojo con ella y el príncipe por haberla hecho a un lado y decidir que ella no podía tomar a la omega en Neverland

\- Solo espera a que ella se ponga bien - pidió la beta a su hija - Estoy segura que en cuanto Regina esté recuperada, David volverá a pensar con la cabeza fría y desde luego que buscaremos la forma de deshacernos del vínculo. Entonces veremos qué sucede con Henry - llevó una mano a su frente para sobarla un poco.

Lo único que Snow sabía era que necesitaba detener todo antes que fuera demasiado tarde.

* * *

Regina no despertó durante todo ese día. David fue a verla cada cierto tiempo y en todas esas veces, se encontró con su omega hundida en un mar de colchas y almohadas profundamente dormida y sin signos de querer despertar. Al menos se veía que estaba durmiendo tranquila y eso le hacía sentir a él en calma.

Se preparó algo de comer, aunque más bien ya era casi la hora de la cena y se sentía muy agotado aún por haberse pasado la noche anterior en vela pendiente de su omega. Así que después de comer, se dirigió a la sala y, después de quitarse los zapatos, se recostó en uno de los elegantes sillones.

Suspiró cansino al tiempo que comenzaba a pensar en lo que había ocurrido. Ni siquiera estaba seguro del por qué la había besado, solo sabía que llevaba prácticamente desde que la reclamó queriendo hacerlo y se sentía tan culpable por haberlo hecho en el peor momento de todos.

Le habría encantado que su primer beso con su omega fuera algo lindo para recordar y no algo casi traumático que había lastimado a la reina. Quizá debió haber aguardado un poco más a que Henry estuviera dormido, pero no se pudo frenar, simplemente las ganas y el deseo por probar sus tersos labios fueron más fuertes que él y no, no se arrepentía.

Se sentía como un miserable por aceptar que no se arrepentía de haber besado a Regina porque era un hombre casado que… que amaba a su beta. Sin embargo no sentía ni el más mínimo arrepentimiento por ello, la reina era su omega y él, como su alfa, tenía todo el derecho de besarla como y cuantas veces quisiera aunque la misma reina estuviera en desacuerdo. Era suya y punto.

Y una vez más se reprochaba por pensar así, porque lastimosamente no era correcto y sabía que tarde o temprano eso tenía que acabar, que iba a tener que renunciar a su omega de una u otra forma y eso le hacía sentir casi como si todas las esperanzas e ilusiones le fueran a ser arrebatadas, era una sensación de desespero que no podía explicar.

Cuando menos lo pensó, el cansancio lo venció y se quedó, al igual que la reina, profundamente dormido.

* * *

Emma había decidido irse con Neal y Henry a la casa de Gold. Le había prohibido al beta hablar con el niño de lo que estaba sucediendo y éste aceptó a cambio de que se fueran con él a su casa. Por supuesto que la alfa dudo, pero en cuanto vio la cara un poco ilusionada de su hijo, no se pudo negar.

Tal parecía que en el fondo, Henry tenía la esperanza de que pudieran ser una familia después de todo, algo que Emma estaba segura no iba a pasar. Revisó su celular para ver si tenía más llamadas perdidas de David y resopló frustrada.

No le venía en gracia saber de ese beso que el príncipe y la reina se habían dado. Era una sensación difícil de explicar, por un lado le afectaba pensar que a su padre no le estaba importando que todo eso estuviera atentando contra la familia que ella acababa de encontrar y por otro, seguía con esa espina clavada contra sus padres por lo de Neverland.

Por su parte Neal pensaba en que, esa tarde que fue a ver cómo estaba Belle al convento, había notado algo raro en la omega, parecía estar ligeramente más tranquila, como si se estuviera estabilizando y eso sonaba un poco absurdo porque lo más seguro era que muriera dado que su alfa había muerto y el vínculo se había roto.

Sin embargo las hadas no pudieron confirmar nada, solo dijeron que debían esperar un poco más para saber con exactitud si la bibliotecaria sobreviviría o no.

Pero por la cabeza de Neal estaba comenzando a rondar la idea y la esperanza de que eso pudiera significar algo más.

* * *

Regina despertó demasiado temprano al día siguiente. Se estiró en la cama y después soltó un suspiro triste al recordar todo lo que había pasado el día anterior.

Llevó una de sus manos dubitativa a sus propios labios y los rozó apenas con sus finos dedos, recordando la, para su sorpresa, maravillosa sensación de haber sentido los labios del príncipe sobre los suyos. Cerró sus ojos soltando un suspiro mientras se permitió perderse en esa sensación por un momento, sin embargo no pudo evitar recordar que se había quedado dormida entre los fuertes y protectores brazos de… de su alfa.

Abrió sus ojos un poco espantada, tomó una almohada, la colocó sobre su rostro y dejó escapar un gemido mortificado a causa de sus pensamientos. ¿Qué tonterías eran esas? David no podía ni debía ser su alfa, todo eso había sido una equivocación y la confirmación estaba en lo que acababa de suceder el día anterior con Henry.

Tragó pesado tratando de contener el dolor que le traía pensar en su niño, en lo que le había dicho y en que había huido una vez más de su lado para irse con la mujer que consideraba su salvadora, su madre biológica.

Sintió un nudo en la garganta y esa sensación de querer llorar, pero no se permitió hacerlo. Esta vez se reprochó a ella misma el haberse dejado besar por el príncipe. La situación se había salido de control, lo que trató de hacer era dejarle en claro a David que no quería ser una omega y mucho menos de él, pero de un momento a otro el príncipe había logrado calmar sus temores de cierta forma, su voz tenía un fuerte efecto tranquilizante sobre ella, el príncipe le hacía sentir tan segura, cuidada y protegida, como cualquier omega estaría dichosa de sentirse.

Y mentiría si dejara que por unos breves momentos no llegó a pensar que todo estaría bien, que podía confiar plenamente en él y en lo que le decía, su aroma la había embriagado a tal grado que anhelaba con todo su ser sus caricias, su cuidado y cuando menos lo pensó, David estaba besando su frente, acariciando su nariz con la de él y después, todo se volvió perfecto… hasta que su hijo apareció en la escena.

Suspiró derrotada y se sentó en la cama dispuesta a levantarse. No pudo evitar mirar alrededor de su habitación solo para darse cuenta que estaba vacía.

Cerró sus ojos al darse cuenta lo que estaba haciendo, por instinto había buscado a su alfa y no pudo evitar sentirse afectada al ver que no estaba. El día anterior, David le había dicho que no se iría a pesar de que ella le había pedido que se fuera y le decepcionaba darse cuenta que al final, la había dejado.

Le hacía sentir abandonada y vulnerable.

\- Eres una idiota - se dijo a sí misma y se levantó directo al baño.

Cuando salió, no perdió tiempo y se dirigió a la cocina con la intención de tomar algo de café mientras se debatía entre ir a buscar a Henry para aclararlo todo o intentar de una vez por todas solucionar esa situación.

Podía intentar volver a ser una beta o si encontraba la forma, desaparecer las reglas biológicas y deshacerse del problema por completo. Estaba segura que todo el mundo estaría agradecido con ello.

Terminó de bajar las escaleras dispuesta a ir a la cocina, pero una respiración pronunciada y proveniente de la sala le hizo parar en seco. Caminó sigilosamente hacia el lugar y al tiempo que se acercaba no pudo evitar sentir su cuerpo entrar en estado de emoción al ver la figura tendida sobre uno de sus sillones.

El alfa estaba ahí y Oh, Dios, ¿Por qué su corazón palpitaba de esa forma y por qué se sentía tan feliz de verlo? de saber que no se había ido, que no la había dejado sola…

Sin saber por qué, se acercó un poco más, porque tenía curiosidad y una extraña necesidad por admirarlo dormir, pero quizá no fue para nada silenciosa porque él despertó casi de golpe haciéndola dar un saltito involuntario por la sorpresa que más bien fue un pequeño susto

\- Hey - le saludó con su voz rasposa mientras se estiraba un poco. Bostezo y después se sentó - ¿Te sientes mejor? - preguntó y ella asintió envolviendo el albornoz de seda alrededor de su cuerpo al tiempo que sus mejillas se encendían de un delicado color rosado.

Al ver esa reacción en Regina le hizo desear por un momento dejarse llevar por su alfa y arrancarle esa prenda, no le gustaba que su omega quisiera cubrir su cuerpo de él, aunque… bueno, no es tampoco que quisiera tenerla desnuda todo el tiempo, claro que eso no le molestaría en lo absoluto si las cosas fueran distintas y... ¡¿Qué demonios estaba pensando?! ¡Por Dios!

No, era solo que no quería que se sintiera así con él, le hacía pensar que estaba incómoda, que se sentía intimidada por él y eso era todo lo contrario a lo que David quería

\- ¿Tú estás bien? - preguntó Regina al ver al príncipe tan contrariado

\- S-Sí - respondió cerrando sus ojos y relamiéndose los labios. Respiró profundo apartando esos pensamientos de su mente. Debía seguir siendo paciente y cuidadoso con ella, no quería que se sometiera a él a la fuerza, aunque claro estaba que si la reina le daba motivos verdaderos no tendría otro remedio más que hacerlo.

Regina solo asintió y se mordió el labio inferior brevemente mientras se pasaba un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja. Se sentía un poco rara, no sabía cómo proceder, el único hombre que había estado en su casa había sido Graham y nunca llegaron a compartir una mañana, aunque no era como que la noche anterior hubieran dormido juntos, al menos no esa vez porque sí que habían estado juntos, más específicamente él dentro, muy dentro de ella.

Y al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, casi corrió de su lado al sentir que la sensación fue a parar directo a su intimidad.

David la vio salir casi huyendo rumbo a la cocina y no pudo evitar admirar lo que el albornoz dejaba a la vista de sus preciosas piernas, esas piernas que ya había tenido la dicha de acariciar, de tener alrededor de su cintura, sobre sus hombros y… Se frenó a sí mismo de seguir teniendo esos pensamientos en cuanto sintió que su miembro comenzaba a responder.

Suspiró un poco cansino, se puso sus zapatos y le siguió

\- Iré a hablar con Henry - le dijo mientras ella le daba la espalda y preparaba la cafetera, pero no dijo nada, así que el príncipe se aclaró la garganta para proseguir - Lo traeré a la fuerza de ser necesario - habló seriedad

\- No - respondió Regina casi de inmediato. Se dio cuenta que no había alzado su voz como normalmente lo haría en una circunstancia como esa y maldijo bajito nuevamente el ser una omega reclamada por ese alfa tras ella - No quiero que esté conmigo a la fuerza - tragó pesado al decir eso y pudo sentir un nudo en su garganta - Esa no es la respuesta, lo sé por experiencia - murmuró con tristeza al recordar que, tal cual su madre lo había hecho con ella, en su desesperación porque Henry la quisiera, le eligiera y no se fuera de su lado, trató de retenerlo con magia en contra de la voluntad de su pequeño

\- Está bien - respondió el alfa condescendiente solo para no estresar a su omega - Desayunamos algo - sugirió mientras comenzaba a asomarse a las bolsas de mandado que había dejado en la isla el día anterior

\- David… - casi susurró su nombre - D-debes volver a tu casa - encendió la máquina del café y se volteó para encararlo. El príncipe le miraba de manera indescifrable, no estaba tratando de ejercer su dominio sobre ella, podía sentirlo, pero también podía percibir que no estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que estaba proponiendo

\- Desayunamos y después iré a hablar con Henry - habló con mucha seriedad y un poco de autoridad causando un ligero temblor en Regina, le tomó por sorpresa que le hablara de esa forma.

Sin perder el tiempo David se dispuso a moverse por la cocina para preparar el desayuno. Tragó pesado, estuvo a nada de comenzar una discusión con su omega que estaba seguro hubiera terminado muy mal, podía ver que la reina se movía con aparente naturalidad en su cocina pero podía notar que estaba algo tensa, quizá temiendo que él comenzara a someterla y doblegarla y eso no era lo que el príncipe quería.

Tratando de no hacer más incómodo todo eso, el alfa procuró no hablar mucho, solo lo indispensable mientras se movieron, para sorpresa de ambos, casi con sincronía en la cocina para preparar el desayuno

\- Debo irme - dijo David cuando ya estaba terminando su comida. No se le escapaba que Regina apenas había picado algo de la suya y había ingerido solo unos cuantos bocados pequeños

\- Quiero ir - dijo Regina empujando su plato literalmente como dando a entender que no comería más. Pudo ver la mirada dura del alfa por lo que había hecho, claramente molesto porque su desayuno estaba casi intacto

\- No, tú te quedarás - respondió casi en automático, por supuesto que estaba esperando que la reina dijera eso, pero no lo iba a permitir. Se levantó de su asiento dirigiéndose a la puerta

\- Es mi hijo - dijo mientras se apresuraba tras él sintiendo que las lágrimas amenazaban con agolparse en sus ojos, estaba comenzando a sentirse desesperada porque era algo relacionado con su hijo y David no podía impedirle ir, simplemente no podía

\- Debes seguir reposando - tomó su chaqueta del perchero junto a la puerta, la abrió y se dispuso a salir ante la mirada atónita y descontenta de la reina.

Se dio la vuelta y la observó un poco, podía ver que se estaba conteniendo, seguía tensa y su mirada reflejaba algo de inseguridad y a pesar que le partía el corazón verla así tenía que hacer lo que le correspondía como su alfa, Regina era terca y testaruda y David sabía que iba a insistir o hacerlo a sus espaldas. Tomó aire profundo, soltó un suspiro y le miró fijamente

\- Quédate aquí. Hablo en serio - usó un tono fuerte, la vio encogerse un poco y como su mirada se tornaba herida.

No le gustó ver eso, su intención no era lastimarla solo protegerla y precisamente por eso no iba a retractar, era por su bien. Aún no estaba recuperada del todo, no había desayunado y el problema con Henry la tenía en un mal estado anímico, no hacía falta que se lo dijera, él lo sabía.

Regina se había quedado paralizada en su sitio al escucharlo hablarle así, no era la voz de alfa, pero definitivamente le había hablado como su alfa y eso era como una orden que, por ser una omega y más específicamente su omega, ella debía seguir. Cerró sus ojos y dejó escapar un par de lágrimas cuando la puerta se cerró tras David.

* * *

En el apartamento Snow llevaba ya un buen rato convenciendo a Emma que lo mejor era hablar con Henry de una vez por todos, ella sí estaba capacitada para tener esa charla con el niño y no es que quisiera que su hija no tuviera el derecho sobre su propio hijo, por supuesto que lo quería, ella era la verdadera madre de Henry, pero de momento sabía que esa situación jugaba en su contra y no a favor en cuanto a David.

Siguieron un poco con su conversación hasta que la puerta se abrió y apareció el príncipe que no se veía para nada contento

\- David - dijo la princesa cruzándose de brazos al verlo. Estaba feliz de que al fin hubiera vuelto a casa, pero estaba dolida por lo del beso y sabía también que no estaba ahí para verla a ella

\- ¿Dónde está Henry? - preguntó el príncipe clavando su mirada en su hija. Sabía que ya estaban enteradas de lo que había pasado, sabía que debían estar molestas con justa razón, pero no podía detenerse a hablar con ellas del beso, lo más importante era hacer entrar en razón al pequeño

\- Con Neal - respondió Emma con seriedad después de unos momentos.

No se iba a dejar doblegar por su padre, ya le habían explicado que eso funcionaba tal cual como en la naturaleza, siempre había un alfa que era más dominante y al cual los demás alfas tendían a seguir reconociendo su poder y dominio y estaba segura que era ella, no por nada era la salvadora

\- ¿Ya hablaron con él? - preguntó de nuevo David tratando de contenerse, algo que no pasó desapercibido por Snow

\- No - respondió tajantemente la rubia

\- ¿Por qué no nos calmamos? - sugirió la beta sintiendo la tensión que se había creado entre su marido y su hija

\- Necesito hablar con él. Contarle lo que está sucediendo - dijo el alfa apretando un poco los dientes haciendo evidente su molestia - Y quiero que me expliques también por qué te llevaste a Henry ayer y por qué ignoraste mis llamadas -

\- Porque es MI hijo - recalcó la alfa - Él quería venir conmigo porque tú y Regina están destruyendo su familia - arremetió contra su padre

\- ¡Emma! - exclamó la princesa horrorizada

\- ¡Fui yo quien la besó! - dijo David enojado casi al mismo tiempo que habló Snow y pudo escuchar el quejido de sorpresa que dejó escapar la beta. Oh por Dios, estaba odiando con su alma que quisieran culpar a su omega, más porque era algo que él había hecho, no ella - Deja a Regina fuera de ésto - dijo en un gruñido mientras apretaba sus manos en puños

\- David… - susurró Snow con decepción

\- Lo lamento - fue todo lo que pudo decirle en ese momento - Hablaremos después - le dedicó una pequeña y fingida sonrisa. Después regresó su atención a su hija quien le miraba con resentimiento - Dime donde están - exigió

\- No lo sé - respondió la alfa tragando pesado, muy en el fondo le asustaba un poco la actitud de su padre

\- Bien - dijo David - Iré a buscarlos entonces - dio la media vuelta dispuesto a salir

\- No quiero que le digan aun lo de las reglas biológicas - caminó unos cuantos pasos tras el alfa quien al escucharla detuvo su andar - Es mi hijo y… yo decido - dijo desafiante, aunque se sentía insegura de lo que estaba haciendo

\- Henry es el hijo de MI omega - dijo David y se fue sin decir más, dejando a madre e hija solas, confundidas y molestas

\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? - reprochó Snow, le estaba matando ver que su hija desafiara de esa forma a su padre, no se suponía que debía ser así. Además estaba muy afectada al escuchar a David, a su marido defender de esa forma a Regina, aunque sabía que era solo por el maldito vínculo.

La rubia se mordió el labio inferior mientras movía una de sus piernas con un poco de nerviosismo hasta que al final se decidió

\- Vuelvo al rato - murmuró mientras salía del apartamento cerrando la puerta tras sí.

* * *

En la mansión, Regina se apresuraba a cambiarse de ropa, después de reponerse de ese pequeño momento de tensión con David había intentado hacer magia y descubrió que podía utilizarla, aunque después de hacerlo se sintió un poco agotada.

No importaba, solo se trasladaría a la tienda de Gold donde había dejado su auto para evitarse caminar por las calles.

Terminó de ponerse sus zapatillas y se miró al espejo por última vez antes de salir. Por supuesto que su mirada se topó con la marca en su cuello, la había olvidado.

Gruñó bajito, se dirigió a su vestidor, tomó una mascada y la colocó solo colgando en su cuello procurando ocultar esa maldita mordida que la marcaba como propiedad del príncipe. Era tan humillante pensar en eso por un lado, pero había algo dentro de ella que vibraba con emoción ante el pensamiento de saberse de él, era su parte omega.

Negó un poco con su cabeza cerrando sus ojos, tomó aire, invocó su magia y se trasladó hasta las afueras de la casa de empeño de Gold en su nube de color morado.

Poco tiempo después, el timbre de la mansión se dejó escuchar.

Emma tocó el timbre un par de veces, segura que la omega estaba ahí, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

* * *

Regina se subió al auto de inmediato y lo encendió. Dios, sentía como si el haber hecho ese viaje con magia le hubiera drenado todas las energías. Comenzó a moverse por las calles observando que se veía poca gente y cayó en cuenta que el día anterior, cuando salieron del apartamento rumbo a la mansión, no recordaba haber visto ni a una sola alma en la ciudad.

Tomó rumbo con dirección a la biblioteca, si alguien sabía donde guardaba Rumple sus libros, donde podía encontrar algún hechizo que le funcionara, Belle debía saberlo. Obviamente todo aquel que le veía pasar se le quedaba mirando y la reina solo esperaba que no supieran nada, no quería enfrentar a nadie.

En su camino pasó por el frente de la alcaldía y no pudo evitar detenerse. No era tonta, sabía que la iban a quitar del puesto, nadie querría jamás a una omega dirigiendo a un pueblo, pero no les iba a dar la satisfacción de humillarla, iba a sacar sus cosas antes de que alguien llegara a tomar el lugar de alcalde y tuviera que ir por ellas después.

Bajó apresurada de su auto y entró encontrándose con el lugar en penumbra. Caminó hasta su oficina, abrió la puerta y comenzó a juntar todas sus cosas para llevárselas.

Había transcurrido más de media hora y Regina estaba ensimismada colocando todo dentro de cajas que había logrado aparecer con su magia, por lo que no escuchó que alguien había llegado al lugar

\- Regina - escuchó su nombre y se detuvo en seco. Volteó rápidamente y se topó con la rubia

\- Emma - dijo extrañada de verla, sin embargo no pudo evitar ponerse alerta, no le hacía sentir segura el estar sola con ella ahí, después de todo, la rubia era una alfa y Regina se sentía un poco débil después de haber usado su magia.

Tragó pesado cuando la reina dijo su nombre. No, no estaba del todo convencida, pero estaba tan molesta con su padre por todo lo que estaba pasando, por haber decidido por ella, por estar con esa mujer que les había separado y lo estaba haciendo de nuevo, por estar anteponiendo los sentimientos de la reina a los de ella en relación a Henry, se suponía que ella era su hija y él su padre, debía preocuparse por ella, pero en cambio David estaba defendiendo a la omega inclusive por encima de Snow.

Solo morderla, solo tenía que morderla y reclamarla para robársela a David y acabar con todo ese embrollo. Avanzó un poco y vio a Regina tensarse causando una sensación extraña y retorcida en Emma, más porque le miraba con esos preciosos ojos confundidos

\- ¿Dónde está Henry? - preguntó la omega frunciendo el ceño, tratando de que la voz no le temblara

\- Mi hijo está con su padre - respondió la rubia. Después de no encontrarla en la mansión había tomado su auto y manejado un poco sin rumbo hasta que, pasando por la alcaldía, vio el mercedes de la reina y supuso que ahí estaría. Desde luego aprovechando que estaba sola

\- Lo mejor es que hablemos con él para explicarl… -

\- ¡¿Explicar qué?! - habló exasperada la alfa causando que Regina se encogiera un poco - ¿Qué te gustó follar con mi padre y ahora quieres quedártelo aunque eso le cause dolor a Henry? - preguntó con saña y vio los ojos de la reina llenarse de lágrimas por sus palabras - Henry es MI hijo y no lo vas a ver de nuevo a menos que yo lo decida - le amenazó

\- ¡No puedes hacer eso! - le gritó apretando sus manos en puño y cerrando sus ojos dejando escapar un par de lágrimas que no pudo contener. Y renegó mentalmente una vez más por ser tan sensible ahora.

Le hacía sentir humillada que le hablara como si hubiera sido su elección el haber tenido sexo con David y que le amenazara con algo en relación a Henry le hacía sentir devastada porque sabía que la rubia tenía el poder y el derecho de hacer eso

\- Claro que puedo - argumentó la alfa molesta avanzando más haciendo que la omega retrocediera encendiendo algo extraño dentro ella. Le enojaba que le quisiera hablar así, pero sentía un placer extraño en ver esas reacciones en Regina, como si le tuviera miedo. Estaba comenzando a no sentirse ella misma - A no ser que colabores conmigo - ofreció y vio a Regina mirarla confundida por unos segundos, pero después dejó escapar una bella y pequeña, pero a la vez, triste sonrisa

\- ¿Qué quieres? - preguntó la reina

\- Que aceptes ser mi omega - dijo Emma

\- Estás demente - respondió Regina soltando una pequeña risa que no se escuchó nada alegre. No se iba a quedar a discutir con Emma de eso, sabía que estaba comenzando a salirse de control, lo podía sentir y mentiría si dijera que no le asustaba.

Así que tomó su bolso y comenzó a avanzar tratando de rodear a la rubia, pero ésta le cerró el paso haciéndola tragar pesado. La vio alargar su mano para tomar la mascada que colgaba de su cuello e inmediatamente Regina la apartó de un manotazo, Emma abrió sus ojos sorprendida y pudo ver que esta vez la enfureció

\- ¡Vas a hacer lo que yo te diga! - gruñó la alfa, tomó a la reina por un brazo y la jaló arrojándola sobre el sillón con facilidad. Se sorprendió, no sabía que su fuerza había aumentado a ese grado.

Aun así no perdió tiempo, era ahora o nunca. Se abalanzó sobre la omega que ya intentaba levantarse del sillón, ignoró los gritos y peticiones para que se detuviera. Mientras forcejeaba con ella, pudo quitarle la mascada para exponer en su totalidad su cuello, finalmente logró subirse sobre su escultural cuerpo con sus rodillas sobre el sillón a cada lado de la estrecha cintura de la reina

\- ¡Quítate! - exigió forcejeando por sacare a la rubia de encima y tratando de golpearla con sus manos, pero lo único que consiguió fue que Emma apresara sus manos con las de ella contra el sillón. Trató de invocar su magia pero no le respondió, desde luego que no lo hizo y no sabía si era porque estaba por entrar en un estado de pánico, porque estaba agotada o porque su magia aún no se recuperaba por completo - Emma… - susurró su nombre casi con terror, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y sintiendo una angustia insoportable al verse así, completamente indefensa y vulnerable bajo ella.

Dejó de respirar por un segundo y abrió sus ojos grandes con horror cuando la alfa enterró su rostro en su cuello y algo en su vientre dolía al tener a otra persona tan cerca del lugar que David había mordido para marcarla como suya

\- N-No… Emma basta, por favor - lloró con desesperó cuando la sintió olerla y de pronto, como si algo le hubiera golpeado, la alfa se levantó de encima de ella liberándola y mirándola de una forma extraña, se le veía confundida.

Se quedó sentada en un extraño del sillón, estaba sorprendida porque en cuanto olió a la reina, así de tan cerca y tan íntimamente, lo pudo percibir, la omega olía a su padre y eso no le gustaba para nada a la alfa. No sintió deseos de morderla, al contrario, algo le urgió a apartarse de ella de inmediato. Tragó pesado cuando reparó en la otra mujer que estaba arrinconada al otro extremo del sillón mirándole con desconfianza y asustada

\- Regina… - susurró su nombre y se relamió los labios. Se sentía confundida, no sabía ya qué sentía o qué quería - Yo… - comenzó a inclinarse hacia ella y alargó su mano para tocarla

\- ¡No te acerques! - le gritó la omega abrazándose más a sí misma

\- ¡Emma! - se escuchó la voz imponente y furica de David en el lugar sorprendiéndolas a ambas.


	12. Chapter 12

_**La serie de Once Upon a Time y sus personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen** _

Gracias a todos en general por leer. A los lectores silenciosos y a quienes me dejaron su amable comentario.

Muchas gracias a quienes siempre están pendientes de las actualizaciones, se los agradezco mucho.

Este capítulo va dedicado con mucho cariño para mi querida  ** _autumnevil5_** , a quien también le envío agradecimientos, como siempre, por apoyarme con mis locas escrituras jeje.

Espero puedan perdonar cualquier error.

* * *

Regina suspiró con alivio y cerró sus ojos derramando dos lágrimas más al ver que David estaba ahí e inconscientemente eso la hacía sentir a salvo, aunque sabía que el alfa debía estar molesto con ella.

El príncipe miraba reprobatoriamente a su hija mientras trataba de calmarse. Había estado muy molesto cuando llegó a la mansión y no encontró a su omega, pero después el terror se apoderó de él ante el pensamiento de lo que pudiera pasarle.

Recorrió calles hasta que, llegando a la alcaldía, se encontró no solo con el mercedes de la reina, sino con el escarabajo amarillo de Emma y supo que algo malo pudiera estar ocurriendo y no se equivocó, no se le olvidaba que en Neverland la rubia había confesado que le hubiese gustado ser ella quien follara a Regina

\- ¿Qué carajos crees que estabas haciendo, Emma? - preguntó el príncipe de forma severa y caminó a paso decidido hacia su omega quien le miró ligeramente temerosa por un breve segundo y después desvió su mirada.

El alfa suspiró cuando estuvo frente a ella, desde luego que Regina no le estaba mirando, era obvio que sabía que estaba molesto con ella y sí, lo estaba, pero su seguridad y bienestar eran lo primordial para él.

Así que alargó su mano para alcanzar su bello rostro que podía ver estaba surcado por lágrimas y eso le enfureció más contra su propia hija, además no se le pasaba que la omega estaba aun asustada. La aferró de manera gentil pero firme de la mandíbula sintiendo un pequeño estremecimiento en ella y él mismo sintió una extraña pero reconfortante sensación tan solo con tocarla.

Tomó aire para después mover su mano alzando el rostro de la reina para exponer su cuello y suspiró con alivio al ver que su marca seguía intacta tal cual la recordaba.

Negó un poco con fastidio porque no era tonto, era más que obvio lo que Emma había tratado de hacer y le quedaba en claro que la rubia no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo reclamar a una omega, aunque hubiera mordido a Regina no la habría hecho suya porque la reina no estaba en celo, sin embargo el que un alfa violente la marca de otro era una falta muy grave y afortunadamente la alfa no lo había logrado hacer porque si David era sincero no sabía muy bien cómo manejar que se tratara de su propia hija

\- No le hice nada - se defendió la alfa en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que el príncipe hacía con Regina, tal parecía que estaba revisando si ella había logrado reclamarla y si tenía alguna herida.

Se puso de pie sintiéndose ansiosa, era inexplicable lo que sucedía porque sentía que de alguna manera estaba buscando la forma de tranquilizar a David para poderse liberar del problema en el que sabía se había metido y no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo proceder, ella no sabía qué sucedía cuando un alfa trataba de quitarle una omega a otro

\- Por supuesto que no, porque llegué yo - respondió con los dientes apretados y en ese momento la reina movió su cabeza hacia atrás para soltarse de su agarre y eso le enojó, pero ya sería el turno de la omega de escucharle.

Se irguió por completo y volteó a ver a su hija, estaba muy enojado con ella, su alfa le urgía a dejarle en claro a la alfa que la omega era de él, podía sentir su instinto posesivo y territorial sobre Regina apoderarse de su cuerpo

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? - le preguntó con reproche

\- Porque yo debí haberla reclamado en Neverland, no tú - confesó con nerviosismo, la actitud de David le estaba asustando y pudo ver que sus palabras no tuvieron un efecto positivo en su padre, al contrario, tal parecía que estaba enfureciendo más

\- Te recuerdo que tú aceptaste no luchar contra mi por ella. Renunciaste a tu oportunidad - le dijo tratando de contener su ira al escuchar que su hija realmente tenía en mente quitarle a su omega

\- No, ustedes decidieron por mi - reviró con enojo - Porque tú y Snow creyeron que era lo mejor para mi y que era lo que yo quería, pero no era así - reclamó

\- Eso no es cierto y lo sabes - le dijo David y le miró con severidad - Sabes que no tuvo nada que ver con lo que Snow trataba de hacer, tú aceptaste que fuera yo quien pudiera tomar a Regina - apretó sus manos en puños

\- Ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba pasando y tampoco sabía que la ibas a reclamar - le reprochó y lo vio asentir relamiéndose los labios con furia

\- Quieres pelear conmigo, ¿es lo que quieres? - preguntó tratando de comprender lo que Emma quería y al mismo tiempo hacerle entender que no había forma fácil de hacer eso, que ya fuera ahí o en Neverland, si ella quería quedarse con la reina inevitablemente tendría que luchar contra él y rogaba porque no fuera así, porque desistiera, no quería lastimar a su hija

\- N-No - respondió la rubia, la pregunta le tomó por sorpresa.

Desde luego que no quería pelear con su padre, se suponía que reclamaría a Regina mientras él no estuviera presente para que no pudiera hacer nada y regresara a su vida normal con la princesa, pero su intención jamás fue tener un enfrentamiento con él

\- Porque no hay otra forma, Emma. Si quieres quedarte con Regina tendrás que pelear conmigo a muerte - aclaró mientras caminaba un poco hacia ella cubriendo con su cuerpo a su omega de la vista de la rubia, claramente protegiéndola

\- No, no es lo que quiero - respondió la alfa con lágrimas en sus ojos al escucharlo, le dolía que David hablara así y que insinuara que debían tener una lucha a muerte.

No quería a la omega, ahora estaba convencida de que no la quería de esa forma, después de haber estado así con Regina y darse cuenta que olía a su padre algo en ella había dejado de querer quedarse con la reina

\- Entonces explicame por qué trataste de hacer ésto - exigió con su voz de alfa, presionando a su hija a darle respuestas. Estaba sumamente dolido y enojado con ella, pero no podía solucionar las cosas con ella como lo haría con cualquier otro alfa, era su hija y no podía simplemente abalanzarse sobre ella hasta lograr que le quedara en claro que la omega era de él.

Por su parte Regina estaba sentada ahora correctamente en el sillón mientras miraba hacia la puerta del lugar. Quería irse de ahí, odiaba que estuvieran hablando de ella como si fuera un trofeo, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía tan bien escuchar al príncipe defenderla de esa forma y por otro lado sentía una culpa inmensa de que ahora David estuviera hablando de pelear a muerte con Emma.

Era su culpa que estuvieran en esa situación porque sabía que debió haberse quedado en casa como el príncipe se lo solicitó y sabía que el hecho de que Emma se hubiera atrevido a intentar violentarla era algo que David, como alfa, no podía pasar por alto.

Podía sentir que el príncipe estaba dolido, porque encima de todo, la rubia era su hija y eso hacía que Regina se sintiera muy triste y apesadumbrada

\- Ya te lo dije. Porque las cosas no debieron ser así - respondió metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón

\- Mira Emma, no me importa cómo hayan sucedido las cosas en esa maldita isla, ahora Regina es MI omega y tienes que respetarlo - aclaró con los dientes apretados y apuntando a su hija con su dedo índice.

Afortunadamente parecía que la reina ya no estaba asustada, pero el alfa podía percibir que estaba incómoda, seguramente por lo que estaba presenciando, porque estaban hablando de ella sin consultarla y porque debía sentirse de alguna forma culpable

\- No puedo creer que hables de esa forma - le reprochó - Estás casado con Snow y se supone que la amas, que es tu amor verdadero y esto con Regina es solo un error. Admite que fue un error el haberte unido a ella de esa forma - solicitó la rubia con rabia, sintiéndose impotente al escuchar a su padre defender a Regina de esa forma.

Y en ese momento, la reina se levantó de su lugar sin decir palabra y caminó apresurada hacia la salida

\- ¡Regina! - trató de ir tras ella, pero la voz de su hija le detuvo

\- ¡Admitelo! - le exigió apretando sus manos en puños con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y rabia.

Entonces David respiró profundo, se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta ella, pudo ver que la asustó un poco, se agachó para recoger la mascada que sabía era de la reina y su bolso también. Se colocó frente a su hija y le miró amenazante

\- Escúchame bien, Emma - comenzó a hablarle con advertencia - Lo que pase conmigo, Regina y Snow, no es asunto tuyo. No vuelvas a intentar algo como ésto - le dijo y se abstuvo de amenazarla más allá, aunque su voz sonó más como si estuviera dando una orden y sin decir más se fue tras su omega.

* * *

Regina estaba parada a escasos pasos de la acera de la alcaldía. Había varias personas que le miraban de manera indescifrable, algunos sonreían con ironía, otros con burla y otros más con lástima. Estaba segura que sabían ya que era una omega.

Sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas involuntariamente y de pronto lo único que quería era irse de ahí. Aún así no bajó su mirada, no se iba a dejar intimidar ni humillar por nadie, no importaba que pudieran considerarla inferior ahora, no se iba a comportar como tal, no estaban en el bosque, las cosas eran muy distintas en Storybrooke.

De pronto una grande mano bajo su espalda baja la hizo dar un saltito involuntario por el susto. Volteó rápidamente y se tranquilizó cuando vio que era David.

Cerró sus ojos un momento dejándose embriagar por la presencia de su alfa. Su cuerpo entero comenzó a relajarse y Regina tragó pesado abriendo sus ojos un poquito espantada al darse cuenta que el tener a David cerca le traía una sensación de seguridad y tranquilidad inexplicable y que le había sucedido igual minutos antes cuando estaba sola con Emma y él llegó.

El alfa acarició la espalda de su omega tratando de brindarle confort y seguridad porque sabía que ese momento no estaba siendo fácil para la reina. Mientras hacía eso, veía fijamente a las personas que se aglomeraban alrededor de la alcaldía.

Podía ver las caras de sorpresa y escuchaban los murmullos entre ellos ante la realización de que no solo Regina, la aún alcaldesa de Storybrooke y ex Reina Malvada del bosque encantado, era una omega, sino que David, el Príncipe Encantador, sheriff de la ciudad, esposo y amor verdadero de Snow, la antigua enemiga de la reina, era su alfa y estaba imponente parado tras ella protegiéndola.

De pronto una que otra mirada de los pocos alfas presentes comenzaron a tornarse sugestivas y lascivas provocando que David aferrara por instinto a Regina de su estrecha cintura, dándole a entender a esos alfas que la reina era suya y que se fueran olvidando de llegar a tocarla siquiera.

La reina obviamente se tensó ante ese cambio en el príncipe, alzó su mirada buscando su apuesto rostro solo para encontrarse con que él estaba clavándole una mirada poco amigable a los presentes. Iba a protestar e intentar soltarse de su agarre, sin embargo no le fue posible porque David comenzó a avanzar arrastrándola con él

\- Vamos a tu auto, yo manejare - murmuró cerca de su oído

\- Mi mascada - dijo Regina cuando él la hizo empezar a avanzar y vio que traía consigo sus cosas.

Alargó su mano tratando de alcanzar la prenda que el príncipe apresaba en una de sus manos, pero de inmediato el alfa alzó la suya alejándola de la de ella

\- No - le dijo David con advertencia y de forma tajante. La escuchó resoplar bajito claramente inconforme.

Desde luego que no iba a dejar que la reina ocultara su marca de esas personas, le importaba un carajo lo que fueran a pensar, después del desagradable momento con Emma quería ahora que todo el mundo se enterara que Regina era su omega, que él la había reclamado, que era suya y hacerles saber también que, si alguien se atrevía siquiera a pensar en llegar a ella, debían pasar primero sobre él.

Abrió la puerta del mercedes para ella sin dejar de mirar a los presentes a su alrededor y para su alivio, Regina subió sin protestar, le dio su bolso pero la mascada la guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y vio que la reina desviaba su mirada hacia el frente como si esa acción le indignara.

Después de dejarla segura dentro, rodeó el auto y se subió poniendo en marcha el motor sin esperar nada.

* * *

No faltaba mucho para que la reina y el príncipe llegaran a la Mansión y durante todo ese tiempo que habían estado en el auto ninguno de los dos había pronunciado ni una sola palabra.

La verdad era que Regina se sentía culpable, pero era tan orgullosa que no quería disculparse con él, aunque algo dentro de ella le urgía a hacerlo, era como si David amenazara con volverla dócil y complaciente con él y sabía que era porque el príncipe era su alfa y ella era una omega, pero todavía se resistía a ello, le era muy difícil aceptarlo

\- Tengo muchas preguntas en mente - rompió David el silencio sacando a la reina de sus pensamientos - ¿Qué hacías en la alcaldía? - preguntó sin apartar su vista del camino

\- No es de tu incumbencia - murmuró más para ella que para él, pero por supuesto que el alfa la escuchó

\- No me hables así - le dijo molesto y autoritario

\- Mejor dime, ¿qué hacías tú en la alcaldía? - preguntó ahora Regina, clavándole la mirada aunque David seguía con los ojos fijos en el camino

\- Fui a la mansión y como no te encontré salí a buscarte, porque encima de todo olvidaste tu celular - volteó a verla rápidamente y después regresó su mirada al frente

\- Tenía todo bajo control - respondió torciendo sus ojos aunque él no podía verla. Le fastidiaba que le pidiera explicaciones aunque sabía por qué lo hacía, sabía que estaba en su derecho de pedirlas y sabía que era su obligación dárselas, pero se le hacía muy difícil y no quería hacerlo

\- Sí, claro - respondió sarcásticamente con una risita poco sincera - Te veías en completo control, llorando en la orilla del sillón abrazando tus piernas - apretó los dientes al recordar la escena. Su omega se había sentido en peligro y él una ira inmensa contra su propia hija al ver a la reina así y reparar en lo que la rubia había intentado hacer - Todo porque no te quedaste en casa como te lo pedí - le reprochó

\- Ya te dije que no voy a hac… -

\- ¡Te pusiste en peligro! - habló exasperado golpeando el volante con una de sus manos callando a la reina y asustándola un poco por su tono de voz y su acción - Eso fue lo que hiciste - le acusó y de reojo pudo ver el hermoso rostro dolido de Regina, pero estaba tan molesto de solo pensar lo que pudo haberle ocurrido que no iba a ceder tan fácil - Dime por qué saliste si te pedí que no lo hicieras - exigió, pero ella se volteó hacia la ventana casi dándole la espalda - Regina, te estoy hablando - no suavizó su tono de voz - ¿Quieres que te obligue a decírmelo? - preguntó y la vio tensarse - ¿Por qué eres así de terca y me haces todo tan difícil? - preguntó de nuevo esta vez con frustración mientras estacionaba el mercedes frente a la lujosa Mansión.

Todavía no apagaba el motor cuando la reina se bajó dando un portazo y caminado hacia su casa a paso decidido claramente molesta y dolida por la actitud del alfa. No le gustaba que le hablara así, le lastimaba y eso la hacía sentirse casi asfixiada porque no quería que fuera así.

David se bajó de inmediato al verla y corrió para alcanzarla. La tomó del antebrazo derecho y la volteó hacia él con brusquedad

\- ¡Déjame! - exigió golpeando su pecho con su mano libre, él afianzó más su agarre y la jaló un poco hacia sí mismo observando una linda expresión de incredulidad e indignación en ese divino rostro y sus ojos, esos preciosísimos ojos color chocolate le miraban furiosos y llenos de lágrimas - ¡¿Quién demonios te crees que eres, encantador?

! - preguntó empujándolo del pecho con su mano esta vez

\- ¡Tu alfa! - respondió él con el mismo tono que ella había usado - Te guste o no, soy tu alfa - acercó su rostro al de ella tanto que su nariz casi se pegaba con la de la omega, dio un vistazo rápido a sus bellas y finas facciones y oh, Dios, la reina le encantaba… así, toda terca y testaruda, pero sentía su estómago apretarse en un nudo al verla dolida y a punto de llorar, no quería ver lágrimas en el hermoso rostro de su omega.

Exhaló de forma un poco ruidosa separándose un poco de la reina quién le miraba ligeramente retadora, podía ver que su preciosa omega luchaba por mantener la compostura. Una parte de él la entendía, sabía lo complicado que era para ella entender que ahora, no mandaba por completo en su vida, que ella podía hacer lo que quisiera siempre y cuando él estuviera de acuerdo

\- Eres mi omega y es mi obligación cuidar de ti aunque no estés de acuerdo - esta vez le habló con tono de voz más suave al tiempo que volvía más gentil el agarre que tenía en su brazo, pero no la soltó y pudo ver que la omega no solo le miró con un poquito de desconfianza, sino que le suplicaba con la mirada que no intentara nada más, que no quisiera doblegarla ni someterla.

Suspiró tratando de relajarse, a final de cuentas la reina estaba sana y salva, nada le había sucedido, aunque podía ver que seguía afligida por todo lo que había sucedido con Emma y las personas que le estuvieron observando fuera de la alcaldía.

Llevó su mano libre al rostro de Regina y con cuidado acomodó un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja, la omega se estremeció ligeramente ante su acción arrancando una pequeña sonrisa de los labios del alfa al verla responder así a su toque, le encantaba causar sensaciones en ella.

Y por su parte la reina le miraba expectante, porque se moría de ganas por verlo sonreír, soltó un suspiro involuntario al ver esa pequeña sonrisa que su alfa dejó escapar y al sentir esa tierna caricia y lo único que Regina sabía era que quería más, quería que la tocara más

\- Si te pedí que te quedaras en casa no es porque quiero controlarte - le aclaró, sentía que era importante que la reina supiera que no quería dominarla - Es porque aún no estás recuperada por completo y eso te vuelve un blanco fácil, te pusiste en peligro - explicó

\- Mi magia ya funciona - respondió la omega relamiéndose los labios al escucharle y mentiría si dijera que no se sentía bien que él se preocupara por ella de esa forma, sin embargo el alfa frunció su ceño al escucharla

\- Entonces ¿por qué no te defendiste de Emma? - preguntó con desconfianza

\- Porque me tomó desprevenida - respondió torciendo sus ojos y David le alzó una ceja dejándole en claro que no apreciaba ese gesto de ella - No es mi culpa que tu hija haya heredado la inteligencia de Snow y haya pensado que podía reclamar a la omega de su padre tan fácilmente - le dijo con su habitual toque sarcástico y burlesco

\- Regina… - le dijo el príncipe con advertencia, desde luego que el comentario no le agradaba para nada.

Se abstuvo de reprender a la reina y decirle que no solo Emma se había buscado un problema, sino que ella también. Aun así no quiso decirle que para la próxima vez no sería tan condescendiente con ella y solo esperaba que en ningún momento la omega tratara de desafiarle ante otras personas porque eso sí no se lo iba a dejar pasar

\- No importa lo que las personas piensen respecto a que eres una omega y nuestro vínculo - le dijo haciendo referencia a quienes le estuvieron mirando fuera de la alcaldía y le sonrió de nuevo. Sabía por Granny que Hook y sus piratas se habían encargado de divulgar que la reina era una omega y que él la había reclamado

\- Lo sé - dijo ella tratando de aparentar que no le afectaba nada de lo que sucediera con las personas del pueblo, sabía que no la querrían más como su alcaldesa y a pesar que entendía el por qué, le dolía de alguna forma que por el simple hecho de ser una omega, tenía que ser despojada de su puesto, sin mencionar que alfas y betas la considerarían inferior - Lo único que me importa es lo que mi hijo piense de mi - tragó pesado y luchó porque las lágrimas no se agolparan en sus ojos de nuevos ante la mención de su pequeño príncipe.

Por respuesta David le dedicó una sonrisa comprensiva y la invitó a caminar con él al interior de la mansión. La reina no puso mucha resistencia, pero mientras avanzaba se debatía en sugerirle al príncipe que debía volver a su casa con la que era su familia, Regina no quería ser la causante de que el alfa perdiera lo que acababa de recuperar y que había perdido alguna vez por culpa de ella.

Tragó pesado ante el pensamiento y porque su corazón se apretó al recordar todo el dolor que le causó a David, desde luego que en ese tiempo poco le importaba el alfa pero ahora todo era tan distinto y todo lo que había pasado entre ellos en el pasado causaba pesadumbre en su corazón, su alfa debía estar muy decepcionado de ella y a pesar que sabía que por naturaleza se preocupa por ella, estaba segura que no dudaría ni un segundo en tomar la oportunidad de romper el vínculo y deshacerse de ella.

David abrió la puerta cuando se dio cuenta que la reina se había quedado parada frente a la misma pero no hacía ningún intento por entrar a la mansión y pudo ver que su acción la sacó de sus pensamientos y la trajo a la realidad.

Regina pudo ver a Granny en el comedor sentada enseguida de un afligido y consternado Henry. Entreabrió su boca sorprendida al ver a su pequeño príncipe y se apresuró a su lado

\- Henry - le abrazó y volteó a ver a la vieja alfa quien le miraba de una forma extraña, era como si fuese… maternal

\- Mamá - sollozó el pequeño abrazando a su madre de vuelta - Perdón por haberte hablado así y por haberte culpado - las palabras le salían atropelladas de la boca

\- Todo está bien, cariño - trató de calmarlo y besó su cabecita mientras le abrazaba con más fuerza

\- No está bien - le contradijo y se separó un poco de ella para mirarla a los ojos - David y Granny me explicaron, ya sé por qué él ha estado con nosotros y por qué te besó - sorbió su nariz mientras su madre le limpiaba con sus dedos las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas

\- ¿Qué es lo que sabes? - preguntó entre confundida y mortificada de lo que le hubieran platicado a su hijo

\- Que ahora todos somos o alfas, betas u omegas y que hay alfas malos que quieren hacerle daño a las omegas y que por eso deben tener un alfa que las defienda y las cuide así como tú tienes a David - hablaba tan rápido que Regina apenas podía procesar lo que decía y de pronto comenzó a llorar con más fuerza

\- Pero no llores así mi pequeño príncipe, no pasa nada - le abrazó contra su pecho de nuevo

\- Soy un beta, mamá - dijo el niño llorando desconsolado - No te voy a poder defender de quienes te quieran hacer daño - lloró con más fuerza

\- Henry, no, no... No hay nada de malo con ser un beta - buscó su pequeña carita llena de lágrimas y la tomó con ambas manos para que le mirara - Además eres muy pequeño aún, yo sigo siendo la adulta aquí, tú no tienes que preocuparte por mí, ese es mi trabajo - le sonrió con lágrimas agolpadas en sus ojos y luego besó su frente

\- Pero…Tú no puedes cuidarte sola ahora, David te tiene que cuidar, ¿no es así? - preguntó mirando fijamente a su mamá y después volteó a ver al príncipe que se había quedado de brazos cruzados en el marco de la entrada del comedor como tomando su distancia y dándoles a madre e hijo su espacio

\- Así es - respondió el alfa rápidamente y sin titubeo alguno más por su instinto posesivo que por otra cosa, pero no se le escapó que su omega se tensó ligeramente.

Algo que tampoco pasó desapercibido por la vieja alfa

\- Puedo cuidarme sola, Henry, y puedo cuidar de ti también - le dijo frunciendo su ceño al escuchar a su pequeño. Tal parecía que David y Eugenia se habían encargado de explicarle de más y de pronto se dio cuenta que su pequeño hijo tenía su mirada curiosa fija en su cuello y cerró sus ojos maldiciendo bajito porque era obvio que estaba viendo la marca

\- ¿T-te duele? - preguntó dubitativo al ver la mordida que David había dejado en su madre para establecer que sería él quien cuidaría de ella y a Henry le parecía absurdo que tan solo con morderla fuese suficiente.

Al escucharlo Regina no pudo evitar entreabrir su boca sorprendida por la pregunta de su hijo

\- No - le respondió intentando calmar su preocupación

\- ¿Te dolió cuando te mordió? - preguntó haciendo una mueca extraña de desagrado y de pronto su madre enrojeció.

Oh, por Dios, no podía creer que estuviera teniendo esa platica con su pequeño príncipe de 10 años. No podía explicarle que fuera de ser doloroso había sido extremadamente placentero, sobretodo porque en ese preciso momento en que la reclamó mordiendo su cuello también estaba anudándola y oh no, no, no, no, esperaba que no le hubieran hablado de nada de eso a Henry.

Por su parte David se preocupó de pronto, pero se abstuvo a sí mismo de correr hacia ella y urgirla a que le dijera que no la había lastimado cuando la reclamó, estaba seguro que no lo había hecho y comenzó a sentir ansiedad al ver que su omega estaba incómoda por la pregunta

\- Cuando la omega está de acuerdo no es doloroso - aseguró Eugenia salvando a la reina de responder esa pregunta a su hijo y también del interrogatorio de un claramente mortificado alfa. Escuchó que el príncipe soltó el aire que seguramente estuvo reteniendo ante el pensamiento de haber lastimado a su omega en el acto y Granny no pudo evitar sonreír negando un poco con su cabeza.

El niño asintió con su ceño fruncido como meditando la información y sus próximas palabras mientras Regina moría de vergüenza y David la miraba fijamente pendiente de sus reacciones

\- Todo esto es solo porque mamá necesita que la protejan de los malos ¿cierto? - preguntó el niño un poco preocupado. Entendía que David lo había hecho porque era el valiente príncipe encantador y nadie podría hacer mejor ese trabajo que él, pero tenía miedo que eso llegara más lejos - ¿Cuánto tiempo van a estar así? - les preguntó a ambos sin esperar por una respuesta a su anterior pregunta

\- No debes preocupe por eso Henry - le dijo David y el pequeño le volteó a ver

\- Pero es que tú estás casado con Snow y la amas y ahora tienes que cuidar y proteger a mi mamá y darle besos de vez en cuando. No se van a enamorar, ¿verdad? - le preguntó angustiado y después volvió su rostro hacia su madre y sin querer había creado una tensión abrumadora por sus preguntas.

El corazón de la reina se encogió al escuchar a su hijo y ni siquiera sabía el por qué, no era como que David de verdad iba a dejar a su familia por estar con ella y tampoco era como que ella quería eso, ¿o sí?... No, no, no podía querer eso. Además su plan era deshacerse del vínculo por lo que no entendía por qué sentía una horrible angustia de escuchar algo que ya sabía. Era una idiota...

\- Te prometo que todo se resolverá pronto - le sonrió Regina tratando de aparentar que no le afectaba lo que había dicho y porque David se había mantenido en silencio

\- Es hora de irme, debo volver al negocio - dijo Granny mirando a la reina que se veía apesadumbrada, la omega volteó a verle y pudo ver que estaba triste, sintió su corazón encogerse un poco al pensar en la suerte que Regina tendría que vivir ahora como una omega reclamada por un alfa que tenía su corazón en otro lugar, estaba condenada a ser desdichada mientras ese vínculo existiera

\- Gracias Eugenia - murmuró Regina cuando la mujer mayor comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de su casa

\- No hay de que, niña - le respondió de manera gentil mientras era acompañada por David a la puerta dejando a una reina confundida por la forma en la que ahora esa mujer le hablaba

\- Gracias - dijo el príncipe despidiéndola en la entrada de la mansión.

Había encontrado a Neal con Henry en Granny's, y después de un momento de tensión con el beta y de haberle explicado al pequeño brevemente que nada era culpa de Regina, se lo llevó a la mansión, solo para encontrarse con la desagradable sorpresa que la reina se había ido olvidando su celular y obviamente ignorando su petición de que no lo hiciera.

Llamó a Granny porque ella ya estaba al tanto de lo que sucedía entre él y la reina, le pidió que fuera a la mansión para cuidar de Henry y le ayudara a seguir explicando todo al niño en lo que él salía a buscar a su omega

\- ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer con ella? - preguntó Eugenia mientras lanzaba un suspiro afligido por la situación

\- Asegurarme que esté bien - le dijo con seguridad

\- Sabes a lo que me refiero - dijo la vieja alfa - David, sé que la situación es difícil - dijo refiriéndose al hecho de que el príncipe tenía una pareja ya de la cual no solo estaba enamorado, sino que amaba - Pero sabes que la que sufrirá más con todo ésto es Regina -

\- Lo sé - respondió David cerrando sus ojos y soltando un suspiro cansino - Lo sé - murmuró de nuevo con un poco de coraje porque odiaba la situación en la que estaba metido. No quería perder a su familia, amaba a Snow y también a Emma, pero tampoco quería renunciar a su omega y lo que menos quería era que ella sufriera

\- Es que no se trata que solo estés pendiente de ella y le cuides, Regina va a necesitar de ti en todos los aspectos. Necesitará tu apoyo incondicional, tu presencia y cercanía, tu aroma, tus caricias, tu cuerpo. Todo de ti - suspiró cansina - No importa ya el por qué la reclamaste, solo ten en mente que al haberlo hecho en tu situación es casi como si la hubieras condenado - le reprochó un poco y lo vio tensarse como un buen alfa a la defensiva de cualquier cosa que pudieran decir respecto a su situación con su omega - Jamás podrá ser feliz mientras sea tu omega y tú no estés con ella en cuerpo, mente, alma y… corazón - dijo tragando pesado

\- Yo… - quiso decir algo, pero ¿qué podía decir? No había nada que pudiera argumentar, sabía perfectamente todo eso que Granny le decía, era cruel pretender que Regina fuera su omega y se conformara solo con lo que él pudiera darle de sí mismo, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a renunciar a ella

\- Debes pensar muy bien qué harás - dijo Eugenia molesta. Era más que obvio que David tendría que decidir en un momento si dejaba a Snow para estar con Regina o si decidía renunciar a ella, aunque para ello el príncipe debía reclamar a otra omega o dejar que la reina fuera reclamada por otro alfa - Pero te advierto - le dijo apuntándole con su dedo índice y mirándole por encima de sus gafas - Si no haces lo mejor para ella y la lastimas te las verás conmigo - le amenazó y pudo ver que el alfa abrió sus ojos grandes sorprendido por sus palabras. Y antes que el príncipe pudiera protestar se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino de largo.

David dejó escapar un quejido frustrado, desde luego que no quería que Regina sufriera, ¿qué clase de alfa creía Granny que era para hablarle de esa forma?

Gruñó bajito y se metió de nuevo a la mansión cerrando la puerta tras él, solo para encontrarse con que madre e hijo se seguían abrazando ahora ambos de pie, la reina se veía tan feliz meciéndose levemente con Henry mientras recargaba su mejilla en la cabeza del pequeño, tenía sus ojos cerrados y una preciosa sonrisa en sus labios que adornaba su bellísimo rostro.

Entonces David no pudo evitar suspirar por esa bella imagen y por un segundo su instinto de alfa le hizo desear con toda su alma el poder tenerla así, que esa pequeña familia fuera de él y poder llenar esa casa con todos los niños que su omega pudiera darle. Inhaló profundamente y cerró sus ojos tratando de frenarse a sí mismo de pensar en ello, pero no, la imagen de su omega con un vientre redondísimo cargando un hijo suyo cruzó por su mente.

Abrió sus ojos de golpe molesto consigo mismo por pensar en ello, no debía dejar que su instinto se apoderara de él, no debía querer tener hijos con Regina, se suponía que debía pensar en agrandar la familia que tenía con su esposa, no la de la reina, aunque claro era casi casi como si fuera la misma familia, pero no era lo mismo, además se suponía que ella ya le había dicho que no había posibilidad de un embarazo y eso le hacía sentir un poco decepcionado cuando no debía ser así.

De pronto Henry pareció correr a la cocina y Regina fijó su mirada en él tomándole por sorpresa porque les había estado observando con detenimiento, más específicamente a ella

\- Debes volver a tu casa, con tu familia - le dijo la reina avanzando un poco más hacia él y se cruzó de brazos cuando se detuvo

\- Pero aún no estás recuperada - se apresuró a decir y se mostró desesperado porque le preocupaba dejarla sola en ese estado y porque en realidad no quería irse, no se quería alejar de ella, sentía un nudo en el estómago ante el pensamiento de regresar a su vida habitual

\- Ya estoy bien - respondió la omega y movió su mano haciendo que la puerta se abriera demostrando con ello al alfa que tenía su magia de vuelta, eso quería decir que podía defenderse de ser necesario.

David asintió inseguro al tiempo que apretaba sus manos en puños con impotencia, pero comenzó a caminar hacia la salida y Regina le siguió.

Se pararon uno frente al otro en el pequeño porche de la mansión. Regina cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho de nuevo y se sentía un poco insegura de comenzar esa conversación pero tenía que hacerlo

\- Voy a buscar la manera de deshacer el vínculo - se relamió los labios al hablar y pudo ver que sus palabras no fueron bien recibidas por el príncipe - David, sabes que esto no debe ser, que no puede ser… - comenzó a decir y él solo pudo asentir como aceptando lo que ella decía sin objeción

\- Por eso saliste, ¿cierto? - preguntó un tanto dolido ante la posibilidad de que su omega estuviera intentando a sus espaldas deshacerse de él

\- Sí - respondió ella sin titubeo alguno porque era la verdad y no es que se tratara de que si quería o no mentirle para que el príncipe no estuviera al tanto de todo movimiento que hacía, es que no tenía ningún sentido que le ocultara lo que trataba de hacer

\- ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer? - preguntó inmediatamente tratando de contenerse ante el pensamiento de que Regina contemplara la posibilidad de entregarse a otro alfa para romper el vínculo entre ellos. Sentía que la sangre le hervía ante el solo pensamiento

\- Intentaré replicar el hechizo que el Oscuro puso sobre mi para hacerme pasar por un beta - explicó viendo como el príncipe tenía una lucha interna consigo mismo y aparentemente al escucharla se relajó un poco.

Por su parte David respiró tranquilo al saber que Regina no estaba contemplando esa posibilidad, es que estaba seguro que eso no lo iba a permitir, no había forma en que el accediera a que la reina entrara en celo y él dejara como si nada que otro alfa la follara y la mordiera marcándola como suya sobre su propia marca.

Tuvo que frotar sus manos haciendo un vago intento por controlar la ansiedad. Dios, es que el solo pensar a su omega bajo otro alfa lo ponía muy mal

\- Iba a buscar a Belle a la biblioteca para saber si ella puede ayudarme - siguió explicando sin reparar en la angustia que la mente de David le estaba haciendo pasar

\- Belle está en el convento, las hadas están cuidando de ella, recuerda que perdió a su alfa y lo más seguro es que muera - le informó recobrando la compostura y vio la sorpresa en el rostro de la reina

\- Debo apresurarme entonces - murmuró, pero David la escuchó sin embargo fue incapaz de decir algo más.

Se sentía como un completo imbécil porque una parte de él, el alfa en él, le urgía a tomar a Regina y encerrarse con ella en un cuarto y follarla hasta que entendiera que le pertenecía, que era de él y de nadie más, que no tenía derecho a deshacerse del vínculo por su cuenta, quería obligarla a jurarle que no iba a mover ni un solo dedo para borrar su marca.

Pero sabía que era algo muy egoísta, que podía hacerlo y que Regina no tendría más remedio que acceder, pero eso lo convertiría en un maldito abusivo y desgraciado y estaría rompiendo todas las promesas que le había hecho.

Así que decidió no decir ni hacer nada, además era verdad que él ya tenía un compromiso con otra mujer que era su esposa, que era su amor verdadero y que no podía prometerle amor a su omega y era cruel querer tenerla cuando no podía ser su alfa sin lastimarla

\- Prométeme que cuidarás de ti misma en todos los aspectos y que si algo sucede me llamarás - le pidió

\- Voy a estar bien - aseguró sintiendo como la angustia de saber que David regresaría a su vida habitual se iba apoderando de su cuerpo y solo esperaba que esa sensación se fuera cuando se acostumbrara de nuevo a no tenerle cerca

\- No me iré si no me lo prometes - habló apretando un poco los dientes por lo terca que era su omega, por Dios, ¿qué le costaba prometerle que lo haría?

La reina le miró fijamente, la vio tragar pesado y como parecía luchar internamente consigo misma para no dejar escapar esa promesa de sus preciosos labios que de pronto estaba muriendo por besar. Esos tersos y divinos labios que solo había tenido la dicha de probar dos veces y debía admitir que aún que fueron besos inocentes estaba seguro que no los podría olvidar jamás y aunque sabía que estaba mal se moría por repetir la experiencia.

Impulsado por su deseo y las ganas que tenía de su omega, se acercó a ella con rapidez e hizo un ademán de besarla

\- N-no - pidió Regina en una súplica. Tenía miedo de volver a sentir los labios del príncipe sobre los suyos porque la sensación había sido maravillosa y temía que si se volvían a besar iba a ser incapaz de dejarle ir y dolía. Por increíble que pareciera la situación le dolía.

La reina se había quedado muy quieta, tenía su boca entreabierta, sus mejillas ligeramente encendidas y la vena en su frente era notoria, estaba tensa y angustiada, con sus hermosos ojos ligeramente húmedos y eso le hizo desistir de cualquier intento por presionarla.

Cerró sus ojos y se mordió sus labios con impotencia ante la negativa de Regina

\- Prométemelo - susurró sobre sus labios y después tragó pesado. Abrió sus ojos y los clavó en los chocolate de Regina

\- Lo prometo - respondió la reina como hipnotizada ante lo embriagante de su aroma y lo imponente de su figura tan cerca de ella, la envolvía en una atmósfera que la hacía olvidarse de todo, que le hacía dejar salir sin freno a su omega que se moría por satisfacer a su alfa de todas las formas que le fuera posible y si él quería que le prometiera que se iba a cuidar se lo iba a prometer mil veces

\- Ve adentro - le pidió separándose de ella, satisfecho de haberla escuchado prometer que haría lo que pidió. Después hizo un ademán con su cabeza para que entrara a la mansión - Henry te está esperando - le sonrió a pesar de sentirse triste por la situación

\- Gracias por haber hablado con Henry y por todo - le dijo Regina

\- Mientras sea tu alfa haré todo lo que esté en mis manos porque estés bien y feliz - le dijo - Además fui yo el causante del problema - se mordió brevemente el labio inferior a modo de disculpa.

Por respuesta ella solo asintió agradecida, después dio la media vuelta para meterse a su casa y al tiempo que cerró la puerta sintió un extraño vacío al saber que se estaba separando de alguna forma de su alfa.

* * *

David regresó a su casa después de haber ido a la alcaldía por su camioneta y como era de esperarse no fue muy bien recibido por su mujer y su hija a quien tenía de alguna forma fichada por lo sucedido hacía unas horas, aun así, padre e hija se mantuvieron en una especie de complicidad silenciosa porque ninguno de los dos insinuó siquiera el incidente.

La princesa le reclamó con justa razón que llevara días al lado de Regina, aunque dijo entenderlo porque era su omega y no había estado bien de salud, pero aun así no dejaba de ser molesto y hasta cierto punto humillante para ella que su marido prefiriera a la reina, pero el incidente de los besos no tenía justificación.

El alfa más que nada se dedicó a escucharla y replicó cada vez que la beta trataba de decir algo contra la omega y cuando sugirió que debían buscar la forma de romper el vínculo, David le pidió que se mantuviera al margen, que Regina buscaría la forma de hacerlo y que le dejara trabajar en paz, también le pidió que no hiciera nada en referencia a la reina sin consultarle.

La princesa accedió a la petición, casi exigencia del alfa de mala gana, todavía no entendía cómo demonios habían terminado en esa situación y no le había confesado a nadie que por su mente comenzaba a rondar la idea de que Regina hubiese traído las reglas biológicas a Storybrooke para quedarse con David y así acabar con su final feliz, aunque ella misma reconocía que era algo casi imposible porque desde luego que la reina no iba a querer ser una omega por voluntad propia.

Apartando esos pensamientos negativos contra Regina de su mente, prefirió calmarse y mejor buscar la forma de hacer que todo funcionara con David después de lo que había sucedido.

No era fácil saber que su marido había tenido sexo por tres días con la ex Reina Malvada y que se había atrevido a reclamarla, era… indignante y no estaba segura de querer dormir en la misma cama que el alfa, pero sabía que debía ser cuidadosa con la situación porque podía terminar empujando a David a los brazos de Regina y perderle por siempre.

* * *

Al día siguiente Regina usó su magia de nuevo para trasladarse al convento para hablar con Belle. Tal parecía que su magia estaba completamente estabilizada, eso la hacía sentir muy contenta y mucho más segura de poderle hacer frente a cualquier situación por su propia cuenta. No quería volver a pasar por lo mismo que pasó el día anterior con Emma.

Sin embargo las hadas le informaron que Belle estaba teniendo una crisis en esos momentos y que no era posible que le viera. Un hada que, para sorpresa de la reina, se portó extremadamente amable, le explicó que el estado de salud de la omega era reservado y que aún no estaban seguras de lo que pasaría con ella, sin embargo había mostrado una evolución favorable, pero de pronto tenía episodios como ese.

Regina escuchó atenta mientras al mismo tiempo maldecía el haber ido en un mal momento porque al menos ese día no conseguiría nada.

De pronto reparó que todas las hadas presentes le miraban de una forma muy rara que la hacía sentir terriblemente incómoda. Volteó confundida frunciendo su ceño y se percató que hasta a la polilla azul le brillaban extrañamente los ojos mientras le miraba y eso fue suficiente para la reina.

Invocó su magia y desapareció de ahí lo más rápido que pudo. No confiaba en ellas.

* * *

Por otro lado, ese día, Snow recibió una llamada de la escuela, tal parecía que querían prepararse para reanudar labores lo antes posible y debían discutir los cambios que habría en los planes de estudios con las nuevas condiciones de la ciudad.

Fue entonces que la princesa reparó en que no tenían alcalde, desde luego que Regina no podía seguir siendo la alcaldesa, no debía serlo porque era una omega, era incorrecto que la ciudad estuviera a su cargo, además nadie iba a querer que lo estuviera, estaba segura. Como omega ahora la reina era inferior a cualquier alfa y beta, por lo que inclusive ella tenía más derecho de ser alcalde que Regina.

* * *

David y Emma habían decidido ir ese día a la estación, el alfa seguía molesto con su hija, pero sabía que no podía estar así durante toda la vida, que debían limar asperezas, después de todo la rubia era su pequeña y no quería perderla por su… falta de consideración con todos y haber hecho suya a una omega que jamás debió haber pensado siquiera en reclamar.

Interrogó a la alfa qué había sucedido con la reina el día anterior y ahí Emma se dio cuenta que Regina no le había dicho a David que le había amenazado con quitarle a Henry y se sintió culpable de haber tratado de hacerle daño de esa forma

\- No estás pensando en quitarle a Henry, ¿cierto? - le preguntó a su hija asustándola un poco porque fue como si estuviera adivinando sus pensamientos. La rubia solo negó con su cabeza, pero sin voltear a ver al príncipe - Bien… porque no me gustaría que tuviéramos otro percance entre nosotros - le dijo con sinceridad

\- Pero eso no significa que voy a renunciar a él - dijo rápidamente Emma preocupada de que con eso le estuviera dando la autorización a David para separarla de su hijo

\- Desde luego que no - se apresuró a tranquilizarla - Es tu hijo, tu sangre y es tan tuyo como de Regina -

\- ¿Es verdad que por llevar mi sangre y yo ser una alfa me… pertenece? - preguntó dubitativa por la reacción que pudiera tener su padre

\- Sí - respondió David exhalando ruidosamente, fastidiado por lo que esa pregunta implicaba

\- Es decir que… ¿yo te pertenezco? - le preguntó curiosa y esta vez el alfa sonrió relajándose un poco

\- No, porque ya eres mayor de edad y tienes tu propia vida - le miró paternalmente y ella asintió

\- Todavía no comprendo bien cómo debe funcionar todo. Lo relacionado con Henry, ¿lo debo ver contigo ahora? - preguntó confusa

\- Con ella - respondió David frunciendo el ceño - Ya sé lo que has escuchado respecto a las omegas, que no tienen derecho a opinar, ni ninguna clase de autoridad, pero como alfa de Regina no quiero que ella pierda su autoridad como la madre de Henry y quiero que tú lo respetes - le pidió

\- Sí, claro - accedió la rubia no muy convencida de lo que escuchaba y dándose cuenta que al final el príncipe era quien estaba teniendo la última palabra respecto a algo relacionado con la reina - Llamaré a Regina para ver si puedo almorzar con Henry mañana - no quería perder contacto ni su relación con su hijo y de pronto reparó en que David le miraba tenso y desconfiado - No volveré a hacer eso, lo prometo - le dijo para tranquilizarlo

\- Gracias - dijo David soltando un suspiro mientras veía como la rubia marcaba seguramente el número de la reina y de pronto se sintió como un imbécil porque se descubrió sintiéndose ansioso y hasta emocionado por poder escuchar, aunque fuera la voz de su omega.

Como era de esperarse, la reina estaba molesta y con justa razón con la rubia, así que estuvo un poco renuente de acceder y Emma entendía que era por el desagradable episodio del día anterior. Le pidió una disculpa y le aseguró que no trataría de hacer algo así de nuevo y para su alivio, Regina terminó accediendo.

* * *

La mañana siguiente llegó y en cuando David abrió sus ojos supo lo que pasaría las próximas horas. Se sentó en el sillón donde llevaba durmiendo esos dos días.

Llevó una mano a su frente y se percató que estaba solo un poco irritado, pero su temperatura seguía siendo normal.

Se relamió los labios… hacía mucho tiempo que no experimentaba esa sensación y no estaba seguro de lo que iba a suceder, estaba durmiendo en el sillón porque Snow necesitaba tiempo, era obvio que de momento no quería intimidad con él.

Se levantó a la cocina para tomar un vaso con agua. No, Regina no era una opción, no podía obligarla a tener sexo solo porque era su omega y era ahora él quien entraría en celo, estaba seguro que ella no iba a querer por voluntad propia y que le iba a rechazar. Comenzó a sentir una ligera desesperación ante ese pensamiento, llevó sus manos a su rostro y lo frotó frustrado

\- ¿David? - la beta lo sacó de sus pensamientos y abrió su boca sorprendida cuando él alzó su rostro y le vio ligeramente sonrojado - ¿Estás entrando en celo? - preguntó sorprendida.

El príncipe solo asintió tomando varios respiros profundos buscando mantener su cuerpo en calma mientras le fuera posible

\- No te preocupes si no quieres… - comenzó a decir, pero la princesa le interrumpió

\- Por supuesto que sí quiero - dijo mirándole como si estuviera diciendo una locura.

No iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de pasar 24 horas teniendo sexo con su marido, satisfaciéndolo como correspondía, porque David era de ella, no de esa omega que desgraciadamente se les había cruzado en el camino poniendo en riesgo su relación con el príncipe.

Le sonrió con suavidad al ver que el alfa comenzaba a tener estragos en su cuerpo, caminó hasta él y le abrazó por la cintura

\- Hablaré con Emma para que se quede con Neal o busque un cuarto con Granny por esta noche - le besó por encima de los labios y el alfa le abrazó por la espalda en respuesta

\- ¿No deberíamos buscar nosotros dónde quedarnos cuando todo comience? - preguntó divertido de pensar que nunca habían estado en esa situación, era la primera vez que tendrían la experiencia de pasar un celo de él teniendo a su hija en casa, como debió haber sido siempre

\- Tonterías - dijo Snow frunciendo el ceño - Es una adulta y debe entender - aclaró - Ve a la cama a recostarte - le sugirió. Aún faltaba algunas horas para que David entrara en celo formalmente

\- Todavía estoy bien - le dijo y en ese momento Emma bajaba las escaleras bostezando. Les sonrió adormilada y se metió al baño sin decir palabra.

* * *

La rubia se quiso morir cuando supo que los alfa también entraban en celo porque eso quería decir que pronto le sucedería a ella también y todavía no podía creer dónde había ido a parar su vida.

No tuvo más remedio que tomar un poco de ropa e irse por Henry para almorzar como había quedado con la reina y el niño el día anterior.

Para cuando estuvieron solos ya la temperatura de David era elevada y comenzaba a entrar en un estado de excitación que amenazaba con volverse incontenible. Estaba procurando alimentare e hidratarse lo mejor que pudiera, bebía vasos de agua de golpe y respiraba pesado ahora.

Por su parte Snow estaba consternada viéndolo y solo esperaba que el hecho de saber que David había follado con la que fuese alguna vez su peor enemiga no le hiciera una mala pasada y terminara rechazando a su alfa.

Estaba un poco ansiosa porque hacía mucho tiempo que no pasaban un celo de David juntos y al ser ella una beta le era imposible seguirle el paso al alfa pero eso no significaba que no pudiera satisfacerlo, lo había hecho por años, no debía dudar ahora que podía hacerlo.

No faltaba mucho para que todo comenzara, el príncipe estaba experimentando sofocos y su miembro ya llevaba un par de horas erecto, pero ahora se estaba poniendo durísimo. Se levantó de su asiento y fue al baño a orinar.

Abrió sus pantalones desesperado liberando su hinchada y durísima erección, la ropa le estaba molestando a horrores, pero ni él ni la princesa se habían deshecho de sus ropas hasta el momento. Un gemido estrangulado y doloroso escapó de sus labios cuando tocó su miembro, estaba muy sensible y cualquier toque le parecía insoportable.

Cuando terminó, se lavó las manos y después las llevó a su cabeza con un poco de agua y la pasó por entre sus cabellos buscando refrescarse.

Tener a una beta como pareja era algo complicado para un alfa, no es que se quejara de Snow, la amaba y ella le había sido suficiente durante todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos, pero como beta no tenía el aguante suficiente para seguir su ritmo y él tenía que darse placer a sí mismo muchas veces durante el acto en lo que ella se recuperaba.

Un estremecimiento atacó su cuerpo de pronto haciéndolo gemir alto…

Necesitaba sexo YA.

Abrió la puerta y a unos cuantos pasos estaba Snow, claramente dispuesta a estar con él durante su celo como lo había hecho tantas veces en el Bosque Encantado.

Se relamió los labios agradecido y se abalanzó sobre ella, la besó con urgencia y comenzó a acariciar su cuerpo, ese cuerpo que había tenido tantísimas veces y que le había sabido satisfacerle por años

\- Vamos a la cama - sugirió la princesa comenzando a retroceder, solo esperaba estar ya húmeda para no hacerlo esperar.

Mientras seguía a la princesa se dio cuenta que su propio paso era inseguro, comenzó a alentarse mientras algunos pensamientos cruzaban por su mente que le causaban una angustia insoportable.

Sintió un nudo en el estómago cuando fue consciente que ese celo sería el peor que tendría porque ahora tenía una omega y su alfa la quería a ella, a la beta no podía anudarla, era imposible que lo hiciera, su cuerpo no estaba diseñado para dejarle atrapado dentro de ella y brindarse ese placer exquisito que solo una omega podía darle.

Se detuvo por completo a unos pasos de la cama y soltó a Snow, apretó sus manos en puños encajando sus propias uñas en sus palmas causándose dolor.

Cerró los ojos de golpe y negó con su cabeza un par de veces, después volvió a besar a la princesa con desespero y lo único que consiguió fue que sus ojos se inundaran de lágrimas al comprobar que no quería sexo con ella.

Quería a su omega, necesitaba de ella, de su aroma, su cercanía, de sus delicadas manos calmando el ardor de su piel, de sus besos, de su hermoso y escultural cuerpo, ese estrecho y ardiente interior que sabía que podía llevarlo al placer como ninguna otra, como Snow era incapaz de hacerlo, como ninguna de las otras omegas, que había tenido la dicha de tener mucho tiempo atrás, lo habían logrado.

Regina era distinta, en todos los aspectos, lo sintió desde que la olió, por eso se había negado en un principio a acercarse a ella, eso que sintió estando con la reina fue mucho más fuerte que él, su alfa respondió al llamado de esa omega y por eso terminó reclamándola y haciéndola suya de todas las formas posibles.

Se relamió los labios respirando agitado, su erección era extremadamente dolorosa y necesitaba de sexo con su omega urgentemente, ya no podía más.

No quería pasar su celo con la princesa. Sí, ella le había satisfecho muchas veces, pero nunca como lo había hecho Regina durante sus tres días de celo

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó Snow entre preocupada y molesta porque David se estaba comportando extraño.

Estuvo respetando que él no comenzara a tocarla desde horas antes como era común que lo hiciera, generalmente ella le daba placer con su boca antes de que entrara por completo en celo, pero esta vez el alfa había decidido no tener contacto con ella hasta ese momento y ahora parecía inseguro de querer continuar y el solo pensamiento que Regina y ese maldito vínculo tuvieran algo que ver le enfurecía

\- Lo lamento, yo…. - tragó pesado mientras respiraba entrecortadamente - Necesito a Regina… - le dijo con un hilo de voz y cerrando los ojos, tenía una expresión dolorosa en el rostro

\- David, yo soy tu esposa - dijo Snow comenzando a molestarse con él y sentirse impotente por la situación

\- Pero ella es mi omega - susurró y después llevó una mano a su vientre porque el dolor comenzaba a volverse pronunciado y entonces lo decidió, iría a buscar a la reina antes de que perdiera todo su autocontrol.

Salió apresurado del apartamento dejando a Snow anonadada y maldiciendo una y mil veces el momento en el que le pidió a David que se llevara a Regina en esa isla maldita.

Se subió a su camioneta y manejó lo mejor que pudo dado su estado, cuando llegó a la mansión se bajó sintiendo el cuerpo tembloroso y un sofoco asfixiante, estaba a nada de entrar por completo en celo y si lo hacía no le preguntaría a Regina si quería pasarlo con él, simplemente la tomaría y la follaría todo lo que necesitara, todo lo que quisiera… Oh Dios, el solo pensamiento de anudarla y derramarse dentro de ella amenazaba con hacerle perder la cordura.

Marcó al número de Emma antes de tumbar la puerta de la mansión

-  _Hola_  - saludó la rubia con la boca llena y sorprendida de recibir una llamada de su padre

\- ¿Sigue Henry contigo? - preguntó respirando pesado

-  _Sí_  - respondió la rubia extrañada de su pregunta porque se suponía que estaría ocupado con Snow

\- No lo lleves a la mansión, quédate con él hasta mañana que yo te diga. Vayan a casa con Snow - le dijo respirando ahora con dificultad

-  _¿Qué está sucediendo?_  - preguntó y después se arrepintió de sonar tan preocupada porque su hijo le miró con angustia

\- ¡Haz lo que te digo! - gruñó David con su voz autoritaria y dominante de alfa, ya no podía más.

Abrió la puerta de golpe sin tocar siquiera y de inmediato vio la figura de su preciosa omega sentada en el comedor. La vio dar un saltito involuntario porque de seguro la asustó.

Regina se espantó al escuchar la puerta abrirse de esa forma, volteó solo para encontrarse con que era David, que se quedó parado al terminar de subir los pequeños escalones de la entrada.

Se puso de pie para encararlo dejando los libros de magia que había estado consultando con la esperanza de encontrar algo que pudiera ayudarla aprovechando que Henry estaba con Emma.

El alfa le miraba suplicante con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y en ese momento la reina se vio inundada por el fuerte y delicioso aroma del príncipe, en celo. Estaba tan apuesto, con su rostro sonrojado, frustrado y desesperado, con una expresión un tanto afligida y dolorosa en su rostro.

Estaba sufriendo porque de seguro necesitaba sexo y Regina sabía entonces perfectamente para qué estaba ahí y no, no podía ser, se suponía que debería pasar su celo con su esposa no con ella. Eso estaba mal

\- David… - le dijo tratando de controlarse a sí misma, el aroma del alfa hizo que comenzara a humedecerse y abrió sus ojos un poquito espantada por ello, porque era algo demasiado abrupto y repentino.

Su linda voz un poco angustiada lo hizo avanzar dominante hacia ella, su alfa estaba a punto de apoderarse de él por completo y solo esperaba poderse controlar para no follarla en contra de su voluntad.

Se paró frente a ella respirando con dificultad y le miró hacia abajo. Llevaba una falda negra, una blusa de botones blanca y un blazer color tinto, con unas zapatillas altas del mismo color con las cuales intentaba parecer más alta

\- Te necesito - le dijo con la voz afectada y temblorosa, sentía que ya no podía más y si ella lo rechazaba tendría que irse a pasar su celo solo, porque quería pasarlo con ella y con nadie más

\- Debes ir a tu casa con Sno… -

\- ¡No! - respondió angustiado sin dejarla terminar - Te necesito a ti, es contigo con quien deseo pasar mi celo - le dijo desesperado. Pegó su frente a la de ella cerrando sus ojos y apretando de nuevo sus manos en puños, podía olerla, su hermosa omega estaba excitada pero sabía que eso no significaba que quería estar con él, su aroma era el causante de eso y por Dios, que sentía que no iba a ser capaz de contenerse

\- Es que esto no debe ser - respondió entrecerrando sus ojos al sentir el tibio aliento del príncipe. Podía sentir que su sexo palpitaba y comenzaba a lubricarse en exceso mojando toda su ropa interior y seguramente sus medias, pero no tanto como cuando había estado en celo, aun así se resistía, porque sí, quería sexo con el alfa pero estaba mal, no debían seguir cayendo ese juego, era peligro.

Por respuesta el instinto de David ante su negativa fue más poderoso que él, e hizo un además de abalanzarse sobre ella pero la voz de su omega le detuvo

\- ¡Dije que no! - le respondió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y frunciendo su ceño. No quería aceptar que ahora tuviera que ser un cuerpo disponible para el príncipe cuando se le antojara, no era su objeto sexual.

Aunque podía sentir a la omega en ella desesperada por acudir a su alfa, porque él estaba sufriendo como ella lo había hecho en la isla, el príncipe había dejado todo de lado por estar con ella y ayudarla, no le había importado ni su hija ni su esposa, solo había pensado en ella y por eso Regina sentía que debía corresponderle, que lo correcto era que pasara esas próximas 24 horas con Snow, que trataran de rehacer su vida y que no dejaran que ella arruinara ese matrimonio

\- Por favor - suplicó el príncipe en un último intento por convencerla de tener sexo con él. Por respuesta ella volteó su rostro hacia un lado diciéndolo todo, lo estaba rechazando y no pudo más.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro y antes de que el enojo se apoderara de él, dio la media vuelta dolido caminando hacia la puerta que seguía abierta.

Bajó los escalones lo mejor y apresurado que podía dado su estado, sin embargo antes de descender el último escalón la puerta se cerró de golpe.

Se dio la media vuelta y lo siguiente que supo era que la hermosa reina estaba estampando sus tersos labios con los suyos rodeando su cuello con sus delicados brazos.

Era una idiota, pero no pudo soportar verlo sufrir, no pudo seguirse resistiendo al exquisito aroma del alfa en celo y fue incapaz de dejarlo ir en ese estado. Él la quería en esos momentos y ella no ansiaba nada más que entregarse a él, aunque le asustaba un poquito pensar que esa sería la primera vez que estaría con un alfa en celo.

Normalmente a Graham lo mandaba lejos cuando estaba así, no le gustaba el dominio y control que amenazaba con ejercer sobre ella cuando entraba en celo, lo odiaba y por eso lo alejaba de ella. Pero con David, oh por Dios con el príncipe lo ansiaba como nada en el mundo y eso la asustaba…

El alfa forzó su lengua dentro de su boca en un beso arrebatado e impregnado de pasión y deseo. Comenzó a subir los escalones sin dejar de besarla y la hizo retroceder mientras la aferraba de la estrecha cintura. Sentía su corazón latir furioso de emoción porque Regina había aceptado estar con él durante su celo.

Se separó de su linda boca bajando hasta su cuello para besarlo mientras con sus manos temblorosas subía la falda negra con agresividad hasta dejarla enrollada en su cintura. La aferró de sus maravillosas nalgas y la subió a la superficie de madera apartando los libros sobre la mesa. La besó de nuevo sin dejarla protestar.

De pronto le jaló de las caderas haciendo que se tuviera que recostar un poco en la mesa, quedó apoyada con sus antebrazos mientras vio cómo el alfa rompía sus medias color piel desesperado

\- ¡Ah! - se quejó cuando arrancó su empapada ropa interior de un solo tirón. Lo vio desabrochar sus pantalones apresurado y frustrado, su trato no estaba siendo delicado, era obvio que necesitaba sexo con urgencia, de pronto se asustó al ver el tamaño del miembro de alfa y se preguntó cómo demonios había entrado en ella con facilidad en Neverland, era mucho más grande que Graham y el solo pensar que todavía tenía que anudarla la espantaba ligeramente.

Ahora estaría total y completamente consciente del momento en que la poseyera y la anudara, a pesar de sentirse excitada sabía que no estaba tan húmeda como la vez anterior, porque no era ella quien estaba en celo ahora y temía que el acto doliera.

Ya no podía pensar, lo único que pasaba por su mente era estar dentro del ardiente interior de su omega y anudarla para llenarla con su semilla, una y otra vez hasta que no hubiera espacio en su interior para depositar más dentro de ella.

La aferró de los muslos abriéndola para él, colocó su mano izquierda en la ingle derecha de la reina y con su pulgar acarició su precioso, rosado y húmedo sexo arrancando un gemido ahogado de la reina causando un estremecimiento en su precioso cuerpo. Oh, Dios, se moría por probarla, por enterrar su lengua en su húmedo pasaje, pero de momento le urgía estar dentro de ella y anudarla.

Colocó la punta de su miembro en la apretada y húmeda entrada, y al verla querer protestar empezó a empujar con fuerza

\- ¡Mmnh! - se quejó Regina apretando sus ojos al sentirlo empujar de esa forma. Dios, ni siquiera sabía si estaba lista para aguantar los embistes del alfa, podía sentir que su interior se debatía al igual que ella para permitirle el paso sin embargo su vientre se apretaba y su sexo palpitaba de ansiedad por tenerlo dentro.

El príncipe gruñó empujando su cadera logrando forzar la cabeza de su miembro en ese ardiente interior arrancando otro quejido de los labios de la omega y en vez de detenerse para dejarla acostumbrarse y preparase para lo que venía siguió empujando, no podía esperar por ella.

Sus delicadas manos de pronto se pusieron sobre su estómago como tratando de detenerlo cuando empujó de nuevo buscando llegar hasta el final dentro de ella y desde luego que eso no le gustó al príncipe, por respuesta él tomó sus manos en una de las de él sin dejar de empujar hasta que logró internarse en ella por completo haciéndole lanzar un gruñido de satisfacción.

La reina arqueó su espalda, echó su cabeza hacia atrás abriendo sus ojos desmesuradamente y apretó sus manos apresadas por la de él en puños cuando estuvo por completo dentro de ella, su entrada había sido forzada y era placentero pero también un poco doloroso. Su sexo se apretó sobre la erección del alfa por la intrusión haciéndolo sisear por la sensación.

De inmediato el príncipe comenzó a embestir a Regina, fuerte y duro, no le importaba nada más que poseerla para poderla anudar, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro porque fue mucho lo que estuvo esperando por ese momento que le estaba pareciendo maravilloso, estaba follando con su omega, como debía ser y eso era lo que había estado ansiando desde esa mañana que despertó sabiendo que entraría en celo.

La escuchaba soltar gemidos de doloroso placer y como se iba humedeciendo más conforme él la embestía, sabía que estaba siendo rudo, pero no podía hacerlo de otra forma, era como si su alfa quisiera infligir un poco de castigo por haber sido tan altanera de atreverse a negársele al principio. No tenía ningún derecho, era de él.

Soltó sus manos para inclinarse y quedar sobre ella, para poder observar su precioso rostro. Tenía sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, sus mejillas furiosamente encendidas, los dientes apretados aguantando y disfrutando de sus embestidas. Oh, sí, su linda omega estaba gozando del sexo con él y eso le encendía más.

Se apoyó con uno de sus antebrazos sobre la mesa enseguida de su cabeza y su otra mano la llevó a la mandíbula de la omega y la apresó de ahí alzando un poco su rostro para besarla sin bajar el ritmo de sus embestidas, la reina gimió dentro del beso

\- Eres mía - le dijo besando su barbilla - No vuelvas a decirme que no - le habló con su voz de alfa y los ojos de la omega se humedecieron al escucharle - Voy a anudarte - le dijo mientras empujaba su cadera con violencia contra las de Regina buscando penetrarla más profundo - Para que te quede claro que me perteneces - le dijo poseído por su instinto posesivo y territorial - ¿Verdad que quieres mi nudo, preciosa omega? - le preguntó con los dientes apretados y sintiéndose cerca de llegar.

La reina asintió como pudo al escucharlo, el dolor e incomodidad que había sentido al principio se había ido para dar paso al más puro y exquisito placer que solo recordaba haber sentido durante sus días de celo. El miembro de su alfa la ensanchaba deliciosamente, estaba ardiente, grueso y duro y se sentía tan bien empujando de esa forma tan arrebatada dentro de ella.

Alzó sus brazos para abrazarse a su cuello mientras abría más sus piernas, podía escuchar lo húmeda que estaba, el sonido que ambos provocaban con sus fluidos era casi obsceno y le encantaba, sentía sus pezones duros cubiertos por su blusa y brasier y su clítoris palpitar furioso exigiendo algo de fricción y seguramente estaba hinchado.

Y oh, Dios, escucharlo decir que la iba a anudar hacía que su vientre se sintiera incendiado y que su sexo se apretara ansiosamente sobre su gruesa erección.

Estaba encantando porque la reina estaba ansiando tanto como él que la anudara y pronto empezó a sentir que su nudo empezaba a formarse. Eso estaba siendo demasiado rápido pero dado su grado de excitación no era para menos.

Soltó su precioso rostro, dio dos embestidas más con rudeza y su nudo terminó de formarse con rapidez quedando de inmediato atrapado dentro de su hermosa omega quien lloriqueó al sentirse ensanchada de esa forma.

Gimió con los ojos cerrados y su cuerpo tembló al sentir el enorme nudo de David en su interior creando una presión insoportable pero absurdamente placentera

\- Oh… ¡oh Dios! - gimió sorprendida abriendo sus ojos y su boca cuando sintió que su cuerpo era azotado por un fuerte orgasmo cuando el príncipe comenzó a derramarse dentro de ella. Se tuvo que aferrar con todas sus fuerzas al cuerpo de su alfa enterrando su rostro en el cuello de él, porque el suyo era atacado por fuertes espasmos que la hacían lloriquear.

David llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza de su omega para acariciar su cabello mientras apretaba sus ojos sintiéndola a ella convulsionar sobre su miembro con fuerza prácticamente ordeñando, haciéndole derramar más de su semilla dentro de ella que gracias a su nudo era forzada a quedarse en su interior.

Tragó pesado sonriendo con satisfacción y respirando agitado, porque estaba en celo y tenía a su hermosa omega deseosa bajo él, retorciéndose de placer, anudada y ansiando recibir todo lo que él estuviera dispuesto a darle y se sentía tan correcto estar y tenerla así, que el príncipe no podía más que sentirse absolutamente dichoso y completo.


	13. Chapter 13

_**La serie de Once Upon a Time y sus personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen** _

Mil gracias a todos por leer esta historia y por dejarme saber lo que piensan de la misma. Gracias por los kudos y especialmente por los reviews, saben que me encanta leerlos.

Como ya lo mencioné en el otro fic, mis tiempos para escribir se han reducido dramáticamente en estos últimos meses, pero reitero que no abandonaré las historias y que ambas tendrán su final llegado el momento de cada una.

Agradezco profundamente la paciencia, la confianza y el apoyo. Créanme que todo el tiempo tengo en mente que debo escribir, que debo seguir y siempre que puedo me siento a escribir, aunque sea un poco.

Lamento la demora, espero puedan disculpar cualquier error y que disfruten mucho del capítulo jeje

Este capítulo está dedicado a una personita especial:  **Luisa** , este episodio es para ti, espero que te guste :)

Agradecimientos a  **autumnevil5**  aka mi querida partner in crime, que sin ella no estaríamos aquí porque fue quien pidió el omegaverse :P

* * *

Regina temblaba tenuemente aferrada al varonil y fuerte cuerpo del alfa sobre ella, mientras sentía que él se seguía derramando en su interior de forma intermitente, mandando oleadas de delicioso y delirante placer a su cuerpo. David respiraba agitado muy cerca del oído de la omega y mantenía una de sus manos en su cabeza acariciando su cabello de vez en cuando.

La reina nunca antes había sentido esa sensación de estar tan… llena y ensanchada gracias al miembro, la semilla y el nudo del alfa, de SU alfa. Era algo indescriptible que la acaparaba por completo y se sentía tan bien, tan correcto estar así, que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas ante el solo pensamiento.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar lloriquear muy bajito de incomodidad porque su entrada se sentía como si hubiese sido forzada, quizá porque en realidad aún no estaba del todo preparada para ser anudada y solo esperaba que el príncipe se mantuviera así, quieto por un poco más para darle tiempo de acostumbrarse a su tamaño antes de continuar.

Porque sí, la reina estaba ansiando con cada fibra de su ser tener más sexo con su alfa en celo quien continuaba expidiendo ese delicioso olor que inundaba todos sus sentidos amenazando por momentos con hacer que Regina perdiera la cordura.

No pudo evitar aspirar su aroma profundamente de nuevo dejándose embriagar por él, provocando que su sexo se apretara involuntariamente con fuerza sobre la enorme erección que tenía muy dentro, lo escuchó gemir gravemente desde el fondo de su garganta y empujo su cadera contra ella mientras derramaba de nuevo su ardiente semilla llenándola un poco más.

El alfa apretó los dientes con satisfacción al sentirla estrecharse de nuevo sobre él, se sentía como nada en el mundo estar envuelto en ese cálido, apretado y suave interior que se ajustaba tan a la perfección alrededor de su palpitante y sensible erección, que David podía jurar había sido hecho para él y solo para él.

Se separó de la reina con rapidez irguiéndose por completo al tiempo que llevaba sus grandes manos a los muslos de su omega para empujarlos hacia el frente exponiendo todo de ella para él. La escuchó quejarse incómoda de nuevo, quizá por sus movimientos porque estaban anudados, pero David no se iba a detener por eso, no podía, no quería hacerlo.

Y es que en verdad estaba completamente poseído por su alfa, no podía pensar en nada ya con claridad, en nada que no fuera seguir follando a su omega, anudarla todas las veces que le fuera posible, descargar toda su semilla muy profundo dentro de ella y llenarla sin descanso hasta su límite.

Se quedó quieto apenas un par de segundos contemplando el punto donde estaban unidos, donde esos húmedos, rosados e hinchados pliegues se abrían alrededor de la base de su miembro y sintió la saliva inundar su boca ante el pensamiento de probarla, de saborear su esencia, penetrarla con su lengua y chupar su pequeño botón de placer hasta llevarla al orgasmo.

Quitó su mano derecha del muslo izquierdo de Regina y la llevó al hinchado clítoris para comenzar a masajearlo con urgencia, necesitaba que su nudo bajara para poderla follar y anudar de nuevo. La escuchó soltar un gemidito mitad lloriqueo cuando empezó a estimularla y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa satisfecha se dibujara en su rostro cuando la vio mover sus caderas como él le había enseñado en Neverland, meciéndose sobre su miembro como podía desde su posición, apretándole con sus suaves paredes internas y concentrándose en su nudo, buscando que se terminara de derramar

\- Eso es - le dijo con la voz cargada de deseo - Muévete así, extrae toda mi semilla, es solo para ti - la escuchó gemir entrecortadamente ante sus palabras y se inclinó de nuevo sobre Regina hasta estampar sus labios con los entreabiertos de ella besándola con arrebato.

Siguió moviendo sus dedos sobre su pequeño botón de placer mientras ella gemía débilmente dentro de su boca en medio del beso y no dejaba de mover sus caderas contra él mientras le abrazaba, hasta que la reina llegó de nuevo al orgasmo y el grito de éxtasis que dejó escapar murió en la boca del alfa.

Se estrechó fuertemente sobre él provocando que más de su semilla fuera depositada en el húmedo interior de su omega. Se separó de su dulce boca mordiendo levemente su labio inferior y Regina jadeaba con rapidez buscando encontrar el aliento que de seguro él le había robado, tenía sus hermosas mejillas furiosamente encendidas mientras su divino cuerpo era atacado por pequeños espasmos que le hacían temblar por momentos a causa del orgasmo recién dado.

Tragó pesado porque aún no era suficiente, quería más, mucho más y se quejó con un poco de frustración porque su nudo no bajaba y seguía atrapado en la estrecha intimidad de Regina. Se irguió otra vez y emprendió de nueva cuenta sus movimientos con sus dedos sobre su clítoris

\- E-espe… raaah - su queja murió en un gemido cuando sintió los dedos del príncipe una vez más en su pequeño botón de placer que se encontraba muy sensible y su cuerpo empezó a temblar incontrolablemente - D-David - dejó escapar su nombre con la voz estrangulada intentando llamar su atención, pero el alfa ni siquiera volteó a verla.

Trató de huir del contacto moviendo sus caderas, pero era imposible, el nudo la mantenía unida a él y en su lugar, así como también el agarre del alfa en su muslo derecho

\- Mmhhng - gimió con los dientes y los ojos apretados porque su clítoris se sentía como si se estuviera incendiando y más por reflejo que por otra cosa, llevó sus manos hasta la de él en su intimidad, buscando solo que le diera un momento para después continuar, pero esa acción no fue bien recibida por el alfa.

Frunció su ceño con molestia al ver las manos de Regina tratando de parar lo que él hacía

\- No - le dijo con su voz de alfa haciéndola detenerse de inmediato, pero David no se quedó satisfecho.

Juntó los muslos de Regina con sus manos para después tomar los brazos de la reina, pasarlos por detrás de sus piernas y sostenerlos seguros ahí con su mano izquierda empujando hacia el frente de tal forma que la omega abrazaba sus propias piernas por encima de ella y su trasero quedaba un poco elevado provocando que ambos gimieran con el cambio de posición porque seguían unidos

\- ¡Ah, ah, ah! - comenzó a gemir muy alto Regina cuando reanudó el movimiento de sus dedos en su hinchado y sobre estimulado clítoris - ¡Nnnnmh!¡Ah! - su vientre se contraía con fuerza, lo sentía tembloroso, su respiración era excesivamente agitada y estaba segura que la situación la iba a sobrepasar cuando de pronto se tensó por completo abriendo su boca y sus ojos hacia la nada al tiempo que su cuerpo se arqueaba lo mejor que la posición le permitía y era azotado por otro poderoso orgasmo

\- ¡Oh, sí… sí, mi preciosa omega! - gimió extasiado el alfa al sentirla llegar y ser arrastrado junto con ella al orgasmo. Era tan satisfactorio poder depositar su semilla dentro de la reina.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron de placer al sentirle descargarse con fuerza una vez más en su interior y Regina pensaba que era imposible que cupiera más semen dentro de ella, se sentía excesivamente llena, pero al mismo tiempo era tan… maravilloso. No entendía por qué la sensación era tan placentera, nunca antes se había sentido así.

Se sintió desfallecer sobre la mesa y de pronto David soltó el agarre al que la tenía sometida, abrió sus piernas y cuando menos lo pensó la besaba de nuevo con urgencia, llevó sus manos temblorosas al rostro encendido de su alfa, le sostuvo besándolo de vuelta con toda la pasión que sentía en ese momento.

El príncipe seguía ardiendo y le besaba desesperado, Regina sabía que eso apenas acababa de empezar y solo esperaba poder aguantar su ritmo, se sentía un poquito insegura porque en esa primera vez llegó a sentir que era demasiado, pero sabía que David necesitaba de ella y no lo quería defraudar.

No quería decepcionar a su alfa.

Se separó de su boca con sus ojos cerrados fuertemente y pegó su frente con la de ella jadeando sobre su rostro. La reina entrecerró sus ojos al sentir su tibio aliento y lo vio tragar pesado al tiempo que por fin, el nudo del príncipe y su propia intimidad cedieron, liberando el miembro del alfa.

Regina abrió sus ojos sorprendida al sentir la cantidad exagerada de fluido que abandonaba su cuerpo, escuchó claramente cuando se esparció por el suelo del comedor cayendo desde la mesa y arrugó su bella nariz ante el pensamiento. En ese momento David se alzó un poco llevando sus manos temblorosas a su blusa blanca y la abrió de un tirón forzando los botones.

La reina prefirió no quejarse, no tenía ningún caso, el príncipe ni siquiera era él mismo en esos momentos, estaba completamente poseído por su alfa y no entendía de razones.

David se irguió llevando sus manos a su propia ropa tratando de quitársela desesperado y Regina entendió perfectamente porque ella había sufrido el horror de estar en celo y llevar ropa encima, así que se sentó en la mesa y movió su mano dejándoles a ambos desnudos por completo.

Se mordió el labio inferior mirándole por entre sus pestañas un poco hacia arriba y pudo ver los hermosos y oscurecidos ojos azules de su alfa mirarla con tal intensidad, que Regina se sintió como una presa indefensa frente a su depredador.

Y no se equivocó…

Sin perder más tiempo, David enredó su brazo derecho en la estrecha cintura de su omega y la alzó ignorando sus protestas para llevarla hasta la sala donde la dejó de espaldas a él.

La tomó por sus antebrazos, la colocó frente al sillón largo del lugar, después puso una de sus manos en su espalda haciéndola gemir bajito porque estaba ardiendo y la hizo inclinarse hacia adelante sobre el brazo del mullido sillón que tenía enfrente y oh Dios, no necesitaba ser adivina para saber lo que pasaría, la iba a follar en esa posición. Demonios, su sillón nuevo quedaría arruinado.

Gimió profundo desde su garganta al ver el apetitoso trasero de la reina en alto así como también su rosado y empapado sexo que llamaba a gritos su instinto de alfa de follar a la omega.

Se colocó tras ella y apresó fieramente sus caderas haciéndola dar un sobresalto pequeño por lo abrupto de su movimiento, con sus propias piernas empujó las de ella para que entendiera que debía juntarlas y después colocó las suyas a cada lado de las de Regina, luego tomó su endurecida e hinchada erección, que estaba húmeda aún por la esencia de ambos, con su mano libre y gimió quedito, seguía muy sensible.

Se alineó con rapidez con la estrecha entrada y empujó sus caderas con fuerza internándose de una arrancando un gemido de doloroso placer de los labios de Regina. Cerró sus húmedos ojos con satisfacción al sentirse de nuevo envuelto en ese húmedo y ardiente interior

\- N-necesito… - jadeó David casi sin aliento y emprendió el ritmo de forma descontrolada, estrellado sus caderas con fuerza contra el precioso trasero de la reina, enterrándose una y otra vez en ella.

Regina apretó sus dientes y sus ojos al sentirlo entrar y salir de su intimidad de esa forma, enterró su rostro en el sillón mientras su mano izquierda se aferraba a un lado del sillón buscando un poco de apoyo ante las fuertes embestidas del alfa que la estaban enloqueciendo de placer. Volteó su rostro hacia un lado mientras que por reflejo dobló sus piernas hacia arriba enganchando sus tobillos uno con el otro y…

\- Aah, ohh - gimió la reina abriendo sus ojos porque de esa forma la presión aumentó y con ello las sensaciones

\- Carajo - gimió guturalmente David porque de pronto la intimidad de la omega se apretó más haciendo que todo se sintiera más ajustado aumentando la estrechez y eso lo enloqueció.

Empezó a arremeter contra ella a un ritmo castigador mientras gemía y gruñía audiblemente acompañando los gemidos y gritos ardorosos de la reina. La jalaba casi con violencia hacía él mientras se empujaba con todas sus fuerzas contra Regina, buscando llegar lo más profundo que pudiera, quería alcanzar el límite de su estrecho canal y llegar hasta el fondo de ella.

El solo pensamiento de abarcarla por completo lo empezó a llevar a las puertas del orgasmo, la base de su miembro comenzó a hincharse, así que penetró fuerte y profundo a la reina unas cuantas veces haciéndola llegar

\- ¡Mmmhh Aaahh! - gritó Regina al alcanzar el delicioso orgasmo y sus paredes internas se apretaron sobre la palpitante erección del alfa que se quedó muy quieto y profundo dentro de ella, cerró sus ojos disfrutando del placer, su sexo convulsionó apenas unos segundos sobre el enorme miembro y de pronto… - ¡Oh, Dios! - gimió muy alto alzando su rostro, abriendo sus ojos sorprendida mientras su cuerpo se tensaba al momento que el nudo de David se terminó de formar ensanchándola hasta su límite y un nuevo orgasmo la azotaba al tiempo que era llenada por la ardiente semilla del príncipe

\- Mmnnhg - gimió gravemente el alfa con los ojos apretados y sus manos aferrando con excesiva fuerza las caderas de su omega manteniéndola en su sitio mientras disfrutaba de su orgasmo, de sentirla convulsionar sobre su miembro aumentando el placer y de la hermosa, casi divina sensación de anudarla y llenarla - Aprietas tan rico - siseó con lujuria.

Regina no pudo evitar sonreír divertida al escucharlo y una extraña sensación positiva la invadió al saber que estaba satisfaciendo a su alfa, y la omega en ella lo estaba adorando con su alma, podía sentirlo.

De pronto la presión en su vientre bajo comenzó a ser incómoda porque estaba llena y seguía recargada en el brazo del sillón con un poco del peso del alfa sobre ella. Se apoyó con sus manos en el cojín del mueble y bajó sus piernas tratando de erguirse.

El príncipe salió de su momento de éxtasis al sentir que su omega se movía y trataba de alzarse, nuevamente enredó su brazo derecho alrededor de su estrecha cintura para levantarla en un movimiento rápido y dio apenas un par de pasos con ella segura contra su cuerpo para después dejarse caer en el sillón con la reina sobre él, quien gimió quedito seguramente porque su miembro la estimuló de nuevo.

Sus manos viajaron a su estrecha cintura y la aferró con fuerza para después comenzar a mecerla sobre él

\- Ohhh - jadeó la omega echando su cabeza hacia atrás y subiendo sus pies al sillón a cada lado de las piernas de su alfa - Mmmh - gimió agudamente cuando ella misma empezó a mover sus caderas buscando lo mismo que él, más de ese puro, exquisito y delirante placer.

Una de las manos de David la incitó a que se recargara por completo en él y no dudo ni un segundo en hacerlo, sintió el aliento del alfa en su nuca y tragó pesado sintiendo la boca seca, pero después siguió gimiendo y jadeando con sus labios entreabiertos.

El príncipe movió su cabeza para buscar el hombro de la reina y recorrer con sus labios desde ese punto hasta su exquisito cuello, mientras hacía eso, sus manos se posaron sobre ambos senos de Regina y les apretó haciéndola gemir más. Aspiró el delicioso aroma de su omega, sus ojos se pusieron en blanco al embriagarse de ella porque la sensación fue a parar directo a su intimidad

\- J-joder - gruñó guturalmente sintiéndose llegar de nuevo y en ese instante la reina le siguió convulsionando sobre su erección con fuerza ordeñándolo para ella - Oh, mi preciosa omega - besó detrás de su oreja - Eres tan buena - le dijo al oído y la sintió temblar con más intensidad contra él y sobre su miembro al decirle eso.

Ambos jadeaban sin aliento tratando de recuperarse aunque fuera un poco, o al menos eso era lo que Regina intentaba porque se sentía ya un poco embotada, jamás se había venido tantas veces y cada orgasmo que tenía la empujaba más hacia su lado omega

\- ¡Ammhhhhh! - gimió alto porque David lamió y succionó la marca en su cuello y esa simple acción, la hizo estremecer de placer por completo, su sexo se apretó de nuevo provocando que el alfa gruñera en su oído y empujara sus caderas hacia arriba contra ella derramando más semen en su interior y estaba segura que si no estuviera anudada se habría mojado toda. Entonces tomó nota que al parecer, cada que el alfa estimulaba la marca, ella parecía excitarse y soltó un quejidito molesto ante el pensamiento de que eso fuera un hecho.

¿Es que acaso todo lo que el príncipe le hiciera la iba a excitar? y en ese momento el nudo del alfa bajó lo suficiente para salir de su interior seguido de una gran cantidad de fluido mezcla de la evidencia de los orgasmos de ambos y contrario a lo que pensó en un principio, su sillón ni siquiera le importó, sus ojos se sentían pesados, estaba cansada y sedienta.

El alfa besó la frente sudorosa de su preciada omega que se encontraba derrumbada sobre él y se quejó quedito porque aún esa asfixiante sensación de necesitar sexo no paraba, empezó a mover sus caderas con firmeza acariciando el sexo de la reina con su erección que no dejaba de estar dura, hinchada y sensible.

Lloriqueó débilmente al sentirlo comenzar a estimularla de nuevo y estaba segura que le iba a ser imposible aguantar más sin parar por lo menos un momento. Se vio de pronto de espaldas al sillón con el alfa desesperado en medio de sus piernas abiertas y alzó una de sus manos para acariciar su sudoroso, apuesto y enrojecido rostro, tenía una expresión dolorosa, pero se veía increíblemente apuesto y tan necesitado que se sintió incapaz de pedirle que se detuviera

\- Alfa - susurró quedito y los labios de David se estamparon con los suyos en un beso hambriento mientras su enorme erección volvía a introducirse en ella y mentiría si dijera que todo su cuerpo no ansiaba estar anudada de nuevo.

* * *

Snow se paseaba ansiosa por el apartamento esperando por Azul sin saber muy bien qué hacer. La situación se le estaba escapando de las manos. Sabía que no era culpa de David, o bueno, al menos no toda la culpa, era el maldito vínculo que estaba segura acabaría con su matrimonio si continuaba existiendo.

Mientras más tiempo pasaran Regina y David juntos en la intimidad, más fuerte se volvería el lazo que les unía y les acercaría cada vez más y más, por eso debían encontrar la forma de romperlo cuanto antes, sobretodo antes de que la omega entrara en celo de nuevo.

Abrió el pequeño cajón del buró enseguida de la cama perteneciente al príncipe buscando unas pastillas para su dolor de cabeza y se quedó paralizada al ver ahí dentro una prenda femenina que no era suya. La desentendió para darse cuenta que era una mascada, más específicamente una de Regina, que inclusive olía a ella e hizo una mueca de desagrado dirigiéndose con furia hacia el cesto de basura de la cocina y ahí tiró el fino pedazo de tela

\- ¡Ah! - gritó espantada volteándose hacia la puerta cuando la escuchó abrirse de golpe y al ver que solo era Emma se llevó una mano al pecho mientras cerraba los ojos con alivio

\- ¿Qué sucedió? - preguntó la alfa, era obvio que sabía algo salió mal con sus padres y eso del celo del alfa

\- David se fue a follar con Regina - dijo sin más. No iba a ocultar lo que sucedía, necesitaba desahogarse y antes de que supieran que eran madre e hija, Emma había sido una muy buena amiga. Sonrió tenuemente ante ese pensamiento.

Mentiría si dijera que no se imaginó que eso había pasado, sobretodo porque el príncipe le había hablado muy afectado para prácticamente exigirle que no llevara a Henry a la mansión.

Y a pesar que David le había pedido que respetara que Regina era su omega, le era difícil aceptar que estuviera unido a la reina porque eso separaba a sus padres de alguna forma. No le quedaba duda que la omega era ahora la prioridad de su padre y tenía miedo de perder a su familia, la que acababa de encontrar y con la que siempre soñó

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? - preguntó dispuesta a colaborar para que eso acabara de una vez. Sus padres no se podían separar

\- ¿Y Henry? - preguntó Snow invitando a Emma a sentarse en la sala junto con ella

\- Se fue con Neal - dijo. Les había encontrado en Granny's y después de asegurarle a Henry que todo estaba bien, el niño accedió a irse con el beta

\- Hablé con Azul - comentó la princesa - Está en camino. Ella debe podernos ayudar a acabar con todo ésto - dijo mordiéndose la uña del dedo gordo con ansiedad.

* * *

Regina gemía abiertamente con David rodeándola por la cintura con ambos brazos y prendido de su pezón izquierdo, lo succionaba con fuerza y mordisqueaba con firmeza, el trato que le estaba dando no era delicado, podía decirse que estaba siendo tosco, duro y un poco rudo, pero no era algo doloroso ni que le hiciera sentir mal o incómoda, al contrario, le gustaba saber que el alfa se estaba satisfaciendo con ella, que le estaba dando lo que necesitaba, que estaba siendo más que suficiente para él.

Se mordió el labio inferior y cerró sus ojos disfrutando de la sensación de estar anudada con la ardiente semilla de David llenándola, rotó sus caderas despacio y el alfa respondió gimiendo desde el fondo de su garganta y jalando un poco la pequeña protuberancia en su boca con sus dientes haciéndola sisear por la sensación.

El príncipe se empujó contra la intimidad de su omega descargando más de su esencia arrancando un pequeño quejido de los labios de la reina mientras él enterraba su rostro entremedio de sus redondos y perfectos senos. Sonrió de lado aliviado al sentir que su nudo salía del suave interior de Regina porque eso solo significaba que podía seguir.

Bajó un poco su rostro sin soltarla, hasta que su boca quedó justo en el medio de su precioso cuerpo por debajo de los pechos de la reina. Apenas acarició el espacio con sus labios sintiendo su hermosa, suave y tibia piel y al escucharla suspirar, no lo pudo evitar

\- Eres mía - le dijo con su voz de alfa posesiva y dominante, entonces abrió su boca, colocó su lengua contra la piel y empezó a succionar con el afán de marcarla

\- David - gimió Regina al ser consciente de las intenciones del príncipe, la iba a marcar ahora de otra forma, como si no fuese suficiente la mordida que tenía en el cuello y oh, Dios… era placentero, no sólo el acto, sino el pensamiento de llevar más marcas de su alfa en el cuerpo.

No pudo evitar emocionarse al escucharla responder de manera favorable, se agitaba ligeramente bajo él y no se pudo detener, soltó la pequeña porción de piel colocando sus labios un poco más abajo, mientras soltaba a Regina con su brazo derecho y lo llevaba hasta su empapado sexo acariciando con suavidad, abrió su boca y al tiempo que empezó a succionar de nuevo en ese punto, introdujo dos dedos de un solo empujón logrando que la omega se arqueara bajo él

\- ¡Nnnhhahh! - lloriqueó la reina por el abrasante placer por todo lo que el príncipe le hacía, podía sentir su sexo palpitar e hinchado por toda la actividad que había tenido y ahora estaban los hábiles dedos de David dentro de ella curvándose de una manera tan exacta que la hizo temblar y tensarse por unos segundos hasta que pudo encontrar aliento - ¡Ah, ah, ah! - jadeaba ardorosamente y con gusto, segura de que alcanzaría el orgasmo porque estaba estimulando ese punto especial dentro de ella - M-me… vengo - gimió con voz estrangulada concentrada en llegar sin percatarse que el alfa había trazado un camino de pequeñas marcas desde sus pechos hasta su ombligo

\- Quiero probarte - le dijo David deteniendo todo movimiento y sacando sus dedos de su interior, haciéndola soltar un lloriqueo frustrado a modo de queja

\- Sí, sí - le respondió con prisa llevando sus manos a los cabellos del príncipe para aferrarlo de ahí y empujarlo hacia abajo mientras ella elevaba sus caderas tratando de llevar su intimidad a la boca del alfa.

De inmediato David enterró su rostro en el ardiente centro de su omega, Dios, su miembro dio un tirón cuando el fuerte y delicioso aroma de Regina lo invadió y gruñó satisfecho al probarla… había estado deseando hacerlo desde Neverland y ahora por fin, podía saborearla y era sumamente exquisita.

Empezó a penetrarla con su lengua de forma hambrienta logrando que la reina lanzara grititos de puro placer, lamió todo su sexo y después se prendió de su pequeño botón de placer

\- ¡Mnnahh! - gimió Regina de doloroso placer porque su clítoris estaba muy sensible y el alfa lo estaba succionando, mordisqueando y golpeteando con su lengua y por momentos sentía que no podía recibir estimulación tan directa, con sus manos trató de alzarlo un poco tirando de su cabello, pero su fuerza era nada comparada con la de David.

Dejó caer su mano izquierda sobre el sillón y enterró sus uñas ahí al tiempo que con su otra mano tiraba con fuerza del cabello del príncipe mientras su cuerpo empezaba a agitarse de manera involuntaria por las atenciones en su intimidad, podía sentirse en las puertas de la cúspide de su placer y antes de que siquiera pudiera ponerse a pensar en cuántas veces se había venido en ese corto periodo de tiempo, el orgasmo la azotó con fuerza.

* * *

Mientras en el apartamento, Snow servía té para Azul y Emma. Se sentó junto a ellas en la mesa con su propia taza llena

\- ¿De qué quieres hablar específicamente? - preguntó el hada soplando un poco de aire en su taza para poder beber

\- Necesito saber si hay alguna forma de romper el vínculo para que Regina deje de ser la omega de mi marido - solicitó a Azul

\- Sabes que no es posible - dijo el hada sorbiendo su té con cuidado

\- Debe existir alguna forma, con magia. El oscuro hizo pasar a Regina como una beta durante toda su vida - habló con ansiedad - Quizá se podría volver a usar ese hechizo e inevitablemente como beta dejaría de estar unida a David - razonó más para ella que para Azul

\- Snow - dejó su taza en la mesa y se relamió los labios - Estás hablando de magia negra, Cora y Rumplestiltskin hicieron un pacto para poder usar a Regina a su antojo y mira lo que lograron con ella - recalcó haciendo referencia a la vida que la reina había llevado, seguramente condenada por ese hechizo que habían puesto sobre ella

\- Lo sé, pero ¿no habría sido peor que le hicieran todo eso como una omega? - preguntó la princesa con una mueca de extrañeza

\- La alejaron de la luz - le dijo con tono afligido - No sabes cuantas veces rogó por ayuda y en todas y cada una de esas veces yo se la negué - confesó con arrepentimiento - Jamás podré enmendar lo que hice, o más bien, lo que no hice - negó con su cabeza al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos

\- No entiendo - dijo Emma frunciendo el ceño - ¿Qué tiene que ver que sea una omega en realidad con eso? - preguntó con interés

\- No es solo una omega - dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa tenue - Es una omega con magia - dijo y al ver la cara de confusión de la princesa y la rubia, prosiguió - He vivido muchos, muchos años, no puedo decir con exactitud cuándo fue la última vez que existió una omega así - tragó pesado - Lo único que puedo asegurar es que son seres únicos, especiales, llenos de luz y por ese motivo eran perseguidos hasta la muerte, generalmente asesinados al nacer - suspiró con nostalgia - La misión de las hadas siempre ha sido proteger la luz y cuidar la paz, parte de esa misión era evitar que esas omegas fueran asesinadas solo por tener magia - explicó jugando con la taza entre sus manos - Desde luego que no cumplimos con Regina -

\- Pero no es culpa de ustedes, el Oscuro y Cora ocultaron que era una omega - dijo Emma tratando de animar al hada - Además está viva - razonó

\- Aun así debí haber sido más astuta que ellos, debí ver que no podía haber ninguna buena intención en que alguien como Cora engendrara una niña, que el Oscuro la rondara desde bebé y llegado el momento fuera él quien la instruyera - dijo con arrepentimiento y recordó que ambos habían ocultado que Regina tenía magia, nadie supo que era poseedora de la misma hasta que Rumple ya la estaba instruyendo en las artes oscuras - Siempre pensé que estaba interesado en Regina porque debía estar llena de oscuridad desde su concepción y que no había nada que se pudiera hacer por ella, pero me equivoque - susurró con culpa - Si hubiera sabido que era una omega con magia habría hecho lo imposible por salvarla de ellos - se escuchaba afligida.

Después de unos momentos de silencio, la princesa habló

\- Entiendo, pero estoy casi segura que Regina no quiere ser una omega, quizá quiera volver a ser una beta y en verdad dudo mucho que esté conforme con que haya sido reclamada y encima de todo por mi marido - dijo con una mueca de desagrado

\- Ten cuidado, Snow - advirtió el hada - Recuerda que Regina es la omega de David, cualquier cosa que quieras hacer con ella, él debe estar de acuerdo - y la princesa exhaló ruidosamente a modo de inconformidad y la rubia bebió un poco de su té casi con nerviosismo recordando lo que había hecho

\- David siempre está de acuerdo conmigo, estoy segura que en cuanto todo esté en calma, él estará de acuerdo que lo mejor es romper ese vínculo - aseguró completamente convencida alzando un poco su barbilla

\- La única forma es que uno de los dos muera - le recordó - Que David reclame a otra omega, pero dudo que quieras eso, o que Regina sea reclamada por otro alfa y estoy segura que el príncipe no estará de acuerdo con ninguna de las tres opciones - aseguró

\- O que Regina encuentre la forma de usar ese hechizo de nuevo - regresó a su punto inicial porque creía que era la mejor opción y lo más fácil para todos. La reina dejaría de ser una omega y ambos quedarían libres de esa absurda unión

\- Ya te lo dije Snow... - recalcó con seriedad, la verdad es que ella no iba a permitir que Regina usara magia negra de nuevo, al menos no para algo así, y tampoco estaba de acuerdo con que la reina atentara contra su verdadera identidad - Ese hechizo seguramente funcionó porque no estaba reclamada, el vínculo es inquebrantable, ni siquiera un hechizo de esa magnitud puede desaparecerlo - resopló un poco con fastidio por la necedad de la princesa

\- Algo se debe poder hacer - dijo la princesa con angustia - Quizá si… si otro alfa… - trató de insinuar pero el hada negó rápidamente y Emma se atragantó con su té llamando la atención de su madre

\- El hecho de que tenga magia la vuelva ante los ojos de los alfa más… - volteó a ver a la rubia un poco insegura - ...deseable - se aclaró la garganta - La magia la convierte en una omega con poder y ningún alfa quiere una omega así más que para doblegarla, someterla y quebrarla de las peores maneras, o simplemente para torturarla hasta matarla - concluyó tragando pesado

\- David nunca haría algo así con Regina - respondió frunciendo su ceño y de pronto reparó en lo que había dicho. Era como si estuviera confirmando de alguna forma que su marido era la mejor opción. Miró al hada y a su hija casi con horror

\- No creo que haya un alfa en Storybrooke que no desee tener a Regina solo para diversión y para lastimarla - dijo soltando un suspiro - Excepto David -

\- Gracias - dijo Emma sarcásticamente, como reclamando porque al parecer el hada pensaba que ella se atrevería a torturar a la reina

\- ¡No! - exclamó Snow de inmediato clavándole la mirada a la rubia – Tú no eres una opción - y escucharon a Azul reír suavemente

\- No sabes cómo ser un alfa, la lastimarías inevitablemente porque Regina tampoco sabe cómo ser una omega. Además, es la omega de tu padre y tu instinto como su hija, es respetarlo - le sonrió con empatía a la inexperta alfa.

Y Emma recordó perfectamente que al percibir el aroma de David en la reina cualquier deseo por poseerla se había esfumado como por arte de magia

\- El punto es que David tendrá muchos enfrentamientos con otros alfa a causa de Regina - aseguró el hada y la alfa se mordió el labio inferior culpable

\- ¿Entonces? - preguntó Snow volteando a ver a ambas con angustia porque no quería pensar que el príncipe saliera lastimado por su culpa

\- Creo que Tinkerbell puede saber algo - dijo Emma de pronto llamando la atención de ambas - Las escuché hablar en Neverland - confesó - Algo de un polvo de hadas y una oportunidad en el amor que Regina no tomó - resumió

\- Hablaré con Verde - dijo Azul mordiéndose el labio inferior pensativa porque recordaba ese episodio, cuando todo acabó mal entre ella y Tinkerbell por tratar de ayudar a Regina y ahora le pesaba tanto saber lo que eso significaba.

Se puso de pie y en ese momento el celular de Emma se dejó escuchar, la rubia contestó de inmediato alejándose un poco de su madre y el hada

\- Creo que debes hablar con el príncipe y consultar qué es lo que él piensa - le dijo a la beta - Yo ayudaré en lo que pueda. Lo único que pido es que se haga lo mejor para Regina. Su bienestar es primordial - aclaró y la princesa solo pudo asentir resignada.

La verdad es que Snow no le deseaba el mal a Regina, ella misma había provocado esa situación con tal de no permitir que Hook llegara hasta la omega porque sabía que tarde o temprano, terminaría matándola, pero si había alguna posibilidad de deshacerse de la omega, quería hacerlo

\- Tenemos que irnos - irrumpió la rubia un poco alarmada - George acaba de tomar la alcaldía -

* * *

La magia de Regina los había llevado hasta su habitación.

El sillón había quedado hecho un desastre, por lo que la reina solo pensó en un lugar más cómodo para seguir follando y simplemente aparecieron en su cama. Al parecer su magia se estaba comportando muy complaciente y a favor del alfa porque cuando llegaron, en su buró apareció una jarra con un vaso, ambos llenos de agua, una que nunca estaba ahí.

Los ojos del alfa se posaron sobre el vaso y ayudó a Regina a beber un poco, casi atragantándola porque le era imposible medir la fuerza de sus movimientos, aun así la omega lo agradeció en el alma porque se estaba muriendo de sed y cuando terminó, el alfa arrojó el vaso al suelo sin importarle dónde fuera a parar. Afortunadamente el piso de la habitación de la reina estaba cubierto por alfombra y no se quebró.

Ahora estaba de espaldas con sus piernas sobre los brazos del príncipe quien la penetraba de nuevo con vigor. El celo del alfa parecía no tener un punto de interrupción y para ese momento la reina estaba abandonada a todo lo que él le hacía

\- Mmahh - gemía entrecortadamente acariciando con sus delicadas manos los hombros y el cuello de David quien la embestía con fuerza, duro y era exquisito, absolutamente exquisito que se lo hiciera de esa forma. Se relamió los labios y tragó saliva mientras escuchaba el sonido que su empapada intimidad y el grueso miembro del alfa provocaban, era casi obsceno, pero le gustaba… y quería, oh sí, quería que la anudara otra vez y antes de poderlo razonar siquiera, se lo hizo saber - Q-quiero - le dijo casi sin aliento

\- ¿Qué quieres? - preguntó David sin detener su ritmo - ¡Dime! - exigió con su voz de alfa

\- Quiero que me anudes y… y ¡ah, ah, mmnh!, q-que me llenes - gimió su petición con necesidad

\- ¿Quieres mi semilla? - le preguntó el alfa colocándose sobre sus rodillas con firmeza, acercando más el precioso cuerpo de la omega al suyo y se inclinó sobre ella, hasta que su rostro quedó frente al hermoso de la reina. Su mano derecha se posó sobre la cabeza de Regina y la otra bajó hasta su plano vientre

\- Sí, sí, por favor - respondió la omega con un poco de desespero

\- Vas a darme un hijo ¿cierto? - le preguntó y después besó cariñosamente su mejilla - Dime que sí mi bella omega, dime que me dejarás preñarte, que quiere tener un hijo mío - le dijo sobre los labios.

¡Sí! Gritó algo muy dentro de Regina, porque el solo pensamiento de llevar en su vientre un hijo del príncipe hacía que una sensación maravillosa inundara su cuerpo, que la hacía ansiar como nada en el mundo quedar embarazada para satisfacer la demanda de su alfa. Sus ojos se humedecieron ante el pensamiento y una extraña sensación se dejó sentir en su vientre.

Asintió rápidamente con sus ojos muy apretados y lágrimas asomándose por sus pestañas

\- Eres tan buena para mí - le elogió David y la escuchó sollozar muy bajito al decirle eso.

El corazón de Regina se calentaba de manera positiva y se llenaba de una sensación indescriptible cada que le decía que era buena y la omega quería escuchar a su alfa decírselo mil veces más y si para eso tenía que hacer todo lo que él quisiera, ella estaba dispuesta

\- ¡Ah, oh, oohh… mnngh! - empezó a gemir y jadear cuando David emprendió de nuevo el ritmo de sus embestidas con fuerza buscando anudarla, podía sentir la base del duro miembro empezar a hincharse - D-dame tu nudo, alfa - pidió con desespero, por respuesta él enterró su rostro en su cuello y la mano en su cabeza se metió por debajo de la misma para después cerrarse sobre su cabello - Quiero tu semilla - jadeó y el alfa movió su mano jalando su cabello para exponer su cuello y la marca - que me lle… ¡ah! ...nnessss - y se arqueó violentamente contra él cuando lo sintió morderla reclamándola de nuevo al tiempo que forzaba su nudo en ella haciéndola alcanzar un poderoso orgasmo

\- Mía, solo mía - gimió el alfa gustoso - Mi hermosa omega - buscó sus labios para besarla con pasión y la omega se retorció imposiblemente bajo él porque un nuevo orgasmo llegó en medio del otro cuando comenzó a derramarse dentro de ella, se separó de sus labios para lamer la herida que él mismo había causado y la escuchó sollozar mientras todo su pequeño y perfecto cuerpo temblaba de puro placer debajo de él.

El príncipe gruñó disfrutando de su orgasmo y de la estrechez en la que estaba envuelto que le seguía apretando con fuerza.

* * *

Llegaron a la alcaldía y a las afueras estaba lo que parecía ser todo el mundo reunido mientras George tomaba posesión de la ciudad

\- ¿Qué sucedió? - preguntó la alfa a August quien se encontraba con Granny y Ruby. La rubia no pudo evitar detenerse en seco y tragar pesado cuando olio con detenimiento a la joven lobo, quien le regresó una mirada discreta pero coqueta. ¿Qué había sido eso?

\- George se ha proclamado alcalde y ha dejado muy en claro que Regina ya no es nadie, solo la omega de David - respondió el beta

\- ¿Cómo es que lo dejaron? - preguntó Snow un tanto sorprendida y molesta porque en todo caso ella tenía derecho a ser la que lidereara la ciudad, después de todo era SU gente

\- Al parecer se dedicó a convencer a la mayoría de los alfa más dominantes que se encargaría que todo funcionara como en el bosque, de ahí que haya aclarado que ahora Regina no tiene ninguna clase de poder - respondió Ruby con molestia, porque ella no era partidaria de ello

\- ¡Emma! - un lloriqueante Henry se estrelló con la rubia abrazándola con fuerza seguido de un aparentemente preocupado Neal.

Había alcanzado a escuchar cosas muy feas que dijo el viejo alfa, que ahora pretendía ser alcalde, de su mamá y tenía miedo que quisieran hacerle daño. Se abrazó más fuertemente a Emma mientras agradecía internamente que David estuviera dispuesto a cuidar a su madre, sabía que el Príncipe Encantador la defendería con su propia vida de ser necesario.

Snow vio casi como derrotada la escena, había personas inconformes, pero no había mucho que pudieran hacer de momento. Tendrían que buscar la forma de dialogar con George cuando todo se disipara. Además de alguna manera sabía que era lo correcto, por la misma seguridad de Regina debía dejar de ser la alcaldesa, sin mencionar que la mayoría no aceptaría jamás que siguiera en el puesto.

* * *

Regina estaba envuelta por los musculosos brazos de David que la apretaban con fuerza contra su varonil cuerpo. No recordaba un solo segundo dónde no tuviera el miembro del alfa dentro, entrando y saliendo de ella, anudándola y llenándola con su semilla.

Estaba segura que habían pasado muchas horas ya, pero ni siquiera había tenido oportunidad de ver el reloj, el alfa no la dejaba respirar y lo único que sabía era que David le estaba dando la follada de su vida

\- T-toma mi nudo - gruñó el príncipe y Regina entrecerró sus ojos gimiendo débilmente cuando la anudó una vez más. Sintió los dientes del alfa mordisquear su barbilla mientras gemía gustoso al estarse derramando dentro de ella y desde luego que esa simple acción, de sentir el grueso y ardiente semen de David llenándola, la hizo llegar al orgasmo.

Sentía todo su cuerpo muy sensible, estaba muy cansada y quería dormir, desde luego que lo estaba disfrutando, pero por momentos sentía que ya no tenía energía y parecía que cada vez que la anudaba, las fuerzas del alfa se renovaban.

Suspiró audiblemente cuando David se prendió de su pezón derecho, tomaba su seno izquierdo con su mano derecha y la izquierda de él, viajaba hacia el sur de su cuerpo y…

\- ¡Ohhmng! - gimió agudamente cuando empezó a masajear su sobre estimulado clítoris.

* * *

Neal llegó al convento para visitar a Belle y para su suerte le dejaron verla.

La omega se veía triste, pero en buen estado, algo que sorprendió al beta, platicó un poco con ella y podía ver que la bibliotecaria quería decirle algo pero parecía insegura, así que la animó a hablar

\- Creo que Rumple está vivo - confesó y al ver la sorpresa en el rostro de Neal prosiguió - Lo sé, lo siento aquí - dijo señalando su corazón - sino fuera así ya estaría muerta porque el solo hecho de estar lejos de él me está matando, si en verdad estuviera muerto no estaría viva ya - razonó con un poco de desespero - Se siente igual que cuando Regina me tuvo encerrada - dijo bajito agachando su cabeza.

Entonces Neal recordó que, cuando era adolescente y vivía con su padre, Rumple le había hablado de una forma para traerlo de nuevo bajo ciertas circunstancias que nunca le explicó. En ese tiempo el Oscuro estaba poseído por su hambre de poder y por esa razón le habló a su hijo sobre ello, estaba seguro que su padre había llevado a Storybrooke lo necesario para llevar a cabo el conjuro.

Le explicó a Belle quien pareció alegrarse y emocionarse casi al borde del llanto cuanto lo escuchó y dijo recordar algo de lo que mencionaba en un libro del Oscuro cuando vivía en su castillo.

Solo que la omega no podía salir del convento por órdenes de las hadas y de su padre

\- Yo encontraré la forma de sacarte de aquí - aseguró el beta.

* * *

Las dos de la mañana se acercaban y en la habitación de la ex alcaldesa de Storybrooke, estaba Regina de rodillas en medio de su cama con su trasero elevado, sus temblorosas piernas un poco abiertas, con su pecho y rostro sobre el colchón.

Sobre ella estaba el alfa, su brazo derecho se enredaba por su cintura y alcazaba con su mano su dolorido clítoris, su mano izquierda la aferraba por el cabello con firmeza mientras jadeaba como lo que era, un animal en celo contra su nuca, le lamía de vez en cuando al tiempo que la penetraba con fuerza a un ritmo firme y constante, como si estuviera disfrutando de tomarse su tiempo, aparentemente ya no era tanta la urgencia que sentía, pero no dejaba de tomarla duro

\- Eres mía - le dijo de nuevo contra su nuca. Cada cierto tiempo se lo repetía - Te marque para que nadie se atreva a tocarte, para que todos sepan que me perteneces, que eres mía para satisfacerte, para follarte, para anudarte y llenarte d-de mi… - gruñó

\- Sííí - gimió Regina alto al escucharlo y al mismo tiempo, comenzó a venirse temblando incontrolablemente bajo su alfa, lanzando gritos a causa del insoportable placer

\- Eso es - sonrió David contra su piel - Eres perfecta para mí - siseó de ardoroso placer sintiendo que el nudo comenzaba a formarse en la base de su miembro. Empezó a mover sus caderas con más afán viendo como su bella omega aferraba las sábanas con fuerza con sus delicadas manos - Vente otra vez, Regina - exigió con su voz de alfa, abrió su boca y mordió con fuerza la nuca de la reina al tiempo que forzaba su nudo dentro de ella.

La escuchó gritar de placer y sonrió satisfecho al sentirla venirse de nuevo sobre su miembro y empezar a descargarse dentro de la reina gimiendo él mismo de placer, al tiempo que lamía la herida que le había causado - Tan buena… - susurró con satisfacción y se derrumbó encima de ella obligándola a caer sobre la cama por su peso.

Regina respiraba con desespero tratando de recuperar el aliento, estaba agotadísima, todo su cuerpo no podía parar de temblar y lo sentía un poco entumecido a causa de toda la actividad. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza al sentirse apretarse de nuevo y a él derramarse un poco más.

Pasaron un par de segundos cuando el alfa los movió para que quedaran de lado y la abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho, el príncipe ya no estaba tan ardiente, al parecer su temperatura corporal había bajado.

Poco después Regina se percató que la respiración de David era apacible, supo entonces que al fin se había quedado dormido y soltó un suspiro largo cerrando sus ojos mientras caía inmediatamente dormida junto con él.


	14. Chapter 14

**La serie de Once Upon a Time y sus personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen.**

Gracias a todos por leer, por los kudos y por sus amables reviews, saben que me encantan.

Espero que el capítulo les guste.

Agradecimientos a  _ **autumnevil5**_.

* * *

Regina ni siquiera quería pensar cuánto tiempo había logrado dormir en realidad. Estaba segura que habían sido solo algunos minutos antes de que David despertara de nuevo muy necesitado. Desde luego que le buscó con un poco de desespero provocando que la reina despertara y ella, simplemente no se pudo resistir.

Y bueno, ahí estaba de nuevo, bajo el fuerte y varonil cuerpo de su alfa que la estaba tomando de forma arrebatada, apasionada y oh tan, tan deliciosa que por momentos la hacía delirar del más puro y exquisito placer, uno que nunca nadie le había dado.

La reina tenía sus estilizadas piernas alrededor de la gruesa cintura del príncipe y con sus brazos le rodeaba por la espalda. Podía sentir en las palmas de sus manos la temperatura corporal del alfa, seguía siendo elevada, pero no tanto como al principio y sus movimientos eran ligeramente más calmados.

Inhaló profundamente y cuando el maravilloso olor de David la inundó se mordió el labio inferior porque eso la encendía de ardiente pasión y deseo por él, de unas ganas incontenibles de tener sexo con su alfa y su intimidad palpitaba de necesidad humedeciéndose en exceso como respuesta.

El príncipe se detuvo de pronto, Regina abrió un poco sus ojos y lo siguiente que supo fue que David besó cariñosamente su nariz tomándola por sorpresa. Fue solo un pequeño momento porque inmediatamente emprendió el ritmo de nuevo provocando que la omega se arqueara un poco y echara su cabeza hacia atrás porque había cambiado el ángulo de penetración y ahora golpeaba con precisión ese punto especial dentro de ella

\- Eso es - siseó con gusto al verla y luego depositó un beso en su definida mandíbula

\- Diooos - lloriqueó Regina con la voz estrangulada, los ojos fuertemente cerrados y húmedos a causa del placer. Se dejó caer en la cama y encajó sus uñas en la espalda del príncipe empezando a gemir audible y abiertamente.

David seguía poseído por su alfa, pero su necesidad ya no era tanta como hacía poco más de doce horas. Ahora era un poco consciente de todo lo que ocurría.

Aunque, el único pensamiento y sentimiento coherente que le acaparaba por el momento, era que se sentía inmensamente afortunado de ser un alfa en celo con su propia omega. No podía parar de agradecer que el destino hubiese conspirado a su favor a esas alturas de su vida y le concediera la fortuna de conseguirse una omega, y no era cualquier omega, sino esa hermosísima y sensual omega que soltaba por su entreabierta boca, los jadeos y gemidos más eróticos que solo había tenía la dicha de escuchar durante esos tres días en Neverland

\- Mi preciosa omega - gimió sobre su bello rostro. Tenía sus ojos cerrados, una expresión de ardoroso placer, sus mejillas estaban divinamente encendidas y podía sentir que estaba totalmente entregada a él.

El alfa aumentó un poco más el ritmo de sus embestidas provocando que las piernas de la omega temblaran ligeramente alrededor de su gruesa cintura y que se abrazara con fuerza a él enardeciéndole más

-¡Oh! - exclamó y después siseó ardorosamente cerrando sus ojos de golpe al sentirla arañar su espalda con fuerza, estaba seguro que le quedarían marcas de ella en el cuerpo y eso le encantaba, el solo pensamiento hizo que su miembro expulsara líquido preseminal mientras la penetraba - Estás cerca - aseguró David al sentirla apretarse de forma intermitente sobre él y Regina asintió con rapidez, se relamió los labios y después se alzó ligeramente para darle un beso fogoso, demandante y apasionado

\- Me voy venir muy duro para ti, alfa - gimió sensualmente sobre la boca de David sintiendo como la base del hinchado, duro y palpitante miembro que la penetraba comenzaba a ensancharse mientras él soltaba gruñidos y jadeos de placer como ella.

El príncipe se veía increíblemente apuesto, con la frente sudorosa, sus hipnotizantes ojos azul profundo nublados de excitación y placer

\- Sí, sí - gimió alto besando la sien izquierda de Regina al escucharla - Vente así para mí - le pidió sintiéndose ya muy cerca y la omega asintió por respuesta, después se alzó y enterró su precioso rostro en su cuello

\- Anúdame - pidió contra su piel, su voz se escuchó amortiguada, pero era audible para el alfa - Anúdame, por favor - y en ese momento se abrazó al varonil cuerpo de su alfa como si quisiera fundirse con él porque comenzó a venirse sobre el miembro de David, fuerte y duro, tal cual le había dicho que lo haría

\- ¡Oh! - gimió el alfa perdido de placer al sentirla venirse de esa forma, la penetró un par de veces con su nudo muy cerca de terminar de formarse, ensanchando a su omega cada que la base de su miembro entraba, se enterró lo más profundo que pudo en ella, su nudo se terminó de formar dejándole atrapado dentro de Regina y empezó a derramarse con fuerza también.

Acarició el cabello de la reina tiernamente y después enredó sus dedos en su sedoso y negro cabello para luego jalar un poco haciéndola salir de su escondite.

Estaba hermosa, jadeando pesado, sus mejillas furiosamente encendidas, sus ojos cerrados y una expresión satisfecha en su bello rostro

\- Mi dulce y perfecta omega - dijo besando largamente su frente mientras que, con la mano que tuvo enredada en su cabello, acariciaba ahora su cabeza - Eres tan, tan buena - le elogió y besó de nuevo su frente.

La reina cerró sus ojos con una sensación indescriptible en su pecho y su corazón al escucharlo, sintió sus ojos humedecerse y solo esperaba que el alfa no se diera cuenta, no quería alarmarlo de ninguna forma por el estado en el que estaba.

Lo sintió besar ahora su mejilla derecha y después sus labios. Regina abrió inmediatamente su boca porque necesitaba de los besos de David en esos momentos, era algo difícil de explicar, era como si sus caricias, su olor y sus besos la llevaran a un estado donde se sentía completa, tanto que prefería no pensar en ello porque le asustaba un poco.

El alfa de pronto se movió dejándose caer boca arriba en la cama con la reina segura sobre su pecho. Besó su cabeza, soltó un suspiró largo y después, Regina estaba segura que el príncipe se había quedado dormido porque podía sentirlo y escuchar respirar apaciblemente.

La omega depositó un besito en su amplio pecho y después cerró sus ojos sabiendo que debía descansar lo más que pudiera antes de que su alfa despertara de nuevo.

La siguiente vez que Regina despertó fue porque sentía su garganta muy seca. Aún estaba sobre David pero ya no estaban anudados, el príncipe seguía durmiendo profundamente y su temperatura era normal, quizá estaba un poco tibio, pero podía deberse a que ella estaba sobre él.

La reina quiso pasar un poco de saliva y constató que debía tomar un poco de agua. Se bajó con cuidado del alfa, se movió lo más sigilosamente que pudo procurando no despertarlo y obligándose a no soltar ningún quejido, porque, oh Dios, cada parte de su cuerpo protestaba por toda la actividad que habían tenido durante incontables horas seguidas.

Se sentó por fin y con su magia invocó el vaso, que estaba sobre alfombra, lo llenó con agua, bebió con un poco de prisa y se sirvió de nuevo. Moría de sed.

Cuando acabó, dejó el vaso en el buró, soltó un suspiro y luego intentó levantarse de la cama con el fin de estirarse un poco, pero al momento de estarlo haciendo, el fuerte brazo del príncipe se enredó en su cintura y la jaló de nuevo a la cama.

Y oh sí, iban a follar de nuevo, era como si no pudiera escapar de la cama y si Regina era sincera, no quería hacerlo. No había otro lugar donde ansiara más estar que ahí, entre los brazos de su alfa, donde la omega en ella le gritaba que pertenecía.

* * *

Horas más tarde, la reina despertó de nuevo y no tardó mucho en darse cuenta que estaba sola en la cama esta vez.

Se sentó de golpe un poco alarmada, pero rápidamente se relajó pues la luz encendida del baño, con la puerta apenas entreabierta, le indicaba que David estaba ahí dentro.

Su mirada se fijó en la ventana y se percató que estaba amaneciendo. Tomó aire profundamente y cerró sus ojos un momento sintiéndose descansada esta vez, lo más seguro era que hubiera dormido un par de horas y lo agradecía en el alma, porque durante varios momentos en los que folló sin descanso con el príncipe, hubiera jurado que no iba a ser capaz de seguirle el ritmo y, sorprendentemente, lo había logrado.

Volteó a ver la cama y pudo constatar que era un completo desastre, entonces movió su mano para limpiar todo.

La reina aguardó unos minutos, esperando a que el alfa saliera del baño, pero no lo hizo. Así que se levantó decidida ignorando las protestas de su cuerpo una vez más y se encaminó hacia el cuarto de baño.

Cuando llegó a la puerta se detuvo y frunció su ceño un poquito extrañada al darse cuenta que se sentía algo nerviosa y ansiosa de entrar a su propio baño. Se mordió el labio inferior insegura y se atrevió a empujar la puerta un poco para poder asomarse.

Se encontró con la figura del príncipe recargado con su mano izquierda en la pared del baño frente al inodoro para sostenerse mientras que, con su mano derecha, estimulaba con furia su propio miembro que estaba muy hinchado, duro y enrojecido.

Regina volteó rápidamente a ver su apuesto rostro, tenía una expresión de dolor y angustia, pudo ver que David se mordía el labio inferior con fuerza y fue ese momento en el que lo pudo sentir, estaba necesitado y estresado, casi como cuando había llegado el día anterior a la mansión rogándole porque aceptara pasar su celo con él

\- David - susurró su nombre con preocupación y eso llamó la atención de él

\- Ve a la cama a descansar - le dijo con la voz temblorosa y terriblemente afectada

\- P-pero... - titubeó angustiada ante la posibilidad de que el príncipe no la quisiera. Comenzó a acercarse un poco insegura - Necesitas que... - pero él la detuvo en seco

\- Que vayas a descansar - le dijo con su voz de alfa esta vez y sin voltear a verla.

Los ojos de la reina se inundaron en lágrimas al escucharlo y el corazón se le apretó con una horrible sensación porque esa había sido una orden de su alfa, una que su instinto de omega le urgía a obedecer, pero al mismo tiempo era como una confirmación de que David no la quería más para estar con él durante su celo.

Lo que Regina no sabía es que el príncipe había despertado siendo ya él mismo y en cuanto fue consciente de todo lo que había sucedido se sintió terriblemente culpable, se había dejado llevar por su alfa, no se pudo controlar, había follado con su omega sin descanso por más de doce horas.

Había sido demandante, posesivo y dominante, la había tomado, mordido, reclamado y marcado sin preguntar a su antojo, la había anudado y llenado incontables veces, todas las que necesitó y en cada una de esas veces su omega había sido de lo más complaciente, buena y dulce; Y él… por Dios, solo recordaba haberle dado agua una sola vez. Se sintió como el peor alfa del mundo.

Revisó el cuerpo de su omega para buscar algún indicio de haberla lastimado pero no encontró. Por fortuna Regina dormía boca abajo, con su pierna derecha estirada y la izquierda recogida de tal forma que su intimidad quedaba a la vista.

El sexo de la reina estaba hinchado y un poco enrojecido, pero David pudo constatar que no la había desgarrado, porque desde luego que recordaba que no hubo tiempo de esperar a que Regina estuviera lo suficientemente dilatada para recibir su nudo la primera vez.

Besó su cadera mientras soltaba un suspiro de alivio y se quedó un poco más tranquilo, pero a los pocos minutos, la temperatura de su cuerpo volvió a subir, su miembro comenzó a endurecerse y erguirse, entonces el alfa, se levantó de la cama y se fue al baño para hacerse cargo él mismo de su problema y dejar que su omega descansara lo más que pudiera.

David cerró sus ojos soltando un par de lágrimas al tiempo que se precipitaba hacia la pared mordiendo con fuerza su propio brazo para acallar su grito mientras se derramaba en el inodoro.

Dios, era muy doloroso, más que placer sentía dolor. Siempre hacía eso con Snow, porque la beta era incapaz de seguirle el ritmo durante su celo y él tenía que desfogarse por sí mismo, pero nunca le había resultado tan difícil y doloroso como ahora, podía venirse pero no lograba que su nudo se formara.

Lo único que se le ocurría era que se debía al vínculo, porque estaba unido a una omega y se estaba privando de pasar esos momentos de su celo con ella. La necesitaba y no pudo evitar sollozar audiblemente, tanto que no escuchó el pequeño sollozo de la reina.

Se sentía devastada y comenzó a llenarse de pánico, el solo hecho de pensar que no era suficiente para David, que había hecho algo mal y que lo había decepcionado le resultaba mucho más doloroso que cuando le sucedía con su madre.

Gruñó con frustración por toda la situación y entonces la pudo sentir, su hermosa omega estaba angustiada. Volvió su rostro hacia ella y se arrepintió al instante de haberle hablado de esa forma

\- Regina - susurró su nombre poniéndose completamente de pie y después se apresuró a su lado para envolverla entre sus brazos pegándola a su cuerpo buscando calmarla. Cerró sus ojos de golpe y siseó ligeramente porque su miembro, aún sensible, necesitado e hinchado, quedó entre los cuerpos de ambos estimulándole un poco.

Regina se tensó por unos momentos en cuanto se vio envuelta por los fuertes y protectores brazos de David, pero casi de inmediato se dejó llevar por su calor y su olor. Estaba aguantando las ganas de soltarse llorando, en esos momentos se sentía tan débil y vulnerable, así, como tantas veces su madre le enseñó que no debía ser.

Se mordió los labios prohibiéndose a sí misma pedirle que no la rechazara, no quería humillarse de esa forma y de pronto las manos del alfa le tomaron por el rostro y le alzó hasta que se encontró con esos preciosos ojos azules que le miraban preocupados y un poco oscurecidos seguramente a causa de la excitación que el celo le provocaba.

Al ver esos hermosísimos ojos chocolate mirarle entre avergonzados y heridos se dio cuenta lo que realmente había sucedido con Regina y se sintió morir. Eso no debía ser así, se suponía que su deber era cuidar de su omega, no preocuparla ni hacer que ella cuidara de él, mucho menos hacerla pensar que la estaba rechazando

\- Nunca - se apresuró a tranquilizarla sintiéndose él mismo angustiado ante el hecho de que ella creyera que la estaba rechazando o que no la quería - No hay forma en que yo te rechace - le dijo sonriéndole levemente y después se relamió los labios - Ha sido mucha actividad para ti y es tu primera vez con un alfa en celo. Debes estar muy agotada y no quiero lastimarte o… quizá ya lo hice y no quiero hacerlo más - tragó pesado al decir eso último

\- No, no me has lastimado - dijo Regina con el ceño fruncido al escucharlo y el príncipe asintió con firmeza pero se veía inseguro. Se alzó de puntitas mientras que con su mano derecha jalaba hacia abajo la cabeza de David para besarle, movió un poco su cuerpo buscando estimular el miembro duro y goteante del alfa

\- Oh, Dios - gimió el príncipe por la estimulación cuando se separó de ese apasionado beso que la reina le dio - Te necesito - le dijo sin aliento - Mucho - susurró frunciendo su ceño con los ojos cerrados sintiendo que su necesidad de sexo y por ella aumentaba

\- Soy tuya, alfa - respondió la omega cuando el olor de David empezó a ser más penetrante provocando que ella se humedeciera al instante - Tómame - su petición se dejó escuchar como un sensual gemidito.

Por respuesta el alfa la besó de nuevo demandante, agradecido y emocionado, llevó sus manos a sus nalgas, la aferró haciéndola gemir en su boca y después la alzó, la omega inmediatamente envolvió la cintura gruesa de él con sus estilizadas piernas.

Y mientras David caminaba con ella segura entre sus fuertes brazos, Regina reparó en que le había dicho con una facilidad sorprendente al príncipe que era suya y que la tomara. Gruñó bajito maldiciendo internamente a la omega en ella, era una traicionera.

El príncipe recostó a la reina sobre la orilla de la cama lo más delicadamente que le fue posible dado su estado. Después se arrodilló en el suelo acomodándose entre sus preciosas piernas abiertas al tiempo que sus manos aferraban a la omega por su estrecha cintura y él besaba con adoración su estómago.

Bajó su rostro sin despegar sus labios esa suave y cremosa piel acariciando a su paso el plano vientre de su omega y no quiso detenerse ahí, no quería pensar en ello. Siguió de largo hasta que llegó a su sexo y la observó.

La intimidad de Regina se seguía viendo hinchada y enrojecida, pero ahora brillaba por la humedad que había en ella y que ya empezaba a resbalar. Sonrió de lado un poco socarrón ante el pensamiento de que su omega no se podía contener y se mojaba toda.

La reina colocó sus pies sobre los hombros de su alfa, llevó sus manos a los rubios cabellos y, mientras lo empujaba un poco hacia ella, movía sus caderas en una clara señal de lo que quería y al parecer fue todo lo que él necesitó, porque de inmediato sumergió su lengua en su intimidad y el cuerpo entero de Regina comenzó a vibrar de placer.

Su olor y sabor exquisitos hicieron que David fuera dominado de nuevo por su alfa, lamía, chupaba y mordisqueaba sus hinchados pliegues, la penetraba con su lengua lo más profundo que podía

\- Ahhh, sí, así - jadeaba la hermosa reina sin descanso, su cuerpo se retorcía por la estimulación tan precisa y deliciosa que el príncipe le estaba dando. Acariciaba su cabello de vez en cuando, sus piernas y su vientre se tensaban por momentos anunciando que su orgasmo estaba muy cerca - Mnnhh ¡Ah! - gimió alto y se arqueó levemente cuando el alfa metió dos dedos de un solo empujón en su sexo y se prendió de su clítoris chupando con todas sus ganas.

Regina comenzó a soltar pequeños gritos que iban en aumento y de pronto sus piernas se cerraron sobre la cabeza de David, sus manos aferraron los rubios cabellos con fuerza mientras ella se arqueaba tanto que quedó suspendida en el aire por unos breves segundos, el nombre del alfa escapó en un grito de sus labios y después se desvaneció sobre el colchón respirando muy agitada y sufriendo pequeños espasmos a causa del potente orgasmo.

El príncipe se puso de pie sosteniendo las piernas de Regina sobre sus hombros, se inclinó colocando las palmas de sus manos a cada lado de ella y besó la comisura de sus labios, de esa hermosa y jadeante boca que luchaba por aliento. La reina volteó su rostro y le besó en los labios con necesidad y pronto gruñó de deseo al sentir la delicada mano sobre su sensible erección

\- Te quiero dentro - dijo Regina aun jadeando pesado y mirándole con intensidad - Quiero que vuelvas a tomarme como necesitas hacerlo - dijo buscando darle la confianza de no limitarse, quería satisfacerlo y ser suficiente para él. Colocó la cabeza del miembro sobre su húmeda entrada - Fuerte y dur...¡Ah! - dio un pequeño gritito sorpresivo y por reflejó se abrazó al cuello del alfa con su brazo libre y apretó sus ojos porque él empujó su cadera enterrándose casi por completo dentro de ella.

No era doloroso, solo repentino y por la posición en la que estaba, con sus pies sobre los hombros de David, llegaba mucho más profundo, pero oh Dios, se sentía perfecto tenerlo dentro. Tragó pesado soltando después un gemidito desde su garganta.

Apretó sus dientes con impotencia al escuchar su pequeño grito y se obligó a quedarse quieto, esta vez logró controlarse aunque moría por moverse, por tomarla como ella se lo había pedido. Sabía que no había forzado su entrada y que tampoco la había lastimado, la reina estaba muy, muy mojada, tanto como todas las veces que la había tomado durante las horas que llevaba su celo

\- Muévete - le urgió demandante moviendo sus caderas buscando tomar más de él dentro de sí misma. Tenía una necesidad inexplicable de tener sexo con David, de estar anudada de nuevo a él. Y de inmediato la boca del príncipe se estrelló con la de ella en un beso demandante y posesivo.

Empezó a penetrarla a un ritmo castigador, tal como se lo había pedido y como tanto necesitaba hacerlo. Sus ojos se humedecieron por la emoción del momento mientras su omega se aferraba a su cuerpo gimiendo sin descanso dentro de su boca.

Se separaron del beso y Regina volteó su rostro hacia el lado izquierdo gimiendo excitada, la boca del príncipe pronto le besó tras la oreja haciéndola estremecer mientras ella se sostenía con una mano del brazo derecho de David y la otra la mantenía sobre su pecho cerca de su hombro izquierdo.

Besó posesivamente el cuello de su omega y gruñó satisfecho desde el fondo de su garganta al percibir su propio aroma en ella, la base de su miembro comenzó a hincharse. Se acercó más a la marca y la rozó con su nariz

\- ¡Mnnah! - gimió alto la omega. Era extremadamente placentero cuando el alfa tocaba su marca - ¡Nnnggh! - gimió con la misma intensidad porque ahora lamió la zona provocando que su intimidad empezara a apretarse con fuerza sobre el hinchado miembro que la penetraba anunciando su orgasmo y cuando David chupó la marca se deshizo debajo de él.

Se quedó quieto mientras el interior de Regina se apretaba sobre su miembro con fuerza y su divino cuerpo se tensaba para después temblar sin control presa del orgasmo.

\- Eres mía - siseó contra su cuello, se empujó contra ella buscando llegar lo más profundo que le era posible, besó la marca al tiempo que su nudo se formaba y empezaba a derramarse dentro de Regina, quien al sentir su semilla llenándola se vino de nuevo, esta vez encajó sus uñas en el brazo y el pecho del príncipe donde tenía sus manos, rasguñándole un poco - Mía… - repitió besando ahora su mandíbula, disfrutando de verla y sentirla llegar al orgasmo de nuevo mientras él se seguía descargando en su cálido, suave y apretado interior.

Se irguió bajando las piernas de la reina de sus hombros e indicándole que debía enredarlas en su cintura, ella apenas las sostuvo y no era para menos, David sabía que Regina debía estar exhausta y si era sincero, él se sentía igual.

Su linda omega estaba siendo mucho más que suficiente para él, se sentía pleno y satisfecho, como nunca antes se había sentido durante alguno de sus celos.

Pasó una de sus manos por detrás de su espalda y con la otra la aferró del trasero alzándola. Ambos gimieron ante el movimiento porque estaban unidos.

Rodeó la cama y se recostó de nuevo con su preciada omega sobre él.

* * *

Horas más tarde Snow, Emma y Henry desayunaban en el apartamento

\- Neal vendrá por ti en una hora - dijo la alfa. Necesitaban que el pequeño no estuviera en casa en un par de horas.

Henry alzó sus hombros sin voltearla a ver, dándole a entender que le daba igual

\- ¿Qué sucede, cariño? - preguntó la princesa sonriéndole a su nieto mientras le miraba

\- No es que no quiera ir con Neal - respondió Henry sin despegar la vista de su plato ya vacío - Es que quisiera ver a mi mamá primero - bajó un poco la voz al decir eso último

\- Mmhh - soltó a modo de pequeña queja la beta y regresó su mirada a su propio plato - Ya sabes que no será posible hasta que David vuelva - le recordó con un poco de fastidio. No porque el niño quisiera ver a su mamá sino por lo que implicaba el por qué no podía verla

\- Pero ella está bien, ¿verdad? - preguntó Henry alzando su mirada ahora sí viendo entre su rubia madre y su abuela. Se escuchó angustiado

\- Vaya que debe estarlo - murmuró muy bajito la alfa, más para ella que para el niño, con una sonrisa extraña que trató de disimular

\- Emma - le reclamó Snow con indignación

\- Hablamos de eso ayer - se apresuró a decirle a su hijo tratando de evadir de cierta forma a su madre - Regina está bien - le aseguró al pequeño para calmarlo y éste asintió no muy convencido.

Emma soltó un suspiro cansino. Sentía que su relación con Henry ya no era igual, el niño quería pasar más tiempo con Regina, hablaba de lo mucho que ahora la reina necesitaba que le cuidaran y dejaba en claro que él quería ayudarle al príncipe a hacerlo. Lo peor es que había insinuado que sería muy bueno que ella, como la salvadora, también cuidara de la omega

\- Ve arriba a leer cómics y jugar videojuegos - le dijo levantándose de la mesa, recogiendo su plato y el de Henry quién le miró sorprendido

\- ¿De verdad puedo jugar a esta hora? - preguntó emocionado y la rubia asintió. El pequeño salió corriendo escaleras arriba veloz sin perder tiempo

\- Deberías pensar en poner reglas, Henry no puede estar así - comentó Snow como una llamada de atención para su hija porque sabía que Emma estaba más que dispuesta a no ser estricta con el pequeño y permitirle toda la diversión sin restricciones para que le prefiriera por encima de Regina

\- Después - respondió la rubia levantando también el plato de su madre.

* * *

Una mano acariciando su frente tiernamente la despertó. Regina abrió sus ojos para toparse con la mirada azul e intensa del príncipe sobre ella que le indicaba que su celo aún no había pasado.

Se sentó en la cama suspirando y cerrando un momento sus ojos mientras lo hacía. Cuando los abrió tenía un vaso con agua frente a ella que le ofrecía David. La reina se aclaró la garganta y al tiempo que con su mano izquierda acomodaba un mechón de cabello tras su oreja, con la otra tomó el vaso y empezó a beber ante la mirada de su alfa.

David observaba atento a Regina. Seguía excitado, pero ahora tenía mucho más control sobre sí mismo y quería alimentar a su omega, necesitaba hacerlo. Era consciente que ella no había comido nada desde que él llegara el día anterior y habían follado hasta el cansancio literalmente

\- Necesitas comer algo - le dijo el príncipe cuando la reina se terminó el agua. Tomó el vaso de sus delicadas manos y lo colocó en el buró de nuevo

\- Estoy bien - respondió Regina y de pronto el príncipe alargó su mano tomándola por el mentón sorprendiéndola para después besarla hambriento y dominante. Con su lengua pidió permiso para entrar en su dulce boca y la omega no se negó, la abrió soltando un gemidito cuando él la invadió, llevó su mano derecha a la nuca del príncipe para acariciarle y sostenerle mientras se besaban con intensidad y pasión.

El alfa se separó del beso y buscó la mirada de su linda omega a quien sus preciosos ojos chocolate le brillaban con algo de excitación, se relamió los labios al verla mientras acariciaba una de sus tersas mejillas y se abstuvo a sí mismo de meter su mano en la entrepierna de esa bellísima mujer para buscar su intimidad.

Se levantó de prisa y salió casi huyendo de la habitación porque su miembro empezaba a erigirse exigiendo atención, dejando atrás a una hermosa reina un poco confundida y excitada.

* * *

Alguien llamó a la puerta del apartamento y Snow corrió a abrir

\- Hola - saludó Tinkerbell

\- ¡Pasa! - le invitó con entusiasmo la beta y el hada verde entró esbozando una fingida sonrisa porque no entendía para qué le habían llamado.

Saludó a Emma, se paró en medio del apartamento y volteó a todos lados buscando al alfa, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar por él, llamaron a la puerta de nuevo. Era Azul

\- Verde… - dijo el hada suprema al verla mientras entraba. Se paró frente a ella y tragó pesado

\- Mi nombre es Tinkerbell - respondió con molestia dando un pequeño paso hacia atrás, estaba más que lista para irse de ahí. No quería ni tenía nada que hablar con ella

\- Tinkerbell - repitió Azul con voz serena - Nos gustaría escuchar de la vez que ayudaste a Regina en el bosque - le dijo sin perder tiempo puesto que sabía la otra hada no permanecería mucho tiempo ahí y lo entendía.

Desde luego que no pasó desapercibida la tensión de Tinkerbell ante la mención del tema, era algo que le había costado mucho, prácticamente todo y lo peor era que ahora estaba segura que fue un sacrificio que no hubiera servido de nada de igual forma.

Estaba convencida que la unión entre la reina y el príncipe no había ocurrido por casualidad y que lo más seguro es que esa fuera la verdadera segunda oportunidad en el amor para Regina.

Sin embargo no podía confiar en el hada suprema, no después de lo sucedido entre ellas, le era difícil pensar que estaba interesada en ayudar a la reina, aunque era lógico que sabiendo ahora que en realidad era una omega con magia se sintiera culpable y quisiera de alguna forma enmendar su error

\- Ya hablamos de ello - empezó a revirar con una actitud defensiva - y te recuerdo que… -

\- ¡Lo sé! - exclamó el hada azul con algo de énfasis silenciándola - Lo lamento - le dijo mirándola con sinceridad y desde luego que sorprendido a la otra hada con ello - Lamento lo de tus alas, lamento mucho haberte expulsado -

Tink se quedó muda al escucharla, jamás pensó que recibiría una disculpa por parte del hada suprema, no después de lo que había ocurrido, de haberla echado del reino de las hadas solo por intentar ayudar a Regina

\- Ya no importa - murmuró un poco triste después de algunos segundos. No era como que Azul podía regresarle sus alas

\- ¿Qué hay entonces de la oportunidad en el amor de Regina? - preguntó Snow con ansiedad - ¿Hay alguien destinado a estar con ella? ¿Tú sabes quién es? - siguió preguntando en un intento desesperado porque toda esa absurda situación terminara - ¿Es un alfa? -

\- No lo sé - respondió Tinkerbell abrumada por todas las preguntas y por ver a la princesa así.

Ahora estaba entendiendo todo, le habían llamado para saber sobre el supuesto hombre que debía ser la nueva oportunidad de la reina en el amor, muy seguramente para encontrarle y buscar la forma de entregarle a Regina para separarla de David

\- ¿Cómo no? - preguntó la beta con molestia y frunciendo el ceño tratando de presionar.

Emma, quien hasta ese momento se había mantenido en absoluto silencio, se aclaró la garganta en un vago intento porque Snow se diera cuenta de lo que hacía

\- No nos acercamos a él - dijo Tink - Regina debía entrar a la taberna y no lo hizo - relató y la beta tomó una de sus manos con las de ella

\- Debemos buscarle entonces. Si es un alfa debe reclamar a Regina - dijo a modo de súplica porque el hada accediera a ayudarle a conseguir separar a la omega de su marido. Sin embargo, Tinkerbell negó con su cabeza y soltó su mano de las de Snow

\- Ese no era su destino en realidad - respondió el hada verde y al ver la cara de confusión de todas las presentes, prosiguió - Use el polvo de hadas para buscarle una nueva oportunidad en el amor a Regina. Pero, el polvo buscó una posibilidad para una beta, no para una omega - confesó

\- ¿Cómo estás tan segura? - preguntó Azul. No era de esa forma como el polvo de hadas funcionaba

\- Porque yo se lo especifiqué - respondió Tink - Quería eliminar cualquier margen de error y se suponía que Regina era una beta - explicó con calma - No podía fallar, debía hacerlo bien, quería que ella encontrara el amor y desistiera de su venganza porque estaba segura que lo único que necesitaba para ser feliz era amor. Pero ella no quiso tomar la oportunidad - sonrió un poco de lado al decir eso - Por mucho tiempo pensé que había cometido un error - dijo volteando a ver a Azul - pero ahora que sé es una omega, entiendo que tomó la decisión correcta - y el hada suprema le sonrió empáticamente, como asumiendo su culpa en todo eso

\- Desde luego que no la iba a tomar - dijo Snow con algo de rencor - Su único interés en la vida siempre ha sido arruinar la mía - sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ante la realización de que alguna vez existió una oportunidad para que Regina desistiera de toda su venganza

\- De haberlo hecho, la vida de Regina y la de ese hombre, hubieran quedado arruinadas - respondió Azul con seriedad al escuchar a la princesa y Tink se mordió el labio inferior culpable porque hubiese sido su responsabilidad dejar a una omega con magia, que se suponía ellas debían cuidar, en manos de la persona equivocada

\- Sin mencionar que el Rey no hubiera descansando hasta encontrar a Regina y sabemos que las consecuencias habrían sido fatales para ambos - dijo el hada verde sin meditar lo que estaba diciendo, más bien lo dijo para sí misma, como un poco perdida en sus propios pensamientos

\- ¡Mi padre jamás hubiera hecho algo así! - exclamó Snow ofendida - Él era el hombre más bueno del mundo y solo quería la felicidad de todos los habitantes de nuestro reino - defendió a su padre

\- De todos menos de su reina - respondió Tink muy segura de sí misma y al ver que la princesa iba a responder, siguió - Estuve conviviendo con ella. Sé que él no le daba su lugar como reina, que se iban y la dejaban atrás a cargo del reino sin que ella les importara - le acusó

\- Eso no significa que… - murmuró tratando de defenderse, pero el hada siguió

\- También se de otras cosas que tu padre le hizo… - dijo con molestia

\- ¡Basta! - dijo Emma interrumpiéndola. Estaban llevando esa discusión muy lejos y ella no podía ni quería dimensionar todo lo que había sucedido en el Bosque Encantado con todos ellos

\- Eso ya no importa - dijo Azul con calma - Regina está bien afortunadamente y solo debemos procurar que siga siendo así - argumentó con autoridad

\- Creo que David es su verdadera oportunidad - le dijo Tink con un poco de emoción en la voz

\- Tinkerbell… - dijo Azul preocupada por lo que el hada verde decía.

La razón principal de esa reunión era que Snow estaba buscando la forma de separar al príncipe de la reina

\- Mi marido no puede ser el verdadero destino de Regina - decretó la princesa con seguridad

\- Snow tiene razón - dijo Emma - Ella y David son amores verdaderos - y se señaló a sí misma haciendo referencia que ella era el producto de ese amor que sus padres se profesaban.

Tinkerbell abrió su boca para decir algo más, pero Azul levantó su mano en señal de que no lo hiciera

\- Debemos calmarnos - dijo el hada suprema - De nada sirve que sigamos discutiendo por algo que no nos llevará a ningún lado. Esa no era una opción real para Regina y es lo que importa - argumentó con determinación

\- ¿Entonces? - preguntó la alfa cruzándose de brazos

\- Necesitas hablar con David cuanto antes - sugirió Azul a la princesa que se mordía la uña del pulgar

\- Claro, cuando su celo pase y vuelva - respondió la beta con fastidio

\- Está con ella, ¿cierto? - preguntó Tink emocionada y el hada suprema aclaró su garganta llamando su atención

\- Ya nos vamos - dijo Azul mirando a la otra hada fijamente para que le siguiera - Lo lamento, Snow - le sonrió tenuemente a la beta

\- Adiós - dijo el hada verde y salió seguida del hada azul.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró tras ellas se volvió hacia la otra hada

\- Regina es una omega con magia, sabes lo que eso significa. Estoy convencida que la unión con el príncipe no ha sido un error - desde luego que ese fue su primer pensamiento en cuanto supo, pero ahora veía todo diferente - Yo lo vi defenderla en Neverland con una determinación impresionante. Nadie cuidará mejor de ella que David - aseguró sin poder ocultar la emoción en su voz.

Azul solo sonrió al escucharla, queriéndose convencer a sí misma de que eso era verdad, pero muy en el fondo tenía miedo que eso resultara mal para Regina de alguna forma, después de todo el príncipe era el amor verdadero de Snow y no quería saber qué sería de la omega si terminaba enamorada del príncipe y éste no le correspondía.

Si eso sucedía, entonces sí, jamás se lo iba a poder perdonar.

* * *

Regina no perdió mucho tiempo sentada en la cama donde el príncipe la había dejado. Se levantó al par de minutos que él salió del lugar, y no pudo evitar quejarse porque cada parte de su cuerpo protestaba por toda la actividad.

Aun así dejó la habitación, caminó por el pasillo de la planta alta, bajó las escaleras dirigiéndose hacia la cocina y se detuvo a la entrada del lugar. El alfa estaba de espaldas y parecía que partía manzanas puesto que había un tazón lleno de las mismas enseguida de él.

Se mordió el labio inferior al verle así, completamente desnudo, tenía un cuerpo realmente espectacular y tragó pesado al ver que, tanto su espalda como sus nalgas, estaban llenas de marcas que seguramente ella misma había dejado como prueba de todas las veces que habían follado en esas casi 24 horas.

Y de pronto David se volvió hacia ella y fue el momento en el que se dio cuenta que había bajado desnuda. El príncipe la miraba de forma intensa, pero no parecía mirar su cuerpo sino a ella, solo que Regina no pudo evitar ver el grande e hinchado miembro que ya se alzaba endurecido y oh Dios, no podía evitar excitarse al pensarle y ansiarle dentro, muy dentro de ella

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó el alfa con su voz un poco ronca y sonrió de lado casi socarrón cuando la olió. La omega estaba excitada y eso, le fascinaba.

La reina evadió la intensa mirada de David sobre ella volteando hacia un lado y se sonrojó en contra de su voluntad al sentir la humedad entre sus piernas que rápidamente apretó en un intento por detener la reacción natural de su cuerpo ahora como una omega.

Cruzó sus brazos sobre sus propios senos tratando de cubrirlos casi con pudor, aunque no servía de mucho. Seguía desnuda y pensó en invocar su albornoz, pero una mano del príncipe tratando de colocar un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja, la trajo a la realidad y de paso le hizo dar un saltito involuntario por el pequeño susto.

Frunció su ceño al verla reaccionar de esa forma. No era algo normal y no era la primera vez que sucedía. Iba a preguntar pero los preciosos ojos chocolate brillando con ansiedad y anticipación le hicieron desistir.

La tomó de una de sus manos y la llevó hasta donde él había estado partiendo manzanas en pequeños trozos. Regina quedó parada en el lugar dándole la espalda a él

\- Come - le dijo cerca de su oído derecho provocando un estremecimiento en su pequeño, perfecto y hermoso cuerpo.

La omega llevó una mano ligeramente temblorosa a la fruta y llevó un pequeño trozo a su boca. Al momento de degustarlo fue cuando se dio cuenta que realmente tenía hambre, siguió comiendo tratando de guardar la compostura con el alfa tras ella.

Dejó que ingiriera algo de alimento mientras él luchaba por contenerse. Su omega olía realmente maravilloso y su miembro reclamaba por atención casi con desespero.

Se relamió los labios al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos por un momento y ya no pudo más. Besó pronunciadamente la base de su cuello, bajo su nuca donde había dejado una marca que sabía se borraría al paso de los días. Regina jadeó quedito echando un poquito su cabeza hacia atrás y David lamió ahora ese punto haciéndola jadear un poco más alto.

Con sus labios empezó a repartir besos por toda su espalda yendo cada vez más abajo hasta que quedó hincado con su precioso trasero a disposición, el cual besó y mordisqueó.

La reina tenía sus ojos cerrados y se relamió los labios para después morderse el inferior disfrutando de las atenciones del alfa en sus nalgas, pero de pronto abrió sus ojos cuando sintió las grandes manos sobre su trasero. El príncipe abrió sus nalgas exponiendo todo de ella

\- D-david - le llamó con la voz un poco temblorosa y gimió alto cuando él lamió su intimidad - Tú también tienes que comer algo - le dijo como pudo

\- Yo ya estoy comiendo, majestad - fue la respuesta que le dio y después enterró su rostro en su intimidad desde su posición sin soltar sus nalgas

\- Ohh, Dios - gimió Regina casi en un lloriqueó al sentir la lengua del príncipe invadirla de esa forma. Se apoyó con sus antebrazos en la superficie, abrió más sus piernas y alzó un poco su trasero para darle mejor acceso y desde luego que no podía seguir comiendo así.

La hábil lengua de David la penetraba sin descanso y era sumamente exquisito, tanto que empezó a mover sus caderas buscando aumentar las sensaciones y podía sentirse cerca, muy cerca

\- M-me… - comenzó a lloriquear - v-veng-¡aaaah! - gritó de placer al venirse en la boca del príncipe quien rápidamente empezó a beber la evidencia de su orgasmo.

Era lo más exquisito que había probado en su vida, era todo un manjar degustarla, su miembro expulsaba ya liquido preseminal y empezaba a doler. Lamió toda su intimidad subiendo por entre medio de sus nalgas pasando por su entrada posterior haciéndola contener por un pequeño momento el aliento.

Se empezó a poner de pie mientras repartía besos de vuelta por su esbelta espalda. Colocó sus manos sobre la superficie frente a ellos dejando atrapado el bello cuerpo de la reina y besó repetidamente tras su oreja mientras llevaba su mano derecha a su miembro y lo colocaba sobre su ardiente y empapada entrada.

Empezó a empujar con una suavidad que no había mostrado en todas esas horas que llevaban juntos

\- Ahh - gimió bajito y ahogado la omega recargando su cabeza en el fuerte hombro de su alfa sintiéndole invadirla y ensancharla poco a poco. Era delicioso

\- Te sientes tan bien - gimió David con sus ojos cerrados, concentrado en su labor de entrar en ella, disfrutando como poco a poco su necesitada y palpitante erección se enfundaba dentro de ese ardiente, empapado y apretado sexo.

Ambos gimieron con gusto cuando el alfa estuvo por completo dentro

\- Mi bella omega - besó su hombro derecho con cariño. Llevó su mano derecha al pecho de la reina y ahí colocó su palma - Eres hermosa - susurró en su oído rotando su cadera

\- Aahh - jadeó Regina con los ojos cerrados y frunciendo ligeramente su ceño al sentir ese exquisito movimiento.

El príncipe bajó la mano que tenía sobre el pecho de la reina hasta su cadera y la jaló un poco hacia atrás mientras él retrocedía levemente haciendo que Regina quedara inclinada. Regresó su mano a su posición anterior, solo que esta vez, tomó el seno izquierdo de su omega y entonces sí, comenzó a penetrarla con firmeza

\- Mnnnh - gimió mientras se mordía el labio inferior disfrutando del ritmo que David había emprendido y de cómo ahora jugueteaba con su endurecido pezón

\- Dime cuánto te gusta que te haga ésto - siseó con deseo en su oído mientras llevaba su otra mano hasta su necesitado clítoris haciendo que la omega no solo soltara un gemido mitad lloriqueo, sino que sus piernas temblaran un poco al tocarle

\- Mucho - gimió, se escuchó muy necesitada - Alfa, por favor - y empezó a mover sus caderas buscando acelerar el ritmo que el príncipe estaba imponiendo

\- Así - dijo David con voz profunda - Muévete así - besó su espalda igualando la intensidad de sus penetraciones con los movimientos de Regina sin dejar de masajear su botón de placer.

Aceleraron el ritmo con una sincronía espectacular, la omega estaba muy mojada y algo de su esencia resbalaba de su intimidad hasta el piso de la cocina por las penetraciones del alfa.

Siguieron hasta que la base del miembro de David empezaba a hincharse y el sexo de Regina a apretarle con fuerza.

La reina colocó una de sus manos encima de la izquierda de él sobre la superficie donde estaba recargada

\- Anúdame - lloriqueó y de pronto el orgasmo la azotó haciéndola gritar con fuerza.

Sintió al alfa internarse en ella hasta el fondo y empezar a derramarse en su interior al tiempo que el nudo terminaba de formarse y era inexplicable el placer que eso le provocaba a Regina.

David besó su frente sudorosa mientras seguía estimulando su clítoris con calma, ayudando a la omega a bajar del orgasmo y enviando oleadas placenteras a su tembloroso cuerpo.

La reina cerró sus ojos con fuerza y siseó de ardoroso placer al sentir más de la semilla del alfa llenándola. Estuvieron así hasta que hubo un poco más de calma, pero seguían anudados.

El príncipe quitó su mano de la intimidad de Regina que seguía jadeando, estaba empapada con la esencia de la reina, la llevó hasta su boca para chupar sus dedos limpiándolos y saboreando a su omega.

Se relamió los labios cuando terminó y después abrazó el perfecto cuerpo de la reina pegando su pecho con la espalda de ella. Se quedaron un rato quietos y en completo silencio.

Mientras estaban así, Regina pudo sentir que había algo muy íntimo en el hecho de estar así con David, en silencio, abrazados y anudados, con él en su interior y ella llena de su semilla. Era algo que comenzaba a inundar su cuerpo de un maravilloso sentimiento que ni siquiera había conocido con Daniel, algo que amenazaba con instalarse en su corazón.

Se removió un poco inquieta por su propio pensamiento porque eso estaba muy mal, eso no debía ser así, no podía confundirse y entonces empezó a recordarse a sí misma que eso era solo sexo y nada más, que ni siquiera era por placer, era por necesidad.

Y en ese preciso momento, el nudo del alfa bajó lo suficiente y salió de su intimidad seguido de la esencia de ambos que quedó esparcida por el suelo. Regina cerró sus ojos olvidándose de su anterior pensamiento al sentir como una gran cantidad de fluido salía de su intimidad.

David acercó el plato con manzana de nuevo a ella y el ruido que causó hizo que Regina abriera sus ojos. No pudo evitar sonreír un poco divertida ante la insistencia del alfa porque ella comiera y si era sincera, tenía hambre, por lo que no esperó a que él dijera algo, simplemente empezó a comer y tras ella, el príncipe sonreía emocionado y satisfecho de verla comer. Cuanto ya estaba por acabar el alfa habló

\- Cuanto termines voy a follarte de nuevo - le dijo acariciando con su nariz su brazo izquierdo provocando que la piel de la omega se erizara. Llevó ahora una de sus manos a los pechos de la reina y los masajeó - Quiero metértela una y otra vez sin descanso mientras chupo tus senos - Regina se quedó quieta al escucharlo y contuvo el aliento cuando se pegó a ella un poco haciéndola sentir su endurecida erección entre su espalda baja y sus nalgas. Colocó sus dos manos en las caderas de la reina y la jaló hacia él, ahora sí permitiéndole sentirle por completo a su espalda - Quiero hacerte venir y que grites el nombre de tu alfa cuando te anude - respiraba ahora sobre su nuca y ya tenía a su omega completamente excitada y jadeante.

Regina no aguantó más, se dio la vuelta, le tomó del rostro y le jaló hacia ella para besarle fogosamente. David abrió su boca de inmediato permitiéndole el paso sin restricción mientras llevaba sus manos hacia su estrecha cintura. Gimió gustoso en medio del beso porque parecía que la reina quería robarle el aliento. Por Dios que Regina sabía perfectamente cómo besar.

Se separó de él jadeando porque el aire le comenzó a hacer falta

\- ¿Estás lista? - le preguntó también jadeante y acariciando su cintura. La reina asintió.

El príncipe apartó todo lo que estaba a espaldas de Regina y después la alzó haciéndola soltar un quejidito por la sorpresa. La subió a la encimera de la cocina, se colocó entre sus piernas abiertas y llevó su mano derecha al bello rostro de su omega, le sostuvo de ahí mientras le besaba de vuelta y acariciaba su tersa mejilla con su pulgar.

Se separó del beso tomando ahora su ya endurecido miembro para llevarlo hasta la húmeda intimidad de la reina y ahí dio pequeños golpecitos con su erección. Regina estaba ahora recargada con sus manos sobre la encimera y jadeó sensualmente ante su acción.

La penetró mucho más rápido que la vez anterior causando un ligero temblor en el cuerpo de la omega y en cuanto entró por completo, salió de nuevo para emprender un ritmo constante y firme.

Regina rodeó la gruesa cintura del alfa con sus piernas y enganchó sus tobillos sobre sus nalgas

\- ¡Ah, ah, ah, ah! - gemía y jadeaba abiertamente conforme él aceleraba sus penetraciones.

El príncipe agachó un poco su cabeza para empezar a besar los hermosos y redondos senos de Regina. Primero lo hizo con el izquierdo y luego con el derecho, después se dedicó a lamer, con su lengua trazó círculos alrededor del tierno y endurecido pezón hasta que le envolvió con su boca y empezó a chupar con ganas

\- ¡S-sííí! - jadeó muy alto la reina echando su cabeza hacia atrás, al tiempo que luchaba por sostenerse lo mejor que le era posible con sus brazos para no caer hacia atrás. El alfa cambió sus atenciones hacia su otro pezón y le dio el mismo trato.

Regina lloriqueó quedito cuando su orgasmo comenzó a anunciarse y David mordisqueó el pezón que tenía en su boca. Llevó sus grandes manos a su trasero, la aferró de ahí jalándola un poquito más hacia la orilla emprendiendo un exquisito ritmo castigador que hacía delirar de placer a la reina

\- No pares - le pidió con voz aguda y sintió humedad en sus pestañas. Por respuesta el alfa apretó sus nalgas y cambió de pezón de nuevo, chupando y mordisqueando ahora el que solo había chupado - Dame tu nudo, alfa - lloriqueó, entonces David soltó su endurecida protuberancia y se irguió un poco

\- Te lo voy a dar si eres buena y te vienes para mí - dijo besando su mandíbula. La omega tenía su cabeza echada hacia atrás, con sus mejillas encendidas y los ojos apretados. Y oh Dios, estaba convencido que esa era la imagen más bella del mundo.

Al escucharlo regresó su cabeza, pero no abrió sus ojos, los tenía fuertemente apretados y con lágrimas en la comisura de los mismos, pero David sabía que era por el placer. Soltaba pequeños gemidos y jadeos con su boca entreabierta y entonces, el príncipe se prendió de nuevo de uno de sus pezones y movió sus caderas cambiando el ángulo de sus penetraciones haciéndola lloriquear porque ahora golpeaba incansablemente ese punto especial dentro de ella y no tardó en alcanzar la cúspide de su placer.

El cuerpo de Regina se arqueó violentamente al ser azotado por un poderoso orgasmo, se tensó por completo, echó su cabeza hacia atrás de nuevo abriendo su boca en una "O" perfecta, pero ningún sonido salió de ella y después empezó a temblar sin control. Sus brazos no pudieron sostenerle más, pero el príncipe la sostuvo de inmediato para que no cayera.

La recostó sobre la encimera y después la aferró por la cintura alzándole un poco de ahí y empezó a penetrarla de nuevo buscando su propio orgasmo. La base de su miembro ya se estaba hinchando, no faltaba mucho y ella se seguía apretando con fuerza sobre él, como si el cuerpo de la reina reclamara por su nudo y su semilla.

Y no se equivocó, la omega no dejaba de gemir y se arqueó facilitándole el sostenerla de esa forma

\- Alfa, quiero tu nudo - llevó sus manos a las muñecas de él y se aferró a él de ahí. Sentía que no podía aguantar ni un segundo más sin estar anudada a su alfa - Ya no puedo más, lo necesito - era una necesidad sofocante que nacía en sus entrañas

\- Sí - respondió el príncipe fascinado de escucharla así - Te voy a dar mi nudo, hermosa omega - aceleró sus embestidas haciéndola gemir ahogadamente - También necesito anudarte - gimió desesperado. Apretó sus dientes con fuerza y el agarre en su estrecha cintura al sentirse llegar. Su nudo se expandió atrapándole dentro de la reina y su semilla empezó a salir de su miembro en grandes cantidades

\- ¡Ah! ¡D-DAAAVID! - gritó Regina el nombre de su alfa al alcanzar de nuevo el orgasmo, tal como él se lo había pedido. Fue casi tan fuerte como el anterior. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al sentirle derramarse en su interior, y como esa necesidad tan desesperante iba cesando conforme él la llenaba de su esencia.

Gruñó gustoso con su rostro enterrado entre medio de los pechos de la reina, disfrutando de sentir la intimidad de su omega ordeñar su miembro y cuando su orgasmo pasó, depositó un beso dulce justo sobre el corazón de la reina.

Alzó su rostro solo para encontrarse con que su bellísima omega estaba por quedarse dormida. Sonrió enternecido apartando algunos cabellos negros pegados a su frente sudorosa y después la levantó.

La reina se abrazó al cuello de David de inmediato y enredó de nuevo sus piernas alrededor de su gruesa cintura mientras inhalaba profundamente el olor de su alfa que hizo que su sexo convulsionara de nuevo

\- ¡Mmnhh! - gimió el príncipe al sentirla y se derramó un poco más, besó ahora su cabeza mientras subía con ella de nuevo a la recámara.

No podían evitar gemir y jadear bajito porque estaban anudados y los movimientos les estimulaba.

Llegó a la habitación, se recostó con ella segura entre sus brazos y empezó a acariciar su espalda con cariño y ternura.

Y mientras Regina se quedaba dormida, una parte de ella, la omega en ella comenzaba a anhelar que eso que estaba sucediendo en ese momento entre ambos, no terminara jamás.


	15. Chapter 15

**_La serie de Once Upon a Time y sus personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen._ **

Gracias a todos por sus kudos, a los lectores silenciosos y a quienes me dejaron su amable review. ¡Me encantan!

El pasado 11 de septiembre, Bonding cumplió un año (se me ha hecho rapidísimo) y solo quiero agradecerles a todos por leer, por dejarme saber que la historia les gusta, por compartirme sus pequeñas teorías, pero sobre todo por sus maravillosas palabras, por la confianza, por las palabras de aliento y el apoyo que han mostrado tanto con la historia como conmigo a lo largo de este año. De todo corazón, muchas, muchas gracias.

Quiero aprovechar para actualizar las advertencias del fic en general y son todas las que recibirán de aquí a que la historia termine. Así que espero tomen sus precauciones

 

**ADVERTENCIAS:**

**VIOLENCIA Y POSIBLE MUERTES DE PERSONAJES**  (no necesariamente ocurrirá en éste capítulo)

 **CONTENIDO PARA ADULTOS**  que puede herir susceptibilidades, si piensa que no será de su agrado por favor no lo lea.

Y quiero hacer un recordatorio del género del fic como parte de las advertencias:

Este es un  **OMEGAVERSE**  y  **TODO**  lo que conlleva, si no le gusta este tipo de dinámicas y género, entonces este fic no es para usted.

 

Espero que el capítulo les guste y pueden disculpar cualquier error.

Agradecimientos a mi querida  ** _autumnevil5_** , que aun con una agenda super apretada se da el tiempo de apoyarme siempre.

* * *

Snow tomó aire armándose de valor antes de entrar a la alcaldía. Fue ahí aprovechando que Emma se había ido a la estación porque quería reclamar su derecho legítimo de ser ella quien ocupara el puesto de alcalde porque ese era su derecho y su gente.

Desde luego que el viejo alfa la hizo esperar un buen tiempo, como dándole a entender que no consideraba importante verla.

Cuando al fin la hizo pasar, la beta se percató que la oficina de la alcaldía seguía luciendo igual que como la recordaba, nada había sido cambiado hasta ese momento. Aún era la oficina de Regina

\- ¿A qué debo tu visita? - preguntó George desde el escritorio sacando a la princesa de sus breves pensamientos.

Le volteó a ver y se relamió los labios sintiéndose insegura ahora de lo que haría. No estaba acostumbrada a tener ese tipo de conflictos por el gobierno del pueblo más que con Regina, y sus problemas nunca fueron solo por el reino

\- He venido porque no estoy de acuerdo en la forma en que tomaste la alcaldía - dijo alzando un poco su barbilla, tratando de darse la importancia que se suponía tenía - Este es mi pueblo y si alguien debe mandar aquí, soy yo. Es mi derecho legítimo - aclaró antes de que el viejo alfa hiciera preguntas del por qué hacía eso

\- Te recuerdo que no estamos en el Bosque Encantado - respondió con calma

\- Lo sé - dijo de inmediato acercándose un poco más a él - Pero esta es mi gente - repitió y el alfa soltó una risa con tintes burlescos

\- No tienes idea de cómo gobernar, princesa - le miró de una forma extraña - No fuiste criada para ello. Tu padre te consintió demasiado y jamás se preocupó porque aprendieras a gobernar - le sonrió de medio lado casi triunfante cuando vio la preocupación reflejada en los ojos de la beta - Y tú, tampoco te interesaste. Ni siquiera fuiste lo suficientemente inteligente como para intentar aprender algo de Regina - se mordió brevemente el labio inferior al mencionar a la reina y vio que la beta tensaba su mandíbula por lo mismo - Nunca nadie te preocupó, hasta que ya era demasiado tarde - concluyó satisfecho.

Le molestó que hablara de su padre y de su vida como si tuviera algún derecho, pero lo que más la enfureció fue que insinuara que Regina era mejor que ella en algo. No podía soportarlo.

Sin embargo sabía que lo que George decía era cierto. Su única preocupación en la vida siempre fue ser feliz y encontrar el amor, nunca le importó lo que sucediera con los demás realmente, siempre y cuando las cosas que sucedieran, le hicieran feliz a ella

\- Ahora todo es distinto y puedo aprender - dijo tratando de disimular su enojo y de mostrar seguridad, pero estaba fallando y estaba consciente que el viejo alfa, lo notó

\- La mayoría de los habitantes, sobretodo los alfas, estuvieron de acuerdo con que yo tomara la alcaldía. No creo que quieras enfrentarlos a todos si te empeñas en quedarte con el puesto - habló sereno y mirando a la princesa con seriedad - Deberías preocuparte por lo que está sucediendo entre tu príncipe y la… - exhaló ruidosamente tratando de disimular una sonrisa - …la omega que reclamó - le satisfacía saber que Regina había resultado ser una omega y que estaba en medio de una complicada situación. Esperaba que lo estuviera pasando muy mal

\- Eso pronto acabará - reviró molesta

\- ¿Cómo? - preguntó George un poco sorprendido.

No creía que la princesa se atrevería a matar a la reina, tampoco el que el príncipe reclamara a otra omega iba a ser la solución. Así que solo quedaba una opción

\- ¿Van a entregarla a otro alfa? - preguntó ahora con interés. No pensaba luchar propiamente con David por la omega, pero si había oportunidad de que le fuera entregada, no la iba a desaprovechar, desde luego que la quería. No solo por el hecho de tener precisamente a esa omega bajo su dominio, sino porque estaba consciente que nadie sabía mejor de la alcaldía que ella y la iba a necesitar - Yo la aceptaría con gusto - se atrevió a decir.

La beta abrió sus ojos espantada al escucharlo. Por Dios, que Regina cayera en manos de George era casi como caer en las de Hook

\- Desde luego que no - respondió tajante

\- Piénsalo - le dijo con intriga - Es una forma efectiva de deshacerte de ella, tu príncipe quedaría libre y volvería a ser completamente tuyo. Mientras el vínculo exista entre ellos, las cosas no volverán a ser igual entre ustedes dos - soltó con saña para convencerla.

Snow dudó un poco al escucharlo, no lo pudo evitar y es que sabía que esa era la forma más fácil de salir del problema en el que estaban

\- Debo irme - murmuró agachando la cabeza. Dio media vuelta y salió apresurada del lugar.

El viejo alfa se recargó en el asiento triunfante y satisfecho de haber sembrado la inquietud en la princesa.

* * *

David despertó y de inmediato se dio cuenta que por fin su celo había pasado.

Cerró sus ojos para después inhalar profundamente buscando llenar sus pulmones de aire y fue donde se percató que su omega seguía descansando con medio cuerpo sobre su él. Soltó el aire con mucha más calma para no despertarla y se relamió los labios pensando en todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos durante esas 24 horas en las que estuvo en celo.

Sin mencionar que, antes de llegar con Regina, había rechazado y dejado a su esposa, quien a pesar de que había follado y reclamado a la reina en Neverland, estaba dispuesta a estar con él de nuevo. Llevó uno de sus brazos a su rostro para taparlo mientras resoplaba muy bajito.

Tragó pesado y con todo el cuidado del mundo, movió a Regina para bajarla de su cuerpo y acostarla sobre el colchón. Cuando bajó de la cama no se limitó de admirar a su antojo la divina figura desnuda de su omega. Tomó aire profundamente sintiéndose emocionado y orgulloso al ver las marcas en el precioso y delicado cuerpo de Regina que él mismo había dejado.

Y sabía que debía sentirse culpable por haber hecho eso a sabiendas que lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ellos no era precisamente lo correcto, pero era parte de instinto como alfa. La reina era suya y podía hacer con ella y su cuerpo lo que él quisiera porque la había reclamado y ahora le pertenecía.

Resopló frustrado de nuevo ante sus propios pensamientos y decidió bajar a ver en qué condiciones habían dejado la casa. Estaba consciente que habían follado al menos en el comedor, la cocina y el sillón de la sala y bueno, quería hacerse cargo de la situación lo mejor que pudiera.

Estaba por dirigirse a la salida cuando se percató que estaba desnudo. Frunció el ceño recordando que Regina les había desnudado a ambos con magia y no era seguro que su ropa estuviera en el comedor. Volteó a los alrededores del lugar y afortunadamente divisó su ropa, junto con la de ella, sobre el sillón cleopatra de la habitación.

Se puso sus pantalones y entonces sí, salió con cuidado de la habitación y se dirigió a la planta baja.

Y no se equivocó.

Cuando estuvo ahí pudo constatar que todo estaba hecho un completo desastre. Buscó un poco por la casa los utensilios de limpieza e hizo el trabajo lo mejor que pudo, aunque obviamente era imposible que limpiara el sillón a la perfección y ni qué decir de la cama en la habitación de Regina. Con seguridad estaba en las mismas condiciones.

Subió de nuevo a la recámara de la reina y sonrió un poco enternecido al ver que ella seguía durmiendo. Debía estar agotada y no era para menos, tener sexo con un alfa en celo durante, por lo menos, doce horas seguidas debió haberla dejado exhausta.

Se metió al baño a revisar en qué condiciones lo había dejado después de que fuera lo suficientemente idiota para intentar sobrellevar el celo por sí mismo en ese mismo lugar. Había sido una terrible experiencia y esperaba no tener que volver a pasar por ello. Nuevamente agradeció que Regina fuera a su encuentro para dejarle en claro que quería seguir teniendo sexo con él.

Suspiró y se dispuso a asear el lugar. Cuando acabó, regresó a la habitación

Llegó justo en el momento en que Regina despertaba. Se quedó quieto mientras la admiraba estirarse y la escuchaba soltar pequeños quejidos para después sentarse en la cama un poco desorientada

\- Hey - le dijo, llamando su atención. Más que nada para que se percatara de su presencia.

Al escucharlo, la hermosa omega volteó a verle con sus preciosos ojos chocolate adormilados y ya con un poco más de lucidez, se dio cuenta que David ya no estaba en celo y que llevaba sus pantalones. Abrió más sus ojos por la sorpresa e inmediatamente buscó con sus manos las sábanas para cubrirse lo mejor que pudiera.

Sintió sus mejillas arder ligeramente y desvió su mirada un poco nerviosa acomodándose un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja mientras aferraba la sábana a su cuerpo con su otra mano.

El príncipe apretó sus dientes y sus manos en puños frenándose a sí mismo al ver la reacción de Regina. No le gustaba que cubriera su cuerpo para que él no le viera desnuda y no es que no pudiera taparse con la sábana si quería, sino que lo estaba haciendo porque él estaba ahí y ella estaba tratando que no le viera. Eso era lo que al alfa no le gustaba

\- ¿Ya… estás bien? - preguntó Regina rompiendo el incómodo silencio que de pronto se había creado. Estaba segura que había algo que molestaba al alfa y eso le hacía sentir un poco ansiosa

\- Sí - respondió David tratando de omitir ese pequeño detalle y no tener un enfrentamiento innecesario con la reina. Caminó hasta donde ella estaba, desde luego que la omega le miró extrañada y se reacomodó en su lugar - ¿Tú estás bien? - le preguntó mirándola fijamente para que no pudiera mentirle.

La reina asintió casi de inmediato y el alfa le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa que desde luego fascinó a la omega y estaba segura que podría conformarse la vida entera solo con verlo sonreír.

Algo que, desde luego, no era posible.

Regina se mordió el labio inferior como en conflicto porque sabía que en cualquier momento el príncipe le diría que debía volver a su casa, con la que era su familia, con su mujer y su hija y no es que pensara ni que quisiera que David iba a dejar todo por estar con ella, era algo absurdo, pero de cualquier forma, Regina no podía permitirse ser la causante de que ese matrimonio terminara y esa familia se destruyera, Henry jamás se lo iba a perdonar y estaba segura que lo perdería de nuevo

\- Estoy bien - le dijo a David disimulando su preocupación lo mejor que pudo. Esperaba que él no se diera cuenta e intentara hacerla hablar.

Por su parte el príncipe estaba en un conflicto. Quería quedarse y asegurarse que Regina descansara lo necesario después de lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero también sabía que en cualquier momento ella le pediría que se fuera y eso le hacía sentir angustia y pesadumbre porque no quería irse, no quería dejarla, quería cuidar de ella

\- Encantador - dijo Regina tratando de sonar lo más imparcial que pudo - Como ya no estás en celo ya no es necesario que estés aquí - le dijo mirándole fríamente, algo que pudo ver descolocó al alfa, pero es que no podía permitir que él se diera cuenta que la realidad de la situación le afectaba y se sentía tan tonta por eso.

El príncipe negó con su cabeza un poco frustrado al escucharla

\- Sabes que no es tan sencillo como quieres hacerlo ver - le dijo con molestia y después resopló frustrado mientras colocaba ambas manos sobre su cintura

\- Claro que lo es. Solo hice por ti lo mismo que hiciste por mí en Neverland - respondió Regina mirándole con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y de manera casi retadora.

Y por sorprendente que pareciera, eso no le enojaba al alfa.

Dejó escapar aire ruidosamente por su boca y después se decidió a decirle algo que rondaba por su cabeza desde que regresaron de esa isla maldita

\- Me gustaría que un médico te revise - soltó sin más, tratando de que eso sonara natural y como sin importancia, pero desde luego que la reina, no lo tomó de esa forma, su cara de incredulidad, no tuvo precio

\- ¿Qué? - le preguntó. No porque no le hubiera escuchado, sino porque no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo

\- Regina - dijo tomando aire - No estoy tranquilo después de todo por lo que has pasado. Quiero que un médico te revise y me asegure que estás bien de salud - explicó.

Aunque también parte de su inquietud era saber si la omega estaba embarazada y de no estarlo, saber si en verdad no podía concebir, no era algo normal para una omega y quizá un médico podía dar un panorama más específico de la situación y tal vez había una posibilidad y… Dios, ¿en qué estaba pensando?

De pronto se vio completamente vestido y cuando regresó su mirada sorprendida a la reina, ésta también estaba vestida y caminaba hacia la puerta de la habitación

\- Es hora de que te vayas - dijo abriendo la puerta para él.

Estaba molesta, estaba mal si pensaba que iba a permitir que un médico le pusiera las manos encima. Además no era tonta, con seguridad el alfa iba a exigir que le confirmaran si de verdad podía tener hijos o no

\- Es importante que un médico te vea - dijo avanzando hacia ella quien al verle acercarse salió de la habitación a paso apresurado y caminó por el pasillo dirigiéndose a las escaleras

\- No quiero discutir más ese tema - dijo bajando sin detenerse ni mirar atrás - Mi salud solo me compete a mí y a nadie más - se atrevió a decir.

Llegó a la planta baja y se giró para bajar los pequeños escalones de la entrada y abrir para la puerta para que el príncipe se fuera, pero en ese momento el alfa la alcanzó tomándola del brazo y la volteó hacia él con firmeza, pero sin ser brusco

\- ¿Por qué eres tan terca? - le preguntó David con reproche. Se veía dolido - ¿Por qué te sigues resistiendo a aceptar que eres mi omega y que yo soy tu alfa? - tragó pesado al terminar su pregunta

\- Porque esto no puede ser - respondió Regina abrumada por sus preguntas y por verlo así tan dolido.

Es que el príncipe no entendía que era demasiado maravilloso saberse su omega y reconocerle a él como su alfa, pero al mismo tiempo era doloroso saber que David estaba con alguien más, que amaba a otra persona y por eso Regina tenía mucho miedo de terminar enamorada

\- Tu lugar es con tu familia. Ve con ellos y dile a mi hijo que puede volver a casa - dijo rogando con toda su alma que él desistiera de seguir ahí. Era demasiado tenerlo cerca.

Aprovechando el pequeño momento de shock del alfa por sus palabras, jaló su brazo logrando que él la soltara. Abrió la puerta con su magia e invitó con su mano al príncipe a irse señalando la salida de la Mansión

\- Bien - dijo desistiendo de convencerla de lo contrario. En ese punto la reina tenía toda la razón - Traeré a Henry más tarde. Es necesario que descanses un poco más - trató de suavizar la forma en que se lo dijo para que no sonara como una orden. Quería que Regina descansara y que no se preocupara por nada más.

En un escenario ideal, él como su alfa, se quedaría a su lado asegurándose que la omega descansara todo lo necesario. Era parte importante y necesaria para ambos por el vínculo que les unía, que les urgía a estar lo más cerca posible, sobre todo después de tener sexo.

Caminó hasta la salida y se volteó hacia ella quien ya tenía sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y le miraba altiva

\- Limpie lo mejor que pude la casa - le sonrió de medio lado un poco divertido porque le fue imposible dejar el sillón como si nada hubiera pasado y obviamente no pudo hacer nada por la cama

\- No tenías por qué hacerlo - respondió la reina un poco sorprendida por eso. No sabía que los alfa se dedicaban a hacer la limpieza después de su propio celo

\- Es parte de mi deber como… - se detuvo un momento y tragó pesado antes de seguir - ...tu alfa - y la vio soltar una pequeña risa no muy sincera, más bien fue como dolida. Soltó un suspiro resignado porque sabía que era momento de irse aun en contra de su voluntad - Regresa a la cama, por favor - le pidió y se dio la media vuelta con el corazón apretado mientras se alejaba.

Regina se mordió los labios para impedirse a sí misma pedirle que no se fuera, era doloroso verlo partir después de lo que había sucedido y sabía que lo necesitaba a su lado.

Movió su mano cerrando la puerta con su magia y cerró sus ojos luchando contra las lágrimas que se agolpaban en los mismos. No podía dejarse llevar por los sentimientos de la omega en ella, tenía que luchar contra eso.

Llevó sus manos a su rostro y se limpió la humedad que había en sus pestañas. Tomó aire profundamente y exhaló decidida.

Invocó su magia y despareció en su nube de color morado.

* * *

Regina apareció dentro de la habitación de Belle en el convento.

Desde luego que la otra omega se asustó al ver magia dentro de su cuarto, pero al ver que se trataba de la reina pareció relajarse.

La bibliotecaria se veía triste y apesadumbrada, pero en buen estado. Nada como Regina se la había imaginado después de que le dijeran que lo más seguro era que muriera porque Rumple había muerto también

\- Belle - susurró su nombre un tanto nerviosa. Sabía que le había causado daño en el pasado como a la mayoría de los habitantes de Storybrooke y que estaría en todo su derecho de negarle ayuda

\- Hola - saludó un tanto empática la bibliotecaria. No pensó jamás que la reina iría a verla

\- De verdad siento mucho todo lo que te hice y sé con seguridad que no aprecias mi presencia, pero necesito tu ayuda - dijo Regina acercándose un poco a la cama donde la otra omega estaba sentada.

Belle observó detenidamente a la omega. Podía ver que era sincera y también no le pasó desapercibido que se veía desesperada, aunque trataba de disimularlo

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - preguntó al fin y Regina le sonrió tenuemente agradecida

\- Necesito libros de magia que hayan pertenecido al Oscuro donde venga información sobre la… las omegas - titubeó un poco al decir eso último. Le costaba trabajo reconocer que era una omega y no estaba segura de lograr hacerlo algún día, pero si encontraba el hechizo y podía ser una beta de nuevo podría olvidarse de todo el problema que ser una omega implicaba.

Los ojos de Belle se iluminaron al escucharla, Regina podía llevarla con su magia hasta la tienda y la biblioteca para buscar el libro que necesitaba para traer a Rumple de vuelta sin que nadie se enterara que había salido del convento

\- Hay algunos en la tienda y en la biblioteca - le dijo tratando de disimular su ansiedad. No estaba segura de decirle a la reina lo que pensaba hacer.

Y antes de que pudiera decirle que no tenía permitido salir del convento, se vio envuelta en la nube de magia morada de Regina.

* * *

David llegó al apartamento y se dejó caer en el sillón sintiéndose apesadumbrado por haber dejado a su omega sola en casa y sabía que Regina era tan terca que claro que no iba a descansar como él se lo había pedido y eso le hacía sentir angustiado.

El no poder cuidar de su omega como era su deber le hacía sentir mal.

Cerró sus ojos haciendo su rostro hacia atrás en el respaldo del sillón, respirando profundamente tratando de tranquilizarse y en ese momento la puerta del lugar se abrió

\- Al fin llegas - dijo Snow mientras cerraba. Se escuchaba molesta.

Caminó hasta la cocina y se sirvió un vaso con agua.

El alfa apretó más sus ojos al escucharla. No era culpa de Snow lo que había sucedido, estaba en su derecho de estar molesta porque ellos eran una pareja que se amaba y el hecho de que él se fuera a pasar su celo con alguien más era algo muy serio.

David caminó despacio acercándose hasta donde la princesa estaba bebiendo agua

\- Snow… - dijo tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas para hablar de la situación. Necesitaba que ella también entendía su posición. Lo que había hecho no había sido con el afán de lastimarla

\- No hace falta que te disculpes, David - dijo Snow mirándole con seriedad y dejando el vaso en la encimera - Entiendo - aunque no era del todo verdad, ella como beta jamás podría entender lo poderoso del vínculo entre un alfa y una omega. Además era muy difícil para ella aceptar que su marido, el príncipe encantador, prefiriera tener sexo con Regina, la ex reina malvada - Todo lo que tenemos que decidir, es qué vamos a hacer - le dijo - Porque me sigues amando, ¿cierto? - preguntó con algo de énfasis buscando presionar a David de alguna forma a que accediera a hacer hasta lo imposible por romper el vínculo con la reina

\- Claro que sí - respondió el alfa como no pudiendo creer que le preguntara eso, aunque si era sincero, tampoco podía culparla si pensaba lo contrario

\- Bien - dijo ella - Admito que esto no es fácil para mí y sé que tampoco lo es para ti. Sé que cometí un error en Neverland y eso está ahora interponiéndose en nuestra relación - y vio de inmediato cómo el príncipe se tensó al escucharla.

Oh, por Dios, cómo odiaba que hablaran de Regina, de su omega, como si fuera un estorbo y hubiera que deshacerse de ella

\- Sí, entiendo - dijo tratando de controlarse - Pero ella no tiene la culpa de nada de lo que está pasando. No es la culpable de nuestras malas decisiones como pareja - aclaró.

La beta odiaba con todo su ser que el alfa defendiera a la omega a la menor provocación. Y no es que la estuviera culpando, pero también había sido responsable de que David la reclamara, porque a pesar de que no estuvo presente, estaba segura que el príncipe no se hubiera atrevido a hacer eso sin que ella lo pidiera.

Y era entonces cuando se repetía una y otra vez que no debía pensar que de alguna forma Regina se estaba aprovechando de la situación para arruinar su final feliz. La reina malvada había quedado atrás.

Asintió a los pocos segundos

\- Quedamos en que buscaríamos la forma de deshacernos del vínculo - le recordó casi con reproche y pudo ver que David se tensó.

Había olvidado que Regina tenía la intención de replicar el hechizo que le haría una beta de nuevo y antes de dejarla en la Mansión, no habían hablado del tema. Y bueno, reconocía que, en esos momentos, no quería que la omega hiciera absolutamente nada para romper el vínculo entre ellos, no podía quererlo después de que pasaran su celo juntos, la sentía ahora mucho más suya

\- Te dije que Regina buscará la forma y que le dejaremos trabajar - le había costado decir eso porque no quería. En ese momento quería correr a la Mansión para ordenarle como su alfa que no hiciera nada

\- David… - le llamó Snow con suavidad esta vez - Solo prométeme que estás dispuesto a hacer todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance para terminar con ésto - le pidió en un intento por persuadirlo de acceder a dejar que otro alfa reclamara a Regina si llegaban a necesitarlo.

David tragó pesado al escucharla. Sabía lo que esas palabras significaban e implicaban y no, no había forma en que él accediera a eso, le parecía inconcebible. Podía sentir a su alfa hervir en furia ante el solo pensamiento de dejar que otro alfa la tocara siquiera.

Y no solo era eso, era también el hecho de que Regina no quería tener un alfa, le costaba trabajo reconocer que era una omega y que había sido reclamada, que ahora tenía un alfa que mandaba sobre ella, que no quería ser sometida ni doblegada y David no podía ser tan cruel de entregarla a un alfa que haría todo eso con ella y hasta más

\- No me pidas que permita que otro alfa la reclame, por favor - le pidió con seriedad y al verla abrir la boca para replicar, siguió - Porque no lo voy a hacer - dijo determinante haciéndole desistir de cualquier intento por convencerlo.

* * *

Regina y Belle habían ido primero a la biblioteca y ahora estaban en la tienda de Gold.

La reina había encontrado algunos libros ya, unos de magia como los que estaba acostumbrada a usar y otros sobre omegas en general, le interesaba sobretodo la parte de los vínculos y los riesgos e implicaciones de intentar romperlo.

Sin embargo no había encontrado hasta ese momento el del hechizo que quería

\- ¿Estuviste con David? - preguntó Belle de pronto, rompiendo el silencio que hasta ese momento se había mantenido entre las dos. No eran amigas, pero ambas eran omegas y la bibliotecaria sentía cierta empatía por la reina, sobretodo porque entendía lo difícil que debía ser para ella el saber que en realidad era una omega.

El libro que Regina tenía en sus manos resbaló por la impresión que se llevó a le escucharla

\- ¿Perdón? - preguntó un poquito espantada y la otra omega rio bajito

\- No te asustes - le dijo tratando de disimular su sonrisa - Aún hueles a que… - se aclaró la garganta - tuviste intimidad con él - y escuchó la pequeña exclamación de sorpresa de la omega - Además traes una mordida reciente en la nuca y en el cuello - se mordió el labio inferior pasando por enseguida de ella.

La reina llevó su mano inmediatamente a su nuca y sintió la marca que David había dejado ahí. Cerró sus ojos sintiendo sus mejillas arder al verse descubierta de esa manera y recordar el momento justo en que el alfa la había marcado… Dios, había sido maravilloso y extremadamente placentero. No entendía cómo es que el hecho de que la mordiera podía resultar tan erótico y excitante.

Invocó su magia y dejó la piel de su nuca impecable, se movió ahora hacia la marca en su cuello y pasó sus dedos por ahí, pero no sintió cambio alguno. Frunció su ceño molesta y después resopló recordando que su magia no había logrado ocultar la marca con anterioridad

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Belle al verla usar magia para desaparecer la marca en su nuca y después tocar la de su cuello

\- Sí - dijo Regina mirándole brevemente para después seguir con su labor de revisar libros

\- Siento lo que Rumple y tu madre hicieron - dijo la bibliotecaria - También lo que pasó en Neverland - se aclaró la garganta

\- A mí me hubiera encantado que eso se quedara en esa maldita isla del demonio - renegó la reina con los dientes apretados mientras cerraba de golpe un libro.

La otra omega volteó a verla y dudó un poco en decir lo que quería, pero al final se decidió

\- Ahora que las reglas biológicas están en Storybrooke es bueno que David te haya reclamado - le miró fijamente. No estaba de acuerdo en que el príncipe hubiera hecho eso así sin pensar bien en todo lo que implicaba, pero sabía que la reina hubiera corrido un grave peligro como una omega sin reclamar porque de seguro todos querían venganza y además porque tenía magia. Regina frunció su ceño al escucharla - Él va a cuidar bien de ti y bueno, el hecho de que estén teniendo intimidad es una buena señal - dijo Belle entre extrañada y esperanzada. Lo mejor que podría pasarle a la reina era que David dejara a la princesa para estar con ella, aunque le parecía un poco ilógico, pero no imposible.

El alfa tenía que hacerse responsable de sus actos y lo correcto era que después de haber reclamado a Regina y haberla hecho su omega, estuviera con ella para evitar hacerla sufrir

\- Fue solo porque él estaba en celo y nada más - respondió la reina como con fastidio, pero en realidad estaba tratando de ocultar su mortificación ante lo que Belle insinuaba - David ama a Snow, son amores verdaderos y ésto... - dijo señalando la marca en su cuello - fue solo un… - tragó pesado sintiéndose incapaz de decir la palabra error, no lo sentía así aunque sabía que estaba mal. Gruñó bajito cerrando sus ojos por un momento - Además no pienso seguir siendo una omega - volteó a ver a la otra omega con seriedad

\- ¿Cómo? - preguntó la otra omega frunciendo su ceño

\- Es por eso que estamos aquí. Necesito el hechizo que Rumple uso en mi para volver a ser una beta - explicó, pero Belle negó con su cabeza rápidamente

\- No va a funcionar - dijo molesta

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - preguntó Regina frunciendo su ceño ahora ella

\- El vínculo es inquebrantable, ni siquiera un hechizo como ese podrá borrarlo - respondió la bibliotecaria ligeramente alterada. No apreciaba que la reina se resistiera a ser una omega a ese grado - Además, ¿qué tiene de malo ser una omega? - preguntó

\- No quiero pertenecerle a nadie, ni que me sometan, me dobleguen y me humillen - no pudo evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran al decir eso

\- David no va a hacer eso contigo - dijo Belle extrañada de escucharla y la reina soltó una pequeña risa amarga - Regina, ser una omega pude llegar a ser maravilloso, es hermoso tener a alguien que te cuide, que te proteja y que solo busque tu bienestar. Si tan solo te permites conectar con tu verdadera identidad verás que no hay nada de malo con ser una omega, con ser vulnerable, con estar reclamada, con pertenecerle a un alfa, con necesitarlo y quererlo satisfacer - le sonrió tenuemente como tratando de transmitirle confianza.

Sin embargo la omega negó con su cabeza

\- Es un alfa - dijo Regina - No importa qué tan bueno sea, David es un alfa y está en su instinto. Yo no soy como tú, ni cualquier otra omega. Yo no fui criada para obedecer, ni para someterme, inevitablemente va a sentir la necesidad de obligarme a hacer todo eso y no quiero - se movió caminando un poco por el lugar sintiéndose desesperada.

Sabía que era solo cuestión de tiempo para que el príncipe perdiera la paciencia que estaba teniendo con ella para someterla y el solo pensamiento dolía y lastimaba

\- Si aceptas que eres una omega, no será así. No tienes porqué sufrir - le dijo en un intento por alentarla a que no se resistiera a su naturaleza

\- No es tan sencillo - dijo Regina dejando entrever lo afectada que estaba por todo eso - Puedo perder a Henry si no hago algo lo antes posible. Él no me perdonaría jamás que me interpusiera en la relación entre Snow White y el Príncipe Encantador - tragó pesado luchando contra las lágrimas que estaban tercas agolpándose en sus ojos.

La bibliotecaria ya no pudo decir mucho después de escucharla decir eso. Entendía lo difícil de la situación, pero si las cosas llegaban a darse, Henry iba a tener que entender.

Y de pronto volteó a ver a Regina preocupada

\- ¿Estás embarazada? - preguntó sin más. Le preocupaba que fuera así, todo se iba a complicar más si la reina había quedado embarazada durante su celo

\- ¡Claro que no! - respondió Regina exaltada por la pregunta.

Belle cerró sus ojos soltando una exhalación de alivio al escucharla. Aunque eso podía cambiar cuando la reina entrara en celo de nuevo. Sabía que era posible que el alfa le pidiera en algún momento tener hijos.

Algo que la bibliotecaria esperaba no fuera así, porque eso también iba a ser algo muy cruel. Pretender embarazarla para no estar con ella, era algo que muy seguramente Regina no iba a saber cómo sobrellevar. Sin mencionar que, aunque la reina se resistiera a la petición del alfa de tener hijos, lo más seguro era que la omega en ella, no lo hiciera

\- ¿Tú por qué no tuviste hijos? - preguntó Regina con curiosidad sacando a la otra omega de sus pensamientos

\- Rumple no quería más - respondió Belle parpadeando repetidas veces. Después tomó otro libro y comenzó a hojearlo - Por lo que pasó con Bae - aclaró con calma y su corazón se detuvo un segundo cuando encontró lo que buscaba

\- ¿Y tú sí querías? - preguntó Regina y la bibliotecaria volteó a verla sonriendo genuinamente

\- Yo quería lo que él quisiera - respondió soltando un suspiro y recordando esos días con su alfa. Su instinto de omega siempre fue complacerlo y cuando él expresó que no quería tener más hijos, Belle simplemente no objetó - Sé que todos piensan que Rumple era un alfa abusivo pero no es así, él no era así conmigo - dijo y después tragó pesado comenzando a sentirse sensible y vulnerable - Lo extraño. Me resulta muy doloroso no estar junto a él - sollozó - Es insoportable - se limpió las lágrimas que comenzaron a correr por su rostro

\- Belle... - la reina se acercó un poco a ella sintiendo empatía - Rumple murió - le recordó pero la bibliotecaria negó de inmediato

\- Si estuviera muerto yo también estaría muerta ya - sonrió con tristeza y los ojos nuevamente llenos de lágrimas mientras apretaba el libro contra su pecho - El vínculo entre nosotros sigue existiendo, mi marca no ha desaparecido y no estoy muriendo - le miró fijamente

\- Debemos regresar al convento antes de que se den cuenta que no estás - fue todo lo que Regina pudo decir después de escucharla y Belle asintió. Le preocupaba un poco lo que la otra omega decía, era como si no fuera capaz de aceptar que su alfa había muerto.

La reina les trasladó a ambas con su magia junto con todos los libros que había conseguido y que esperaba pudieran servirle.

* * *

Las cosas en el apartamento estaban ya en calma. David y Snow habían dialogado un poco más y lograron entenderse.

El alfa le aclaró a la beta que iba a respetarla, que mientras tuviera el vínculo con Regina no consideraba prudente que ellos tuvieran intimidad y por lo mismo decidió dormir, de ese día en adelante, en el sillón.

La princesa no tuvo de otra más que aceptar. Sabía que eso de alguna forma le alejaba de David y no le gustaba, pero siendo sincera consigo misma, tampoco concebía el dormir en la misma cama que él, sobre todo después de que durante su celo se fuera con la reina. Era algo que no sabía cómo manejar y que tampoco estaba segura, de poder olvidar algún día.

El príncipe salió de bañarse con toda su ropa puesta. Tenía la espalda, pecho, brazos y nalgas llenas de marcas que la omega le había dejado y que no quería que la beta viera. Aunque sabía que debía imaginárselo.

Y no se equivocó, Snow le miró con resentimiento desde la mesa cuando lo vio salir del baño. David siempre lo hacía solo con su camisa interior y al verlo con la camisa de manga larga supo que estaba tratando de evitar que ella viera su cuerpo que seguramente estaba lleno de marcas que la reina le había dejado. Apretó los dientes con furia ante el pensamiento.

El príncipe se encaminó a la cocina por un vaso con agua y mientras bebía se percató de que en el cesto de basura estaba la mascada de Regina que había dejado en su cajón enseguida de la cama.

La sacó de inmediato con molestia y vio que la princesa le veía desde la mesa del apartamento

\- ¿Por qué? - le preguntó con reproche mostrándole la prenda mientras apretaba parte de la tela en su puño

\- Puedo entender por lo que estás pasando David, pero no quiero ver nada de ella en esta casa - respondió con seriedad.

El príncipe soltó el aire que tenía en los pulmones haciendo un vago intento por calmarse y no decir cosas que no quería

\- Así como he prometido respetarte, quiero que respetes el hecho de Regina es mi omega - le pidió con autoridad - Sabemos que ésto es muy difícil, pero el hecho de que rechaces de esta forma a mi omega hace todo más difícil para ambos. ¿No dijiste que me ayudarías a cuidar de ella? - le preguntó recordándole lo que había dicho días atrás

\- Por cuidar de ella es precisamente que estamos metídos en ésto - respondió Snow recordando perfectamente que no solo fue por temor a que Emma terminara involucrada con Regina lo que la orilló a pedirle a su marido que se llevara a la omega, sino que también fue por protegerla del pirata y aunque sonara cruel, ahora no podía evitar tener un cierto sentimiento de arrepentimiento por ello

\- Bien, entonces… - comenzó a decir el alfa, pero en ese momento el celular de la princesa se dejó escuchar

\- Es Emma - dijo soltando un suspiro - ¿Sí? - respondió la llamada

-  _¿David ya está contigo?_  - preguntó la rubia al otro lado de la línea

\- Sí, ¿sucede algo? - preguntó extrañada

-  _Necesito hablar con él_ \- le dijo para que le pasara el teléfono al príncipe y así lo hizo la beta

\- ¿Qué sucede, Emma? - preguntó David

-  _George está haciendo algo en la alcaldía. No sé qué es, pero no quiero hacer ésto sola. No sé cómo manejar a todos con eso de las reglas biológicas_  - se escuchó ligeramente desesperada

\- Voy para allá - le dijo el alfa y colgó la llamada

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Snow viéndole caminar hasta su buró para tomar su pistola y su insignia de sheriff

\- Emma dice que algo está haciendo George en la alcaldía y que quiere ayuda - respondió dirigiéndose a la salida

\- Es el alcalde - dijo Snow cuando David tomó la perilla para abrir la puerta

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó incrédulo y volviéndose hacia ella mirándola con extrañeza

\- Mientras tú estabas… - cerró sus ojos evitándose echarle en cara que se había ido a follar con Regina. Tomó aire y se aclaró la garganta - ...en celo. George aprovechó para hacerse de la alcaldía por imposición - le contó

\- ¿Y no hicieron nada? - preguntó el alfa sorprendido y a la vez enojado de que hubieran destituido a Regina así como así. Oh Dios, de seguro el viejo alfa se estaba preparando para hacer algo contra las omegas de la ciudad

\- La mayoría de los alfa están con él y le apoyaron para hacerse del puesto - dijo Snow

\- Pero ni siquiera le avisaron a Regina. La están haciendo a un lado despectivamente por ser una omega - dijo molesto

\- David - le miró la princesa con seriedad - Ésto también es parte de cuidar de ella, como omega es peligroso que esté en un puesto como ese. Además nadie la va a respetar y lo sabes - lo vio resoplar con enojo y sin decir más, salió del apartamento azotando la puerta dejándole ahí.

* * *

Regina apareció en el despacho de su Mansión después de haber ido al convento a dejar a Belle y después a su bóveda donde dejó la mayoría de los libros.

Quería mantener lo más secreto que pudiera lo que pensaba hacer y no quería que Henry ni mucho menos David se dieran cuenta. Oh, porque estaba segura que el príncipe iría muchas más veces a su casa.

Cerró sus ojos un momento pensando en que tenía que encontrar la forma de ser una beta otra vez antes de que entrara en celo de nuevo y abrió sus ojos un poco asustada porque no tenía idea de cuándo volvería a ser eso.

Maldijo bajito el no haberse preocupado por preguntarle esa información a Belle.

Estaba por dirigirse a la cocina cuando su celular, que estaba sobre el escritorio, sonó anunciando un mensaje. Lo tomó rápidamente pensando que podía ser Henry, pero se decepcionó cuando vio que era un mensaje del genio.

Torció los ojos, pensando en qué podría querer y lo abrió para leer

" _Mi reina, necesito que vengas al salón de la alcaldía. Es una emergencia"_

Regina resopló y por un momento considero que podría ser una trampa y que quería aprovecharse de lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

Pero en realidad Sidney nunca la había traicionado y a decir verdad, no le tenía miedo. Además no se iba a dejar intimidar, no iba a esconderse ni agachar su cabeza solo porque era una omega.

Seguía siendo Regina Mills y hasta donde sabía, seguía siendo la alcaldesa de Storybrooke. Aunque sabía que eso no sería así por mucho tiempo.

* * *

Se trasladó con su magia y apareció en la entrada del pasillo que daba al salón de la alcaldía y precisamente ahí, le estaba esperando Sidney

\- Mi reina - le saludó como siempre, no dándole importancia al hecho de que ahora era una omega y eso hizo a Regina sentirse con más confianza

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó alzando una de sus perfectas cejas perfiladas y fue cuando alcanzó a escuchar murmullos dentro del salón.

Avanzó ignorando al genio. Entró al lugar y se quedó sorprendida de lo que veía ahí.

George estaba sentado en el lugar del alcalde, en el que era su lugar y no era tonta, supo de inmediato que el viejo alfa había tomado el puesto y le había destituido.

No había muchas personas, pero estaba segura que los presentes eran alfas y al frente, había mujeres que de inmediato reconoció como omegas y si su mente no le fallaba eran todas las omegas que recordaba haber llevado con la maldición y quizá una que otra más

\- Al fin llegas, majestad - se escuchó burlesco y todos los presentes voltearon a verla - Ven aquí - le dijo señalando un lugar enseguida de todas las demás omegas

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - preguntó Regina con su habitual frialdad y vio George sonreír divertido

\- Tu alfa debió traerte como lo hicieron los demás - dijo refiriéndose a todos los presentes - No es bueno que una omega salga sola de casa sin su alfa - sonrió triunfante al verla tragar pesado. Seguramente le estaba afectando todo lo que decía, pero sabía que Regina era muy buena para ocultar lo que realmente sentía

\- Si eso es todo, me voy - dijo la reina sonriendo sarcástica

\- Oh, no - dijo George - Puedes escuchar desde ahí si gustas y no necesitas a tu alfa para ello - se aclaró la garganta - Como les decía. Desde hoy queda estrictamente prohibido que las omegas trabajen. Así que olvídense todas del trabajo que tenían - al decir eso miró con satisfacción a la reina - No tienen derecho a tener propiedades. Su única labor será atender a su alfa, su casa, además de tener y cuidar todos los hijos que su alfa desee - decretó.

Después procedió a firmar lo que parecía ser un acta donde se estipulaba todo lo que había dicho

\- No tienes derecho de hacer eso - dijo Regina avanzando hacia él. Si bien jamás le importó mucho saber de las omegas tampoco estaba del todo de acuerdo con la forma en que se les hacía menos en la sociedad y cuando lanzó la maldición fue de una de las cosas que procuró deshacerse, se aseguró que cada omega tuviera un trabajo

\- No olvides tu lugar, señorita Mills - habló con su voz de alfa como en advertencia y detrás de él aparecieron los piratas y otros alfas que habían sido forasteros del bosque.

Regina se detuvo de inmediato y no pudo evitar sentirse intimidada porque todas las miradas lascivas e insinuantes se posaron sobre ella. En especial la de Hook

\- Alfas, les advierto que cuiden de sus omegas, que las controlen y no las dejen solas. Cuando un alfa del pueblo entre en celo, no estará prohibido que se deje llevar por su instinto y tampoco cuando una omega esté en celo - advirtió y después procedió a firmar otra acta - Ya pueden irse - dijo después mirándoles a todos - Vayan a casa a cumplir con su función de omegas - le habló despectivamente a las omega.

Cada alfa aferró a su omega de inmediato cuando todo acabó por la presencia de todos esos otros alfas, ninguno quería arriesgarse a que alguno se atreviera a quererle quitar a su omega. Después comenzaron a irse.

La reina vio casi con espanto como todas las omega salían con la cabeza agachada y resignadas. George les había dicho prácticamente que su única función de ahora en adelante era satisfacer a su alfa y darles hijos y no podía creer que lo estuvieran aceptando así sin más. Aunque claro, esa era la forma en que todos ellos habían crecido en el bosque, no les era extraño

\- Miserable - murmuró Regina apretando sus manos en puños mientras el lugar se vaciaba. Afortunadamente los alfas amenazantes, también lo hicieron

\- Por cierto, majestad - le encantaba decirle así solo por burlarse de ella, porque era obvio que la reina debía saber que estaba ya muy lejos de ese y cualquier otro título.

No era nada más que una insignificante omega ahora, aunque no podía negar que era la más bella y tentadora de todas.

Si tan solo el tonto de David decidiera dejársela a él haría de Regina la mejor y más obediente de todas las omegas. La doblegaría a tal punto que la reina olvidaría que alguna vez tuvo voluntad propia. Podía imaginarse a sí mismo sentado en la alcaldía con la hermosa omega de rodillas debajo de su escritorio chupando su miembro mientras él hace su labor.

La bella y penetrante mirada de Regina sobre él le trajo a la realidad y George le sonrió socarrón

\- Eres la única omega que posee propiedades y como ya escuchaste, no puede seguir siendo así - dijo con autoridad y desde luego que se estaba burlando de ella. Quería dejarle en claro que ahora era él quien tenía el poder

\- Ella no puede tener esas propiedades, pero yo como su alfa, sí - habló David con fuerza y firmeza mientras entraba con un porte dominante al lugar.


	16. Chapter 16

_**La serie de Once Upon a Time y sus personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen.** _

Gracias por leer, por los likes, follows y por los reviews.

Muchísimas gracias a quienes se tomaron la molestia de decirme algunas palabras por lo del aniversario del fic, se los agradezco de todo corazón.

Uno de los  **guest del 14 de septiembre** , me hizo una pregunta y la respuesta es sí. Aunque podría ser que no lo haga en uno que otro momento, pero en realidad David no tiene controversia con dejar a Regina embarazada que a final de cuentas ese es el propósito principal de anudar a la omega. Además, obviamente, del placer que sienten al hacerlo.

Quiero dedicar este capítulo a  _ **MakotaTaeny9**  _por su "relativamente" reciente cumpleaños: Espero que te guste, muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo durante todo este tiempo y una vez más, ¡muchas felicidades por tu cumple!

Espero que puedan disculpar cualquier error. ¡Feliz lectura!

Agradecimientos para mi querida  **Autumnevil5**

* * *

La sonrisa de George se esfumó de su rostro en cuanto vio a David entrar y exigir las propiedades de la que era ahora su omega. El príncipe idiota estaba arruinando su momento de diversión.

Por su parte Regina se encontraba algo contrariada. Recordaba perfectamente el trato que se le daba a las omegas en el Bosque Encantado y si bien nunca estuvo del todo de acuerdo, tampoco hizo nada por cambiarlo cuando fue la reina y jamás imaginó, que ella resultaría ser una omega y que llegaría a estar en esa posición.

El viejo alfa había decretado que las omegas serían despojadas de cualquier poder o derecho que tuvieran, que sólo debían dedicarse a complacer a su alfa, a darles hijos y cuidar de los mismos y le costaba mucho trabajo aceptar que esa era su realidad ahora.

Se angustió cuando lo escuchó decirle explícitamente que le quitaría todo lo que era suyo porque Regina estaba acostumbrada a ser independiente y hacer su voluntad, pero antes de tener la oportunidad de reaccionar para defenderse, el príncipe llegó reclamando por derecho todo lo que era de ella y no sabía cómo sentirse.

No podía negar que el hecho de escucharlo le tranquilizó, porque muy en el fondo sabía que David no la iba a desamparar, pero era difícil aceptar que ya no tenía trabajo y que ni siquiera su casa, y demás propiedades, le iba a pertenecer. Y entonces el pánico comenzó a invadirla cuando pensó en Henry.

David caminó a paso firme hacia Regina, mientras lo hacía podía sentir la angustia de su omega y justo cuando estaba enseguida de ella, pudo percibir el estrés del que estaba siendo presa.

La tomó de los brazos y la volteó hacia él

\- ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó preocupado y la sacudió ligeramente porque parecía no reaccionar.

Y ese sutil movimiento del alfa la hizo volver a la realidad, su mirada nublada por las lágrimas se cruzó con la consternada de él y de inmediato comenzó a forcejear con desesperación buscando zafarse de su agarre sorprendiendo a David.

Estaba enojada por ser una maldita omega, porque el príncipe era su alfa, odiaba ser tan vulnerable ahora y necesitar tanto de él, porque moría por echarse en sus brazos a llorar.

Mientras tanto George observaba divertido la escena. Sentía una satisfacción inexplicable al ver como Regina se resistía a ser una omega y sobretodo ser la omega del príncipe encantador. Era solo cuestión de tiempo para que la reina intentara escapar del sufrimiento al que estaba condenada por haber sido reclamada por el alfa de la que no hace mucho, fuera su peor enemiga

\- ¡Ya suéltame, encantador! - exigió la reina con molestia, pero él no lo hizo

\- ¿Vas a dejar que te hable así? - preguntó George al alfa con indignación y de inmediato tuvo la mirada casi asesina del príncipe sobre él

\- Cállate - exigió por entre sus dientes apretados por la ira que sentía contra ese hombre. Y se sentía a casi nada de perder el control porque encima de todo, Regina le estaba desafiando frente a otro alfa, le retaba con su bella mirada y no quería hacer algo de lo que estaba seguro se iba a arrepentir

\- Tu omega necesita mano firme, David, que le enseñen cuál es su lugar ahora - dijo buscando presionar al príncipe para despertar su instinto de doblegar y someter a la omega. Podía verlo a un paso de hacerlo y no quería perderse ese espectáculo por nada del mundo

\- Maldito imbécil - le dijo la reina con rabia volteando a verle. Con un movimiento rápido y firme logró que el príncipe la soltara y después movió su mano para crear una bola de fuego. Ya le había aguantado demasiado a ese infeliz y escucharlo decir que necesitaba que la sometieran fue demasiado

\- ¡No te atrevas a usar magia contra mí, omega! - bramó el hombre mayor con su voz de alfa y con rabia al verla mientras se ponía de pie y estampaba las palmas de sus manos contra la superficie de madera frente a él

\- ¡Te prohíbo que le hables de esa forma a mi omega! - respondió de inmediato David, también con su voz de alfa y con la misma intensidad, poniéndose enfrente de la reina para protegerla de ese miserable, olvidándose inmediatamente de la molestia que la actitud de la reina le había causado.

La bola de fuego en la mano de Regina se extinguió por la sorpresa de escuchar a su alfa enojado y defendiéndola de esa forma tan impulsiva.

Nunca antes había hecho alguien eso por ella.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se esbozó ahora en el rostro del alcalde. Tal parecía que el príncipe en verdad estaba muy dispuesto a defender a la reina y se preguntaba si también lo estaba para poner a la omega por encima de su familia, de la mujer que amaba y de su propia hija

\- No me parece lo que estás haciendo, que te hayas autoproclamado alcalde y que ahora estés tratando de gobernar Storybrooke como solía hacerse en el bosque - le aclaró David mientras apretaba sus manos en puños tratando de mitigar el impulso de sacar su pistola a falta de su espada

\- Fue decisión del pueblo - se defendió George sentándose de nuevo en su lugar - Nadie quería que una omega estuviera al mando - dijo con un tinte de desprecio y el corazón de Regina se apretó un poco al escucharlo, aunque no entendía por qué, ya sabía que nadie en ese pueblo la quería, pero le dolía la razón por la cual la estaban rechazando

\- Entonces el puesto me pertenece por derecho porque mi omega era la alcaldesa y todo lo suyo, es mío ahora - dijo el alfa con firmeza - O te propongo irnos a elecciones - ofreció con raciocinio

\- Sabes que las elecciones no son parte de nuestras costumbres y que yo fuera el nuevo alcalde, fue una decisión mayoritaria. Puedes salir a preguntar si gustas - argumentó - Tu amada esposa ya vino a reclamar su lugar por derecho, pero al final, como buena ciudadana que es, desistió - le contó - Mejor preocúpate por qué harás antes de que tu estúpida decisión de reclamar a esa omega, destruya la familia que acabas de encontrar - le dijo con saña y pudo ver que sus palabras causaron estragos en el príncipe - Y si vas a quedarte con ella, entonces comienza a trabajar para que te obedezca - y soltó una pequeña risa burlesca.

Regina decidió que no tenía ya nada qué hacer ahí. Ese maldito hombre solo quería humillarla y ni siquiera valía la pena luchar por el puesto de alcalde. Si la gente no la quería ahí, ella no quería ese lugar, ya no estaba dispuesta a imponerse de nuevo en el poder. No quería ser de nuevo la Reina Malvada.

El único pensamiento claro que en esos momentos rondaba por su mente era que necesitaba con urgencia dejar de ser una omega y también, que debía irse antes de que George quisiera quitarle la custodia de su hijo, porque estaba segura que no se le escaparía esa oportunidad al viejo alfa de lastimarla

\- Quiero todo lo que es de Regina a mi nombre lo antes posible - exigió David hartó ya de tener que estar aguantando a ese hombre. Regina tomó aire y comenzó a dar la vuelta más que lista para irse

\- ¿La custodia del niño también? ¿Qué va a decir tu hija? - preguntó con malicia provocando que la omega se detuviera de inmediato

\- Con mi hijo no te metas - dijo la reina volviéndose y avanzando un poco, rodeando la figura imponente de David para quedar enseguida de él y frente al viejo alfa

\- Ah, Señorita Mills - negó George con su cabeza cerrando sus ojos un momento - Si fueras mi omega no te permitiría hablarle así a ningún alfa - espetó con molestia por tener que soportar que aun en su posición, se atreviera a dirigirse a él de esa forma. Definitivamente, necesitaba una mano firme que la pusiera en su lugar

\- ¿Quién demonios te crees que eres para insinuar que mi omega pudiera llegar a ser tuya? - le preguntó el príncipe con rabia al escuchar a George. Se sentía cegado por los celos insoportables que le invadían cada que pensaba a su omega con otro alfa - Jamás lo será - y el viejo alfa sonrió de medio lado burlesco seguramente por su reacción

\- Deberías dejarle la custodia del niño a tu hija como corresponde y dedicarte a embarazar a tu omega para que tenga sus propios hijos, ¿o es que acaso ya lo está? - preguntó con un poco de malicia buscando atormentarlos a ambos, pero también con intriga y anhelo por saber.

Sabía que estaban teniendo sexo porque ambos olían a ello y si la reina estaba embarazada no habría forma de reclamarla hasta que dejara de estarlo y él, no quería cargar con un niño de otro alfa, así que se tendría que deshacer del pequeño estorbo si lograba conseguir a la omega.

El alcalde no solo quería a Regina por ser la omega más deseada y la ex alcaldesa de Storybrooke, la quería por su magia, para impedir que la usara contra él, pero también para usar a la reina como un arma, en caso de ser necesario.

La reina sintió pesadumbre en su corazón cuando George dijo eso, porque no importaba que Henry no llevara su sangre, era su hijo, ella lo amaba con todo su ser y no había nada en el mundo que le hiciera dejar de hacerlo.

Y otra vez esas malditas ganas de llorar se hacían presentes

\- La custodia de Henry es un asunto familiar. Mantente al margen - le exigió mientras tomaba la delicada mano izquierda de la reina con la suya, quien afortunadamente, no puso resistencia, al contrario, se aferró un poco a su agarre.

Comenzó a acariciarla con el pulgar buscando transmitirle confort y seguridad, que supiera que él no iba a permitir que le quitaran a su hijo, pero sobretodo hacerle saber que estaba con ella. Podía sentir lo afectada que Regina estaba por la situación y decidió que era hora de sacarla de ahí

\- Bien - accedió George fácilmente para sorpresa de David quien le miró con desconfianza - Un último detalle, debes prohibirle a tu omega usar magia - solicitó retando al alfa quien frunció su ceño al escucharlo

\- No - se negó sin segundos pensamientos porque pudo sentir la tensión en la mano de su omega cuando el viejo alfa hizo su petición.

No podía prohibirle a Regina hacer uso de algo que era parte de ella, era casi como atentar contra su naturaleza. Además era su única forma de defenderse en caso de estar en peligro

\- Si llega a atacar a un alfa, no voy a responder. Así que mantenla bajo control - advirtió con resentimiento, pero después su expresión se suavizó - Pronto te haré llegar los papeles en orden - le costó trabajo decir eso porque le habría encantado que la reina quedara completamente desamparada - Ahora vayan a tu nueva casa David. Y espero muy pronto nos des la buena noticia de que lograste embarazar a tu omega - rió con maldad.

Regina se dio media vuelta sin esperar más, se soltó de la mano de su alfa y comenzó a caminar con rapidez hacia la salida de lugar.

El príncipe volteó a verla y su primer impulso fue seguirla, pero no podía irse sin hacerle una última advertencia a George

\- No quiero saber que vuelvas a buscar encontrarte a solas con mi omega - le advirtió mientras le apuntaba con un dedo de forma amenazante - Todo lo relacionado con ella, lo veremos entre tú y yo - no le importaba que el viejo alfa fuera ahora su jefe, no tenía ningún derecho de meterse con su omega y él lo sabía.

Le dedicó otra mirada de advertencia y después se dio la vuelta para salir a paso apresurado tras la reina.

* * *

Regina salió del salón de la alcaldía, caminó por el pasillo buscando la salida, pero la rubia la interceptó

\- Wow, wow - le dijo al verla, se paró frente a ella deteniéndola y ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba haciendo eso.

Solo sabía que no podía permitir que se fuera así, al menos no sin David y se maldijo mentalmente porque con seguridad se trataba de su instinto como alfa e hija del alfa de esa omega. Arrugó un poco su nariz al percibir el aroma a sexo y a su padre en ella, como lo había percibido en David cuando se reunieron

\- ¡Apártate de mi camino, señorita Swan! - le exigió con molestia y desespero. Estaba hastiada de ese maldito juego de ser una omega y que los alfa estuvieran queriendo mandar en su vida. Lo único que quería era irse a la que ya ni siquiera era su casa y estar con su hijo

\- No te puedes ir sin David - respondió la alfa tomando a la reina de los brazos tal cual el príncipe lo había hecho. La veía afectada y no podía ser bueno que se fuera sola, además de que si no la detenía David le iba a reclamar con seguridad

\- ¡Regina! - le llamó el alfa a su omega mientras se acercaba un poco alarmado al ver a Emma sosteniendo de esa forma a la reina, pero antes de poder preguntar qué estaba sucediendo, Regina desapareció en su nube de humo morado del agarre de la alfa - ¡Carajo! - renegó pateando la pared

\- Estaba tratando de detenerla - argumentó de inmediato la rubia para evitar que su padre pensara que su intención era sobrepasarse de nuevo, podía notar lo tenso y enojado que estaba.

David asintió tragando pesado y colocando sus manos en sus caderas buscando tranquilizarse. Respiro hondo y profundo cerrando sus ojos un momento

\- ¿Qué sucedió? - preguntó consternada al ver a su padre así

\- Te explico en el camino. Vamos - le invitó.

Emma asintió sin decir más y ambos salieron del lugar.

* * *

\- ¿Qué te pareció? - preguntó Neal a su hijo mientras comenzaban a caminar por la acera después de visitar una casa en venta

\- Es bonita - respondió Henry mientras caminaba a paso un poco apesadumbrado - Pensé que te quedarías a vivir en la casa del abuelo Gold - comentó

\- No es para mí. Es para tu mamá - respondió el beta

\- Pero mi mamá ya tiene la Mansión - dijo Henry frunciendo su ceño extrañado

\- No hablo de ella - dijo Neal con un poco de fastidio por el hecho de que el pequeño estuviera pensando en la reina y no en la rubia - Me refiero a Emma - aclaró esta vez

\- Pero vive con David y Snow - argumentó de nueva cuenta no entendiendo muy bien lo que su padre pretendía

\- Sí, Henry - detuvo su andar y volteó a ver su hijo - Pero, tú habías dicho que te gustaría vivir con Emma. En esa casa podrías tener tu propio cuarto y… - se relamió los labios con ansiedad - No sé, quizá dentro de poco podamos ser la familia que siempre debimos ser y vivir juntos ahí, los tres - le sonrió tenuemente al terminar y vio tragar pesado a Henry

\- Pero... yo quiero seguir viviendo con mi mamá - respondió comenzando a sentirse angustiado. No quería que lo obligaran a separarse de su mamá.

Neal moría de rabia por dentro al ver que Henry seguía pensando que Regina era su madre por encima de la alfa, pero sobretodo por comprobar que la seguía prefiriendo.

Quería decirle que la omega no tenía derechos sobre él, que ahora no era nadie y que debía estar con Emma porque era lo que correspondía, pero no quería poner a Henry en su contra. Lo que más anhelaba era que la rubia le diera una nueva oportunidad para estar juntos y que tuvieran a su hijo con ellos.

Soltó el aire y cerró sus ojos un momento tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas para cambiar el tema, pero tuvo que abrirlos de golpe cuando escuchó a su hijo

\- ¡Mamá! - gritó Henry con emoción y alivió al ver a la reina acercarse a ellos. Comenzó a correr hacia ella

\- ¡Henry! - le llamó Regina por igual y corrió un poco hasta su encuentro.

Lo estrechó entre sus brazos con todas sus fuerzas sintiendo al niño aferrarse a ella por igual

\- Te extrañé - dijo el pequeño - ¿Estás bien? - preguntó separándose un poco para encontrarse con el rostro sereno y un poco alegre de su madre

\- Lo estoy - respondió Regina frunciendo su ceño ligeramente fingiendo estar extrañada por su pregunta para relajarlo y no preocupar al pequeño más de lo que se veía que estaba

\- Señorita Mills - saludó Neal lo más cordial que le fue posible

\- Señor Cassidy - le saludó por igual. No le pasó desapercibido que al beta no le agradó verla y siendo honesta, a ella tampoco le agradaba verlo

\- ¿Ya puedo ir a casa contigo? - preguntó el niño en una súplica porque la respuesta fuera afirmativa

\- Desde luego que sí - tomó su carita entre sus manos y le besó en la frente con mucho cariño y amor. Después tomó la mano izquierda de Henry y volteó a ver a Neal - Gracias por cuidar de mi hijo en mi ausencia - le agradeció con sinceridad y cortesía.

El problema fue que el beta se ofendió por sus palabras, él no era ningún niñero, era el padre de Henry y ella, era una omega insolente que seguía pensando que tenía derechos sobre su hijo cuando no era así

\- Lo lamento, Regina - avanzó hasta ellos y tomó al pequeño por los hombros - Pero sin autorización de Emma, no puedo permitir que te lo lleves - le retó acercando su rostro un poco al de ella

\- Papá, no - pidió Henry logrando zafarse de su agarre y pegándose a su madre quien de inmediato le abrazó protectoramente

\- No necesito autorización de nadie para llevarme a mi hijo a donde yo deseé - le habló con autoridad, adoptando ese porte altivo y elegante que le caracterizaba.

Neal apretó sus manos en puños tratando de contener la ira y el coraje que sentía por la reina.

Pero prefirió no hacer nada más, sabía que la estaba provocando y si bien era una omega, tenía magia y se veía más que dispuesta a usarla en su contra.

Además si llegaba a violentarla de alguna forma estaba seguro que se metería en serios problemas con David, porque ya le había quedado claro que la omega era una prioridad para él.

Si su padre estuviera ahí todo sería tan distinto. Porque con él de su lado y con su ayuda conseguiría quitarle su hijo a la reina con facilidad

\- Nos vemos luego, campeón - se despidió, pero el pequeño no volteó a verle ni se despidió de él.

Regina le clavó la mirada a Neal quien le dedicó una de pocos amigos por igual y después se dio la vuelta comenzando a alejarse con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos

\- Vamos casa, mi pequeño príncipe - le sonrió con cariño e invocando su magia, los llevó a ambos a la Mansión a fin de evitar tener más encuentros desagradables en el trayecto a su hogar.

* * *

Aparecieron dentro de la casa y de inmediato Regina recordó que debía asegurarse que todos los lugares de la Mansión donde había follado con David estuvieran perfectamente limpios y sin rastro de lo que había sucedido durante el celo del alfa

\- ¿Por qué no vas a cambiarte en lo que preparo algo de comer? - le sugirió y el pequeño asintió corriendo escaleras arriba.

De inmediato la reina corrió hasta la sala y dejó como nuevo el sillón, después fue al comedor y a la cocina, se sorprendió al ver que era verdad lo que el príncipe dijo, que había limpiado y lo había hecho muy bien, pero prefirió usar su magia para que en verdad no quedara absolutamente nada.

Luego subió y se aseguró que su habitación, que era un completo desastre, quedara impecable. Se dirigió de nuevo a la planta baja para comenzar a preparar algo de comer, pero justo antes de llegar a la cocina, el timbre se escuchó.

Soltó un suspiro cansino deteniéndose y se volvió para caminar hacia la puerta, mientras lo hacía se comenzó a sentir un poco insegura porque estaba temiendo tener que enfrentarse a otra desagradable situación como las que había tenido en ese día, solo que ahora en su… en casa.

Se quedó paralizada frente al pie de las pequeñas escaleras de la entrada ante la realización de que la Mansión dejaría de ser suya

\- ¿Regina? - le llamó con desespero y tocó la puerta con la palma de su mano esta vez.

Dio un pequeño saltito involuntario volviendo abruptamente a la realidad y de inmediato su corazón se llenó de una sensación inexplicable al escucharlo. Era como si se emocionaria y ese anhelo por tenerlo cerca fuera mucho mayor al que estaba comenzando a experimentar normalmente.

Así que sin pensarlo, se apresuró a abrir la puerta y en cuanto lo hizo se vio envuelta entre los fuertes y protectores brazos de su alfa. Cerró sus ojos por instinto y dejó que su aroma la embriagara por completo. Estaba necesitando tanto de eso, de estar así con él

\- ¿Por qué te fuiste así? - le preguntó besando su cabeza y avanzado un poco haciéndola retroceder para quedar dentro de la Mansión y poder cerrar la puerta. Solo hasta ese momento en que la estaba teniendo de nuevo entre sus brazos es que estaba logrando encontrar calma y paz en su interior. Aspiró su delicioso aroma.

Las lágrimas se agolparon en los ojos de Regina al escuchar su pregunta, era demasiado lo que David le hacía sentir, era como si la omega en ella no tuviera ningún tipo de miedo en mostrarse vulnerable y real ante él, y eso le daba miedo, mucho miedo. Eso le asustaba y le hacía resistirse más a aceptar ser su omega y aceptarlo a él como su alfa

\- ¿Vas a querer la casa? - le preguntó con un poco de temor, sabía que el príncipe no la iba a dejar desamparada, pero también era consciente que él tenía una familia que fácilmente podía decidir traer a vivir a la Mansión

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó por la sorpresa que esa pregunta le causó. ¿Acaso Regina estaba pensando que por esa razón estaba ahí? - ¡No! - exclamó soltando a la omega para buscar su hermoso rostro y poderla mirar directo a los ojos. Tragó pesado y se sintió triste al ver el semblante inseguro y apesadumbrado de la reina quien desvió un poco la mirada de la de él - Las cosas no van a cambiar. Seguirás viviendo en esta casa aunque esté a mi nombre y Emma no te va a quitar la custodia de Henry - le aseguró y vio como Regina se abrazaba a sí misma y asentía no muy convencida - En verdad lamento mucho lo que está sucediendo - le dijo alcanzando uno de sus manos para acariciarla un poco. La reina se mordió el labio inferior - Regina, estoy dispuesto a luchar por la alcaldía si así lo deseas - ofreció.

Logró llamar su atención con esas palabras, volvió su mirada sorprendida a la azul de él.

No podía creer lo que estaba diciendo, ella había visto con sus propios ojos el apoyo de los alfa que George tenía y si David se proponía recuperar la alcaldía, muy seguramente tendría que enfrentarse a todos ellos y Regina no podía permitir que el alfa arriesgara su vida para algo que ni siquiera valía la pena, porque no era como que aunque él ganara, la gente la iba a querer a ella como alcaldesa de nuevo, jamás iban a aceptar a una omega como su líder, era algo imposible y tenía la firme convicción de que no quería imponerse de ninguna forma de nuevo. Ya no. Mucho menos cuando le quedaba claro que el pueblo la odiaba

\- No, no la quiero - respondió sin titubeo, lo vio abrir su boca pero se adelantó a lo que fuera que quisiera decirle - No insistas, por favor. Estoy cansada de tener que luchar por tener el poder y de cualquier forma ellos jamás me aceptaran de nuevo como su alcaldesa, tendrías tú que ocupar ese puesto y en todo caso la que debe apoyarte es Snow - habló con seriedad y se alejó un par de pasos de él para dejar de tener contacto. Le hacía mal hablar de la relación que su alfa tenía con la beta, pero esa era la realidad y tenía que afrontarla aunque fuera doloroso. El príncipe podía ser su alfa y ella podía pertenecerle aunque no le gustara, pero él, él no era de ella y jamás iba a serlo - George dijo que fue a exigir sus derechos. Si ustedes quieren recuperarla, adelante. Pero déjame fuera de todo esto - le pidió.

El corazón del alfa se apretó al escucharla. Sabía perfectamente que toda esa situación era dolorosa y lastimaba a su omega. Regina estaba muy afectada por lo sucedido en la alcaldía, podía sentirlo y comenzaba a verse más dolida al hablar de la relación que él tenía con la princesa.

Y lo único que David deseaba con toda su alma en esos momentos era poderla consolar y decirle que todo iba a estar bien.

Suspiró afligido, ella se aclaró la garganta y justo en ese momento, el pequeño bajaba

\- Ya me bañe y… cambie - dijo pausadamente al ver al príncipe junto a su madre y el ambiente le pareció tenso. Ambos voltearon a verle

\- Henry - dijo sorprendido el alfa al ver a su nieto ahí. Emma regresó a la estación y se suponía que el niño seguía con Neal

\- ¿Vienes para llevarme al apartamento de nuevo? - preguntó preocupado

\- No - le respondió Regina - De hecho David ya se va - volteó a ver al alfa quien torció su boca dándole a entender que no apreciaba que prácticamente le estuviera echando de la casa

\- ¿Viniste a darle besos a mi mamá? - preguntó Henry de nuevo haciendo una mueca extraña de desagrado que hizo sonreír al príncipe de medio lado. Sobretodo porque la pregunta hizo que su hermosa omega se sonrojara ligeramente

\- Heeenry… - le llamó la atención a su hijo y le reprendió un poco con su mirada

\- Lo siento - murmuró el pequeño a modo de disculpa

\- Vine a ver que tu mamá estuviera bien - se mordió el labio inferior divertido por la situación - ¿Puedes venir un momento afuera conmigo, Henry? - le preguntó al niño - Tengo algo importante que hablar contigo de hombre a hombre - le dijo para causar curiosidad y emoción en su nieto, dejando en claro además, que Regina no podía escuchar

\- Bien - dijo la reina con fastidio al tiempo que tocia sus ojos - No te tardes Henry - y se dirigió a la cocina sin esperar más.

El alfa negó un poco con su cabeza por la reacción de su preciosa omega y no se limitó de verla caminar de espaldas a él… Dios, tenía una figura espectacular, una cintura estrecha, caderas pronunciadas, unas preciosas piernas estilizadas y un trasero de infarto que amenazaba con despertar en él todos sus instintos de alfa.

Suspiró ruidosamente y después abrió la puerta para salir con Henry al porche

\- Sabes que ahora las cosas han cambiado y que tu mamá necesita que la cuiden, ¿cierto? - le preguntó agachándose un poco para estar a su altura. El niño asintió de inmediato - Quiero que me ayudes a cuidarla mucho. Si ves que ella hace algo que pudiera ponerla en peligro, si alguien la molesta, lo que sea, necesito que me avises, ¿estamos? - le preguntó

\- ¡Sí! - respondió emocionado y dando un pequeño saltito haciendo sonreír al príncipe

\- Muy bien - le dijo poniendo una mano en su cabeza y despeinándole un poco a modo de cariño

\- ¿Cuándo volverá a pasar algo como lo de ayer? - preguntó Henry con curiosidad - Que mi mamá te necesite y que yo no pueda estar con ella - aclaró.

David inhaló profundamente y soltó el aire con calma. Aparentemente le tocaba explicar un poco a su nieto sobre los ciclos de celo de las omegas y los alfa. Le parecía curioso que pensara que el día anterior era Regina quien le necesitaba a él cuando había sido todo lo contrario

\- Es algo que ocurre cada dos meses con las omega y cada seis con los alfa - comenzó a explicarle, no quería darle mucho detalle de qué era exactamente lo que sucedía en esos periodos - Cuando vuelva a ocurrirle a tu mamá, no podrás estar con ella durante tres días y cuando ocurra conmigo, es solo un día, como ayer - Henry frunció su ceño como tratando de entender lo que decía

\- ¿Y qué pasa en esos días? ¿Solo se dan besos y platican? - preguntó con genuina curiosidad, característica de un niño de diez años. Algo que desde luego, colocó al príncipe en un dilema.

Sintió sus mejillas arder ligeramente por las preguntas que estaba haciendo su nieto y por los recuerdos que se agolpaban en su mente cada que pensaba en esos días de celo de ambos, en su bella omega desnuda retorciéndose de placer, pidiendo más y más con necesidad… ¡Carajo! Maldijo mentalmente porque no era momento ni lugar para pensar en eso

\- Básicamente eso es lo que sucede - le dedicó una sonrisa un poco fingida. No podía ponerse a explicarle que en realidad no platicaban nada, había besos sí, y también palabras pero que nada tenían que ver con una conversación normal

\- Ok - respondió el pequeño no muy convencido. Le parecía absurdo pensar que no pudieran ver a nadie durante esos días y que solo se la pasaran dándose besos y platicando - ¿Cuánto tiempo más va a durar ésto de que mi mamá te necesite por la mordida que le hiciste en el cuello? - preguntó consternado.

Por siempre…

Apretó los ojos y la boca cuando esas palabras posesivas resonaron en su cabeza. Era su alfa que no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a su omega bajo ninguna circunstancia y no podía dejarse llevar por él, por su familia, por su esposa, por su hija, por su nieto, pero principalmente porque Regina no quería ser suya y entendía el por qué. A pesar de que le pertenecía no quería forzarla a nada.

Solo esperaba no enterarse del momento en el que lanzara el hechizo para ser una beta de nuevo, porque estaba seguro que, si lo llegaba a saber, le iba a impedir usarlo

\- No estoy seguro - respondió con sinceridad - Pero no te preocupes por eso. Todo va a estar bien - le aseguró - Vamos adentro - y ambos entraron de nuevo a la Mansión.

Henry fue directo al comer para comenzar a poner la mesa y David aprovechó para ir a la cocina a hablar un último asunto con la reina

\- Ya casi está la comida, cariño - dijo Regina al escuchar pasos a su espalda, pensando que era su hijo

\- Acepto la invitación a comer - la reina dio ese saltito involuntario que tanto llamaba su atención y se volvió de inmediato hacia él - Tranquila, es solo una pequeña broma - le dijo para tranquilizarla

\- Pensé que eras Henry - murmuró un poco apenada

\- Ya me voy. Pero antes de irme necesito decirte que no voy a prohibirte salir de casa ni usar magia - le dijo. La omega entreabrió su boca sorprendida - Solo te voy a pedir que evites tener encuentros con alfas como el de hoy y que uses tu magia contra alguien solo para defenderte - ella pareció debatirse un poco, pero al final asintió con lentitud - También que no olvides tu promesa, de cuidar en todos los aspectos de ti misma y que me llames en caso de ser necesario - solicitó absteniéndose de usar su voz de alfa aunque moría por hacerlo, porque le encantaría que al menos en eso, Regina le… le obedeciera.

La reina solo asintió ante sus palabras de nuevo y se aferró con ambas manos a la orilla de la encimera tras ella mordiéndose un poco el labio inferior. Agradecía profundamente la preocupación que el príncipe mostraba y también que no ejerciera su dominio sobre ella como su alfa. Era consciente que cualquier otro no hubiera dudado en encarcelarla en la Mansión, así como en su momento, Leopold lo hizo.

Cerró sus ojos con dolor y tragó pesado al recordar esos tiempos con su ex marido y le horrorizaba pensar en cuánto más hubiera sufrido si se hubiera sabido que en realidad era una omega

\- Sé que esto es muy difícil para ti - le dijo al verla contrariada y dolida - Te prometo que estaré contigo pase lo que pase y que no dejaré que nada malo te suceda - prometió con firmeza y ansiedad, porque lo que más quería era que la reina estuviera tranquila

\- David… yo - comenzó a moverse un poco inquieta en su lugar y se acomodó un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja con ligero nerviosismo. Esperaba que no le hiciera preguntas porque no quería hablar con él en esos momentos de todo lo que le atormentaba.

Hubo un silencio un poco prolongado, donde ambos se debatían en caminar hacia al otro para fundirse en un abrazo. Ambos necesitaban el uno del otro, el alfa se moría por consolar a su omega, y ella moría por sentirse segura entre sus brazos.

Hasta que por fin, David se decidió a hablar. Se aclaró la garganta llamando la atención de su hermosa omega

\- Se te va a quemar la comida - le sonrió divinamente antes de que pudiera poner cualquier excusa y se negara a su ofrecimiento, aunque en realidad, su promesa no estaba a discusión.

Regina se quedó sin palabras al verlo sonreír de esa forma, se veía tan… tan apuesto, pero fue solo un segundo lo que pudo perderse en ese momento porque asimiló las palabras que dijo y sus preciosos ojos chocolate se abrieron más de lo normal e inmediatamente se dio la vuelta para hacerse cargo de lo que cocinaba

\- Te veo después - se despidió con un tono de voz ligeramente divertido y soltó un suspiro porque deseaba quedarse ahí, pero no quería imponerle su presencia a la reina

\- Gracias - volteó a verle una última vez, después se volvió a lo que cocinaba - ¡Henry, acompaña a David a la puerta! - le solicitó a su hijo.

No quiso voltear a verle de nuevo ni ser ella quien le acompañara, porque en realidad, no quería que se fuera, moría porque se quedara, por estar de nuevo entre sus brazos y dejar salir todos esos sentimientos que llevaba cargando en su alma.

* * *

Neal llegó molesto al apartamento y ni siquiera tocó para entrar

\- ¡Hola! - saludó la beta con sarcasmo desde la cocina, porque no apreciaba que entrara de esa forma a su casa. Además que, cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse, pensó que era su marido - Emma no está - aclaró de inmediato - ¿Y Henry? - preguntó extrañada al no ver al niño con él

\- La omega insolente se lo llevó - respondió con enojo - Tenemos que hacer algo, no creo poder soportar esto por mucho tiempo. Henry tiene que estar con Emma y conmigo. Es lo correcto, ¡maldita sea! - dijo comenzando a pasearse por el lugar un poco desesperado

\- No, no, todavía no. No quiero que haya algo que force a David a tener que estar con ella o a pelearse con Emma por su culpa - habló con firmeza y seriedad. Lo último que necesitaba es que las cosas se complicaran más de lo que ya lo estaban

\- Es que no puedo creer mi mala suerte - renegó sentándose en la mesa - Si hubiera sido reclamada por cualquier otro alfa, Henry estaría con nosotros. Pero tenía que ser David - se lamentó con enfado.

Snow parpadeó un par de veces analizando lo que Neal decía.

Antes de que todo eso sucediera, estaba convencida que su familia estaría junta y que Regina saldría sobrando en la ecuación, porque Henry mostraba su emoción y anhelo por vivir con Emma y con ellos. Y era algo que la reina tendría que aceptar tarde o temprano.

Pero ahora, con las reglas del bosque, todo era diferente. Ya no se trataba de si Henry quería vivir con Emma o no, lo correcto era que estuviera con ella por ser su madre biológica y ser una alfa.

Todo habría sido sencillísimo si Regina hubiera sido reclamada por cualquier otro alfa que no fuera David. Porque el instinto territorial y posesivo de los alfa, les hacía rechazar a los hijos que no fuera de ellos, aún que llevaran la sangre de su omega.

En este caso, Henry sería rechazado con mucha mayor razón, porque ni siquiera llevaba la sangre de la reina, pero el alfa de Regina, era nada más y nada menos que David, el abuelo de Henry, el pequeño era sangre de su sangre y por consiguiente, no había forma en que el príncipe lo rechazara y lo quisiera apartar de su omega.

Se mordió brevemente el labio inferior dejándose llevar por un momento en lo distinto y perfecto que sería todo para ellos si jamás le hubiera pedido a su marido que se llevara a la reina en la isla. Si Regina hubiera sido reclamada por otro alfa… Apretó sus ojos y negó rápidamente con su cabeza tratando de ahuyentar esos pensamientos de su mente.

Debía haber otras opciones, David dijo que Regina estaría trabajando en ello y que le dejaran en paz mientras lo hacía, pero Snow no quería quedarse de brazos cruzados. Tenía que hacer algo, no podía perder al príncipe

\- Vamos al convento - le ofreció a Neal y el beta asintió sin pensar.

La verdad es que él necesitaba ver a la omega de su padre con urgencia.

* * *

Sidney terminaba de acomodar las cajas con las pertenencias de la reina en un rincón de la oficina del nuevo alcalde

\- Puedes retirarte - le dijo el viejo alfa al genio cuando éste terminó y salió sin decir nada. Después se levantó, se paró justo frente a la ventana dándole la espalda a la entrada del lugar y cruzó sus manos por detrás suyo admirando la vista.

George había ordenado que las cosas de la reina fueran colocadas ahí, quería tenerlas porque sabía que en algún momento reclamarían por ellas y no quería perderse la oportunidad de tener otro encuentro con la espectacular omega. El príncipe había llegado antes de lo previsto y no le dio oportunidad de ofrecerle su ayuda a Regina, pero ya llegaría su momento

\- Señor Alcalde - la irritante voz de Hook se dejó escuchar a sus espaldas

\- Capitán - le saludó George volviéndose hacia él. El pirata sonrió de lado y se dejó caer en la silla frente al que ahora era su escritorio. Sacó su pequeña botella de ron y bebió un par de tragos

\- ¿Para qué soy bueno? - preguntó con una sonrisa que le hacía ver bastante estúpido

\- Necesito que comiences a trabajar en la otra parte de nuestro acuerdo - comenzó a explicar - En aquello que ambos necesitamos para conseguir lo que tanto deseamos ahora - su voz se escuchó insinuante

\- Hecho - le respondió ahora con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

* * *

Snow y Neal llegaron al convento. El beta buscó a Belle y la princesa al hada suprema

\- ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Snow? - preguntó Azul con gentileza

\- Quiero saber si hay forma de desaparecer las reglas biológicas - solicitó con ansiedad. En el trayecto hasta ahí estuvo buscando opciones para hacer algo y saber eso le pareció la más sencilla de las soluciones

\- No - respondió tajantemente el hada - Es algo que ahora forma parte de la realidad de Storybrooke y no es posible deshacerse de ellas, así como la magia - aclaró y la princesa torció su boca decepcionada y como en conflicto llamando la atención de Azul

\- Dijiste que… - se relamió los labios. Estaba un poco nerviosa por la pregunta que haría - que Regina era una omega con magia, que ustedes la tienen que cuidar y proteger porque es su misión. ¿Podrías traerla a vivir al convento como a Belle? - preguntó esperanzada de que de esa forma, la reina estuviera cuidada y David no tuviera que preocuparse ni ocuparse de ella

\- ¿David está de acuerdo? - preguntó horrorizada de pensar que el príncipe estuviera rechazando a la omega y quisiera dejarla en el convento para que alguien más se hiciera cargo de ella

\- N-no… quiero saber si es posible para presentarle la opción - respondió nerviosa por la reacción del hada

\- Snow, ya sabes que no es conveniente que hagas cosas relacionadas con Regina a espaldas de David, es su omega y debes respetar eso si no quieres tener serios problemas con él - le recordó - Además, nuestro deber es protegerla mientras no tenga un vínculo y asegurarnos que quede en buenas manos cuando un alfa la reclame. Regina ahora le pertenece a David y no podemos pasar por encima de él bajo ninguna circunstancia. Él tendría que solicitar que la tengamos aquí - aclaró.

La beta soltó un suspiro cansino. Con eso le quedó claro que, en caso de decidirse por la última de sus opciones, Azul no le ayudaría a buscar otro alfa para la reina, estaba segura que si lo llegaba a insinuar siquiera, el hada se iba a escandalizar y a oponerse.

* * *

Horas más tarde Regina salió del baño después de tomar una ducha sintiéndose apesadumbrada. Últimamente, todos sus días eran malos, pero a veces había unos pésimos como el que estaba por terminar.

Tenía muchas ganas de llorar, agradecía que David hubiera intervenido por ella para no perder su casa, pero era difícil asimilar que ya no era suya y era muy difícil aceptar que el príncipe lo había hecho porque era lo correspondía al ser ella su omega.

Suspiró cansinamente.

Lo único que le hacía feliz era que su hijo estaba con ella, pero aún que el príncipe le había prometido que nadie se lo quitaría, tenía miedo que Emma quisiera hacer valer sus derechos como alfa y madre biológica de Henry y se lo quitara.

Se paró frente a su espejo de cuerpo completo y dejó caer la toalla con la que cubría su figura desnuda. Mientras se bañaba se percató de las marcas que David había dejado desde sus pechos hasta su ombligo.

Pasó sus dedos por encima de las mismas mientras admiraba a través del espejo el camino bien definido con el cual el príncipe había decidido marcarla, y a pesar de que su parte racional le gritaba que eso estaba mal y que debía desaparecerlas de inmediato, había una parte de ella que adoraba el verse y saberse de su alfa. Era sumamente excitante y profundo pensarse a sí misma de esa forma.

Se mordió brevemente el labio inferior y cerró sus ojos tomando aire profundamente buscando calmarse porque comenzaba a sentir ese pequeño cosquilleo característico en su intimidad

\- Ay, Dios - se quejó negando con su cabeza.

Pero aun en contra de todo pensamiento racional, sucumbió a su instinto como omega y se dejó llevar por ese orgullo y satisfacción que le causaba portar las marcas que su alfa había dejado en su cuerpo, y confiada en que nadie tenía por qué verlas, puesto que estaban en un lugar que no era visible, se dirigió a su vestidor sin borrarlas.

* * *

David llegó al apartamento junto con Emma y para ese momento, Snow ya estaba de vuelta

\- Pensé que no te volvería a ver en todo el día de hoy - le dijo a su marido de mala forma, como molesta

\- Snow, por favor - pidió un poco dolido. No era su culpa lo que estaba pasando, aunque sabía que tampoco era de ella y la entendía, pero esas actitudes solo hacían todo más complicado para ambos

\- Lo siento - se disculpó con sinceridad - ¿Cómo les fue en la alcaldía? - preguntó

\- Nada que nos tomara por sorpresa. George ya dejó a todas las omegas sin trabajo y con la única labor de satisfacer a su alfa, darles hijos, cuidar de los mimos y del hogar, tal cual en el bosque - contó - Obviamente llamó a Regina para humillarla y ahora todo lo de ella… - hizo una pequeña pausa para soltar un suspiro. Era un poco complicado hablar con la princesa de eso - es mío - alzó un poco sus hombros al final

\- Oh - exclamó bajito. No era algo extraño, era algo normal que sucedida entre los alfas y las omegas cuando éstas eran reclamadas - ¿Y ella cómo lo tomó? - preguntó con curiosidad

\- Como siempre - respondió David negando con su cabeza - Tratando de aparentar que no sucede nada, pero se... - se aclaró la garganta porque lo sabía por la conexión que había entre ellos por el vínculo y eso tampoco era un secreto para la princesa - que está muy afectada y dolida - dijo afligido y la beta asintió comprensiva - ¿Fuiste con George a reclamar la alcaldía? - le interrogó ahora él

\- Sí - respondió Snow - Pensé que eso debía hacer, que era lo correcto, pero me di cuenta que no - se apresuró a decir, porque no quería que al príncipe se le metiera la idea en la cabeza de luchar por la alcaldía por ella. Sobretodo porque si la obtenía sabía perfectamente que no haría a un lado a la reina y prefería no tener ese puesto a dejar que la omega estuviera dirigiendo Storybrooke de nueva cuenta.

Lo vio apretar los labios no muy convencido de lo que le dijo

\- En verdad me da gusto que estés en casa - le sonrió tenuemente prefiriendo dar por terminado el tema y aparentar frente a su marido que todo estaba bien.

No podía demostrar su desagrado por el vínculo entre él y Regina porque eso podría levantar sospechas de que estaba pensando hacer algo por su cuenta para separarlo de la omega.

El alfa solo asintió agradecido.

* * *

Pasaron algunos días, durante los cuales, las cosas en Stroybrooke empezaron a estabilizarse.

Las clases se reanudaron, los trabajos de las omegas fueron ocupados por betas y alfas, y todos parecían comenzar a vivir sus vidas con normalidad.

Las cosas en el apartamento eran tensas, pero la situación era llevadera, aunque a Emma le seguía pareciendo inaudito que sus padres durmieran separados. Los días en los que Henry no estaba con ellos, David dormía en la cama de abajo y Snow dormía con ella, cuando el niño estaba, que era solo en contadas ocasiones porque el pequeño se negaba a dejar sola a Regina por mucho tiempo, el príncipe tenía que dormir en el sillón.

Así que estaba comenzando a considerar la oferta que Neal le había hecho, de ayudarle a adquirir una casa que estaba cerca de la estación.

David buscaba cualquier excusa para ver a Regina, quien estaba tratando de adaptarse a su nueva realidad, de no trabajar y dedicarse solo al cuidado de Henry y de… de la casa de su alfa.

Estaba además documentándose de todo lo que podía sobre las omegas, ya sabía que volvería a entrar en celo en menos de dos meses y debía actuar antes de que eso volviera a ocurrir. Sin embargo aún no encontraba nada relacionado con el hechizo para ser de nuevo una beta y no descartaba la posibilidad de ir a buscar más libros de ser necesario.

Aunque empezaba a dudar que ese hechizo fuera a ser suficiente para romper el vínculo, cada que leía algo relacionado con ello, la palabra "inquebrantable" salía a relucir, así como sus únicas tres posibles salidas, la muerte, otro alfa u otra omega.

Tal parecía que estaba en un callejón sin salida.

El timbre de la puerta se escuchó y Regina frunció su ceño un poquito extrañada. No estaba esperando a nadie, Henry aún no salía de la escuela, además se suponía que Emma iría por él ese día y David le había hecho una visita hacía poco más de una hora.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con un rostro que definitivamente no esperaba ver por la Mansión de nuevo

\- ¿Puedo pasar? - preguntó la princesa

\- S-sí - respondió la reina haciéndose a un lado para dejarla. Cerró la puerta y subió los pequeños escalones y le invitó a pasar a la sala. La princesa caminó tras ella y después tomó asiento justo en el sillón donde David y ella habían tenido sexo. Regina entreabrió su boca un momento, pero solo se aclaró la garganta - ¿Qué se te ofrece? - le preguntó cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho

\- Vengo a exigirte que hagas algo pronto para dejar de ser la omega de mi marido - le dijo autoritariamente, con la intención de hacer valer su nivel jerárquico con la reina.


	17. Chapter 17

_**La serie de Once Upon a Time y sus personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen.** _

Muchas gracias a todos por leer y por sus maravillosos reviews.

Espero que el capítulo les guste y puedan perdonar cualquier error.

Agradecimientos para  ** _autumnevil5_  **que me estuvo presionando mucho para escribir.

* * *

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó Regina sorprendida por lo que Snow había dicho y por la forma en la que lo había hecho. No podía creer que la princesa tonta estuviera tratando de pasar por encima de ella como la mayoría intentaba hacerlo - ¿Crees que estoy agusto y feliz con ser una omega y que tu marido me haya reclamado? - le preguntó bajando sus brazos

\- Para no estar feliz con eso te estás tardando mucho en buscar una solución - argumentó Snow con leve tono de reproche en su voz

\- Entonces piensas que lo estoy haciendo a propósito - dijo Regina estrechando sus ojos. La princesa desvió un poco su mirada de la de ella, como si no pudiera sostenérsela

\- Si soy honesta, me parece muy sospechoso que luego de detener la maldición las reglas biológicas se hicieran presentes. Ésto no es parte de tu venganza, ¿o sí? - fijó de nuevo su mirada sobre la reina quién abrió su boca ligeramente sorprendida.

No podía creer lo que estaba insinuando, Snow pensaba que ella aún quería venganza y que seguir siendo una omega para estar unida a David, era su nueva forma de hacerle daño

\- Eres una idiota - le dijo con los dientes apretados y las manos en puños - Vete de mi casa ahora mismo - le ordenó apuntando hacia donde estaba la salida de la casa

\- Esta es la casa de MI marido y por esa razón, también me pertenece. Así que no me iré hasta que yo decida - se puso de pie como retando a la omega.

Estuvo preparándose mucho para ese encuentro, llevaba días planeándolo y tenía en mente todo lo que quería decirle a la reina y se anticipó a la posibilidad de esas reacciones.

Regina se quedó por un segundo sin saber qué decir ante esa respuesta porque era verdad, la Mansión estaba ya a nombre del alfa y Snow era su esposa. Y de pronto se preguntó si la princesa pensaba que ella también le pertenecía ahora por ser la omega de David. En los libros que pudo encontrar con la ayuda de Belle, se relataban casos comunes donde una pareja, alfa y beta, tenían una omega de la cual ambos disponían.

Tomó aire profundamente apartando esos pensamientos de su mente. De cualquier forma, el príncipe le había dicho que las cosas no iban a cambiar, que la casa era suya y de nadie más y quizá bastaba con que el alfa aclarara ese punto, pero la reina quería hacer valer sus derechos por sí misma en ese momento que Snow la estaba agrediendo. Quería que se largará de su casa porque ella decía y no porque el alfa interviniera.

Miró a la beta con frialdad y pudo ver que, como siempre, logró intimidar a Snow con su mirada, aun así no parecía querer desistir aunque comenzaba a mostrarse algo insegura

\- ¿Piensas que es sencillo para mí saber que David prefirió pasar su celo contigo? - preguntó la princesa - ¿Que es fácil olvidarme de ese momento en Neverland, cuando mi marido te exigió dijeras a quién pertenecías y tu respondiste sin titubeo que a él? - sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar ese duro momento.

Los ojos de la reina se abrieron casi con espanto al saber que Snow les había escuchado en el Jolly Roger. Ahora entendía por qué el príncipe la había vuelto a reclamar contra la puerta de las habitaciones del capitán. "Diles" fue la exigencia que en ese momento Regina no alcanzó a comprender pero que no pudo evitar corresponder, se refería a ellos, quería que les quedara en claro que la había reclamado y que ahora era suya, que le pertenecía a él.

Maldito alfa posesivo y territorial, pensó con fastidio.

No podía creer que fuera tan descarado de hacer eso para que tanto su mujer como su hija le escucharan… Dios, Snow, Emma y el pirata entrometido les habían escuchado tener sexo y hasta ahorita se estaba enterando.

Cerró sus ojos sintiendo sus mejillas arder ligeramente ante el pensamiento. Tomó aire profundamente haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por no seguirse escandalizando por esa razón.

Abrió sus ojos y observó de nuevo a Snow quien le miraba con rencor y claramente culpándola. Regina, no sintió remordimiento alguno por ella porque recordaba que David le confesó, la princesa había sido quien le pidió a él que se la llevara

\- En eso hubieras pensado cuando te tomaste la libertad de decidir sobre mi vida una vez más, querida - le reprochó con ligero sarcasmo, porque esa era la segunda vez que por un capricho de la princesa terminaba atada a una persona, primero al malnacido del Rey y ahora al Príncipe Encantador

\- Le pedí que te llevara lejos porque no quería que Emma se enredara contigo - comenzó a aclarar y se molestó cuando vio que Regina sonrió con ironía, como burlándose de ella - David jamás te hubiera reclamado si tú no te le hubieras ofrecido - le dijo de forma ligeramente despectiva, como buscando hacerla sentir mal por el hecho de no poderse contener estando en celo, seguramente se había comportado como una cualquiera que solo buscaba sexo y tener el miembro de un alfa dentro.

Y en verdad que no sabía qué iba a ser de todos ellos si resultaba que la omega estaba embarazada o si existía la posibilidad de que quedara en su próximo celo.

Respiró hondo sintiéndose satisfecha al ver en los ojos de la reina que, al menos por un segundo, había logrado herirla con sus palabras. Sabía que estaba siendo cruel porque era algo que las omegas no podían controlar, pero no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de echárselo en cara y además, necesitaba que se sintiera con la obligación de cooperar con ella al menos por unos minutos.

Hubo un pequeño momento de tensión, sobretodo porque Regina sabía que lo que sucedió entre ella y David estuvo mal porque él era un hombre con un compromiso y una familia, pero en verdad no se pudo contener, estaba muy asustada, era demasiado el dolor que sentía en su vientre, el estrés, la necesidad, la excitación y las ganas. Ni siquiera sabía lo que hacía bajo el cuerpo del alfa, solo sabía que él lograba que sintiera alivio, que todo ese sufrimiento y desesperación que la quemaban por dentro, se fueran al menos por momentos.

Ambas se miraban retadoramente y la reina sabía que la princesa idiota esperaba que se doblegarla ante ella, no era tonta y primero muerta antes que hacer eso.

De pronto, el timbre de la puerta sonó, Regina cerró sus ojos al tiempo que soltó un suspiro cansino

\- ¡Pasa! - gritó Snow encaminándose apresuradamente hacia la puerta antes que Regina

\- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? - le preguntó molesta siguiéndole de prisa, pero se detuvo en seco al ver la figura de Frankenstein en el recibidor de su casa.

Víctor le sonrió ligeramente divertido a la reina quien le miraba confusa mientras Snow cerraba la puerta

\- ¿Qué haces en mi casa? - preguntó tragando pesado al darse cuenta que venía con su maletín de doctor. Volteó a ver a la beta y esta no parecía sorprendida en lo absoluto, al contrario, se mostraba cómoda con la presencia de Whale

\- Un gusto verte, Regina - respondió el beta con cortesía - Snow me pidió que viniera a examinarte y tomar algunas muestras de sangre para revisar tu estado de salud - argumentó omitiendo, como había quedado con la princesa, que usarían esas muestras para practicarle una prueba de embarazo y en caso de no haber, practicarle un par de pruebas para saber si la omega era fértil

\- Largo los dos ahora mismo - les dijo mirándoles altiva y molesta al tiempo que alzaba su mano derecha para abrir la puerta de par en par dejando en claro que hablaba muy en serio.

Víctor comenzó a ponerse nervioso porque, a pesar de ser una omega, Regina tenía magia y no era precisamente que ellos como betas podían hacerla obedecer. Y Snow le aseguró que para cuando él llegara, la reina ya estaría cooperando dócilmente con ellos para examinarla, solo por eso había accedido pero ahora se estaba arrepintiendo

\- N-no - titubeó Snow tratando de aparentar seguridad pero fracasando en el intento. En verdad pensó que lograría doblegar a la omega para cuando Whale llegara.

Regina comenzó a hartarse y avanzó hacía ellos de forma intimidante haciéndolos retroceder espantados hacia los escalones de la entrada

\- ¡David me pidió que hiciera ésto! - mintió la princesa en su desesperación y el médico volteó a verla incrédulo, pero de inmediato regresó su atención a la reina para asentir reafirmando la mentira de la beta.

Para la omega fue como si le hubieran golpeado. No, no podía ser, David le había prometido que jamás haría algo en contra de su voluntad, que a pesar de ser su alfa no pasaría por encima de sus deseos y en verdad no quería creerle a Snow, pero recordaba como después de que el celo del príncipe pasó, le dijo explícitamente que quería un médico la revisara para asegurarse que estaba bien de salud. Tragó pesado sintiendo su corazón apretarse con dolor ante sus propios pensamientos.

Al ver que se había quedado como en shock, el médico aprovechó para acercarse a ella

\- Déjame revisarte - le dijo Víctor con calma y suavidad alargando una mano para alcanzarla. Pero se detuvo de inmediato cuando le clavó la mirada determinante, esa tan característica de la reina

\- No te atrevas a tocarme - habló con los dientes apretados y con lágrimas agolpadas en sus ojos, pero bajo ninguna circunstancia las iba a derramar enfrente de ellos

\- Regina… - avanzó Snow al ver la escena y se paró frente a Whale buscando presionar a la reina. Ambos le estaban dando la espalda a la puerta que seguía abierta - Tienes que obedecerme o Da… -

Pero no alcanzó a terminar su amenaza porque el hecho de sugerir que tenía que obedecerle a ella, fue lo que terminó por colmar a la reina e incitarla a actuar.

Alzó sus manos invocando su magia con rabia y les lanzó a ambos fuera de su casa. Víctor cayó primero en el porche y después, la beta sobre él provocado que el médico soltara un quejido doloroso

\- No voy a permitir que vengan a MI casa a amenazarme y hacer lo que se les antoje, Snow White. ¡Largo de mi porche! - espetó con desprecio y cerró de golpe la puerta de la Mansión dejándolos fuera.

Comenzó a tomar respiraciones profundas buscando tranquilizarse. Cerró sus ojos y sus manos en puños tratando de frenar sus sentimientos como omega, esos que Regina consideraba patéticos porque le hacían sentir débil, pero es que le lastimaba profundamente sentirse traicionada por su alfa, dolía y mucho.

Invocó su magia y se fue de nuevo a la biblioteca a buscar más libros para encontrar los malditos hechizos que necesitaba.

* * *

Apareció en medio del lugar y la nueva bibliotecaria, que la reina reconocía como la princesa Ella, quien era una beta, se le quedó viendo casi como espantada.

Regina le ignoró y comenzó a buscar.

* * *

Emma llegó al apartamento con Henry y se encontraron con una Snow consternada en el lugar. El niño saludó y subió a dejar sus cosas de la escuela en la habitación de la rubia

\- ¿Pasa algo? - preguntó la alfa preocupada por el estado de su madre. Sabía que la beta solicitó un permiso para salir temprano del trabajo para ir al hospital a hacerse algunos exámenes.

Snow suspiró sintiéndose derrotada

\- Estoy en serios problemas con tu padre - confesó, Emma apretó los labios y asintió lentamente

\- ¿Qué sucedió? - preguntó dejándose caer en la silla de la mesa como tanto odiaba la princesa que lo hiciera

\- Fui a la Mansión - y su hija abrió su boca por la sorpresa - Le exigí que hiciera algo para deshacerse del vínculo cuando antes - comenzó a relatar e hizo una pausa

\- No creo que David se vaya a molestar tanto por eso - dijo Emma sonriéndole para que se diera cuenta que no era algo tan grave y se relajara. Sí, seguro se iba a enfadar, pero nada más

\- Eso no es lo peor. Lleve a Whale conmigo porque quería… - se mordió el labio inferior dubitativa de decírselo. Soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo y decidió hacerlo - ...quería que me ayudara a practicarle un examen de embarazo a Regina y hacerle un par de pruebas de fertilidad con muestras de sangre - se aclaró la garganta pasando una de sus manos por su cabello de forma nerviosa - Desde luego que no reaccionó bien, se negó y le dije que David me había enviado… Entre otras cosas - murmuró eso último y luego miró culpable a su hija

\- Oh, demonios - expresó la rubia dándose cuenta de la magnitud del problema - No sé qué tan grave es eso en el mundo de los alfas, betas y omegas - se rasco la nuca. La única referencia que tenía era lo furico que su padre se había puesto cuando ella intentó propasarse con la reina y la experiencia no había sido nada agradable.

Hecha un manojo de nervios, la beta llevó su pulgar hasta su boca para mordisquear su uña

\- Tengo que hablar con David antes de que vea a Regina - dijo consternada. Normalmente, antes de llegar a casa, el alfa le daba una vuelta a su omega para asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Algo a lo que ella misma había accedido con tal de conservar la armonía, pero ahora le urgía verle antes para ver si podía suavizar la situación, que primero escuchara su versión antes que la de la reina

\- Tendrás que irle a buscar a la estación, porque no veo cómo no sospeche algo si le dices que venga primero para acá antes de ir a verla a ella - reflexionó Emma mirándola tal cual Snow se sentía, como si hubiera cometido un error tan grave como haberle pedido a David que se llevara a Regina en Neverland.

* * *

Horas después, Regina salió como torbellino de la biblioteca dejando a la beta mortificada. Estaba frustrada porque no encontró nada, había puesto de cabeza el lugar y no encontró nada.

Además seguía enojada y dolida por lo que sucedió con Snow. Le estaba siendo muy difícil manejar la posibilidad de que David decidiera algo en contra de su voluntad cuando el alfa le había prometido que nunca haría algo así.

Se abrazó a sí misma buscando confort y sonrió de medio lado reprochándose el ser tan tonta e ingenua de haberle creído tan fácil. El príncipe era un alfa que en realidad no la quería, se habían unido por accidente y no porque ambos hubieran querido en verdad, estaban atados en contra de su voluntad y si bien el deber de David era cuidar de ella, no significaba que lo hiciera por gusto, sino como una obligación e imposición por las mismas reglas biológicas y si de verdad había enviado a Snow y a Víctor para examinarla, cuando ella le dijo claramente que no quería ninguna revisión médica, entonces esa era una confirmación.

No se dio cuenta que, perdida en sus tormentosos pensamientos, había caminado un par de cuadras. Desde que George se estableciera como alcalde, eran pocas las veces que salía de esa forma, no porque tuviera miedo, sino porque era incómodo andar por las calles. Había miradas de reprobación porque era una omega reclamada que salía libre sin su alfa, otras de reproche, porque no dejaba de ser la ex Reina Malvada y había quienes le seguían odiando por todo lo que hizo, había también miradas de burla, porque había resultado ser una omega y eso aparentemente le parecía divertido a algunos habitantes

Pero las miradas que más odiaba eran las lascivas de alfas y betas, pero las de los alfa eran las que más le perturbaban y por eso prefería transportarse con su magia, pero había veces que mandaba todo el mundo al demonio y simplemente salía a caminar.

Siguió andando hasta que escuchó alborotó. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta que se trataba de un alfa que claramente estaba celo y, que al verla pasar, se le quedó mirando fijamente y después comenzó a acercarse con un porte dominante hacia ella.

No pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente intimidada y sabía que era por ser una omega, sin embargo, no se permitió a sí misma dejarse llevar por ese sentimiento y se mantuvo firme, como solo ella sabía hacerlo. Le lanzó una mirada fría al alfa para después desaparecer del lugar en su nube de humo morado.

* * *

En los días que habían pasado, David se dio a la tarea de levantar un consenso entre los ciudadanos para saber si en verdad estaban contentos con que George fuera el alcalde y ver si era conveniente convocar a elecciones para una decisión justa. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta que, lamentablemente, a la mayoría le parecía bien, eran pocas las personas a quienes les daba igual y las que no estaban de acuerdo con los cambios que estaba haciendo el nuevo Alcalde.

Así que estaba planeando la forma de convencer a la mayoría que lo mejor era irse a elecciones para tener a un buen gobernante, quería acercarse a los alfa que tenían una omega para hacerles ver que las cosas no tenían por qué ser como en el bosque. Quería luchar por los derechos de las omegas, pero para ello necesitaba del apoyo de los alfa.

Llegó a la mansión y tocó el timbre esperando que… que su linda omega le abriera la puerta.

Tenía muchas ganas de verla a pesar de haberlo hecho por la mañana.

* * *

\- Hola, Bella-Bell - saludo entusiasta el pirata a Tinkerbell quien salía de los baños de Granny's.

El hada ahora trabajaba como mesera en el lugar y se estaba quedando en uno de los cuartos de la vieja lobo

\- Killian - dijo su nombre sin emoción mientras trataba de pasar y el alfa le bloqueaba el paso - Estoy en turno - respondió mirándole cansina

\- Oh, no me digas que ya te olvidaste de los viejos tiempos - dijo sugestivo mientras alzaba una mano para acariciar su mejilla pero ella volteó el rostro despreciando su gesto

\- ¿Qué quieres? - preguntó con frialdad. Si bien en Neverland tuvieron algo que ver un par de veces en realidad nunca significo nada, sobretodo porque el pirata era en realidad un ser despreciable

\- ¿Divertirnos? - le sonrió estúpidamente abriendo sus brazos como invitándola. Pero al ver que ella solo le miraba fastidiada, prosiguió - Quería saber si ya puedes hacer magia porque necesito un hechizo pequeñito para mi barco - alzó una de sus cejas seductor. Era una mentira, necesitaba magia, pero no para eso, solo quería saber si el hada la había recuperado para seguir con su plan

\- Mala suerte, capitán - dijo el hada verde pasando enseguida de él - Sigo sin magia y aunque la tuviera, no te iba ayudar - siguió de largo sin mirar de nuevo atrás.

Hook resopló frustrado y molesto al darse cuenta que, al menos por parte de las hadas, no iba a conseguir magia fácilmente.

* * *

Tan pronto como Regina apareció dentro de su Mansión, justo donde había estado antes de ir a la biblioteca, la puerta se abrió de golpe haciéndola dar un saltito involuntario por la impresión

\- ¡¿Por qué no abrías ni contestabas tu celular?! - preguntó David avanzando hacia ella de inmediato y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar siquiera, la tomó de ambos brazos con cada una de sus manos y la encaró fijando su mirada en la de ella.

La reina apenas estaba siendo consciente de lo que sucedía cuando de pronto se vio sujeta por las grandes manos del príncipe y ahora tenía su penetrante mirada azul y dominante sobre ella. Como si quisiera que le contara todo, hasta sus más profundos secretos, era como si quisiera atravesarle el alma.

Tomó aire profundamente y se mordió el labio inferior brevemente. No podía negarlo, estaba asustada y el corazón le latía con fuerza por lo mismo, no porque le tuviera miedo al alfa, sino porque tenía miedo de comprobar que lo que Snow había dicho era verdad, podría parecer una estupidez pero le era imposible no confiar en él y eso la colocaba en una situación vulnerable.

Pero es que David le había demostrado de muchas formas que en verdad estaba dispuesto a cuidarla, a protegerla y a respetarla. Ningún alfa estando en celo, le habría dado la opción a su omega de estar con él o no, simplemente la habría tomado porque era su derecho, y el príncipe lo había hecho, aún estando tan afectado por el celo, se detuvo a estar seguro que quería tener sexo con él y estaba dispuesto a marcharse a sobrellevarlo solo cuando ella se negó

\- ¿Sucedió algo? - preguntó ahora preocupado.

La pregunta la sacó de sus pensamientos y al fijar de nuevo su mirada en la de él, pudo ver ahora reflejadas consternación y preocupación.

Se relamió los labios y se movió un poco pero sin luchar contra el alfa para que le soltara, era más bien por ansiedad que lo hacía. No sabía cómo decirle lo que había pasado, no quería buscarle un problema a David con la princesa bruta, pero necesitaba con urgencia saber si él la había enviado. Dolía mucho pensar que el príncipe la pudiera haber traicionado, mucho más de lo que debería y le gustaría, era algo insoportable

\- Tu esposa estuvo aquí - dijo tragando pesado

\- ¡¿Qué?! - preguntó entre sorprendido e incrédulo por lo que escuchaba - Dime qué sucedió - fue más bien una exigencia que una petición aunque en realidad esa no había sido su intención, pero necesitaba saber todo lo que había pasado

\- Solo dime que tú no la enviaste - le pidió ignorando la exigencia de él. Se mordió los labios para impedirse a sí misma decir "por favor", no quería sonar tan necesitada y patética

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! - respondió como ofendido - ¿De dónde sacas eso? - le preguntó comenzando a molestarse ante el pensamiento de que la princesa hubiera ido a casa de su omega a perturbarla. No se imaginaba qué demonios pudo haber querido Snow de Regina, aunque tenía una idea.

Respiró con alivio al escucharlo decir que él no había enviado a Snow, la calma regresó a su corazón y sintió una extraña emoción recorrerle el cuerpo al comprobar que no era cierto.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar comenzar a inquietarse ante la posibilidad de que David se enojara con la beta por culpa de ella porque le aterraba pensar que pudiera perder a Henry de nuevo por ello

\- Regina… - le llamó al empezar a sentir que su omega se estaba estresando de nuevo. La envolvió entre sus brazos y ella se aferró con sus manos de su camisa de inmediato. Cerró sus ojos respirando profundo y aspirando el delicioso aroma de la reina. Se relamió los labios y se decidió a llevar eso hasta las últimas consecuencias.

No podía pasar por alto lo que había hecho la princesa, porque el simple hecho de haber ido ahí cuando no tenía nada qué hacer en la Mansión era motivo más que suficiente para saber que la beta no estaba respetándole a él ni su situación con su omega

\- Necesito que me digas todo lo que pasó - solicitó con voz autoritaria, pero no la de alfa, no quería obligarla de esa forma, al menos no sin intentar que Regina hablara sin necesidad de llegar a tanto.

Sintió un ligero estremecimiento por su cuerpo al escuchar su demanda y ¡Ah! odiaba que la omega en ella muriera de ganas por satisfacer a su alfa.

Se separó de él y afortunadamente, el príncipe no le impidió hacerlo. Le dio la espalda y se alejó un par de pasos de su imponente figura. Se cruzó de brazos y acomodó un mechón de su propio cabello tras su oreja

\- Vino a exigirme que hiciera algo para romper el vínculo - escuchó una exhalación de fastidio a sus espaldas - Después insinuó que yo había hecho que las reglas biológicas llegaran a Storybrooke para no dejar de ser una omega y estar atada a ti como parte de mi venganza - relató

\- Maldita sea - murmuró con los dientes apretados y sus manos en puños haciendo un esfuerzo por contenerse y no salir en ese preciso momento a enfrentar a su esposa - ¿Qué más? - presionó para que siguiera.

La reina se aclaró la garganta eligiendo omitir el hecho de que le acusara de habérsele ofrecido a David estando en celo

\- Después vino Whale - y de pronto el alfa la estaba tomando por el brazo derecho para voltearla hacia él de nuevo con firmeza sin ser brusco, algo que llamaba la atención de Regina. El príncipe siempre era cuidadoso en la forma en que la tocaba

\- ¿Qué quería aquí? - le preguntó tratando de guardar la compostura, pero sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho porque le latía con furia ante el coraje que estaba invadiendo su cuerpo ahora también contra Frankenstein, la única razón por la cual no había perdido los estribos hasta ese momento, era porque el médico también era un beta, porque solo Dios sabe qué le habría hecho si fuera un alfa, aunque de igual forma tanto él como la princesa, le iban a escuchar

\- Dijo que Snow le había llamado para revisar mi estado de salud, querían muestras de mi sangre - frunció su propio ceño al decir eso porque si David no les había enviado en realidad, ¿para qué querían su sangre? Podía entender que el alfa quisiera hacerle exámenes de todo, pero dudaba mucho que en verdad la princesa se preocupara por su salud a ese grado

\- ¿Muestras de sangre? - preguntó el príncipe extrañado. No dejaba de sorprenderse y de enojarse con cada cosa que Regina decía. ¿Qué carajos quisieron hacerle a su omega? - No te hicieron nada, ¿cierto? - le preguntó alargando su mano libre hasta su bello rostro para tomarla por el mentón y después comenzó a observarla con detenimiento.

Bajó su mano hasta su estilizado cuello y pasó su pulgar por su marca para comprobar que siguiera intacta y de inmediato sintió como la reina se estremeció. No pudo evitar sonreír tenuemente al verla con sus hermosos ojos cerrados, era indescriptible la satisfacción que le traía el provocar ese tipo de reacciones en ella, el saber que esa marca indicaba que Regina era suya y verla responder cuando la tocaba

\- Dime - demandó mientras su respiración comenzaba a pronunciarse. De inmediato la omega abrió sus preciosos ojos chocolate y los fijó en los suyos

\- No - respondió como saliendo del pequeño trance en el que había entrado cuando el príncipe tocó la marca en su cuello. Era placentero cuando él, y solo él, la tocaba y solo esperaba que sus mejillas no se hubiesen encendido

\- Hay algo más, ¿no es así? - preguntó, porque lo primero que hizo Regina antes de comenzar a contarle fue asegurarse que él no había enviado a Snow, era casi obvio que la princesa había dicho semejante barbaridad para hacer que la reina permitiera que hicieran con ella lo que quisieran y eso solo le hacía ponerse más y más furioso.

Era algo extraño, podía sentir lo enojado que estaba David, sabía que se debía a la conexión que ahora tenían y por eso mismo se sentía atrapada porque no quería decirle todo, era absurdo porque no necesitaba que el príncipe tuviera un enfrentamiento con Snow por eso, ella misma se defendió y puso a la beta en su lugar, no quería hacerlo enfurecer más, pero tampoco quería ocasionar algo grave entre la pareja porque a como veía al alfa, estaba segura que tendrían una gran discusión.

David estaba a punto de pedirle que no le hiciera obligarla a hablar, pero afortunadamente, la reina comenzó a hacerlo

\- Dijo que tú la habías enviado - confesó tragando pesado.

Lo vio cerrar los ojos y tensarse como aguantando el coraje que saber eso le ocasionaba y para Regina era… sorprendente ver que no dudara ni por un segundo de su palabra y se estuviera enojado con Snow. No es que le diera gusto, le preocupaba, pero le parecía inaudito lo que el vínculo podía causar. Se suponía que eran amores verdaderos y eso era algo inquebrantable

\- Me va a escuchar - fue lo que pudo decir el alfa sintiendo como la rabia lo iba consumiendo poco a poco

\- ¡No! - dijo de inmediato la omega - David, no. Yo no quiero que por mi culpa… - comenzó a inquietarse.

Pero no pudo terminar su frase porque al mencionar la palabra "culpa", él le interrumpió

\- Tú no tienes la culpa de nada de ésto. Es un problema entre ella y yo - aclaró lo más sereno que le fue posible porque, así como sentía la urgencia de ir a enfrentar a la beta, sentía una urgencia por tranquilizar a su omega y sabía que para ello, debía calmarse primero él.

Regina se debatió por algunos segundos pero al final asintió, aunque un poco dubitativa. Soltó un suspiro involuntario al tener la mirada azul y penetrante del alfa sobre ella, le parecía realmente hipnotizante y bella, le hacía sentir tan bien, segura, protegida y… Cerró sus ojos tomando aire profundamente.

No, no podía estarse confundiendo, ahí no había ni podía haber absolutamente nada más.

Tomó aire profundamente y de pronto, abrió sus ojos espantada al sentir llegar su periodo abruptamente. Su instinto inmediato fue el de buscar la mirada de su alfa, sabiendo que con seguridad podía olerla y saber lo que estaba pasando. Eso confirmaba lo que ella ya sabía, que no estaba embarazada, pero temía tanto que él estuviera decepcionado al comprobar que era verdad lo que ella le había dicho, que no había posibilidades de un embarazo.

Pero para su sorpresa, lo único que encontró, fue una mirada dulce y cariñosa por parte de David. La envolvió entre sus fuertes brazos de forma protectora y Regina se hundió en el abrazo cerrando sus ojos sin poner resistencia.

Sabía perfectamente lo que sucedía porque podía olerla. Acarició la cabeza de su preciada omega buscando tranquilizarla por si sentía que le estaba decepcionando con la confirmación de que no había embarazo porque no era así, su omega jamás podría decepcionarlo, estaba seguro de eso. Mientras más tiempo pasaban atados por el vínculo, más maravillosa le parecía, estaba teniendo la oportunidad de conocer realmente a Regina ahora, aunque ella seguía terca en alejarlo cada que le era posible.

Soltó un suspiro y se mordió el labio inferior sintiéndose culpable al recordar que durante su celo, le pidió le dijera que le daría un hijo. Se maldijo mentalmente por ser un verdadero idiota, ella le dejó en claro que no era posible y él, como buen alfa posesivo y territorial, fue a exigirle dejarse embarazar.

Cerró sus ojos temiendo ahora que con eso hubiera hecho sentir a su omega presionada por su demanda. No iba a dejar de preocuparse, rechazarla o quererse deshacer de ella por esa razón

\- Necesito ir a… - se aclaró la garganta porque no estaba preparada para la llegada de su periodo. Como ahora su ciclo reproductivo había cambiado, no estaba segura de cuándo haría aparición su... ¿menstruación?, no tenía idea si se seguía llamando así. Oh, pero desde luego que tuvo que llegar en un momento inoportuno y en presencia del alfa

\- Oh, sí - murmuró con disculpa liberándola del fiero abrazo en el que la tenía envuelta. No se dio cuenta que le había apretado un poquito más contra él - Voy a irme para que descanses - le dijo y ella asintió.

La observó un poco mientras Regina se abrazó a sí misma y desvió su mirada mordiéndose el labio inferior. Soltó un pequeño suspiro y tomando su rostro con ambas manos para tener su sorpresiva atención

\- No estoy enojado contigo - le aseguró mientras la reina le miraba expectante y colocaba sus manos sobre las muñecas de él - Tampoco decepcionado - aclaró y después dejó un beso largo en su frente.

Regina cerró sus ojos al sentir ese beso protector, cerró sus ojos soltando un suspiro entrecortado mientras aferraba un poquito más su agarre en las muñecas de él. El alfa soltó su rostro y se alejó un poco provocando que ella soltara el agarre que tenía en él, pero no dejó ir su delicada mano derecha, la tomó con la suya y la llevó hasta sus labios para besarla con devoción

\- Descansa, majestad - le dijo haciéndola soltar una pequeña sonrisa agradecida y divertida por llamarla así.

Se dio la vuelta y salió de la Mansión más que decidido de lo que haría.

Atrás dejó a una bella omega que cerraba la puerta con su magia mientras se abrazaba a sí misma en un intento por frenar esa sensación de no querer dejarlo ir.

* * *

Snow se paseaba nerviosa por el apartamento. Al final había decidido no ir a buscar a David, estaba segura que aún que ella hablara primero con él, el resultado sería el mismo. Iba a bastar con que escuchara a la reina para enojarse con ella.

Se reprochó a sí misma de nuevo el haber sido tan tonta y haberse dejado llevar por la desesperación del momento e involucrar a David. Sabía que lo que hizo era una falta grave contra su alfa, porque aunque estuviera unido por el vínculo con la omega, no dejaba de ser su marido y de alguna forma su alfa, al menos de palabra y de sentimiento.

De pronto la puerta se abrió de manera brusca para dejar pasar la figura imponente del príncipe quien desde luego, se veía furioso. A Snow no le sorprendía verlo así, llevaba toda la tarde preparándose para esa inevitable discusión que sabría tendrían

\- ¿Dónde están Emma y Henry? - preguntó antes de comenzar. No quería que su hija y su nieto se vieran involucrados. Se relamió los labios con coraje buscando calmarse un poco. No podía dejarse llevar por completo por su alfa porque, a pesar de todo, Snow era su esposa, pero tampoco le iba a permitir esa falta tan grave que cometió, era algo que no iba a tolerar, su instinto protector y territorial sobre su omega se lo demandaba

\- Salieron con Neal - respondió aclarándose la garganta. Le pidió a la alfa no estar con Henry en el apartamento para cuando el príncipe llegara, consideraba que era lo mejor y por cómo veía a David, sabía que, al menos esa vez, había tomado la mejor decisión

\- Dime por qué lo hiciste - le exigió tratando de sonar en calma, aunque estaba fallando miserablemente. No le era posible ocultar todo el enojo que sentía

\- Solo quería asegurarme que está bien de salud, ayudarte un poco con ella - respondió fingiendo inocencia. No sabía qué tanto le había contado Regina y guardaba la esperanza de que hubiera omitido algunas cosas

\- No - dijo tajantemente - Pasaste por encima de mí con algo relacionado a MI omega - le reprochó con énfasis haciendo notoria su molestia

\- Recuerda te dije que te ayudaría a cuidar de ella y tú estuviste de acuerdo - le recordó frunciendo su ceño fingiendo ofensa

\- Snow, Regina es MI omega, ¡MÍA! - alzó la voz esta vez sin poderse contener ya y vio que le asustó un poco - No importa que tú y yo estemos casados, soy yo quien decide sobre ella. Yo y nadie más porque es mía, ¡solo mía! - dijo autoritario y territorial. Las palabras escaparon de su boca sin que las pudiera frenar pero no se arrepentía ni un solo segundo de haberlas dicho. Ni siquiera porque su esposa le miraba ahora con reproche y ofendida - ¿Por qué llevaste a Whale a su casa? - preguntó mientras avanzaba y tomaba con su mano a la beta por su brazo derecho aferrándola de ahí muy firmemente - ¿Para qué querías esas muestras de sangre, eh? - le preguntó sacudiéndola un poco buscando presionarla para que respondiera pero sin ser brusco - Quiero la verdad, Snow - le advirtió, porque la conocía muy bien y sabía que era capaz de hacer lo que fuera para salirse con la suya anteponiendo su falsa preocupación y bondad. No por nada estaban ahora en medio de esa situación

\- ¡Quería hacerle una prueba de embarazo y fertilidad! - respondió exaltada mientras jalaba su brazo para soltarse. Algo que logró con facilidad porque el príncipe aflojó su agarre por la sorpresa que su confesión le causó. Se alejó de él un poco y se cruzó de brazos tratando de tomar un porte defensivo - ¿Contento? - le preguntó

\- ¿Pero qué carajos te pasa? - preguntó sin responder a su pregunta y abriendo sus ojos desmesuradamente - ¿Quién te crees que eres para hacer eso con MI omega? - apretó los dientes al hacer su pregunta

\- ¡Tu esposa! - respondió ella alzando su voz y descruzando sus brazos para llevarlos a su cabeza para apretar un poco de su cabello con sus manos - No puedo tolerar saber que la reclamaste ni que quisiste pasar tu celo con ella. Estoy harta de ver que te preocupas tanto por ella - comenzó a reprocharle. Estaba consciente que también se preocupaba por ella, pero no era nada comparado a como lo hacía por la omega y eso la enfurecía - Está embarazada, ¿cierto? - preguntó. Sospechaba por la extrema preocupación del alfa hacia la reina y por eso se le ocurrió practicarle una prueba. Lo vio comenzar a respirar pronunciadamente por el enojo.

Eligió no decirle que justamente ese día, a la omega le había llegado su periodo confirmando que no había embarazo, pero estaba tan molesto con la princesa que no se lo quiso decir

\- Pensé que en verdad habíamos llegado a un acuerdo de dejar a Regina tranquila mientras busca la forma de… - se aclaró la garganta incapaz de decirlo, pero seguro la beta sabía a lo que se refería, aunque no lo dijera - Pensé que respetabas el hecho de que ahora tuviera una omega, dijiste que lo harías - le dijo a modo de reclamo, pero claramente decepcionado

\- No puedo - respondió con sinceridad y se comenzó a sentir ansiosa al verlo así. Nunca el príncipe le había visto tan… tan desencantado de ella

\- Así como tú no estás respetando que Regina es mi omega y lo que yo decido sobre ella, yo no voy a tolerar lo que acabas de hacer - le dijo alzando su barbilla, tomando un porte dominante y autoritario - Me voy del apartamento - le informó al tiempo que soltaba el aire que estuvo conteniendo

\- ¡¿Que?! - preguntó Snow espantada mientras lo veía caminar hacia el lugar donde tenía sus cosas - David… - intentó comenzar a convencerlo de no hacerlo

\- Necesito espacio, Snow - le detuvo de hablar

\- No fue mi intención tratar de hacerla sentir culpable de que la hubieras reclamado, de hacerle creer que tú me enviaste - trato de disculparse y lo vio detenerse después de abrir un cajón - Siento haber llevado a Víctor y haberle dicho que me debía obedecer -

\- Con un demonio - apretó con sus manos la orilla del cajón con todas sus fuerzas. Después se volvió hacia ella - ¿Cómo te atreviste a hacer algo así? - le preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos al darse cuenta que su esposa no le respetaba y que había faltado a su palabra. Por Dios, ni siquiera él había tratado de hacer a Regina obedecer

\- ¡No lo sé! - respondió desesperada - Solo quería que se dejara hacer las muestras y pensé que... - comenzó a decir

\- ¿Que haciéndole creer que yo estaba de acuerdo en que tú mandaras sobre ella se iba a dejar? - preguntó negando con su cabeza y después se volvió de nuevo hacia el cajón para sacar ropa con rapidez. Luego se agachó para sacar de debajo de la cama una maleta

\- ¿Te dijo que nos corrió de la casa y nos atacó con magia? - preguntó con resentimiento evitando contestar la otra pregunta

\- Me alegro - respondió mientras se acercaba al buro y sacaba la mascada de Regina para echarla a la maleta. Sabía que la beta estaba bien, que no había sufrido ningún daño y que solo decía eso para desviar su molestia hacia la reina

\- No puedo creer que la estés prefiriendo - dijo Snow con enojo y reproche al ver que David no se estaba molestando con la reina por haberla atacado

\- No estoy eligiendo a nadie - le aclaró cerrando la maleta - Solo estoy poniendo distancia entre nosotros de momento porque seamos honestos, Snow. No soy el único que lo necesita - dijo y sin más, se fue del apartamento.

En cuando la puerta se cerró, la princesa dejó escapar un grito de rabia y se prometió a sí misma que no permitiría que su matrimonio se acabara y que rompería ese vínculo a como diera lugar.

* * *

Luego de dejar el apartamento, David se fue directo a buscar a Víctor para hacerle la advertencia de que se mantuviera alejado de Regina y que bajo ninguna circunstancia quería verlo rondar la Mansión.

Después fue con Granny en búsqueda de un cuarto para quedarse ahí. La vieja alfa le miró con sospecha, pero no le recriminó su decisión, más bien pareció estar de acuerdo con que se hubiera salido del apartamento.

Por otro lado, Emma avisó a Snow que, tanto ella como Henry, se quedarían a pasar la noche con Neal en casa de Gold.

* * *

La mañana llegó y en cuanto la alfa llegó con el niño al apartamento se percató, por como veía a su madre, que algo andaba mal

\- ¿Y David? - preguntó, porque llegaron muy temprano y no era hora todavía de ir a la estación pero no le veía por ningún lado

\- Iré a alisarme para la escuela - refunfuñó el pequeño al ver que Snow no respondió y le miró fijamente como dándole a entender que no era prudente que escuchara. Eran miradas del tipo que Henry conocía muy bien gracias a su mamá

\- Se fue de la casa - habló bajito en cuanto el niño desapareció en la planta alta. No quería que escuchara eso de su boca y debía reconocer que Regina hizo muy buen trabajo educándolo, el pequeño sabía cuando no debía escuchar una conversación

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? - preguntó Emma preocupada y nerviosa por lo que eso pudiera significar. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al instante ante el pensamiento de perder a su familia recién encontrada

\- Es solo algo temporal - se apresuró a decirle la princesa al ver los ojos de su hija - Está molesto por lo que hice, pero ya se le pasará - le aseguró buscando reconfortarla y en verdad confiaba en que así sería

\- ¿Y si no vuelve? - preguntó tratando pesado luchando por no derramar lágrimas

\- Va a volver - remarcó sus palabras mirando a su hija con seriedad - Somos amores verdaderos, sé que volverá - le dijo confiada y sonriendo tenuemente

\- Henry no se lo tomará bien - se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa mientras colocaba sus manos sobre sus caderas y se paraba de esa misma forma tan peculiar en que David lo hacía

\- Tampoco creo que se le pueda ocultar - dijo mirándola empáticamente. Pero la verdad es que moría porque Emma se lo hiciera saber, tenía la esperanza de que el pequeño fuera una pieza clave para presionar a Regina en la tarea de buscar la forma de deshacerse del vínculo lo más pronto posible.

Se pasó casi toda la noche en vela y durante esas horas, estuvo reflexionando en que el alfa tenía mucha razón, ella también necesitaba espacio. Lo necesitaba para disponer de mucho más tiempo y libertad para empezar a trabajar en encontrar un alfa para entregar a Regina.

Sin David en casa, no tendría que ocultarse y por ende no habría sospechas por parte del príncipe. Oh, porque ahora sí estaba segura que si se llegaba a enterar sería capaz de terminar todo con ella. Y Snow seguía en la firme convicción que una vez que su marido dejara de estar unido a la reina por el vínculo, todo regresaría a la normalidad entre ellos.

Lo que la princesa ignoraba, era que su hija estaba pensando lo mismo que ella respecto a esa separación temporal y en Henry como pieza clave para acabar con esa absurda situación.

* * *

Lo primero que hizo David esa mañana fue ir con Regina más temprano de lo habitual. La reina le abrió la puerta aun en pijama, pero como siempre con su albornoz de seda alrededor de su divino cuerpo.

Ahuyentando cualquier pensamiento de esa índole de su mente, el alfa le hizo saber su decisión de dejar el apartamento.

Desde luego que la omega no se lo tomó a bien, se mostró preocupada y responsable de la situación, pero el príncipe de inmediato le hizo saber que no era su culpa, que ella no tenía nada que ver con su decisión, que eran problemas que tenía él con la princesa

\- Y Henry… - puso una de sus manos sobre sus propios ojos mortificada de lo que fuera a pensar y sentir su hijo

\- Yo hablaré con él - aseguró el alfa. No quería dejarle a su omega la responsabilidad de darle esa noticia al pequeño, sobretodo porque era posible que se enojara con ella y por eso, decidió ser él quien le dijera lo que estaba pasando, para que a Henry no le quedara la menor duda que no era culpa de Regina.

La reina asintió sintiéndose apesadumbrada y de inmediato, como ya se estaba volviendo costumbre, se vio envuelta por los brazos de su alfa. Y oh Dios, era tan reconfortante y tranquilizante estar así y sentía que cada día que pasaba la sensación se volvía más... maravillosa

\- Ya me voy - susurró contra su perfumado cabello. Se relamió los labios y se alejó tantito de ella para poder ver su bello rostro, pero no la soltó. Los hermosos ojos color chocolate le miraban un poquito tristes y él le sonrió con dulzura para luego depositar un beso en su sien izquierda con cariño y casi con adoración.

Regina era sin lugar a dudas, su preciada omega y quería protegerla de cualquier mal.

Tragó pesado al sentir ese beso cariñoso, la sensación se dejaba sentir en su estómago y su cuerpo entraba en un estado de ansiedad y anticipación, como queriendo más de… de él.

Y una vez más, David se fue de la Mansión dejando a Regina hundida en un mar de emociones que sabía perfectamente hacia dónde la estaban llevando y no.

No podía ser.

* * *

Lo siguiente que David hizo fue ir al apartamento para ofrecerse a llevar él mismo a Henry a la escuela e informarle lo que estaba sucediendo en el trayecto.

Su llegada fue extraña, supo de inmediato que al menos Emma estaba enterada de su decisión y le dolía pensar que estaba lastimando a su hija porque podía verlo en su actitud, pero también sabía que la alfa era una adulta y que debía entender, sobretodo aceptar que esa decisión era lo mejor para todos en ese momento.

Salió con su hija y su nieto del apartamento. Henry subió a la camioneta y él se detuvo a tener unas palabras con Emma

\- Esto no significa que vamos a dejar de ser tus padres - le dijo - Tú sigues siendo lo más importante para nosotros - le aseguró tomando las manos de su hija

\- Después de ella, ¿no? - preguntó con resentimiento la rubia

\- Alto, Emma - le advirtió - Regina no tiene nada que ver en esta decisión, no me estoy saliendo del apartamento para irme con ella. Lo hago porque es lo mejor para todos, inclusive para ti - le dijo mirándola con seriedad

\- ¿Y ahora que va a pasar? - le preguntó con un nudo en la garganta

\- Las cosas siguen igual - tomó aire profundamente antes de continuar porque… la verdad era que odiaba hablar de eso y si por él fuera no se haría nada al respecto - Regina aún está buscando la forma de romper el vínculo - y oh Dios, podía sentir al alfa en él retorcerse ante esa posibilidad, no le gustaba en lo absoluto

\- Se honesto, si no lo logra... ¿Vamos a buscar otro alfa para ella? - alzó una ceja esperando una respuesta por parte de su padre. Pudo ver como la pregunta le molesto al príncipe, era como si contemplar esa posibilidad lo hiciera transformarse - Sabes que es la única manera porque otra omega no es la solución, terminaríamos en lo mismo - le dijo la rubia

\- Me estás pidiendo que sea honesto, así que lo único que puedo decirte es que no es una posibilidad que contemplo - confesó - Espero no tener que llegar a ese punto porque no creo que haya forma en que lo pueda permitir - dijo con sinceridad y su hija negó con su cabeza dolida y decepcionada - Si tuvieras una omega, me entenderías - le dijo.

Alargó su mano para tomar su cabeza y acercarla a él para darle un beso en la frente

\- Te amo, Emma y tu felicidad es importante para mí - le aseguró

\- Entonces vuelve al apartamento - pidió desesperada

\- Las cosas nos son tan sencillas y esto no es un juego - le miró fijamente tratando de hacerla entender

\- ¡Voy a llegar tarde! - gritó el pequeño desde la camioneta

\- Te veo en la estación - se despidió de su hija y corrió un poco para subirse lo más pronto posible al auto e irse.

En el camino a la escuela decidió decirle a Henry lo que había pasado. No le sorprendió saber que el pequeño sospechaba algo, pero sí fue una grata sorpresa saber que nadie le había dado la noticia.

Al menos Snow y Emma habían sido prudentes.

El niño, al igual que su madre, no se lo tomó a bien. Comenzó a llorar y a decir que él no podía separarse de Snow White, que era el Príncipe Encantador y que debía estar con ella pasara lo que pasara.

David se apresuró a decirle que de momento no había tomado ninguna decisión, que solo se había salido del apartamento porque tenían problemas y de inmediato el pequeño preguntó si era porque había mordido a su mamá, pero el príncipe le aclaró que Regina no tenía nada que ver con eso, que era una decisión que él estaba tomando por el bien de todos.

Henry quiso ir a la Mansión y el alfa lo dudo un poco, pero al final consintió que no fuera a la escuela, aunque estaba seguro que su omega se iba a molestar, pero David consideraba esa era una situación complicada que ameritaba saltarse un día de escuela.

* * *

Y tal como lo predijo, la reina se molestó un poquito con él por haber permitido que Henry faltara a sus clases. Sin embargo su corazón de madre se conmovió ante la tristeza y preocupación de su hijo por lo sucedido.

David decidió dejar a madre e hijo solos para que hablaran y Regina le dio las gracias por hablar con el pequeño antes de llevarlo con ella, estaba consciente que el hecho de saber la decisión que tomó de su propia boca había sido lo mejor

\- Vas a romper el vínculo pronto, ¿cierto? - le preguntó a su madre en cuanto estuvieron solos

\- Haré todo lo posible porque así sea, mi pequeño príncipe - le aseguró.

Y por primera vez se sintió no del todo segura de hacerlo, había algo, muy dentro de ella, que no quería romper el vínculo, que no quería dejar de tener esa conexión con su… alfa

\- ¿Lo prometes? - la pregunta de su hijo la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Miró a Henry, quien le miraba suplicante con la nariz y los ojos enrojecidos aún llenos de lágrimas y se sintió incapaz de decirle que no

\- Sí - respondió, más que nada por temor a perder a su hijo de nuevo. Estaba segura que Henry dejaría de amarla si Snow y David terminaban separándose definitivamente.

Y fue ahí donde recordó la lección más importante de su madre: El amor era una debilidad…

Regina no podía permitirse enamorarse del Príncipe Encantador porque estaba segura que el precio que tendría que pagar si eso sucedía, sería muy alto.

* * *

La princesa decidió no ir a trabajar ese día, se reportó indispuesta para impartir clases y lo que hizo fue ir a buscar a Whale al hospital

\- No - dijo Víctor tajantemente tan solo con verla aparecer por su oficina - Ayer fue David a buscarme a casa y me hizo una muy buena advertencia para mantenerme alejado de Regina. No quiero problemas con un alfa, te lo dije - comentó mientras guardaba un par de expedientes en sus archiveros

\- Pero si ni siquiera te he dicho nada - parpadeó un par de veces indignada.

El beta la miró un poco con sus ojos estrechados debatiéndose en seguirla ayudando o no.

La verdad es que la ayudó porque le gustaba y no había olvidado esa noche que pasaron juntos durante la maldición, pero no estaba dispuesto a ser despedazado por David a causa de Snow

\- Por favor - pidió acercándose un poco a él, lo suficiente para que el médico no estuviera indiferente ante su presencia.

Whale cerró sus ojos maldiciendo internamente y tragó pesado

\- ¿Qué necesitas? - preguntó y la beta se mordió el labio inferior emocionada por su disposición

\- Que me ayudes a conseguir los expedientes de todos los alfa sin vínculo que existen en la ciudad. Necesito revisarlos para elegir al mejor para entregarle a Regina - le dijo. Sabía que había al menos un expediente abierto de todos los ciudadanos de Storybrooke y que Whale podía identificar a los alfa con facilidad.

Víctor se quedó sin palabras al escucharla. Oh Dios, sabía que eso era un suicido, que si con haber ido a la Mansión a molestar a la reina, David se había salido del apartamento y le había ido a amenazar a su propia casa, los iba a matar a los dos si se enteraba de eso.

Pero cuando los ojos de la princesa, le miraron suplicantes y ligeramente coquetos, fue incapaz de decir que no.

* * *

Días después, Hook llegó al bar de la ciudad a beber un poco y se encontró con que Neal estaba ahí, algo que no era común, a decir verdad, nunca le había visto en ese lugar.

En el pasado habían tenido sus… diferencias, pero ahora todo era distinto, el pirata como alfa, estaba arriba que el beta en la jerarquía de las reglas biológicas y con eso, se conformaba, además que, aunque no fue por sus propias manos, el Oscuro, padre de Neal, había muerto. Se sentía en paz y con la confianza de acercarse a él

\- ¿Puedo? - le preguntó y el otro aceptó mientras bebía un poco más. Se sentó frente a Neal - ¿Qué te trae por acá? - intentó entablar una conversación con él

\- Preocupaciones - alzó sus hombros - Emma entró en celo, pensé que sería mi oportunidad para al fin tener un acercamiento con ella, pero se largó con Ruby - sorbió más alcohol con algo de coraje - ¿Lo puedes creer? - preguntó negando con su cabeza

\- ¡Uhhh! - exclamó el alfa mientras giraba sus ojos - Bueno, es mejor que buscar tirarse a la omega de su padre, ¿no crees? - le sonrió burlonamente. La mirada que le dedicó el beta, le confirmó a Killian que no estaba enterado de las intenciones de Emma - ¿No te dijo que quería quitársela al príncipe? - comenzó a reír divertido y Neal bebió de golpe su trago e inmediatamente pidió otro

\- Pronto todo eso cambiará - aseguró con su mirada clavada en la nada. Killian pidió un trago para él

\- ¿Cómo? - preguntó extrañado

\- ¿Tú que estás haciendo aquí? - preguntó el beta - Más bien, ¿qué haces siendo el perro faldero de George? - sonrió de lado burlesco mientras tomaba el trago que pidió y acababan de dejar en la mesa

\- Tenemos nuestros… tratos - comentó Hook con seriedad. No le gustó que le dijera eso porque desde un inicio no estaba convencido de lo que haría en favor del viejo alfa

\- ¿Qué te ofreció? - preguntó frunciendo su ceño y cuando el alfa sonrió insinuante abrió sus ojos desmesurados - No te atrevas a tocar a Belle - le dijo con los dientes apretados.

El pirata comenzó a reír con ganas

\- Oh no, Neal - se limpió las pequeñas lágrimas que se asomaron por sus ojos - Belle no es mi tipo de omega - sacó de su gabardina su pequeña botella de ron para mezclarlo con su otra bebida

\- ¿Entonces? - le miró con sospecha

\- George quiere a la omega más codiciada de todo el pueblo - le dijo alzando una ceja y de inmediato Neal supo de quién estaba hablando - Le ayudaré a conseguirla a cambio de compartirla conmigo - se relamió los labios con un poco de disgusto al decir eso, porque si era honesto, quería a la omega para él solo y si acaso compartirla con sus piratas.

Por eso había intentado acercarse a Tinkerbell, porque era imposible llegar hasta la reina mientras tuviera magia y estaban buscando una forma de dejarla sin la misma.

Un par de alfas ya lo habían intentado y sorprendentemente Regina no necesitó de la presencia de David para defenderse, aunque hasta ese momento, no había usado magia contra ninguno de ellos, algo que Hook sabía George había prohibido.

Neal meditó un poco las palabras del capitán.

Lo mejor que les podía pasar a todos era que Regina fuera reclamada por otro alfa, ya lo había pensado muchas veces, porque de esa forma el matrimonio de Snow y David se mantendría intacto, Emma tendría a sus padres juntos y además, tendrían a Henry con ellos porque desde luego que cualquier otro alfa, George o Killian, iban a rechazar al pequeño y la reina no podría hacer nada.

Por otro lado, aun le faltaba conseguir cosas para traer a su padre de vuelta y no le vendría mal un poco de ayuda, porque la bibliotecaria no había vuelto a salir del convento después de conseguir el libro con ayuda de Regina y estaba trabajando solo

\- ¿Cómo piensan conseguirla? - preguntó porque no era solo cuestión de atraparla, había un impedimento más grande que su magia para llegar hasta ella y ese era David, el padre de Emma y no iba a permitir que lo mataran para quedarse fácilmente con la omega

\- Lo primero es dejarla sin magia y luego conseguir una orden de arresto para mantener al príncipe encerrado mientras George reclama a la omega - argumentó bebiendo un par de tragos - Pero me estoy quedando sin tiempo, el celo de Regina se acerca y no he conseguido nada - se lamentó

\- ¿Arrestarlo? - preguntó confundido

\- Por tratar de derrocar a su gobernante - respondió con algo de orgullo por lo fabulosa de la idea.

El beta solo asintió, no era ningún secreto que el alfa estaba buscando la forma de llevar a Storybrooke a elecciones con el fin de que George dejara de ser el alcalde y al menos en el Bosque, eso era un gran delito

\- ¿Qué dirías si te digo que… posiblemente yo tenga la forma en que puedas tener a Regina? - le preguntó buscando intrigarlo y el pirata casi se atraganta con su bebida

\- ¿Tú? - preguntó incrédulo y ligeramente burlesco

\- Si me ayudas y prometes no dañar a David, te ofrezco mi ayuda para conseguir a la omega y que sea solo tuya - le sonrió de medio lado con un poco de malicia y la cara de Killian cambió a una de completo interés

\- ¿Qué tengo que hacer? - preguntó

\- Ayudarme a traer a mi padre de vuelta - dijo y el pirata abrió sus ojos como platos al escucharlo.

* * *

Un par de semanas después, Regina llegó por Henry a la escuela.

Se extrañó al no verlo esperando afuera como siempre, por lo que bajó de su auto para buscarle dentro de lugar. Las miradas no se hicieron esperar, pero como siempre, la reina les ignoró

\- Busco a mi hijo - le dijo a una de las profesoras

\- En la oficina de la directora - respondió sin más, no sin antes verla de pies a cabeza juzgándola de cierta forma y Regina solo apretó sus manos en puños, para después dirigirse al lugar.

Cuando llegó, se sorprendió de ver a Emma ahí hablando con la directora y a su pequeño hundido en la silla enseguida de la rubia. Los vio levantarse a ambos, señal inequívoca que habían terminado con lo que fuera que estaban discutiendo

\- Gracias, señora Johnson - se despidió la alfa mientras Henry corría a abrazarse a su madre

\- Mi niño - besó su cabecita - ¿Qué sucedió? - le preguntó agachándose un poco para estar más a su altura y se sorprendió de ver un pequeño golpe en la mejilla izquierda de su hijo

\- Tuve una riña - contestó un poco avergonzado

\- ¿Por qué? Sabes que eso no es lo correcto - dijo Regina confundida. Ella no le había enseñado a Henry a resolver los problemas de esa forma, cualquiera que fuera la causa, esa no era la solución y el pequeño lo sabía.

Los ojos del niño se llenaron de nuevo de lágrimas

\- Porque unos niños comenzaron a decirme que tú no deberías venir por mí a la escuela, que eres una omega, que eres inferior y que tu lugar es estar en casa, que Emma es quien debería venir siempre por ser una alfa y que debería vivir con ella - sollozó y su madre lo envolvió entre sus brazos de inmediato.

Alzó la vista y se encontró con la mirada preocupada de la sheriff, como si no supiera exactamente qué hacer

\- Golpeé a uno y me golpeó de vuelta, luego dijeron que llamarían a mis padres. Pedí que te llamaran a ti porque eres mi mamá, pero dijeron que debía venir Emma porque eres una omega. En verdad lo siento mucho, mamá - comenzó a atragantarse con su llanto

\- Está bien - susurró Regina con cariño y besó su cabeza repetidas veces mientras acariciaba su cabello - Vamos a casa - le dijo, porque suponía que la "salvadora" ya había arreglado la situación.

Caminaron hasta el Mercedes con la alfa siguiéndoles y antes de que ambos subieran, Emma habló

\- Lo suspendieron un par de días - dijo y la reina asintió aferrando la mano de su hijo

\- Gracias - le dijo con sinceridad

\- Y me gustaría que los pasara conmigo - se relamió los labios al decir eso

\- No - respondió de inmediato Henry aferrándose más a la mano de su madre - Mamá, por favor, me quiero quedar contigo - le suplicó derramando lágrimas nuevamente

\- Henry… - trató de alcanzarlo, pero el niño se pegó más al cuerpo de la omega

\- Señorita Swan, después hablaremos de eso - le dijo un poco molesta por la insistencia de la alfa.

Emma la miró también con molestia y después se fue

\- No me importa que seas una omega - comenzó a decir Henry - Yo te amo mucho y no me gusta que la gente piense cosas malas de ti por eso, ni que digan que eres inferior - sorbió su nariz - Quiero que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes - lloró de nuevo y a Regina se le partió el corazón al escucharlo y verlo así

\- También te amo, mi pequeño príncipe. Eres lo más importante para mí - besó su frente.

Y se sintió incapaz de prometerle que eso pronto acabaría, no tenía forma de hacerlo, estaba comenzando a convencerse que no podría escapar de su realidad como omega, tampoco del hecho de haber sido reclamada por David, al menos no con un hechizo…

* * *

Tal como era de esperarse, Henry pasó los dos días de suspensión con la reina a pesar de los intentos de Emma porque los pasara con ella. Sintió unos deseos enormes de ejercer su poder como alfa sobre la omega y obligarla a dejar ir a su hijo con ella, pero no lo hizo solo porque David siempre estaba al acecho vigilando todo lo que sucedía con Regina, algo que le parecía inaudito a la rubia, pero no quería otro enfrentamiento con su padre.

A veces cuando llegaba al apartamento, veía a su madre con una actitud un tanto extraña, como nerviosa, pero siempre le decía que no pasaba nada y Emma no podía evitar sospechar de la princesa.

David iba de vez en cuando al apartamento de imprevisto y eran esos momentos en los que Snow entraba casi en pánico, pero después tomaba una actitud defensiva confundiendo un poco al príncipe, pero pensaba se debía a su inconformidad con la decisión que había tomado. Cuando ella trataba de incluir a Regina en sus conversaciones, el alfa le frenaba haciéndole ver que era ella misma quien metía a la reina en su relación y siempre terminaban discutiendo a causa de la omega.

Por otro lado, el príncipe no dejaba de procurar a la reina y estaba amando esa rutina de verla dos veces a diario. Se había establecido ahora en un apartamento que no quedaba muy lejos de la Mansión para estar lo más cerca posible.

La actitud de Regina se había suavizado un poco con él, porque se mostró evasiva al saber que dejó el apartamento y bueno, David sabía que no faltaba mucho para que la omega entrara de nuevo en celo y por esa razón, estaba más pendiente de ella aunque intentaba no exagerar para no darle motivos para alejarlo.

Regina en realidad, estaba desesperada aunque trataba de disimular, pero a veces le era difícil hacerlo con el príncipe. Después de lo sucedido con Henry, aunado a la decisión del alfa de dejar su hogar, se había empeñado en encontrar una solución y no le importaba si era el hechizo para ser una beta de nuevo o algo para eliminar las reglas biológicas sólo quería arreglar todo antes de que fuera tarde.

Ese día, decidió ir al único lugar a donde no había ido a buscar respuestas: su cripta.

Era el sitio donde estaba todo lo que había pertenecido a su madre, quien también había sido partícipe en esa decisión de hacerla pasar como una beta desde bebé y tenía la esperanza de que entre sus cosas hubiera algo que le pudiera ayudar.

Buscó por todos lados hasta que encontró un libro que llamó su atención… Se trataba de las omega con magia.

* * *

Terminó en Granny's en compañía de Tinkerbell. Durante esos días, el hada se había mostrado muy amable con ella y de vez en cuando iba a la Mansión a platicar o la invitaba al local.

Eugenia siempre le levantaba una ceja a la reina cuando llegaba a pedir un trago, que no era muy común, como advirtiéndole que le vigilaría y la omega solo torcía sus ojos en clara señal de fastidio.

Pero la verdad era que estaba muy agradecida con Granny porque siempre se encargaba de que su local fuera un lugar en donde nadie le mirara de manera inapropiada, hasta llegaba al grado de correr a los clientes que se atrevían a insinuar algo sobre ella

\- Ahora resulta que soy una protegida de las hadas - dijo Regina con una actitud extraña mientras jugaba con el vaso frente a ella. Se sentía como perdida, porque no podía entender cómo es que su madre había sido tan cruel de condenarla de la forma en que lo hizo, quizá si se hubiera sabido que era una omega desde siempre, su vida habría sido muy distinta y no habría sufrido tanto

\- Eres especial, Regina - dijo Tink con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja - Creo que de alguna forma siempre lo supe y fue por eso que me nació ayudarte en el Bosque - se irguió orgullosa en su asiento. Su turno ya había acabado y no dudó en acompañar a la reina cuando ésta llegó buscando algunas respuestas

\- No soy especial, Tink - le miró con el ceño fruncido. No había bebido mucho, nunca lo hacía, pero sí había tomado un poco más de lo habitual porque se sentía… mal, el alcohol estaba comenzando a hacer sus efectos y eso le estaba haciendo sentir mejor, más relajada. Solo esperaba que el alfa no apareciera para interrumpir su momento de "depresión", porque obviamente le tuvo que decir iría ahí ya que siempre iba a la Mansión después del trabajo - Ese endemoniado libro dice que tengo magia blanca - puntualizó mirando al hada casi con histeria ante el pensamiento - Yo no tengo magia blanca, eso es imposible. ¡Soy la ex Reina Malvada, por Dios! - exclamó un poquito desesperada

\- Bueno, pensabas que eras una beta y ya viste, no sé por qué te sorprendes - le dijo extrañada mientras comenzaba a sentirse un poco mareada porque ella sí que había consumido una buena cantidad de alcohol - Ahora es solo cuestión de que sepas cómo usarla - le dijo cerrando sus ojos y respirando profundamente - Deberías ir a buscar a Azul, estoy segura que te debe estar esperando - abrió sus ojos y le sonrió tontamente a la reina

\- No voy a ir con la polilla azul - dijo con firmeza y bebió otro poco - Además, si se supone que soy su protegida - hizo además exagerados a modo de burla - ¿Por qué no se han acercado ellas a mí? - preguntó y después se le quedó mirando al hada verde de forma extraña - Te enviaron a ti, ¿cierto? - tragó pesado

\- ¡No! - respondió Tinkerbell comprendiendo la pregunta de Regina - No tengo nada que ver con ellas, ni siquiera estoy en el convento, mientras no recupere mis alas no soy un hada en realidad. Regina, en verdad quiero que seamos amigas - le dijo con sinceridad y después de unos segundos, la omega asintió - No se acercaran a ti porque… bueno, como omega con magia eres responsabilidad de las hadas hasta que tienes un alfa y como ya fuiste reclamada por un alfa que es bueno, las hadas no pueden pasar por encima de David en algo relacionado contigo - le contó.

Regina apretó sus labios comprendiendo lo que Tinkerbell decía. El hada le sonrió entusiasmada y pidió un par de tragos más

\- ¡Suficiente! - gritó Eugenia detrás de la barra impidiendo que les sirvieran más alcohol - Mañana tienes que trabajar temprano, Tink - le dijo con los dientes apretados - ¡Y tú, niña! - llamó a Regina quien cerró sus ojos respirando profundo preparándose para la llamada de atención de la vieja alfa - No deberías estar a tan altas horas de la noche fuera de casa y menos bebiendo - le regañó.

Al menos la reina agradeció que no le dijera "Y sin tu alfa". Se levantó de la mesa mirando acusadoramente a Granny quien le sostuvo la mirada con facilidad por encima de sus gafas.

El hada verde se encaminó hacia los cuartos trastabillando a causa del alcohol.

Por su parte Regina simplemente tomó su abrigo para salir del local. En cuanto puso un pie afuera, el frío de la noche le dio de lleno y a pesar de que un pequeño escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, la sensación le agradó y decidió caminar un poco.

Ignorando que, sentado en la mesa más oculta a las afuera de Granny's, estaba Keith, el antiguo Sheriff de Nottingham y se le quedó viendo mientras se alejaba del lugar. Pasados un par de minutos, bebió lo último de su trago y se levantó de su asiento metiendo las manos en los bolsillos siguiendo el trayecto de la preciosa y solitaria omega.

Le siguió un par de cuadras a una distancia prudente y la reina no parecía percatarse de su presencia, le quedaba claro que quería seguir caminando hacia su Mansión, no había usado su magia y tampoco había señales de que el alfa estuviera cerca.

Avanzó un poco más rápido hacia ella

\- ¿Por qué tan solita, majestad? - le preguntó cuando estaba cerca de su preciosa figura, pero aun lejos como para alargar su mano y alcanzarla.

Regina no se detuvo al escucharlo, ya estaba un poco acostumbrada a ese tipo de encuentros y ya había dejado de sorprenderle. No le tenía miedo.

Al ver que la omega ni siquiera se inmutó, se molestó y avanzó con extrema rapidez, alargó su mano y la volteó con brusquedad hacia él e intentó besarla, pero la reina se resistió

\- ¡Quieta! - le dijo con los dientes apretados mientras la envolvía entre sus brazos con fuerza para impedirle movimientos.

Ese fue el momento en el que la reina se empezó a sentir asustada porque al tratar de invocar su magia, no le fue posible, era como si el alcohol que había consumido le impidiera pensar con claridad porque no estaba del todo sobria. El alfa empujó su cuerpo contra el de ella y abrió sus ojos espantada al sentir el duro miembro presionando su estómago

\- Te prometo que lo vas gozar - le dijo lascivamente.

El corazón de la reina latía con fuerza dentro de su pecho y estaba asustada de lo que pudiera suceder

\- ¡Suéltame! - le gritó mientras colocaba sus manos en el pecho de Keith y le empujaba con todas sus fuerzas sin éxito

\- ¡Quédate quieta, omega! - le ordenó con su voz de alfa al tiempo que trataba de llevarla a un callejón.

Comenzó a llenarse de pánico al ver sus intenciones y fue ese momento en el que por fin logró invocar su magia. Aún tenía sus manos en el pecho del ex Sheriff, le lanzó lejos de ella con su magia.

Keith se levantó enojado y Regina invocó una bola de fuego con su mano lista para defenderse

\- Deja de amenazarme - siguió hablándole con su voz de alfa y se enfurecía más al ver que la omega no se doblegaba, en esos momentos deseo más que nunca tener un látigo cerca para darle una buena lección por no obedecer.

Impulsado por su enojo se acercó de nuevo a ella, pero se detuvo en seco cuando la reina arrojó la bola de fuego a los pies.

Abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente volteando a ver el lugar donde el fuego se disipó, pero casi de inmediato alzó su rostro furioso hacia la maldita omega y, al momento de quererse abalanzar sobre ella, un puño golpeó su cara con fuerza.

Granny había llamado a David en cuanto vio que Regina se fue de su local y no usó su magia para trasladarse, pero no se dio cuenta que Keith había seguido a la omega.

El príncipe no dudó ni un segundo en ir a buscarla, si quería caminar hasta la Mansión, él la dejaría con gusto, pero vigilando que nadie quisiera aprovecharse y para su desagradable sorpresa, no se equivocó en preocuparse que eso pudiera suceder.

Logró divisarla cuando usó su magia para arrojar al alfa lejos de ella y estaba seguro que lo hacía para defenderse. Bajó de su camioneta para correr y se apresuró más cuando vio a Nottingham comenzar a caminar amenazante hacia su omega y sin pensarlo, se le fue encima a golpes.

No quería saber si la había tocado, esperaba que no, pero le estaba propinando algunos golpes por si lo había hecho o pensaba hacerlo

\- ¡Basta! - exclamó el otro alfa poniendo sus manos sobre su cabeza tratando de evitar que le siguiera golpeando. Se vio levantado de su camisa un poco y se encontró con el rostro furioso del príncipe

\- Te vuelvas a acercar a mi omega y te mato. ¡¿Me oíste?! - le preguntó gritándole en el rostro

\- Sí - murmuró Keith y David le soltó empujándole un poco hacia el suelo - Deberías enseñarle su lugar a esa omega - le dijo limpiándose la sangre de la boca y recibió otro golpe, esta vez en su nariz

\- Infeliz - le dijo con desprecio.

Se volvió hacia Regina, quien había presenciado todo desde su lugar y en cuanto sintió la mirada de su alfa sobre ella, se dio la vuelta para seguir su rumbo, se abrazó a sí misma

\- Regina… - se apresuró tras ella

\- No necesito que me defiendas, puedo hacerlo yo sola, encantador - respondió molesta sin dejar de avanzar. De pronto se vio de nueva cuenta sujeta y jalada de uno de sus brazos, pero esta vez, el movimiento no fue brusco, fue firme pero delicado

\- Te pasaste de copas - dijo David - Y te estás exponiendo innecesariamente - alzó una de sus cejas a modo de advertencia y la reina torció sus ojos

\- Estoy bien - renegó jalando su brazo para soltarse del agarre del príncipe - No necesito tu aprobación para beber ni salir a la calle… alfa - le llamó así con burla y como fastidiada.

El alfa apretó sus labios con molestia y sintiéndose harto de esa actitud por parte de su omega. Rápidamente se agachó un poco sujetándola del brazo izquierdo con su mano derecha y pasando su brazo izquierdo por debajo de ese trasero de infarto que tenía, se la echó al hombro a pesar de sus protestas

\- ¡Bájame, bruto! - le dijo mientras sentía que David colocaba su grande mano sobre su trasero seguramente para sujetar su falda e impedir que mostrara su ropa interior.

La llevó hasta su camioneta y la metió a la fuerza por la puerta del piloto. Regina de inmediato trató de huir por el asiento del copiloto, pero sus movimientos no eran tan rápidos como ella pensaba. David puso en marcha la camioneta y se alargó para poner el seguro en la puerta que la reina trataba de abrir.

Regina renegó un poquito, pero después pareció relajarse, estaba prácticamente recostada en todo el asiento y alargó un poco sus estilizadas piernas subiendo sus pies sobre el regazo del príncipe quien tragó pesado al sentir la estimulación que sus movimientos causaban. Volteó a verla para saber si lo hacía a propósito, pero parecía que la omega no se daba cuenta y que solo quería dormir.

Llegó a la Mansión y bajó de la camioneta, le dio la vuelta y con cuidado buscó la llave en el abrigo de Regina. Se apresuró a abrir la puerta de la mansión y después regresó por su omega.

La jaló un poco con cuidado y fue imposible que la reina no despertara, sin embargo no pareció quererse mover por su propio pie, así que la levantó en brazos y ella de inmediato se colgó de su cuello, después comenzó a reír y a David le pareció tan lindo escucharla así y hasta cierto punto fue divertido, tanto que le fue imposible seguir enojado con ella.

Cerró la puerta con su pie y subió los pequeños escalones para llevarla directo a la sala y recostarla en el lujoso sillón

\- Tu esposa se sentó justo aquí - dijo Regina acurrucándose en el mullido sillón - Donde follamos - tenía sus ojos cerrados, pero una sonrisa divertida se dibujó en su bello rostro al decir eso y después se mordió el labio inferior.

David solo se aclaró la garganta al saber eso mientras le quitaba las zapatillas a la reina. Después trató de quitarle el abrigo

\- ¿Vas a reclamarme de nuevo porque un alfa trató de sobrepasarse? - preguntó adormilada al sentirlo comenzar a quitarle esa prenda

\- No, solo te voy a quitar el abrigo para que estés más cómoda - le dijo sonriendo de lado por su pregunta. Se sintió emocionado y tranquilo al ver que Regina no se preocupaba por esa razón, que a pesar de estarla desvistiendo un poco estaba muy en calma y se dejaba hacer, como dándole a entender que confiaba plenamente en él

\- Alfa… - le dijo muy bajito mientras él terminaba de sacarle la prenda. Los párpados le pesaban horrible y sentía su cabeza embotada, le era difícil pensar, solo quería dormir

\- Trata de dormir - le dijo suspirando con alivio al saber que estaba a salvo. Le ayudó a acomodarse mejor y acarició su cabello cariñosamente acomodándolo un poco en el proceso para despejar su bello rostro - Mi bella y valiente omega - susurró acariciando ahora una de sus tersas mejillas y después se inclinó para besar su frente.

* * *

La mañana llegó y Regina despertó desorientada. Estaba en el sillón de su sala, no tenía sus zapatillas ni su abrigo y estaba cubierta con una manta.

Se levantó un poco insegura y oh Dios, su cabeza dolía. Mientras caminaba hacia la cocina se percató que no estaba sola en la Mansión y estaba segura que no se trataba de Henry

\- ¡Buenos días! - saludó el príncipe desde la estufa aparentemente haciendo desayuno

\- Buenos días - saludó la reina sin énfasis aclarando su garganta

\- Toma eso, te sentirás mejor - le dijo apuntando a la isla donde había un par de pastillas y un vaso con agua

\- Gracias - murmuró la reina mientras ingería las pastillas.

Sirvió el desayuno solo para ella

\- ¿Ya desayunaste? - preguntó y él asintió. Regina empezó a comer bajo la atenta mirada de su alfa

\- Dime qué sucedió ayer - le pidió con calma y la reina cerró sus ojos soltando un suspiro afligido.

Si se mantenía tan tranquilo era solo porque sabía que Regina estaba bien, que ese imbécil no había logrado hacerle ningún daño y estaba satisfecho de haber logrado darle una lección por tomarse esa libertad de acercarse así a su omega, pero quería que ella le dijera todo. Necesitaba saberlo como su alfa

\- Solo bebí en compañía de Tink, después decidí caminar hasta acá, él me siguió, trató de sobrepasarse… - tuvo que hacer una pequeña pausa porque el príncipe exhaló con suma molestia - me defendí y llegaste tú. Fin - relató fingiendo fastidio, pero la verdad era que le hacía feliz saber que David fue por ella y le defendió sin titubeo. Sabía que estaba mal, pero no podía evitarlo.

Se levantó de la isla dirigiéndose al fregadero para lavar su plato, pero el príncipe de inmediato la alcanzó para hacerlo él. Regina retrocedió solo un poco y no puedo evitar pensar en ese día, cuando aun estando bajo la maldición y estuvieron así, en ese mismo lugar, que ella trató de besarlo, solo para que él la rechazara.

Su corazón se apretó ante ese pensamiento y tragó pesado sintiéndose apesadumbrada. La sola idea de que el alfa la rechazara ahora le parecía insoportable y sumamente dolorosa, esa era otra de las razones por las cuales no se podía permitir sentir nada romántico por David, sabía que él jamás correspondería a sus sentimientos

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó el príncipe tomándola del mentón con delicadeza al verla un poco perdida en sus pensamientos, pero al mismo tiempo ligeramente inquieta.

Le sonrió cuando los bellos ojos chocolate se cruzaron con los suyos y le miraron expectantes y ansiosos, de una forma tan bella, que no pudo evitar sentirse hipnotizado. Se relamió los labios al inhalar profundamente oliendo su embriagante aroma, era una sensación maravillosa y un poco erótica.

Acercó su rostro un poco más al de ella hasta que sus narices estuvieron casi a punto de tocarse. Podía ver cada una de sus bellas facciones y le parecían lo más hermoso que jamás había visto en su vida.

Regina estaba expectante y anhelante, sentía unas ganas inmensas de probar sus labios una vez más, de sentir sus manos sobre su cuerpo acariciando su piel... y de pronto se sorprendió por sus propios pensamientos porque ella no deseaba a David así, ¿o sí?

Pero cualquier pensamiento que tuviera en esos momentos desapareció cuando los labios del alfa se estamparon con los suyos en un beso pasional y arrebatado.


End file.
